


Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belle!Lydia, F/M, Huntress!Allison, M/M, Pydia, Red Riding Hood!Stiles, Scisaac - Freeform, big bad wolf!derek, emma swan!scott, evil queen!erica, mentions of mpreg, once upon a time like verse, rumplestilskin!peter, scott has a kid, scott is stiles and derek's son, sterek, you'll see the resemblance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a prophecy that the child of a forbidden union of a human and a magical being would bring peace and prosperity to the kingdom of Hillsbeacon. When Erica -the Evil Queen learns about this, she banishes all the creatures with any association with magic outside the kingdom.</p>
<p>Genim, the stepbrother the Evil Queen, meets a werewolf, with whom he will discover many things about what is happening in the outsides of the kingdom. After knowing each other and falling in love, the couple conceives a child, who happens to be the one on the prophecy.<br/>When the Evil Queen learns about this, and that the child will be her doom, she sent to kill the child. Devastated but still with hope, they send their child to another dimension through a portal.</p>
<p>In the other dimension -the real world-, Scott McCall at age 17 has a daughter, which he gives to adoption for several reasons. 11 years later, a girl appears in Scott's life, claiming to be his daughter and that his parents, as well as everyone from the Enchanted Forest, are trapped in Beacon Hills and they need his help to break the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Everything Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi! It’s me, Neko. Yeah, I know, ‘you here again?’ ¬¬ Well, I’m like the plague; you can’t get rid of me, hehe. Well, returning to the story:
> 
> I don’t know if any of you watch “Once Upon a Time” cuz I do, and I love it! It’s a great show! So I had this idea on my mind for a while and… well, this happened. This fic it’s not exactly the show itself, but more like based on it, so there’s no plagiarism, stealing or anything like that. I hope you like it; I’m going to do the best I can 'cuz I have the other story and I have other stories in other pages (and that ones are in spanish).

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Hillsbeacon where magical creatures and humans could live together in harmony. The kingdom had a leader, King Linden and his wife, Queen Claudia. They both had a son named Genim. The King ruled with wisdom and justice, along with his wife._ _Unfortunately, his dear Queen died from a disease, leaving him and his son alone. But then, the King found love again with a peasant woman named Gage. She had herself a beautiful daughter, Erica, who was 4 years older than Genim._

_Everything was again perfect. But the tragedy kept chasing the royal family, cuz the King and the Queen both died in an accident, leaving Erica and Genim to rule the kingdom. Erica, being the elder, became Queen._

_While the King was benevolent and just, she was the other way around. She wanted to control each and every single soul from the kingdom. Her step-brother, Genim, was clueless about this, always thinking that what she did was the best for the kingdom._

 

* * *

  **[In Hillsbeacon]**

The woods were calmed. More than it has been for the last couple of years. The reason? Mourning the loss of someone. Fairies, wolfs, dwarves and humans were around a coffin. A crystal coffin in the middle of the woods. They were crying and grieving the loss of the one that was inside the coffin. He had brown hair, pale but fair skin and moles. He had his hands on his belly, resting. Then, a howl was heard and a big black wolf appeared. That wolf turned into a handsome man with dark hair and yellowish eyes, turning greenish blue. When he walked towards the coffin, a woman stepped into his way. She had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

“You’re late… As always.” she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. The Wolf tried to ignore her but she wouldn’t let him get any closer. “What do you want? There’s nothing we can do.”

“Just… let me try, ok?” the girl glared at him, but moved aside. The Wolf reached to the side of the young man lying on the crystalline coffin. He cupped his cheek softly and looked at him with sorrow. He leaned down until his lips touched the other ones. Suddenly, a big wave passed between them, all who were there could feel it. Upon parting from the kiss, the young man lying opened his eyes. Everyone has stunned and look at each other happily. The eyes of the young boy landed on the man beside him.

“You.” He smiled at seeing the wolf. The wolf returned the gesture.

“ _Genim_.” said boy sat and put his arms around the wolf’s neck. “This is just like Snow White tale, you know?”

“Oh, yeah?” Genim smiled “well, we both have handsome partners.” and with that he leaned for another kiss. Everyone that was there to mourn the loss of the boy, now were celebrating the union between them.

When they separated from that kiss, the scene has changed.  They were inside the castle. Everyone, magical and non magical were gathered together. Together to celebrate them. To celebrate love. Genim was dressed in white ropes, with his trademark red hood. The Wolf was in an attire that look like nobility.

“I love you” said Genim. The Wolf smiled at him.

“I love you” they leaned for another kiss when-

“Well, well. Isn’t this loving?” ranged a voice towards the door. Every pair of eyes was now on the entrance where a figure was standing. The Evil Queen started walking towards the aisle. “Sorry I’m late, but it seems my invitation was lost on the mail.” She laughs mockingly.

“It’s because we didn’t wanted you here.” Said someone from the people and everyone felt silent. The Evil Queen widened her eyes and gape her mouth.

“You didn’t wa-” she lowered her tone, one more kind “oh, no. Isn’t this embarrassing? I was hoping that it was just an error, but it seems that it’s not.” she glared at the young boy. “Well, brother… You look nice”

“You can’t be here, Erica!” Genim drew the sword from one of the knights and pointed towards her “You are no longer the Queen. So please, leave.”

“Oh, I will, dear brother. I will. But first,” she paced around them; everyone drove away from her as if she was the very same hellfire. “let me give you a present. An engagement present.”

“We want nothing from you, witch.” said the Wolf, grunting.

“It’s a shame, cuz you will have it anyways!” she yelled at them “Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory.” then she addresses at him “I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.” And then she turns to leave, everyone terrified.

“Hey, Erica!” yells the Wolf and she turns around just in time, cuz he throws the sword at her, but she dissipates before it hits her. The people nervously talk amongst themselves, worried about her threat as Genim and the Wolf hug. Then, it is shown the Wolf and Genim as illustrations in a book.

 

* * *

 

**[In Boston]**

A young girl is seen with the book containing Genim and the Wolf on her lap. The girl is on a bus that is headed to Boston.

A woman sited near her looks the book and smiles. "That a good book?"

"This?" she helds the book. "It’s more than just a book."

"Oh?"

The announcement sounds. _"Boston, South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound."_

The girl exits the bus. She finds a taxi and knocks on the window. The taxi driver lowers the window. "Uh… You take credit cards?" she asks as she takes out a credit card.

"Where to, chief?" says the taxi driver.

 

* * *

 

 

A young man, with dark hair and slighlty tanned skin wearing a suit exits an elevator and enters a fancy restaurant. He looks around until he finds his date. A tall man goes to shake his hand.

"Scott?"

"Ryan? You look relieved." they go to sit.

"Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…"

"Fake. Outdated. Stolen from a Man's catalogue." they both chuckle. _"So…"_

 _"So…_ Um… Tell me something about yourself, Scott."

"Oh. Ah, well, today’s my birthday." he says smiling.

"And you’re spending it with me! What about your friends?"

Scott shrugs. "Kind of a loner."

"And, you don’t like your family?"

"No family to like."

"Oh, come on. Everyone has family."

"Technically, yeah. And everyone knows who they are? Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance." they chuckle. "You, Scott, are by far, the _sexiest_ , friendless orphan I have ever met."

Scott laughs. "Okay. Your turn. No wait, let me guess. Um… You are handsome, charming…"

The man grins. "Go on."

"The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong" he says chukling. "embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

The man raises his eyebrows. _"What?"_

"And the worst part of all is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You’re on a date."

The man glares at him. "Who are you?"

"The dude who put up the rest of the money."

"You’re a bail bondsman."

"Bail bondsperson." hey look at each other for a moment before the man flips the table, spilling everything on Scott. He runs out of the restaurant. Scott looks at his shirt. "Really?"

The man runs across the street, while dodging traffic, to his car. Scott calmly walks towards the man’s car. The man starts the ignition, but the car won’t move. He opens the door to look out, and sees a boot. Scott catches up to him.

"You don’t have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I got money."

"No, you don’t. And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

"The hell you know about family, huh?"

Scott looks at him, angrly, and slams the man’s head against the steering wheel, leaving him unconcious. He sighs. "Nothing."

 

* * *

 

A little later at a coffe shop on Boston; It was a little cold outside, so why not take a warm drink? On the inside there were several people drinking tea, coffee and eating biscuits.

“Do you want more coffee, cute pie?” asked the old lady with a tray on her left hand and the coffee mug on the other to Scott sitting alone on the table.

“No, it’s fine. Leave it that way, thanks…” he said smiling at her.  She leave to serve the others. He resumed his reading when he notice someone beside him. He looked up from his reading and looked at his side, finding the little girl from the bus watching him.

“Umm, hi.” the girl still looking at him “can I help you, kid?” and then, from nowhere she hugged him, which startles the young man.  Scott stays still, his eyes wandering around the coffee shop. The girl let go of him and runs outside the shop. “Wha-what, huh?” he makes a puzzled face, not quite understanding what the hell had happened.

“Aww, who was she, Scott?” asked the lady from a moment ago.

“I have no freakin’ idea…” he looked at the mug “You know what? Leave the coffee mug, would ya?” she shrugged but leave it.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon]**

In the royal chambers of the castle, Genim was standing in the balcony, hands in the little but prominent bump in his belly. The Wolf saw him and asked.

“What are you thinking?”

“Mm? Nothing…” said while standing still. The Wolf reached for him.

“Come on, I know you. Tell me.” before Genim could say anything, the Wolf sense it “It’s about what the Evil Queen said, right?” the other shrugged “Genim, please. You have to let it go.” Genim go inside the room, pacing around. “They are just words.”

“She poisoned me Snow White style because she was afraid of me taking the throne. You have no idea what she is capable of.” He started chewing his nails and look up “I need to talk to…  _him_.” He remarked the word ‘him’, and the Wolf understood who.

“No way in hell.” The Wolf sat at the bed, Genim getting closer to him.

“Just let me talk to him and I’ll be able to sleep, ok?” he reached for his hands. “Do this for me, will ya?”

“For you, I’ll give my live.” And they kissed.

 

* * *

 

A guard, Genim and the Wolf are walking through a tunnel leading to the dungeon.

“Remember, when we reach there, don’t let him deceive you. He very good at taming people, so be careful.” said the guard. When they were in front of a cellar, the guard yelled “Hey, Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you!”

A tall man, with blonde hair, wearing rags appeared from the shadows of his cellar, shackles in both hands and feet. “No, you don’t. They do” he said while pointing at the other two figures. “Your majesty, the famous Red Riding Hood Genim. And the Big Bad Wolf” they both surprised took out their hoods, revealing themselves. “Come on, get closer. I don’t bite… unless you want me to, hehehe.”

"You know what we are here for, am I right?" asked the Wolf.

"Indeed."

"Then tell us what you know."

“Ooh, cranky, aren’t we? Well, fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It’s going to cost you something in return.”

“I knew it, he’s just a waste of time." the Wolf was going to go, but the voice of his partner made him stay.

“What do you want?” asked Genim, taking another step closer.

"The name of your unborn child?" Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

"Not gonna happen." growled the Wolf.

"Deal!" yelled Genim as the Wolf looked at him, shocked "What do you know?"

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it’s coming. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

"What can we do?" asked the Wolf.

" _We_  can’t do anything." he looked at the younger, "Except... That little thing, growing inside your belly." he gestures to Genim's pregnant belly. "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin."

The Wolf saw the distraught look on his mate "We heard enough. We’re leaving now."

Rumpelstiltskin started yelling "Hey, no! We made a deal! I want his name! We had a deal! I need his name! I want his name!" he started shaking the tubes angry.

“We don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.” said the Wolf, grabbing Genim’s hand with the intention of leaving, but Rumpelstiltskin voice stopped them.

“Oh, but you know it, right? You know it’s a boy.” he asked to Genim, who turned around surprised. He gulped before speaking dimly.

“ _Scott_ … His name is Scott.” He said, taking the hand of his partner and going outside, leaving Rumpelstiltskin laughing, repeating the name  _‘Scott.’_

 

* * *

 

**[In Boston]**

Scott was at his apartment, looking for something to eat at his fridge. He looked at the cupcake that the lady at the coffee shop gave him for his birthday, which was today. _“Here, birthday boy. It’s on the house.”_ What a lovely lady, he thought. He grabbed a little star shape candle that was inside one of the drawers and put it on the cupcake; he grabbed a match and lit the candle. Then he leaned on the kitchen bar and closed his eyes; a moment later he blew the flame, his eyes still closed.

There’s a knock coming from the door, and Scott opens his eyes, looking suspicious at the cupcake and then heads to the door. He opens it and he sees no one, but lowers his sight and sees the little girl from the coffee shop.

“How did you find me? Did… did you follow me all the way from the coffee shop?” he asked astonished.

“You just realized it now?” and she enters the apartment, leaving Scott on the door looking around the hall to see if there was anyone there.

“Wow, hey kid! Kid! Don’t go into a stranger’s apartment, ok?” Scott said closing the door and chasing the girl, who was looking at his apartment. “I’ll call the police, they’ll know what to do with you.” he grabbed the phone and start dialing when a hand curled around his.

“Don’t, I’m not lost.” said the girl “I was looking for something. More like for someone.”

“How is that not being lost at all?” he questioned her.

“You are good.” she said smiling. “Do you have any juice? I’m thirsty…” she went to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs.

“If you are not lost, then why are you here?” he said while crossing his arms “Who are you?”

“My name is Alice. I’m your daughter.”


	2. A Place Where There's No Such a Thing as Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Another chapter just as I promised. I hope you like it!  
> You can ask anything and also make an contribution. Also I need a name for Derek (big bad wolf), I don't know if name him Derek as his counterpart or another name. I'm just writing "Wolf" or "the Wolf" at the moment, but please let me know if you know a name it fits him.

**[In Boston]**

“I don’t have a daughter. Where are your parents?”

“You are Scott McCall, right?” she asked, which he nodded “11 years ago. You gave up a baby for adoption. That was me.”

Scott looks at the girl, startled and feeling a little dizzy. “Give me a minute.” and goes to the bathroom, locking the door. He stood there, looking at his reflection at the mirror. His chest waving up and down. _Breathe, Scott, breathe. Remember your asthma attacks, remember them._

 _“Do you have any juice? I’m still thirsty… Never mind, I found it.”_ he listened to the girls voice. Scott comes out from the bathroom and looks at the girl, drinking some juice. “We should probably go.”

“Go, where?”

“I want you to come to my house. With me” she said giving him a smile.

Scott was dumbfounded “Ok, now I’m gonna call the cops.” He goes to get the phone one more time.

“And I’ll tell them that you kidnap me.”

He glared at her “And they’ll believe you cuz I’m your birth father.” she nods “Sneaky bastard…”

“Please. Come home with me.” she said hopefully. Scott sighed. This day was definitely gonna be long.

"Ok. Where is home?"

"Beacon Hills." she said smiling.

"Beacon Hills?" _Yep,_ definetly a long day.

 

* * *

 

  **[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

Everyone is gathered around a table at the castle. The Wolf is leading the discussion.

"I say we fight!" he hits the table.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" asks Doc.

"I’ve sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen’s plan. This is going to happen unless we do something."

Genim shooks his head. "There’s no point. The future is written."

"No." the Wolf grabs his hands. "I refuse to believe that. Good can’t just lose."

"Maybe it can."

"No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. He will be the saviour." A noise is heard. Guards enter, dragging behind them a piece of a tree. The Blue Fairy also accompanies them. The Wolf frowns. "What the hell is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child." says the Blue Fairy.

"A tree?" says Grumpy. "Our fate rests on a tree? Let’s get back to the fighting thing."

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse." she looks at a man. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

He nods and pats his kid head. "Me and my boy, we can do it."

"This will work. We all must have faith." Genim and the Wolf look at each other, smiling. "There is, however, a catch." they look at her. "The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." Genim and the Wolf look at each other worried.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice was reading a big and brown book while Scott was riding his car. He looked over at her and dared to ask.

“Hey kid, what’s that? Some fairy tales book”

“I have a name, it’s Alice. And this” she held the book “isn’t just a fairy tales book. They’re true. Every story in this book actually happened.”

"Listen, just because you believe something, doesn’t make it true." _Trust me, I’ve try._

"That’s exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." She told him.

"And why’s that?"

"Because you’re in this book." Scott looked at Alice confused. _Boy, this girl had problems._

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

In the Royal chambers, the couple was lying on the bed, held in each other’s hands tightly when Genim realized something.

"The portal... It only takes one." The Wolf looked at him, sadly.

"Our plan has failed. At least we'll be together." he hugs them, and Genim then shakes his head.

"No, you have to take him. Take the baby to the portal. It’s the only way. You have to save him." he begged.

“Are you out of your mind?” Genim got up from bed and started pacing around, hands in his belly. “If any chance we have, it has to be you."

"I’m not leaving you." he reached the Wolf and tangled their hands. "I don’t want to do this."

"It’s the only way. You’ll go in there, and you’ll be safe from the curse."

“But what if she wins? What if-

“Good will win. It always wins.” said the Wolf.

Genim joined their foreheads "Rumpelstiltskin said it would be on his twenty-eighth birthday."  _That's too long._

"What’s twenty eight years when you have eternal love?" asked the Wolf, smiling lovely.

"That’s  _so_  cheesy" he laughed as did the Wolf.

"What I mean is… I have faith. You’ll save me as I did you." they kiss. When they break apart, Genim looks distraught. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly when he saw the look on his mate.

“I-I think it’s time… He's coming.”

 

* * *

 

Grumpy is watching the castle. He sees something and kicks Sleepy, who is sleeping next to him.

"Get up! _Get up!_ Look." A dark smoke is seen in the distance. It rapidly covers the land and is progressing towards the castle. Grumpy frantically rings a bell. "The curse! _It’s here_!"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott stopped the car and looked at Alice. "Look, how about an address? It’s been a long night and it’s almost…" he looked at the clock of the city "8:15?"

"That clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Time’s frozen here." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest and the kingdom here."

Scott sighed "Yeah, ok."

A little later, Scott and Alice arrive at a large, white house. They headed through the gate and up the walkway.

“Why didn’t you told me you were the mayor’s daughter?” he asked her. When they were asking for directions, the man told him that it was the mayor’s house they were looking for. That leaved Scott surprised.

“Because I’m not. I’m yours.”

Scott knelt and looked at Alice's eyes. “Ok. I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you. You know why? Cuz she loves you."

"She doesn’t love me. She only pretends to." she looked at her boots.

Scott gently smiled at her “Kid… I’m sure that’s not true.”

Then, a woman with blonde hair and fair skin opens the door to the house and rushes towards Scott and Alice. She embraces Alice.

"Alice! Alice! Oh... are you okay, sweetie? What happened?"

"I've found my father." and she runs into the house. The woman looks at Scott.

"Y-you're Alice's birth father?" she asks almost… worried. Scott just waves. She then smiles “Would you like something to drink?” and that’s the best thing Scott has heard the entire night.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

It was nightfall; the sky was full with stars, announcing that something was coming. Something bigger. Boy, they were right. Genim was in labour.

He kept screaming. "I can’t have this baby now!"

The Wolf look at the dwarf helping them. "Doc, do something." he turns to Genim. "It’s going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."

The Evil Queen and her cohorts and seen traveling through the forest towards the castle. Geppetto enters the room with the Wolf and Genim.

He smiles. "It’s ready."

The Wolf tries to carry Genim bridal style but Doc shakes his head. "It’s too late. We can’t move him."

"You can do it, come on! Come on, love, please!" keep saying the Wolf to Genim lying on the bed, both legs wide open and a woman between them. Genim was screaming in pain and sweating. He was giving birth, for God's sake. “Come on, Genim, you can do it. Just one more push.” Genim did as he was told and then a cry rang through the whole room. The woman that was between Genim’s legs raised and go to him, a bundle in her hands.

"Congratulations, it’s a boy." she said while giving the baby to his father layin on bed.

"It’s beautiful…" said Genim smiling, touching the baby’s face delicate.

"So are you." said the Wolf.

Genim smiles at him and then looks at the baby. "You have to take him. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

The Wolf shook his head. "No, no, no. You don’t know what you’re saying."

"No, I do. We have to believe that he’ll come back for us. We have to give him his best chance." both parents looked at each other and then at their baby. Genim kisses his forehead. "Goodbye, Scott…"

The Wolf takes a sword near the door and glances back at Genim. He opens the door and dissapear through the hallway. Genim lays there, crying as the door closes.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Erica entered the house, going directly to the living room.

“How did she find me?" asked Scott and the woman gave him a glass with cider.

"No idea; when I adopted her, she was only three weeks old. I was told that the birth mother didn’t wanted to have any contact."

"You were told right, lady" she smiled.

"Oh please, don't call me that. I'm Erica Reyes" she extend her hand and Scott took it. "And the mother?" Scott tremble slightly "Should I need to be worried about her?"

"Nope." He took a sip from the glass.

"I'm sorry if Alice bothered you or caused you any trouble."

"It's okay, kid’s having a rough time. It happens."

"You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." She serves another glass "So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for her own good."

"I’m sure she’s just like that because of the fairy tale thing."

Her smile vanished "Wha-What fairy tale thing?"

Scott lets the glass on the table in front of him "Oh, you know. Her book. How she thinks everyone’s a cartoon character from it."

Erica looked confused "I’m sorry. I-I just really don't...- Scott cut her.

"You know what? It's okay, it's none of my business."

Erica accompanies Scott outside the house and waves goodbye. As Scott walks down the walkway to his car, he looks up to the window and sees Alice. She closes the curtain and turns off the light.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

While running toward the hall, the Wolf sees the Evil Queen's henchmen. He fends off two of the Queen’s guards, but is injured himself, and heads toward where the portal is. He places the baby in the wardrobe and kisses his head. _"Find us."_ he closes the doors of the wardrobe.

Two more guards enter the room. One appears to mortally wound the Wolf with a sword, and fells to the ground, his eyes looking at the wardrobe. The guards break open the wardrobe, but discover that it’s empty and the baby is gone. The Wolf then closes his eyes, relieved. Genim sense problems and gets up from bed and goes to the room with the nursery room. He sees the Wolf on the ground, who appears to be dead.

"No, no! No! No! No! Please…” he reaches his side. “Please come back to me!” he kisses him, but nothing happens.

The Evil Queen enters the room with two guards. "Oh, don’t worry dear. In a few moments, you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

Genim looked at his sister. "Why?"

"'Why?' Because this is _my_ happy ending" she looks around the room. “Where is the child?”

“He’s gone… You’re going to lose, Erica. I know that now." He smiles and looks down at the Wolf. “Good will _always_ win.”

She grins. "We’ll see about that." Then, the ceiling breaks apart. A twister starts to form in the room, shattering the windows and all the things around.

Holding tightly to the Wolf, he asks "Where are we going?"

The Evil Queen looks at him "Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where there's no such a thing as happy ending." she starts laughing as a dark smoke fills the room, and they are whisked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this looks like the show… I’m terrified. Hahaha, not really. ;)
> 
> If you didn't quite understand, Scott was the one that give birth to Alice as Genim/Stiles did. And I have an idea so that I don’t keep you from waiting another update. I’m gonna choose a day for updates, but I’m not so sure. What if I have a problem, or my Internet fails, or too much homework or my chapter is not ready.
> 
> Aclarations:  
> From the OUAT (so you can have an idea):
> 
> -Scott - Emma Swan.  
> -Stiles - Snow White.  
> -Derek - Prince Charming.  
> -Erica - Evil Queen.  
> -Alice - Henry.  
> -Peter - Rumpelstiltskin.
> 
> But from this story:
> 
> -Scott - himself.  
> -Stiles - Red Riding Hood Genim.  
> -Derek - Big Bad Wolf.  
> -Erica - Evil Queen Erica.  
> -Alice - herself.  
> -Peter - Rumpelstiltskin.
> 
> More characters will appear, so wait for them. See you next chapter~
> 
> 21/05/2014: I change some parts, so don't get confused and hate me.


	3. What You Hold Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made up my mind.  
> Updates (for this fic) will be on Tuesday, so I have time to write them properly and to write the other fic on time (which update will be on Friday). Any comment, or doubt or something you want to tell me, you can. 
> 
> Here it is, enjoy~

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott's taking a coffee at a nearby cafeteria when he hears a familiar voice.

"John! You need to help me!" the Mayor, Alice mother. She was with an man, obviously the sheriff for the badge on his shirt "Alice's run away again, we have to..." she looked at Scott. "What are _you_ doing here?" she meant Scott.

Scott raised his keys "Out of gas..."

Erica reached him "Do you know where she is?"

"I haven’t seen her since I dropped her at your house."

"Yeah, well, she wasn’t in her room this morning." she crossed her arms.

"Did you try to contact her friends?"

Erica shrugged "She doesn’t really have any. She’s kind of a loner."

"Here’s an idea. How about you guys give me some gas and I’ll help you find her."

The three of them (Scott, Erica and sheriff Stilinski) are in Alice’s room. Scott is searching through Alice’s computer.

“Smart kid – cleared her inbox. Well, I’m smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use..." he giggled.

"I’m a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." said the sheriff joking.

“Her receipt for a website –hospitalarchives.org. It’s quite expensive. Does she have a credit card?" he asked Erica.

"She's eleven." answered Erica.

"Well, she used one. Let’s pull up a transaction record. Stiles Stilinski… Who’s Stiles Stilinski?” he asked them.

“Alice’s teacher.”

“And my son.” said the Sheriff.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

The scene changes to the past; it’s the wedding of Genim and the Wolf, when the Evil Queen interrupts them.

"I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.” And then she turns to leave, heading towards the door.

“Hey, Erica!” the Wolf yells and throws his sword at her, but she dissipates before it hits her. The Evil Queen appears in a chamber on another castle. She turns and sees the Wolf's sword stocked into the wall. Another figure, a woman with brownish hair appears behind her.

"Bravo. Destroy everyone’s happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" she asked.

Erica grins "The dark curse."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? You said you'd never use it." she goes to take a little chest and was about to handing it to Erica, but doubted "Don’t do this. This…curse. There are lines even we shouldn’t cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill."

The Queen snatched it from her "So be it."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills – Elementary School]**

There’s a classroom full of younger kids. It appears to be an art class and they’re making draws with paint and crayons.

"Remember, what you paint is an abstract representation of your feelings, your fears, your desires and longings." A man, about 29 years old, brown hair and little moles on his face, is walking through the rows. It’s revealed to be Genim. "They can bring many emotions to anyone that sees it, because they will _feel_ what's in the paint." He smiled at the children. The bell rings. The kids file out of the classroom, while Erica shoves through them. Scott trails behind her.

Stiles see her "Miss Reyes. What are you doing here?"

"Where’s my daughter? Did you give her your credit card so she can find him?" she asked, seeing form the corner of her eyes at Scott.

Stiles seemed confused "I’m sorry, who are you?"

Scott was nervous "I’m her… I’m her…-

"The man who gave her up for adoption." says Erica angry. Stiles looks through his wallet and he notices that his credit card is missing.

" _Clever girl_ …" he hisses "I should never have given her that book." both Erica and Scott glance at him.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" asked Erica frustrated.

"Just some old stories I gave her. As you well know, Alice is a special girl. She's so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. She needed it." Erica snorts and turns to leave, knocking over a stack of books. Stiles bend over to grab them and Scott helps him.

"Sorry to bother you." Stiles smiled at him.

“No it’s… It’s okay. I hear this is partially my fault.” They both got up and walk towards the hall. "Look, I gave her the book because I wanted Alice to have the most important thing anyone can have... Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Scott looked at his eyes "You know where she is, don’t you?"

Stiles smiled and winked "You might want to check her castle."

 

* * *

 

**-At the beach-**

Alice is sitting alone on her ‘castle’, which is actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground is along the shore. Scott walks up behind her, carrying her book. He sits beside her and gives her the book. He then sees the clock from before.

“Still hasn’t moved, huh?” he asked.

“I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That you were going to bring back the happy endings." he snarls.

“There's no need to be hostile, I know you like me – I can tell. You’re just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It’s okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.”

Scott asked sadly "How do you know that?"

Alice smiled at him "Because it’s the same reason Red Riding Hood gave you away."

"Red Riding what?" he shook his head "Listen to me, kid. I’m not in any book. I’m a real person. And I’m no saviour. You were right about one thing, though." he looks at her "I wanted you to have your best chance. But it’s not with me." he stands up, offering his hand to Alice. They start walking when Alice talks.

"Please don’t take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That’s all I ask. One week, and you’ll see I’m not crazy." she pleaded, but he didn’t listened.

Scott shook his head "I have to get you back to your mom."

Alice stops walking, and Scott does the same "You don’t know what it’s like with her. My life sucks!"

Scott turns to look at her "Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back. Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you, but at least she wants you."

“Your parents didn’t leave you on the side of a freeway. That’s just where you came through." Scott frowns.

"What...?"

"The portal. When you went through the portal you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Scott rolls his eyes and takes her hand. "Sure they were."

Scott brings Alice home to Erica. Erica goes out to welcome her and Alice runs inside and goes upstairs.

“Thank you.”

Scott half-smiles “No problem.”

“I hope there’s no misunderstanding here.” she starts walking away when Scott talks.

"I’m sorry?" she stops and turns around.

"Don’t mistake all this as invitation back into her life. You made a decision eleven years ago. And in the last decade, while you’ve been… Well, who knows what you’ve been doing. I’ve changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but she is my daughter."   _What did she said? Oh God, she knows?_

"How do you-

She shrugged "I've got contacts."

"Please, listen, I-

"No! You don’t get to speak. You don’t get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed her away." she walks closer to him "You have no legal right to Alice and you’re going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and leave." She is now front of his face, threateningly "Because if you don’t, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." and she storms back to the house opening the door, but Scott calls after her.

"Do you love her?" Erica stops.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Alice. Do you love her?" Scott asks again.

Erica looks dumb folded "Of course I love her." and closes the door. Inside the house Erica goes to see Alice, who is sleeping at her bed. She steals the book from her room and goes downstairs. She stops at the mirror hanging on the wall and holds the book as she stares into the mirror looking angry.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

The Evil Queen, along with other minions, gathered at the end of a forest around a fire. She throws various things into the fire.

"The final ingredient. The prized heart from my childhood steed. The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." The heart is removed from a box and thrown into the fire. A large pillar of smoke appears briefly, but then suddenly disappears. The Evil Queen is surprised.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles Stilinski is volunteering at a hospital. He puts vases of flowers next to patients’ beds. He goes to a room and puts one next to a comatose patient, named ‘John Doe’, who is revealed to be the Wolf (from Hillsbeacon). Elsewhere, Alice -now awake- looks out the window of her room at the clock tower, which still hasn’t changed. She sighs.

Scott though about what Alice told him, and how aggressive the Mayor had reacted. So he decided that staying a few days wouldn’t do any harm. He walked toward an inn and enters. There’s a woman on the counter looking at a book. She looked up from it at him and smiled.

Scott waves a little "Excuse me? Hi, I’d like a room, please."

"Oh, of course honey" she grabs a pen "Now, what’s the name?"

"McCall. Scott McCall."

" _Scott._ What a lovely name." Scott turns around to see a tall blonde man entering the inn. He goes to the reception and the woman smiles.

"It's all here." she passes him a little bag with money.

"Thank you." he reaches out the door and turns to Scott "Enjoy your stay… Scott." and exits the inn.

"Who was that?" asked Scott.

"Mr. Hale. He owns this place."

"The inn?"

The woman smiled "No, the town. So, how long will you be with us?"

Scott takes a moment to think "A week. Just a week."

"Great." she holds out the key.

Far from there, Alice is at her window, still watching the clock tower. When -in the inn- Scott takes the key, the clock starts moving. Alice smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

The dungeon where Rumpelstiltskin is being kept is shown. A yellow with a little of orange cat appears in front of him. Rumpelstiltskin looks at the cat and grins, yellowish teeth showing.

"It’s just us, dearie. You can show yourself." The cat then transform into the Evil Queen. She got closer to the jail.

"That curse you gave me – it’s not working." she crossed her arms.

"Ow, so worried, so worried. Like Genim and his new lovely partner." Erica looked confused "They paid me a visit, as well. They were very anxious…about you and the curse."

"What’d you tell them?"

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness.” she smiled “Except, of course, their unborn child.” her smile vanished “You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first."

"What must I do to enact this curse?

Rumpelstiltskin grinned "You need to sacrifice a heart."

"I sacrificed my prized steed." Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her from her collar, tight.

"A horse? _This_ is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."

He let her go "Tell me!"

"The heart of someone who you dearly appreciate." Erica gave him a look of despise.

"My mother died. My father died. And Genim is just a nuisance. I have nothing!"

"Is there no one else you truly care for? Even… love? Mmm?" The Queen looked away "You know what you love. Now go kill it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is mostly of Beacon Hills. Next one continues with whom the Evil Queen must kill, and other things. But fear not, cuz next chapter (number 5) is the beginning of the story, yeah. Where all this began. 
> 
> See you next Tuesday!


	4. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking in updating every Tuesday and also Friday. I’m having lots of fun with this fic, and, unfortunately the other fic is like… I don’t know. I promise I’m going to finish it. Someday. But for today, I’ll be faithful to this fic. Then, I shall continue with the other.

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The next day, Stiles, while eating breakfast, notices that the clock is working again. Scott looks out the window in his room at the inn. Erica is reading Alice’s book and notices that the end pages are torn out. She goes to Alice's bedroom, where she is preparing for school.

"The missing pages – where are they?"

"It’s an old book. Stuff’s missing..." Before she can say anything else, the clock chimes, causing Erica to look up, confused and a little startled. Alice takes her backpack and leaves while she’s distracted.

Scott is at the cafeteria inside the inn, reading the newspaper when a girl serves him a cocoa. Scott looks from the newspaper at her "Thank you. But I did not order that."

She shrugged "Well, it seems you have an admirer." she pointed at a girl with brownish hair sitting across the bar besides sheriff Stilinski. Scott walks over and puts the cocoa in front of him.

"So you decided to stay." said the sheriff.

Scott smiled "Very observant. Important for a cop. Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don’t. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn’t send it." he says. They look at Allison, who shook her head and she points at Alice, who is sitting at another booth and turns to Scott.

"I did. I like cinnamon, too." she stands beside Scott, who sighs.

"Don’t you have school?"

"Duh, I’m eleven. Walk me" she offers her hand to him. They walk down the street.

"So, what’s the deal with you and your mom?" asks Scott.

"It’s not about us, it’s about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it 'Operation Manhattan'"

Scott laughs "'Operation Manhattan?' That has nothing to do with fairy tales. Where did you get that?"

"You know, like 'Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'?" Scott shook his head "You haven't seen it?"

Scott talks "So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don’t know it."

"That’s the curse. Time’s been frozen – until you got here. You’re the only one who can stop her curse."

Scott crosses his arm "Because I’m the son of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bag Wolf?"

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn’t know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your 'mom' is Red Riding Hood." _Your 'mom'. That's strange..._ I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn’t be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don’t let her see these pages. They’re dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I’ll find you later and we can get started." she runs toward the doors "I knew you’d believe me!” she yells.

"Never said I did..." he smiles as she goes. The teacher -Stiles- sees Scott and approaches him.

"You stayed. Does it means that the Mayor knows you're here?"

Scott laughed a little, remembering that just a couple of hours he go to the Mayors house to have a ‘little talk’. He ended up cutting a branch of her precious apple tree. Man, she was pissed off "Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She’s not a great people person. How did she get elected anyways?"

"She’s been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one’s ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well... fear. I only made that worse by giving Alice that book. Now she thinks she’s the Evil Queen."

"And who does she think you are?" Scott asks.

"Oh, it’s silly."

"Come on, lay it on me."

"Red Riding Hood" Scott opens his eyes, a mix of surprise and sadness. “What’s wrong?”

Scott shook his head “Nothing. Can I ask you a favor? Erica mentioned the kid’s in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

 

* * *

Doctor Danny Mahealani is in his office. There’s a knock on the door and he opens. Scott enters the room, leaving him confused.

"Hey."

"Don't tell me. Scott McCall, right?" Scott looks dumb folded "Madame Mayor told me about you. Why are you here?" he closes the door.

“I’m here about Alice.”

Danny plays with his hands idly "I’m sorry. I… I really shouldn’t-

"I know, I’m sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, she thinks everyone is a character in her book. That’s…crazy."

"I-I hope you don’t talk that way in front of he. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging." he sits and so does Scott "These stories… They’re her language. She has no idea how to express complex emotion, so she’s translating as best she can. This is how she communicates, when she’s using this book to help deal with her problems."

"But she got the book a month ago. Has she been seeing you longer than that?" the man nodded "So it's Erica, isn't it?"

"Uh, her mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. Why don’t you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean." Danny gets Alice's files from a near cabinet and hands it to Scott.

Scott looks at him suspicious "Why are you doing this?"

"We talked about you a lot. And you’re very important to her." he smiled.

Scott takes the file and smiles "Thank you." He leaves. Danny goes to the phone and dials a number.

"You were right. He was here."

_"Did he take the file?"_

"Yes, he did. How did you know he was going to come?"

Erica grins on the other side of the phone _"Because I gave him the idea."_

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

The Evil Queen is walking down a hall in the other castle. She enters a room where her friend is sitting on a chair and reading a book. She gazes to her.

"Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" the Queen nodded "And?"

Erica turned her back to her friend "I’m not sure I should say. I’m conflicted." The Queen took a deep breath "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I dearly care the most." she waited a few second when she heard her friend get up from the chair.

_"Me?"_

Erica turned to face her "Sweetie, please. I don't know what to do. You’re my best friend, tell me."

"You don’t have to do this. Move past this." she stretched her hands to the Queen. "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Genim and start over. You can have a new life. _We_ can have a new life. Remember we always talked about that?"

Erica has tears going down her cheeks "I just want to be happy." Her friend hugs her.

"You can be. Of this I’m sure. But I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness. Together."

"I think you’re right. I can be happy." she separates from her  "…Just not here." Erica kills her friend by cutting out her heart. She weeps "I'm sorry..."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott is sitting on his bed, flipping through Alice’s file. There’s a knock on the door. He answers, and sees that it’s the girl besides the sheriff on the cafeteria.

"Hey there, umm... "

"Allison Argent. I’m deputy on training. That’s why I was with sheriff Stilinski in the cafeteria. Anyway, I'm here about Dr. Danny Mahealani. He mentioned you crossed paths with him on the street and asked to see Alice's files. And when you refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me.”

"He’s telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or, must I get a search warrant?" Scott lets her inside the room. The papers from Alice’s files are strewn everywhere. Scott signals them.

"This what you’re looking for?"

Allison takes one paper to read "Well, you’re very accommodating." she turns to Scott, handcuff on hand "I’m afraid, Mister McCall, you’re under arrest." she handcuffs Scott.

"You know I’m being set up, don’t you?"

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?"

 

* * *

Erica is walking down the street to the backyard of the school. Stiles is having his class there and the children are sitting on the ground. He notices her, and goes to her.

"May I speak with my daughter?"

"We’re in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?"

She looks at him angry "Do you think I’d be here if it wasn’t?" she pushes him aside and walks over to Alice.

"Alice, sweetie, I have some bad news. The man you brought, he's been arrested. He broke into Dr. Mahealani's office and stole his files. He’s a con man. I’m sorry."

"No, you're not." the bell rings "I have to go back to class."

 

* * *

 

Scott is at the station and Allison is taking his mugshot. They end and he sits for a moment, while Allison is organizing some papers.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" he asks Allison, who just shrugs. Alice runs in. Stiles is also with her.

Allison sees her "Alice! Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Her mother told her what happened." said Stiles.

Scott frowns "Of course she did. Alice, I don’t know what she said-

"You're a genius!" they all three look confused. "I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for 'Operation Manhattan'"

"I'm sorry, what?" asks Allison.

"All you need to know is that Mister Stilinski's going to bail him out."

Scott looks at Stiles "You are? Why?"

Stiles shrugs a little "I, uh, trust you." he smiles.

 

* * *

Erica was picking apples up off the ground, where a branch of her apple tree was lying. Allison walks up behind her.

"He destroyed city property. I want him arrested. What are you waiting for?"

"I’m just not convinced arresting him is the right plan. And I’m not talking about your tree. We both know he didn’t steal those files." Erica turned to see her.

"Oh, really?"

"I mean, he looked pretty shocked when I levelled the charges against him. Because he was set up. And if he was, that means Dr. Mahealani was lying. And if he’s lying, that means that someone asked him to.”

"I think your schoolgirl crush is clouding your judgment." she got closer to Allison "Remember – I told sheriff Stilinski to put you on test, and I can take it away just as easily." Allison goes and Erica keeps cleaning up the damage to her apple tree –that Scott made- when Mr. Hale enters her yard. "What a mess."

"Not for long. What could I do for you, Mr. Hale?"

"I was just in the neighborhood. What happened here?”

“Only an argument with that man. Scott McCall.”

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Mister McCall is a problem you can’t fix, I’m only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I’m not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?" she stops for a moment and looks at him.

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. The girl I procured for you. Alice. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?" Erica looked concerned and avoids looking at him. “Well, it doesn’t matters. I’ll see you soon, dearie.” and he walks away, leaving Erica standing there.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Characters' Past]**

The Evil Queen is again at the forest where she previously tried to enact the curse. She throws the heart into the fire; a large pillar of smoke appears as before, but this time, it doesn’t disappear. The Queen walks over to another area of the forest. She places a rose at the base of a tombstone. The tombstone reads _'Alice Maleficent, beloved friend.’_

"Love you, sweetie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Alice was the Evil Queen’s one and only true friend. That’s why she was the thing she hold dear. I thought about making –Alice- her mother, but then I remembered that her mother’s name was Gage and that she had died with the King. And I didn’t want to put a sister, so her best and only friend was the best option. And I put ‘Maleficent’ cuz I wanted to. Doesn’t mean that she is Maleficent, but… maybe she can be. It’s up to you if you want to.
> 
> Oh, and what do you think about Allison and Danny appearing? They’re going to appear more, don’t worry. Also, more characters are going to appear.
> 
> See you next Tuesday, that chapter is going to be rocking!


	5. Genim Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are going to see how Genim/Stiles met the Wolf/Derek and how they fell… well, you know the rest. Also more things happen in Beacon Hills.

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is at a date with a girl named Caitlin in the inn's cafeteria. They’re both talking.

She takes a bite of a muffin "Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?"

Stiles's eyes widened "Ow, no! Good lord, no. I meant in my class where I teach." While Stiles was still talking, Caitlin was checking out a girl on the counter. "I mean, obviously I don’t want fifteen kids of my own. Um, I mean, not that I don’t want kids. I do. I want kids, marriage, true love – I want it all." he notices that Caitlin wasn't paying attention "But that of course is… Wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date." She was still not paying attention.

“Uh?”

"Emily!"

The girl that his date was cheking out come "Yes, Stiles?"

"Cheque, please." Stiles was walking down the street. He comes across Scott, who is reading in his car with a lantern.

"Hey" Scott looks at him "You okay?"

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I’ve been in, crashing in my car doesn’t even rank in the top ten."

"You’re sleeping here?"

Scott gets out of the car "'Till I find a place."

"You decided to stay. For Alice." Scott sighed and nodded "You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

"Thanks. I’m not really the roommate type. It’s just not my thing."

Stiles nods "Well, goodnight. Good luck with Alice" and he walks down the street, leaving Scott lay on his car.

"Yeah..."

 

* * *

The next day, at the hospital, the kids from Stiles’s class are running around, giving flowers to the patients. Stiles notices Alice in the room with John Doe. He walks in.

"What’s wrong with him?" she asks him.

"I don’t know. He’s been like this as long as I’ve been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one’s claimed him."

"So, he’s all alone."

"Yeah... It’s quite sad."

"You sure you don’t know him?" Alice asks deviously.

Stiles ruffles her hair "Course I’m sure. Come on. You shouldn’t be in here."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

“But why can’t I go to the woods?!” said Genim to her sister. She had her arms crossed.

“Because I said so.” she uncrossed her arms “Trust me, pet. I know what’s best for you.” She kissed his forehead and turned towards the door. She turned around to slightly wave at him “Remember, I won’t be here for two days so stay here. If you need anything, just tell the guards, ok? See you in two days, sweetie.” and she closed the door, leaving the young boy inside his room. Genim look at the red hood that was hanged on his wardrobe and smirked. He grabbed the hood and escape his chamber, going outside. He reached the wall and began to think of a way to get to the other side. Then he remembered a small sphere which Rumpelstiltskin had told him, who happened to be some kind of portal. Excited, he returned to the castle.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Alice are at Alice’s ‘castle’.

"I found your father – The Wolf." says Alice to Scott.

"Alice..."

"He’s in the hospital, in a coma. We have to tell Mister Stilinski we found his Wolf."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him. We have to get him to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he’ll remember who he is."

Scott took minute before nodding "Okay."

Alice is startled "Okay?"

"Yeah, we’ll do it. But we’ll do it my way. Let me ask him."

 

* * *

Stiles is at his kitchen, making cocoa for himself and Scott. He puts the cup in front of Scott.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?"

Scott takes the cup "Alice thinks it will help him remember who he was."

Stiles sits and drinks "And, who does he think he was?"

Scott takes a sip of cocoa before talking "The Wolf"

"And if I’m Red Riding Hood, he thinks me…and him…" Scott nods.

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe...”

"He’ll see that fairy tales are just that." Stiles finishes.

"Exactly."

"We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at the inn."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim returned to the great wall, with a sphere on hand. He then threw it at the wall and a purple smoke started coming out from it. He took a deep breath and crossed the wall, going through it. When he opened his eyes which he didn’t notice he had closed, he was on the other side, in the woods.

“So this is the tremendous and scaring woods, eh?” he saw a little blue bird flying. He also notice that the sky was now dark, it was more late “Not so tremendous and scaring.”

A little crack sound was heard around him and he flip violently. There, was a small cub wolf. He exhaled with relief and get close to the cub. “Come here, come. Who’s a little, cute and harmless wolf?” he asked in the way people used to talk babies. Another crack sound was heard and at the time he raised his sight there were at least 5 wolves around him. Adult wolves. He gulped. “You aren’t…” he lifted his hands in defense “Ok, little fluffy friend, I’m not going to hurt you.” One of the wolves growled at him, showing his sharp teeth “Or maybe it's just the other way around.” And then started running away from the pack of wolves that was chasing him.

He ran as if his life depended on it. _Oh_ , it actually did. He didn’t even bothered to look back, cuz he knew that the wolves were still chasing him. The only thing he could hear was his heart beat on his ears. Luck was not his ally today, as he fell on the ground. The wolves just mere seconds around him after he got up. He grabbed a branch that was lying there and use it as a weapon. If a wolf lunged at him, he would hit him with the branch.

This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t gone out of the castle! Why didn’t he heard his sister? Why she had to be right?!

And he was tossed at the floor, the branch with which he was protecting himself forgotten somewhere on the floor. Before he could even think of a way to escape, a gray wolf threw himself against him. Its sharp white teeth denoted his mighty power and his blue eyes denoted coldness and without any sign of remorse in them. Genim closed his eyes, waiting for his fate. A moment before the grey wolf could launch a bite, he felt as the animal's body was thrown across the floor. Genim opened his eyes and saw a big black wolf attacking the other wolves. Then, the big wolf launched himself in front of the young boy, leaving him stunned. The pack started to attack the wolf, hurting him; the floor now blood stained. But the black wolf was much stronger than the others. While he was attacking the pack, one of the animals reached Genim and was about to bite him, when the black wolf bite him on the neck and the wolf dropped to the ground. 

The other wolves ran away, obviously scared. The black wolf turned around to face Genim and then, something awesome happened. The wolf began to change on an almost human form, and then end up being fully human. He could barely stand and was stumbling. He closed his eyes and fell, but Genim grabbed him on time before he touch the ground. He diverted his eyes upward to not look at the naked man in his arms; he could feel himself getting flushed because of that. Steeling himself, he managed to carry the man inside a cabin in the woods, which he thought it was the man's property.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is in the hospital, in the room of John Doe. He's sit beside him and has Alice's book.

"Look, I know this is odd, but I’m doing it for a friend. So please, just bear with me."

Stiles starts reading to John Doe. He reads the story about Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. Near the end of the story, John Doe reaches out and grabs his hand, which leaves Stiles perplex.

He ran to the doctor’s office and brings him to the room. "I’m sure he’s waking up. He… He grabbed my hand." he touches his own hand, remembering the feeling.

The doctor is checking the monitor "Everything’s steady. The same as it’s always been. What were you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it."

He frowns "No, I didn’t imagine anything."

"Mister Stilinski, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don’t you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I’ll call you, okay?" Stiles leaves and the doctor calls someone.

_"Yes?"_

"It's form the hospital. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something’s happened."

_"What?"_

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed his. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

_"And who was this volunteer?"_

"Stiles Stilinski."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim was passing a damp handkerchief over the man's chest, cleaning his wounds, when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Genim was surprised to see yellow feral eyes watching him. Then, they returned to its original color.

“It’s ok. Don’t be afraid.” told him Genim.

“I should be saying that to you.”

“I’m not afraid.” the man glared at him, his eyes glowing yellow again “Ok, maybe a little.” he grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and poured it on the handkerchief “This might hurt a little.”

The rag made contact with his wounds and the man growled at him “That hurts!”

“I told you it would!” Genim defend himself.

“If I hadn't saved you, I wouldn't be hurt.”

“Then why you saved me?” he questioned the man.

“Would you rather be dead?” Genim turned around and went to put the medical kit where he founded it while the man was standing near the chimney. “Who are you? You’re obviously not from here.”

“Me? Uh… I’m…”

“From the kingdom?” he answered him. “You are from the kingdom and STILL you’re here. In the woods.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t live in the kingdom. You know how I know that? Cuz you’ll be like crazy if you have to manage that self-centric egocentric bitch they have for queen.”

“Hey, don’t speak of her like that!”

The man frowned “Why are you defending her?”

“I… I’m not. I just don’t like people saying bad words.”

“Oh, where are my manners. Of course you wouldn’t like bad words.” he bend, mimicking a royal “I’m so sorry, gentlemen, for my vicious mouth.” he grinned mockingly. “Now, who are you, and why were you in the woods?”

“Umm, well…” he shivered a little. Damn, it was freezing outside. How could he manage to return to the castle without freezing his ass? Leave that apart. How would he manage to leave if the wolf was in his way, and he didn’t look like he would let him go easily. Maybe he could escape.

“You’re not gonna escape.” The man crossed his arms. Genim just look around him and, when the man looked somewhere else, he grabs the man’s jacket and ran through the door.

“Hey, get back here!” the man run towards the door, but the pain didn’t allow him to run to the boy. “You can’t hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!” the boy kept running, occasionally looking forward and smile at the man. The man returned the gesture, not knowing why.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Alice are at the cafeteria in the inn, waiting for Stiles to appear. They were talking when Alice saw him entering.

"He’s here." she excited point to Scott.

"Hey, don’t get your hopes up. We’re just getting started, okay?" Stiles goes to sit beside Alice. He seems normal but then he smiles.

"He woke up."

Scott's eyes widen "What?"

"I knew it!" yells Alice.

"I mean, he didn’t ‘wake up’ wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

"He’s remembering!" says Alice shaking him by the shoulder.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I’m not crazy. I know it happened."

Alice gets up from her seat "We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

Stiles seems eager too "Let’s go." and both run towards the exit, leaving Scott confused.

"Wait, wait what? Hey!" he goes after them. Scott, Alice and Stiles arrive at the hospital. They go the John Doe's room to find several guards there and the man missing. Allison goes to them.

"What’s going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" asks Stiles worried.

"He's missing." she says. The three notice that Erica is in John Doe’s room. Erica sees them, and approaches them.

Stiles approaches her "What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

"We don’t know yet." says Erica. She notices that Scott is looking at her "What now?"

"Nothing. It's just curious that the Mayor is here." Erica glares at him.

"I’m here because I’m his emergency contact." she answers.

"You know him?"

"I found him. Years ago."

The doctor exits the room and Stiles ask him "Will he be okay?"

"Okay? The man’s been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, ‘okay’ might be a pipe dream." Everyone heads to the security room. They start searching at the tapes when finally find the one. They see John Doe get up from his bed and walk out through a door.

"He walked out alone. He’s okay." Stiles sighed in relieved.

Scott watches the clock "Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?"

The guard chews his cheek "The woods."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim gathers various things and puts them into a bag. He slings the bag over his shoulder and heads outside the castle. He crosses the wall and walks towards the woods. He walks a short distance and is caught in a net. The man from before -the wolf- comes out of hiding, laughing.

"I told you I’d find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you."

"Is this your way to greet people? Entrapping them?" he asks mockingly.

"It’s the only way to catch thieving scum."

Genim makes an offended face "Thos are big words. Aren’t you a real 'Big Bad Wolf'."

"I have a name, you know."

"Don’t care. 'Wolf' suits you. Now cut me down, Wolf."

"I’ll release you, when you return the leather jacket you stole."

"Not a leather fan."

"I noticed, but that didn't stopped you from robbing me." he got closer "Give it back."

Genim chewed his lip and sighed "It was stolen."

The Wolf's face fell "What?!"

"Well, not exactly. I… kind of sold it." he said "Anyway, what do you care? Don’t you have another jacket or you can't buy another one?"

"This was special. And..." he looked to his feet "There was... umm. Something in a pocket."

"Oh, well tell me what was?"

"A ring."

"You don't seem the jewelry type."

"I wasn't mine."

"Then why the hurry?"

"That was a ring I was about to give... to my fiancée."

Genim snorted "Good luck with that.”

“This is what’s going to happen. I’m going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jacket and then, you’re going to get my ring back."

Genim laughed "Why would I do that?"

The Wolf grinned and took out a photo. A photo of the royal family, and besides the Queen it was Genim. "Because you don't want me to turn you over the Queen and she will punish you for crossing the wall. And I have a feeling that I am not even a half of 'big bag wolf' as the Queen is.”

Genim smiled “Well, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of you getting true love.”

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott, Stiles and Allison are in the woods searching for John Doe. Allison stops for a moment and bends to touch the ground.

"What is it?" asks Stiles.

"The trail. It runs out here."

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

She winked at him "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." she goes to walk nearby. Scott and Stiles hear a crack behind them. They turn around as Alice runs down a hill with a lantern.

"Alice!" they both yell.

"Did you find him yet?" she asks.

"No, not yet. You shouldn’t be here."

"I can help. I know where he’s going." they both looked startled.

Stiles gets closer to her "And where’s that?"

"He’s looking for you." Scott looks at Stiles, who seemed surprised.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf and Genim are traveling through the forest. They're walking past a river and Genim stops.

"I'm thirsty. May I?" he points the river.

"Make it quick." they both take a drink from the river. While the Wolf has his back turned, Genim hits him and then pushes him into the river. He runs back into the forest until he gets to the road. There, he encounters some bandits that surround him.

"Well, well. Isn't our lucky day?"

Genim is slammed against a tree by a bandit. Another bandit takes out a dagger and approaches him.

"Hold him." The bandit raises the dagger above Genim, but is suddenly hit a knife from behind and collapses. The Wolf emerges from behind a tree and begins a fight with the other guard. Genim runs towards the fallen guard’s horse, which has a weapon, but he is grabbed by another guard on horseback. The wolf defeats the guard he was fighting, then notices the retreating guard and Genim. He takes a bow and an arrow and shoots the guard off the horse. Genim grabs the reins and stops the horse, while the Wolf reaches him. He lowers from the horse to be in front of the wolf.

"Are you alright?"

Genim look at him "You… You saved me." _Again_ , he thought.

The Wolf shrugged "Seemed like the honourable thing to do. Are you ready?"

"What for?"

"The ring." Genim seemed like he break from a trance.

"Right. You’ve got a wedding to get to" he sounded disappointed.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott, Allison, Stiles and Alice are still searching for John Doe in the forest.

"You’re the one who woke him up. You’re the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" kept saying Alice to Stiles.

Stiles stops and looks at Alice tenderly "Alice, it's not about me. I just... he’s lost and confused."

"But he loves you!" Stiles look surprised "You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

"Hey, guys!" they run towards Allison who is bend over John Doe’s bloody hospital bracelet on the ground.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" asks Scott looking everywhere. They’re nearby a river.

Allison shook her head "The trail dies at the water line." Stiles spots John Doe lying in the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" he runs towards him.

"I need an ambulance! Repeat, I need an ambulance at-” she continues to give order through the walkie talkie. Scott, Allison and Stiles drag John Doe to the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Stiles tries to take his pulse. It’s weak.

"It's going to be okay, help's coming" says Allison.

"Is he okay?" asks Alice worried. Scott goes over her "Is he going to be okay?" he covers her eyes.

"Alice... don't look. Okay? Don't look."

Stiles touches his face "Come back to us. Come back to _me_." Stiles starts CPR. When he puts his mouth on the other one, he starts breathing again and coughs up water.

The man looks at Stiles "You saved me."

Stiles smiles relived. Alice grips Scott's hand.

"He did it. He woke him up!"

 

* * *

 

**-At the hospital-**

They all return to the hospital and the man is brought to his room.

"We got it from here." says a doctor and goes to the room. The four watch through the glass as the man is being treated by doctors. A woman bursts into the room where John Doe is being treated and rushes to his side.

"Derek! Derek, is that you?" she yells, gripping his hand.

"Excuse me, ma’am?" the doctor tries to get her out of the room.

"Who is that?" asks Stiles. Erica walks up behind them.

"His fiancée."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf and Genim come to a bridge of stones on horseback. They get off, and walk to the bridge.

"So... trolls. Where are they?"

"Oh, they’re here." Several trolls then climb up the side of the bridge and confront him and the wolf.

Genim held up his hands "Hey, remember me?"

"Why’re you here? I thought we were done." said one troll.

"I want to make another trade. Look, I’ll give you back all your money. Just give me the ring. You can keep everything else."

One troll nods and pulls down his dagger. Another troll takes out the leather jacket and goes to give it to the wolf. The wolf's eyes flash yellow for a second and the troll backs up.

"This is a setup!" they all draw their daggers.

"No, it’s not!" yells Genim. The troll grabs Genim from his hood and the Wolf draws his claws.

"Let him go!" he demands.

"The time for dealing is done. Seize him!" the trolls launch at him and the photo of the royal family goes out from his pocket. One troll sees it. "Oh, this would be quite a reward. Take him!" the Wolf knocks him out and frees Genim.

"Go! I’m right behind you!" The man transforms into a wolf and attacks the trolls. Genim starts running away but sees that the trolls have the wolf and are about to kill him.

One troll brings a dagger to the wolf’s –now human- neck "They say that the blood of a wolf is the second sweetest thing of all, right after the unicorns. Let's see if they're right!" and then the troll disappears. They look at Genim, who has two glowing spheres on his hands. The other two trolls launch at him and he throws the spheres at them. They also disappear. Genim approaches the wolf.

"You… You saved me."

"It’s the honourable thing to do." he mimics the Wolf.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, how could I let the big bad Wolf die?"

The Wolf chuckles. "I told you – I have a name. It’s Tyler."

"It’s nice to meet you, Tyler." the other one grins. "We should go. There may be more of them coming."

Genim and the Wolf are walking through the forest until they get to the great wall.

"Um, you probably want this. I mean, you can’t get married without this." Genim gives him the ring ([x](https://41.media.tumblr.com/b247f7703088105021d7bade3e11bd59/tumblr_inline_nq4p4tz6ID1qdtib6_540.jpg)).

"Ah. I know – not your style." the wolf grins.

"Well, there’s only one way to find out." Genim bravely tries on the ring. He holds up his hand for a moment, and the bravely fells from his face. "Yeah, not me at all. I’m sure your fiancée will love it." he gives the wolf the ring back.

"Well, wherever you’re going, be careful. If… If you need anything-

"You’ll find me." finishes Genim, smiling a little.

The Wolf grins "Always. Well, goodbye, Genim."

"Goodbye, Wolf."

"I told you – it’s Tyler."

Genim thinks for a moment, "Nah, still like Wolf better." both laughed a little. They look at each other and Genim and the Wolf part ways, both looking back when the other one wasn’t looking.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the hospital, the woman is in the room beside the man. Scott, Alice and Stiles are outside the room. Erica appears on the hall.

"His name is Derek Hale. And that's his fiancée, Kate." she says. Stiles looks a little hurt.

Kate exits Derek's room. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my Derek."

"Um, I-I don’t understand. You didn’t… You didn’t know that he was here in a coma?" Stiles asks.

"A few years ago, Derek and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn’t like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn’t stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made." she sighed "I assumed he’d left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him."

The doctor exits the room and Kate ask him "Is he okay?"

"Ah, physically, he’s on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." explained the doctor.

"May I see him?" asked Kate and the doctor nod. She goes back into Derek's room.

"What brought him back?" asked Stiles to the doctor.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

Alice coughed " _Someone._ "

Erica looks at the clock "Alice, let's go. It's late." she walks to the hall.

"Wait, my backpack" Alice goes back to grab her backpack and whispers to Stiles. "Don’t believe them. You’re the one he was looking for."

"Alice…"

"Alice." calls Erica and Alice waves goodbye, going to her mother. They both leave, and Scott reaches her at the parking.

“Madame Mayor!” Erica tells Alice to go on the car and turns to Scott. "I think it’s rather strange you’ve been his emergency contact all these years and you only found his fiancée now."

Erica shrugs "Well, this town is bigger than you know. It’s entirely possible to get lost here. It’s entirely possible for bad things to happen."

Scott glares "And just when it’s convenient you manage to solve the mystery?"

Erica smiles -not in a good way- "I’m willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Alice. Because not having someone?" she snorts and looks directly at Scott's eyes "Well, that’s the worst curse imaginable."

 

* * *

Stiles watches Derek and Kate hug in his room. He looks down to his hand and fiddles with his ring – the same ring that the Wolf was going to give to his fiancée. When Stiles is in his home, sitting at the sofa, there’s a knock on the door. Stiles go to open the door to find Scott standing there.

"Scott."

"Sorry to bother you so late. Is that... spare room still... available?" he looked kind of embarrassed. Stiles nods with a smile and lets Scott in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hell, this chapter is loooong. And the past one was so short. I need to balance these things. The name of the chapter “Genim falls” means he falls… for the Wolf. I think it was pretty obvious, wasn’t it? Also, means that (Genim being Stiles) he also falls.
> 
> Credits to the author of the image: http://koryandr.deviantart.com/  
> Well, I hope you liked this enormous chapter! See you on Friday!~
> 
> 21/05/2014: I named the Wolf "Tyler" like the actor~


	6. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! We’ll see the past of Allison’s character and please don’t hate me. Allison in Hillsbeacon (past) looks like she did in season 1 (I’ll put a picture of her), but in Beacon Hills like she did in season 3.

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Allison is playing darts at the diner. She throws two darts and hits the image of the deer both times.

"Nice shot, babe. I bet you twenty bucks you can’t do it again." says a man at the bar.

Allison throws another dart and hits the deer again. She turns to the girl serving at the tables. "Next round's on the pervert over there." she grins and turns around to keep playing. She manages to see Scott passing outside and runs to him. He’s at the sidewalk while she’s on the street.

“Hey.” he turns to see her.

“Hey.” and then silence. They both stand there, looking at each other. No words.

Allison sighs “I’m sorry. I don’t really know why I’m… You know what? I should probably go back. I’ve left my things at the diner.” she waves and leaves. She’s still thinking why in the first place she go over to Scott, so she wasn’t looking at the street.  Scott sees a car going directly to Allison, so he manages push her out of the way. They both end at the ground, Scott above Allison. For no reason, Allison leans forward and kisses Scott. As soon as she does, she has a flashback to her life in Fairy Tale World. She sees a wolf with two differently colored eyes. Scott separates them and gets up. He offers her a hand and she gets up. Allison seemed confused "Did you see that?"

"How much have you been drinking?" he asks her.

"I'm sorry, I just-

"What? You what?"

"I need to feel something."

Scott frowns "Listen to me, Allison. You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing – you’re not getting it with me." he walks across the street and leaves Allison.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Evil Queen is looking over the balcony of her castle. On the lower level, she sees Genim place a white rose on top of a coffin.

"Goodbye, Father." she reaches him and touches Genim's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Genim."

"I loved him so much." he hugs Erica, whom returns the hug, crying.

"So did I, dear. So did I. The loss I feel for my mother must be as horrible as the loss you feel for your father." Genim separate a little to see her face.

"How could I forget you mother died too? I'm such a horrible person!"

"No, you're not." she kisses his temple "If there is anything I could do, please, let me know. I may only be your step-sister, but I’m here for you, dear. Truly and forever." Genim grips her tightly.

 

* * *

The Evil Queen and several guards enter a large room of the castle. One of them talks.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. That was an incredible performance. The crying part was my favorite"

She grins "We must be delicate in this next phase. His demise must be handled with care."

"Perhaps, one of your knights, Your Majesty?"

"No. I need someone adept at murder. Bereft of mercy."

"Someone with no heart." she grinned "Well, in that case, you need a huntsman. Or more specific, a huntress"

 

* * *

In the forest, a deer is seen jumping around. Suddenly, it is hit by an arrow and collapses. The Huntress walks up to the deer’s body and kneels. She's crying.

"You have died so that I may live. Forgive me. Your sacrifice is honourable. I thank you." A wolf with two differently colored eyes approaches the Huntress. "Don’t worry, boy. You won’t go hungry tonight."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Allison bolts upright in bed. She is sweating and breathing heavily. It was a dream. But it didn’t feel like a dream... It felt like a memory. She gets up and starts getting dressed, when she finishes she leaves.

She starts walking on the main street. She walks up to her squad car with her keys in hand, but drops them. When she kneels down to pick them up, there is the wolf with two differently coloured eyes in front of her. The wolf walks off and into the woods.

 

* * *

Allison is running through the woods, searching for the wolf. In the background, a wolf is heard howling. She hears a noise in the bushes, but it turns out to be Mr. Hale.

"Good morning, deputy. Sorry if I startled you."

"Right. Sorry, I… I thought you were a wolf."

"Did I forget to shave?" she laughs a little.

"I was looking for, um…-

"A wolf. Yeah, I think I’m beginning to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge, deputy, there are no wolves in Beacon Hills. Why are you looking?"

She shakes her head "You’ll think I’m crazy."

"Try me."

"I saw one in my dreams, and then I saw one for real. Just a few hours ago. Did you, uh… Did you see anything unusual out there?"

"I’m afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful. You know, deputy, they say that dreams… Dreams are memories. Memories of another life." he begins to walk away "Good luck, miss. I do hope you find what you’re looking for."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Huntress and her wolf come across a tavern in the woods and enter. The Huntress sits down at a table and the wolf lies on the floor next to her. Three men approach her.

"A woman shouldn't be a hunter. What kind of hunter cries over an animal?"

"An honourable one." she gets a sip of her beverage.

The man snorts "What do you know about honour?"

"I have it, they have it, you don’t."

The wolf gets up and bares its teeth at the man. "You tell him to stop threatening me." he draws a small knife "Do you know what I do to pets who threaten me? I hang ‘em on my wall."

The Huntress draws a knife too and stabs the man.  Another man tries to attack the Huntress, but she grabs him and smashes him into a mirror. She turns to the other man and he flees.

The Evil Queen watches the Huntress through her magic mirror. She is with several of her guards.

"She’s perfect. Bring her to me."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Allison is still searching for the wolf in the woods. She, again, hears howling in the distance. Eventually, she finds the wolf in a clearing. The wolf starts to walk away.

"Hey!"

Allison whistles and the wolf stops. It turns around and approaches her. When Allison pets the wolf, she has another flashback to her life in Fairy Tale World. She sees Genim, a dagger, and a symbol on a building. When she comes back to the present, the wolf is gone.

 

* * *

On the school, the bell rings and the kids file out of Stiles class. Allison pushes past them and enters the classroom.

"Stiles?" he turns to her "Can I talk to you?"

"What’s the matter? Are you okay?" he sits and offers her to do the same.

"I think we, uh… I think we know each other."

He smiles "Of course."

"No, no, no. Not from here. Not from Beacon Hills."

He looks at her confused "From where, then?"

"Another life."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A guard leads the Huntress to a room in the Evil Queen’s castle, where she is inside.

"Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you ‘The Huntress’?" she asks.

"Why am I here?"

"I’d like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?"

The Huntress crosses her arms "I kill for me. Why would I do anything for you?"

"Because I have so much to offer. A place at my court. You will become my official Huntress."

"I’m not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage." she looks around the room "You have an army at your disposal. What do you need of me?"

"My prey is beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won’t be blinded by that. Someone without compassion, someone who’ll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection."

The Huntress nodded "That's me." she got closer to the Queen "So, who do you want me to kill?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles and Allison are still in the classroom.

"Stiles, how long have we known each other?"

"Um… I don’t know. A while."

"Do you remember when we met?"

He was about to answer but he stopped. Like he didn't knew how to answer "Um... No."

"Me neither. I can’t remember when I met you, or when I met anyone. Isn’t that odd?

"I don’t know. I mean, I suppose-

"Have I ever hurt you?" Stiles looks at her.

"Oh, Allison. No, of course not." he grabs her by the hand "What is going on?"

"Do you believe in other lives? I mean like past lives."

Stiles smiles like he comprehend something "You’ve been talking to Alice."

"Alice?" she frowns.

"Well, she has this book of stories. She’s been going on about how she thinks we’re all characters from them. From another land. We’ve forgotten who we really are. Which, of course, makes no sense."

"Right. You’re absolutely right." she gets up "I’m sorry to disturb you. I thank you." and she leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and the Huntress, who is dressed like one of the Queen’s guards, are walking along a path through the forest. The Huntress takes out her helmet and Genim begins to talk.

"You know, when I was a little boy, the summer palace was my favorite place. The mountains surrounding it felt like a cradle. They always made me feel safe. I look forward to returning to it now." The Huntress fiddles with the armour around her neck. Genim smiles.

"Are you okay? Here" he takes out two apples from his satchel and tries to hand one to the Huntress.

"No."

Genim puts them back "You’re not a knight, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Without fail, every one of my father’s men has offered me condolences. Except you."

She looks at him "Please accept my condolences." she said sounding monotonous.

“Why?” he meant why was she there with him.

"I think you know."

Genim nods "You’re going to kill me."

"You have good instincts.”

"And you have too much armour." Genim picks up a large branch off the ground and hits the Huntress with it. She falls to the ground and he flees trough the woods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Allison rings the doorbell of Erica’s house and Alice answers the door.

"Hey, deputy Allison. My mom’s not here." she enters the house and Alice closes the door.

"Actually, uh, I’m here to see you, Alice. I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"It’s about your book." she sighs and looks at the girl "Am I…in it?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim, who is still in the forest, is sitting on a rock, writing something on a piece of paper. The Huntress finally catches up to him.

She scowls "I hunt you, yet you stop to compose a letter?"

Still not looking at her he answers "I don’t know these woods. You’re obviously a skilled hunter – you’ll find me. No matter what I do, I know how this ends." he looks at the Huntress "There’s one thing that I ask that you do after you kill me." he holds out a folded piece of paper "Please deliver this to the Queen."

She glares at him "Your tricks won’t work on me."

"It’s not a trick. Please, give it to her, she’s my sister. Step sister, actually. I just want her to know…"

She takes the letter from him and reads it. At the end, she ends up with tears in her eyes. The Huntress draws a dagger and approaches Genim, who is kneeling on the ground, eyes closed. However, instead of stabbing him, she cuts a piece of a narrow plant and carves two holes into it. Genim opens his eyes, shocked and confused.

"Sign this when you need help" she gives it to him.

"W-what?"

"It’s a whistle. It will bring you aid – you’ll be led to safety. Now go. Run."

Genim looks at the whistle "I don’t understand. You’re not going to kill me-

"Run!" she yells and Genim runs, disappearing in the forest. She then looks at a deer near her, preparing her crossbow.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The deer from the woods transforms into an illustration of a deer in Alice's book. Alice and Allison are sitting on the bed in Alice’s room, flipping through the book.

"When did your flashes begin?"

"Uh, right after I kissed Scott."

Alice makes a disgusted face "You kissed my dad?" Allison grimaces.

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Stiles."

"Were you about to hurt him?"

She looks at Alice "Yes! How do you know that?"

"Because Stiles is Red Riding Hood..." she flips through the pages "Which makes you..." she finds an image of the Huntress holding a dagger "the Huntress."

Allison looks at the image "So, you really think that I could be another person." Alice nods "I’m remembering this because I kissed your father? H-How is that possible?"

"Well, you two do have a special connection." Allison frowns "He owes you his life."

"Why?"

"Red Riding Hood’s his father and you spared him. If you hadn’t, my dad wouldn’t have been born."

"Wh-What happened after I spared Red Riding Hood?"

Alice takes a moment "The Queen knew the truth and took your heart. She ripped it out. It’s kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again." Allison takes the book from Alice and turns the pages. She gets to an image with the Evil Queen and a building with the same symbol that she previously saw in her flashback.

She points at the image "What’s that? I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it."

"That’s her vault, it’s where she put your heart."

Allison realizes "The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you, Alice." Allison quickly leaves. Scott is waiting outside the Mayor’s house. When Allison comes out, he confronts her.

"Hey. Hear you’re having a rough day."

"I'm fine."

"No, Allison, you’re not fine. You just went to see a ten year old for help."

"Well, she's the only one making any sense."

Scott crosses his arms "What’s going on? What’s really going on?"

"It’s my heart, Scott. I need to find it."

"Okay. So, how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf." Scott suddenly stares at something behind Allison. "What?"

Behind them, is the wolf with the two differently colored eyes. It runs away and the two of them follow it.

 

* * *

Scott and Allison follow the wolf to a graveyard. The wolf stops and howls briefly, then runs farther into the graveyard. The both of them follow. They eventually lose sight of the wolf and end up stopping in front of a crypt. Allison looks up and sees the symbol from her flashback.

"What is it?" ask Scott, looking at her.

"It’s my heart. It’s in there. I have to get in there, please-

"Allison, come on! You really think that your heart is in there?" Allison nods "Okay. Let’s find out." Scott tries to open the doors of the crypt, but they’re locked. He kicks open one of the doors and they both enter.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Huntress was in the forest, hunting. It has been almost a year since she gave the Queen the deer’s heart. And she bought it. Genim was perhaps on another kingdom, not that she minded. She spotted a big black wolf sniffing the lifeless body of a rabbit. Silently, she took an arrow and placed it in the crossbow, pointing at the animal.

She decided to walk a little closer, just in case. She may have made a noise cuz the wolf turned his head towards her, wide red eyes. Then, the wolf transforms into a man, a _handsome_ _man_. Unexpectedly, he raised his hands.

"Please… this is for my mate. He’s… he’s with child" she was debating either he was lying to get away, or he was telling the truth. She also tried to sense malice. She sensed none. Slowly she lowered the crossbow and the wolf let a sigh escape. He looked at her gratefully.

"Go." she sees the wolf running into the depths of the woods. She then yells "and congratulations." Why the hell was that? She sighed and run a hand through her hair. “The hell I’m doing? First I let Genim run and now this? I’m losing my touch.” she turns around and sees a royal guard.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Allison enter the crypt. There’s a sarcophagus in the center with several urns on shelves lining the walls.

"It’s got to be in here. Somewhere." she begins to scan the walls of the crypt. "There’s got to be a hidden door. A lever. Something!"

"What the hell do you think you’re doing?" they both turn around to see Erica standing outside the entrance, flowers in hand. They exit the crypt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bringing flowers to my mother’s grave like I do every Wednesday." she looks over at Scott.

"Don’t blame him. It’s my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing." Erica glared at Scott.

"None of this happened until _he_ got here."

"I’m sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn’t with me, but with you?" said Scott.

Erica crossed her arms "Excuse me?"

"Alice came and found me. Allison kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

Erica punches Scott in the face, who then falls into Allison. "Erica!" she then attacks and punches Erica in the face. Allison grabs and pushes her against the side of the crypt. Scott also gets up and tries to split them up.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" he pulls Allison away from Erica.

"She's not worth it." he tells her. Allison starts to leave, walking away from Erica. Scott follows her. Erica, who is still standing there, enters the crypt. On the sarcophagus, there is a plaque that reads 'Alice Maleficent – beloved friend, daughter'. She places the flowers on top of the sarcophagus, and then pushes it aside. Beneath it, there is a bluish light and a set of stairs. She walks down them.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

One of the Queen’s guards escorts the Huntress into a room of the castle. The guard leaves and the Evil Queen enters.

"I see you’re still in mourning."

She shrugs "The time for mourning is over. I simply found that black suits me. Now, tell me – is Genim dead."

The Huntress looks at the Queen, not quite catching "Excuse me?"

"Is Genim really dead?"

"I brought you the boy's heart as you requested."

"That's not what I asked." she and the Huntress go to another room.

The Evil Queen and the Huntress are in the smaller room with the wall of drawers. She slams the heart down and looks at the Huntress.

"Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag? You’re not going anywhere!"

The Huntress "He doesn’t deserve to die."

"That’s not up to you. I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have." The Evil Queen sticks her hand through the Huntress’s chest. When she draws back, a heart is in her hand, still moving.

The Huntress back up staggering "What... what are you going to do to me?"

The Queen grins "You are now for my convenience, pet." she walks over to the wall of drawers and holds up the heart. She takes a box and grips it. "And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze." she squeezes the heart and the Huntress doubles over in pain. Two guards enter the room and grab the Huntress by the arms. "Your life is now in my hands – forever." she waves at her and the doors close. She puts the heart in the box and closes it.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica enters the room under the crypt. It’s the same room with the wall of drawers as the one in the Evil Queen’s castle. Erica walks over to the wall containing the hearts and pulls out one of the drawers. She removes the box and opens it, revealing Allison’s heart inside.

 

* * *

Scott is tending Allison's cut at the Sheriff’s station. He finishes and puts away the aid kit.

"All better?" asks Scott.

"Yeah..." she looks at him, and Scott notice.

"What?" Allison walks over to Scott. They kiss and she has another flashback to her life in Hillsbeacon. She sees herself letting go the Wolf, Genim waving at her, the dagger, the deer, the symbol, the Evil Queen with the stag heart, a crossbow, and the Evil Queen putting her heart in the box. When she comes back to the present, she staggers backwards, looking at Scott.

"Allison?"

 

* * *

Erica, still in the room under the crypt, takes the heart out of the box and holds it up.

 

* * *

Scott looks at Allison "Are you okay?"

" _I remember."_ she says dimly. Scott looks confused.

"Allison?"

"I remember.”

"You remember what?”

 

* * *

Erica is staring at the heart in her hand as if it were a rare and precious gem. Allison get closer to Scott holds Scott’s face in her hands.

"Thank you" she smiles, tears rolling down her face.

Erica then squeezes the heart. Scott smiles at Allison, but she suddenly falls to the floor, clutching her chest. Scott repeatedly yells her name, trying to wake her.

"Allison! Allison!" she has her eyes closed and she’s not moving. “Allison?” Erica crushes Allison's heart until it stops moving. “Allison, come on!  Allison! Allison! Allison! Allison!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Allison dead? Well, I’m not Jeff Davis (the ones that watch Teen Wolf, will understand). ‘Cuz in OUAT Regina crushes the heart until its dust, but here until it stops moving. Mm, what you say? Should she die or be alive? Oh, and worry not (scisaac fans). Scott and Allison were not in love. She kissed him because she wanted to know what had happened. And Genim doesn’t know (knew) that Erica had send the Huntress to kill him. He –at that time- though she cared about him. 
> 
> See you on Tuesday! There’s gonna be another character appearance!


	7. Another Cinderella Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I couldn’t upload Tuesday! I promised a friend I’ll be the entire week with her cuz she was going to Ireland for holidays (and I wouldn’t be able to see her) and didn’t brought my laptop T.T
> 
> So this chapter is like, in between another chapter. Like, what happened in one day in between. But I’ll continue with what happened the last chapter in the next one, don’t worry.  
> Also the stories (fairy tales) are going to be the same as the show (like Cinderella, Aurora, Hansel and Gretel, etc).

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A group of well dressed women walk to a carriage and get in. The carriage heads off, leaving behind a scruffy looking woman. In the background, there is a castle. There are fireworks being set off. A fairy appears and flies towards Cinderella.

"Do not despair, my dear. You will attend that ball." she tells the young girl.

"Who are you?"

The fairy transforms into a woman. "I’m your fairy godmother. And I’m here to change your life, Cinderella.”

"But, my stepmother told me that I couldn’t go. She forbade me to leave."

"Your stepmother doesn’t have this. This wand has the power to take you to your ball, to your prince, and to-

The fairy godmother suddenly disintegrates, dropping her wand. A man with dark brownish hair appears and picks it up.

Cinderella backs up "What… What did you do?"

"Now, now. I got what I wanted. There’s no need to be frightened."

"No need? You just killed my fairy godmother. She was trying to help me.

The man grinned "Was she? Do you know what this is?" he holds up the wand.

"Pure magic."

"Pure evil. Trust me – I’ve done you a favour. All magic comes with a price. Go on back to your life and thank your lucky stars you still got something to go back to."

She sits on the floor "My life… It’s wretched."

"Then change it. You can’t handle this." he turns to leave but she calls after him.

"Wait. Please, wait. I can handle it. Please. I will do anything to get out of here. Anything."

He turns around "Anything?"

"Do you know how to use that wand, Mr…?-

"Rumpelstiltskin. My friends call me Rumpel, well, they would if I had any. And yes, of course I do."

"Then help me."

"Well, if I do, and you can, indeed, shoulder the consequences, then you’ll owe me a favour.”

She nodded "Name it. What do you want?"

"Something…precious."

She extended her arms "I have nothing."

"Oh, but you will. With this wish, will come riches more than you know."

"I care nothing for riches. I’ll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here."

Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms "Now we’re talking."

"Well, how does it work?"

"Fear not! My needs are small and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." he takes out a long contract. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you." Cinderella signs the contract. Rumpelstiltskin then waves the wand and she turns into a princess, complete with glass slippers.

"Ta-dah!" he chants.

"Glass?"

He shrugs "Every story needs a memorable detail. Let’s see how they fit, shall we? Now, you have a good time. But be sure to watch the clock."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott is at Granny's diner. He remembers a few minutes ago while walking Alice to the school bus.

_"Do you think we need code names?" she asked him._

_"Isn’t ‘Manhatan’ our code name?"_

_"That’s the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you." They reached the bus._

_"Mm, let me think about it, okay?"_

A girl serves him cocoa and he smiles.

"Thank you."

Stiles enters through the door and sees Scott. "Hey."

"Hey. I thought you were late for work."

"No, I said I didn't want to be late. I'll just grab a coffee and go."

Scott smiles and takes a sip from his cocoa, while watching through the window. He sees Mr. Hale talking to another man.

"Apparently they're not related.” Scott looks at him confused “Derek. Peter. It's just coincidence." The girls gives him his coffee and he gives her the money “Thanks, now I’m going.” and he runs out the door.

“Wait, he left more money.” says the girl.

“Give it to me, I’ll reach him running.” Scott goes to stand up and spills his cocoa over his shirt. "Ooww, fuc- I mean, damn..."

A serving girl smiles and hands him a cloth.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" the girl nods.

 

* * *

Scott enters the laundry room. He takes his shirt off and throws it in the washer. There’s a young girl in the room, as well. She is holding pink sheets.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" chants the girl worried.

"You okay?" he grabs a shirt near and puts it on.

"The sheets. They’re uh… They’re pink." she means the sheets.

"You try bleach?"

The girl puts down the sheets and it becomes obvious that she’s pregnant.

" _Oh_."

She smiles "Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"Well, that’s great." he has his back to the girl.

"It’s just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this." she puts a hand over her belly "No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they’re right."

Scott closes his eyes for a moment and turns around, crossing his arms " _Screw ‘em_."

"What?"

"Screw them. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I was seventeen."

The girl looks at Scott confused, then she opens her eyes "When you had a kid." Scott nods.

"Yeah. I know what it’s like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can’t do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you’re considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

"It’s not exactly what you might think it is." she rubs her belly.

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, ‘no, this is who I am.’ You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you’re going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

 

* * *

Mr. Hale closes up his pawn shop for the night and leaves. Ashley is waiting by the side of building. Once he is gone, she breaks the window on the door with a brick, unlocks the door and enters. She heads to the back of the pawn shop and finds a hidden safe. However, Mr. Hale walks up behind her, which startles her.

"Ashley. What are you doing?"

"Changing my life." she maces Mr. Hale. He falls, hits his head and is knocked unconscious. Ashley takes the keys from him and unlocks the safe.

 

* * *

Stiles is making food while Scott is unpacking his things on the floor.

"I’m so glad my stuff is here."

Stiles sit near him "So, that’s all your stuff?

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. I’m not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." he laughs.

There’s a knock at the door. Stiles answers it. It's Mr. Hale.

"Mr. Stilinski. Is Mr. McCall here?" Scott gets up and comes to the door. Peter shakes his hand.

"Hi, I think we haven't been introduced well. My name’s Peter Hale."

"Scott McCall, but I think you knew that." the other man grins.

"Indeed. You see, I have a proposition for you, Mr. McCall. I, uh… I need your help. I’m looking for someone."

"Really? Um…" they both look at Stiles.

Stiles looks nervously around the room "You know what? I’m going to go jump in the bath." and he leaves the two of them standing by the door.

"I have a photo." he takes out a photo. It's the girl Scott ran on the laundry "Her name is Ashley Boyd. And she’s taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So, why don’t you just go to the police?" he lets Peter enter the apartment.

"Because, uh… She’s a confused young woman. She’s pregnant. Alone and scared. I don’t want to ruin this young girl’s life. But I just want my property returned."

"What is it?"

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let’s just say it’s a precious object and leave it at that."

"When’d you see her last?"

"Last night. That’s how I got this." He shows Scott the cut on the side of his head "It’s so unlike her. She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her. Mr. McCall, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don’t think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?"

Scott shakes his head "No, of course not."

"So, you’ll help me, then?"

"I will help _her_."

The man grins "Great."

Alice walks in without knocking, backpack on hand "Hey, Scott. I was thinking we-

She sees Peter and Scott.

Peter smiles at her "Hey, Alice. How are you?"

"Okay?"

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, good luck, Mr. McCall." he leaves. Alice closes the door and goes to Scott.

"Do you know who that is?" she asks him.

"Yeah, course I do."

"Who? Cause I’m still trying to figure it out."

Scott looks at her " _Oh_. I meant in reality."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cinderella is watching the fireworks on the balcony of the castle. Prince Thomas approaches her.

"What’s wrong? he asks.

"Nothing. Every year when I was growing up, I used to watch these fireworks from afar. And I knew what they meant – something special was happening at the palace. Now, they’re for me. For our wedding."

Cinderella and the prince kiss and the fireworks intensify.

 

* * *

Cinderella and Prince Thomas walk down the stairs, where they meet up with Genim, the Wolf and Prince Thomas’s father. Cinderella and Genim hug.

"I’m so happy you could come." she says to him.

"You’re beautiful."

Everyone is paired off and dancing, switching partners with the music. Prince Thomas’s father is dancing with her. "My dear Ella. We’re thrilled to have you join our family. And I hope our family will soon be growing." she smiles and changes pairs. The Wolf dances with her.

"Congratulations, Ella. You two are going to be very happy."

"Thanks." she changes and Genim grabs Cinderella and dances with her.

"This is truly a night for celebration. Do you realize what inspiration you are to everyone?"

She shakes her head "All I did was get married."

"All you did, was show that anyone can change her life." he goes dancing with the Wolf "I’m proud of you." she smiles and turns around to face Rumpelstiltskin.

"I’m proud of you, too."

She whispers "You. What are you doing here?" they dance.

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy with your end of the bargain. You know – true love, riches, happy endings. Did you get everything you desired?"

"Yes, yes I did. Now, what do you want? What’s your price? My jewels? The ring?"

"No, no dear. Keep your baubles. What I want is something you don’t yet possess, but something I know is coming... Your first born." he separates from her and leaves. She's too scare to make a move.

 

* * *

Cinderella is packing hurriedly when Prince Thomas walks in. He looks at the bags.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were hunting."

"I was, but the weather wasn’t agreeing, so we came back early. Are we going somewhere?" when she doesn't answer, he continues "You’re going somewhere."

"Something’s happened."

He frowns "What?"

"I’m pregnant."

He goes to hug her "Ella, that’s wonderful!" but she doesn't allow him "Why are you upset? This is what we wanted."

"There’s something else." they both sit "When we met that night at the ball, it wasn’t my fairy godmother who sent me. It was Rumpelstiltskin. I made a deal with him for this life. I was stupid. I didn’t understand the price of magic. So, I promised him something."

"What did you promise him?"

"He tricked me. I thought that he would want our gold or jewels."

"What was it?" she rubs her stomach and he understands "Our baby."

"I'm so sorry" she gets up from bed "and now, I’m going to lose it all. My… My life, you…"

"No. I don’t care what that imp said" he got up and stood beside her "Magic may have brought us together, but it didn’t create this love." he hugged her.

"But I made a deal. I can’t break that – he’s too powerful."

"Then, the answer is simple." she looked at him confused "We make another deal."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Alice are talking to a the girl at Granny's Dinner.

"So, this boyfriend of hers. You don’t think he was involved in her disappearance?" asked Scott.

"He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn’t spoken to her since."

"And what about her family?" asked Alice.

"Oh, um, she’s got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn’t talk to."

"Wait." she looks at Scott "Stepmom, stepsisters, and she’s a maid?"

"Not now, Alice..."

"Look. I don’t know what you’ve heard, but it’s wrong. Everyone thinks she’s not ready to have this kid, but she’s trying." Scott looks at his feet "Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, try her ex."

 

* * *

 

Scott is at Sean's house, in front of his door. He breaths and knocks on the door. At the same time, Sean’s father is pulling up the driveway. He is Prince Thomas's fathers. Sean opens the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked Scott.

"Sean?

"Who asks?"

"I'm Scott McCall. I’m… I’m looking for Ashley Boyd. She’s in trouble."

Sean's father walks behind them. "My son doesn’t have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she’s in, I am sorry for her, but there’s nothing we can do to help you."

Scott glared at the man "You’re the reason he broke up with her."

"Absolutely. I’m not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

Scott ignored him and looked at Sean "Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she’s going to be in some serious trouble."

Now the boy looked worried "She’s running away with the baby?"

Scott nodded but before Sean could say something his father spoke "Sean. Inside. Now." and he entered the house, leaving Scott and the man "Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

Scott scowled "Deal? What are you talking about?"

"You don’t know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she’s being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?" he couldn't believe it.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who’s going to find that child a good and proper home." he crosses his arms "I mean, look at her. She’s a teenager. She’s never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she’s changing her life."

"Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who’s going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who’s going to see to it that everybody’s happy."

And then, realization hit Scott "Peter Hale."

Sean's father "Well, isn’t that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?"

 

* * *

After Scott visited Sean, he went to Granny's to get more information. He discovered that Ashley was planning to go to Boston to start from zero with her baby. Scott was driving in his car alone, when Alice came behind from where she was hiding.

"What’d you discovered?"

Scott shuddered and looked back "Jesus, Alice! What the hell?" she continue looking forward "I’m going to Boston. You can’t come with me."

"You can’t go to Boston! She can’t leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does."

Scott looked at her through the rearview "I don’t have time to argue with you over the curse. I’ve got to get you home."

She shocked her head "We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We’re wasting time! If you drop me off, we’ll never catch up to her. And then Mr. Hale will call the police, and he’ll have her sent to jail."

He sighed "…Buckle up." Alice smiled and did what she was told "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?”

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Cinderella, Prince Thomas, the Wolf and Genim are walking through the dungeons.

"Why are we down here?" she asked.

"We need a place to keep him."

The Wolf said "Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms. He needs his own special prison. So, we converted the mines to hold him."

"But how will we get him here? He’s eluded all forever." she said.

Genim took her hand "His strength is also his weakness. His deals – he can’t resist making them and we already know who he wants to deal with next. You. You’re going to tell him that Doc heard something with his stethoscope – two heart beats."

Prince Thomas smiled "You’re going to tell him it’s twins."

"And if he wants both, which he will, you propose a new deal." said the Wolf, and takes out a box and opens it. Inside is a red quill. She looked confused at the quill and the Wolf continued "The Blue Fairy cast a spell on it. Whoever signs with this will be frozen – their magic made impotent."

"Should we even use magic? Isn’t that what’s causing these problems to begin with?" she turned to Thomas "What if this magic also has a price?"

He took her hands "Then, I will pay it. I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child." they kiss.

"You sure this will work?" she ask one last time.

"Once he’s in there, he’ll never get out. You’ll be safe.

"Okay." she smiled "Let’s get him"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Alice are driving along the road. Alice sees something ahead of them and points. "I told you! Look, it's her car!"

They pull over and rush to the car, which has been driven into a ditch.

"Ashley?!" she's not inside the car. They hear a moan and find Ashley sitting in the grass, panting.

"The baby! It’s coming!" she yells.

 

* * *

Scott, Alice and Ashley are in Scott's car, driving back to Beacon Hills. Ashley’s in the back of the car with Alice.

"Is the baby really coming?" asks Alice worried.

"Don’t worry – the hospital isn’t that far."

"No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can’t go back there."

Scott grins "Oh no, we don’t have four hours. Trust me – I know."

"I can’t go back there. Please. He’s going to take my baby." she was crying now.

"I won’t let that happen." he looks to the rearview "Do you know what you’re asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn’t."

She looks in awe at Scott "You weren’t?"

"No." he glances quickly at Alice "If you want to give this kid its best chance, it’s going to be with someone who’s ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it’s yours, this ‘running away’ can’t happen. You have to grow up and you can’t ever leave. Understand?"

She nods "Yes. I want my baby."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

 Cinderella is waiting for Rumpelstiltskin. She's pacing nervously when she hears a voice behind her.

"Well, well, well! You’re starting to show." said Peter. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I’d like to alter the bargain."

He shook his head "That’s not what I do."

"I think you’ll want to. I’m having twins."

He grinned like the Cheshire cat "Is that so? Ooo! Let’s have a look." he put his hands over her belly "And you would, what? Give up both?" she nods "And why is that?"

"My husband, he’s… He’s having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor, we’re losing money, our crops are dying… We can’t support ourselves or our people."

"Yes, yes. It is. If what you’re saying is true"

Ella frowned "It is." she took out the contract "all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line." and give him the quill.

"What a lovely quill! Wherever did you get it?" he asked as he inspected the quill.

"It’s from our castle."

"You know, the only way to stop me, is through magic." he glared at her.

She gulped "I’m not trying to stop you. Just sign the contract, please."

"Are you sure you’re happy with this new arrangement?" Cinderella holds up the contract. Rumpelstiltskin takes it from her and goes to sign it. "Then so it shall be." he signs it and is then instantly frozen.

Ella steps back "Thomas!"

Peter laughed "No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one. No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you – I will have your baby."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Alice are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She stands up and takes Scott's hands.

"You know, Scott. You're different."

"Why's that?"

"You’re the only one who could do it."

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that."

She shook her head "No. Leave. You’re the only one who can leave Beacon Hills. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Anyone, except me?" he frowns.

"You’re the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go."

A doctor approaches them. "Mr. Scott. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine." and leaves. But while leaving, Peter Hale has just entered the hospital.

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Scott. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise." he grinned.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

 

Rumpelstiltskin is being taken to a cell on the back of a carriage. Cinderella and Prince Thomas stand off to the side.

"Did we really win? she asks.

"Yes. I told you we would."

"I was so afraid. I was so afraid that we’d fail. That… That I’d have to go back to that life. That… That terrible life. I was…-

"Hey." he grabbed her by the shoulders "As long as I’m alive, you will never go back to that life." and kissed her. "Now. How is our little Alexandra?"

She smiled "Alexandra?"

He put his hands over her belly "Did I not mention that I picked out a name?" Ella smiles but hunches over in pain. "Ella, what is it?"

"Oh, it’s… It’s the baby. Something’s wrong." she sat.

"No, no, no. It can’t be. It’s too soon. It must be the stress. The excitement." she seemed a little dizzy "Sit, sit. I’ll go get you water." and goes.

He runs into the forest and finds a well. He goes to drag the bucket up, when he hears a noise in the bushes. Back with Cinderella, the pain goes away.

"Thomas! It’s okay! It’s passed!" she smiles "Thomas?" she goes into the forest and comes across the well. However, Prince Thomas is gone and all that is left is his cape. She panics "Thomas! Thomas!”

Cinderella goes back to where Peter is caged and where the rest are waiting.

"What did you do?" she asks Peter.

Genim approaches her "Ella, what’s wrong?"

"I haven’t done anything. I case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been otherwise engaged."

"Something’s happened to him. You know. Tell me!" she shakes the bars of the cell.

Peter just shrugs "I have no idea, dearie. But I did warn you – all magic comes at a price. Looks like someone has just paid."

Genim get her away from the cell "Don’t listen to him. We’ll find Thomas."

"No, you won’t. Until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you’re never going to see him again. In this world or the next, Cinderella, I will have that baby."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter is getting a cup of coffee at the coffee machine. Scott walks up next to him.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Mr. McCall?"

Scott crosses his arms "A baby? That’s your merchandise? Why didn’t you tell me?" Peter shrugged "You’re not getting that kid."

"Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. If not, I’m going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn’t enjoy your time in the system, did you, Scott?"

"It’s not going to happen."

Peter grins "I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I’m willing to roll the dice that contract doesn’t stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?"

Peter takes a sip from his coffee and grins at Scott "I like you, McCall. You’re not afraid of me, and that’s either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I’d rather have you on my side."

"...so, she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There’s still the matter of my agreement with Ashley."

"Tear it up."

"That’s not what I do. You see, contracts – deals – well, they’re the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

Scott glared at him "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don’t know just yet. You’ll owe me a favour."

"Deal." and he leaves.

 

* * *

Scott and Alice enter Ashley’s room. She’s holding the baby wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Scott smiles "Hey... What’s her name?"

Ashley kisses her little head "Alexandra."

"It’s pretty." says Alice looking at the baby.

"Mr. Hale was outside." Ashley looks terrified "I took care of it – she’s yours."

She smiles "She is? What did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

Ashley takes Scott's hand "Thank you. Thank you."

Scott looks at the clock "Oh, hey, kid. It’s almost five. We got to get you home." they say goodbye to Ashley and both run out of the room.

 

* * *

Scott and Alice are at Scott’s car, driving to her house.

"Stylish D.Masochist Soldier." Alice looks at him "My code name."

"Why 'Masochist'?"

"Because I'm still here, going with you in this plan with you psychotic mother chasing me." he grins.

"And the 'D'?"

"Don't know... I sounded nice. Do you have any?"

"Great Pink Prince." she said smiling.

" _'Prince'_?"

"Yeah, cuz if it’s 'Princess', they'll know it's me because I'm a girl. Nobody would suspect about any 'Prince'." Scott just laughs. He pulls up to Alice’s house. Alice gets out, but Scott calls after her.

"Alice!" she turns around "About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?"

"Yeah?"

Scott smiles "See you tomorrow." and drives away. Alice runs inside, just as Erica’s car pulls in the driveway. She runs upstairs and one of her shoes falls off. Erica enters the front door.

"Alice!" Alice runs into her room, throws down her backpack and grabs a book. She lays down on her bed and throws off her one shoe. Erica is yelling, calling after Alice as she walks up the stairs. She enters Alice’s room, Alice reading a book. "Alice? What did I tell you?" she holds up the shoe "Do not leave your shoes lying around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt." she gives Alice her shoe and leaves. Alice breathes a sigh of relief.

 

 

* * *

At the hospital, Sean enters Ashley’s room, knocking gently on the door. She looks up from her baby, surprised.

"Is that her?" he asks.

"You’re back."

He nods "Yeah. I’m back." he gets closer to the bed "Here – I got her a present." he takes out a pair of shoes and tries to put them on the baby’s feet. "I don’t know if they’re going to fit."

She smiles, tears going down her face "They’re perfect." he leans and they kiss.

 

* * *

Scott is leaning against his car. He takes out his phone and a piece of paper. He sighs and dials a number.

"Sheriff Stilinski? It's Scott McCall... That deputy job still open?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I really need you to tell me what Allison’s fate is. So decide, so I can write the next chapter for Tuesday. If I don’t receive an answer, I’ll just have to do it my way. And again, I'm sorry for updating until Friday at night. 
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	8. Craving Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! In here you'll know some of the past of Peter/Rumpelstiltskin. I made a few changes from the last chapters. Sinqua is not Rumpelstiltskin, but Peter is. Sinqua doesn’t have appear yet. But he will. If there's an grammatical mistake please let me know.
> 
> P.S. I named Peter/Rumpelstiltskin son just like in OUAT (aka Baelfire) cuz I don't have that much imagination :p

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A human Rumpelstiltskin is spinning straw in a crude looking house. His son frantically rushes inside. He had blonde sandish curly hair and green puppy eyes.

"Papa! Papa! They’ve come for Morraine." Rumpelstiltskin and his son go outside and arrive at the centre of the village. They watch from a distance as several knights drag away a young girl from her screaming parents.

The mother was frenetically screaming "No! No! No, don’t take her! No! No, you can’t take her! She’s my baby! Don’t take my baby!"

One of the knights talked "Nonsense. She’s a fine, strong girl. She’ll make a fine soldier."

The father tries to console his wife "It’s a mistake – she’s turning fourteen. Only fourteen!"

"Orders of the Duke! The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide."

Baelfire murmurs to his father "They lowered the age again, Papa."

"Take her." the other knights grab the girl and shoved her onto the back of the horse.

"No!"

The father yells "You can’t have her!"

The woman draws a knife and lunges towards the knight. Suddenly, she and the man are stopped by some invisible force. In the field behind them, there is a cloaked figure on a black horse, who appears to be the one that’s controlling them. The man and the woman wither on the ground.

The same knight talks "The Dark One seems to think I can." the dark figure relents and the knights and the girl ride off.

"My birthday’s in three days. They’ll come for me in three days!" his father hugs him.

"We’ll find a way. We’ll… We’ll find a way."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In the pawn shop, Scott enters through the front door and calls out for Peter.

"Mr. Hale! Are you in here?"

His voice sounds in another room "Well, it's my shop." Scott rolls his eyes and enters the back room.

"Whoa! What is that smell?" he said covering his nose.

Peter took the sheep's wool and rise it up "Oh, this is lanolin – used for waterproofing.”

"Well, it stinks…” he shrugs it “Is there a reason you called the Sheriff’s Department?"

"Yes, indeed. I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. Miss Allison was such a good woman." he sees the badge on Scott’s hip “You’re wearing the badge, so it means you already are a deputy, am I right?"

“Yeah, I guess. So, um, thank you for the kind words.” Scott begins walking to the door.

"I have her things." Scott stops before even reaching the entrance "I wanted to offer you a keepsake." he points at the box on the counter.

Scott begins walking toward the counter "I don’t need anything." and he crosses his arms.

"Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – you really should take something. Look – her necklace." he holds up the necklace. Scott bites his lip but takes it. Peter then holds up two walkie talkies "Your girl might like these, don’t you think? You could play together."

Scott smiles "I don't-

"No, please. They… They grow up so fast." his face changes with some anguish.

Scott nods "Thanks." he grabs them and goes towards the door.

"You enjoy those with your kid. Your time together is precious, you know? That’s the thing about children – before you know it, you lose them."

 

* * *

Scott meets Alice at her playground castle, bringing the two walkie talkies with him. He sits down next to her and hands her one.

"Brought you something. Thought we could use them together for Operation Manhattan."

Alice takes it and sighs "Thanks."

Scott pushes her arm slightly "Oh, come on! What’s up? You’ve been ducking me for weeks."

"I think we should stop Manhattan stuff for a while. You don’t play with the curse. Look what happened to Allison." Scott's gaze changes into a sad one.

"Alice, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes."

"Okay, whatever. You don’t believe – good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed." the last part she says it not too loud but enough for Scott to hear.

"You’re worried about me?

"She killed Allison because she was good – and you’re good."

"Alice…"

"Good loses – good always loses. Because good has to play fair – evil doesn’t. She’s evil. This is probably best." she gives Scott back the walkie talkie "I don’t want to upset her anymore." and leaves.

 

* * *

Stiles and Derek are playing hangman in Derek’s room at the hospital.

Stiles is seemly thinking hard "I don’t know. 'S'?"

Derek nods "Mmhmm. Two of them." he writes down the letters and Stiles smiles "Get it yet?"

"Yes. And I’m completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name."

"Don’t worry – I would never have let you hang. I would’ve added toes, a hat, maybe a horse."

"Is this a game you played a lot? Uh, before?"

Derek let the pen down "I don’t know."

"It’ll come back. They’re sending you home in a week. They have to think you’re progressing, don’t they?"

"Physically."

"Well, you’re making new memories just fine."

Derek looks at Stiles "Maybe I’ll like these better."

Stiles can feel himself a little fluster "Okay, play again?"

There's a knock from the door and they turn around. Kate is standing there with a box.

"Oh, Mrs. Argent. I, uh… Oh, it’s noon already. I didn’t realize." he gets up "I should go."

"Good day, Mr. Stilinski." Stiles gets out of the room and goes to sign out, but can still overhear the conversation. Kate shows Derek a picture of a dog "Honey, I brought more pictures. Maybe it’ll jog something. It’s our old dog – Sonic. Remember?"

Derek sees the picture a little longer and nods "Yeah… Yeah, Sonic."

 

* * *

Scott throws his keys on his desk at the station. The 'official deputy’s badge' is there. He goes to put it on, when Erica enters.

"Oh, I’m sorry. That’s not for you."

"It’s been two weeks. Also Sheriff Stilinski offered me this place."

"Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I’m doing today."

Scott sighs "So, who’s it going to be?"

"Bobby Finstock.

" _The Coach_? How does that even make sense?"

"It doesn't have to."

Scott crosses his arms "Cuz he’ll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

Erica looks offended " _Better_? Are you referring to Allison’s death as _‘better’_?"

Scott quickly shakes his head "No."

"She was a good woman, Mister McCall. She, along with Sheriff made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear that badge."

"The Sheriff and Allison picked me to be deputy."

"They were wrong."

"You're just mad that this office is not under your control. You’re not getting it back."

Erica smirks "Actually, I just did. Mister McCall, you’re fired." she takes the deputy’s badge off the desk and leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin approaches his sleeping son and tries to wake him up.

"Bae. Bae. Waken up, son. Come on. Waken up, son." he starts waking up "We’re going now. We’re going now! Come on. Come on!" he pulls him up and the two of them leave the house.

 

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are walking through the woods with their things on hand.

The boy looks at his father "It feels wrong to run away."

"It’s worse to die, son. I’m not having you taken away to the Ogres’ war." they encounter a beggar along the path.

"Alms for the poor? Alms for the poor?" he asks.

Rumpelstiltskin nods "Yes." and gives the beggar a few coins.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." The two continue on through the woods.

"Are we sure there’s no other way?"

Rumpelstiltskin stops and puts his hands on his son's shoulders "Oh, I can’t lose you, Bae. You’re all I’ve got left, son. You don’t understand what war is like – what they do to you." The sound of approaching horses is heard in the background. "Quick – hide! In the ditch – hide! Go, go! Go!"

"Stop right there!" Hordor -the name of the knight from before- and several knights on horseback surround Rumpelstiltskin and his son "What are you doing on the King’s realm?"

"We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne." he says holding up the basket.

Hordor glares at him "I know you, don’t I?" he gets off his horse and walks up to Rumpelstiltskin "What was your name? Hm? _Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot_?" he stars laughing.

Baelfire stands up for his father "His name’s Rumpelstiltskin."

"Rumpel- _Ah_ , the man who ran." he looks at Bae "Is this your boy? How old is he? What’s your name?"

"I’m Baelfire and I’m thirteen."

Hordor crosses his arms "When’s your birthday?"

"In two days time." he answers without fear.

"Hush, boy!" Rumple tries to shut him.

Hordor looks at him "Did you teach him how to run as well, _Rumpelstiltskin_?" then talks to Baelfire "Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?"

"Please…"

"You see, women do not like to be married to cowards."

"Please don’t speak to my boy like that."

"You know it’s treason to avoid service. Take the boy now." they are about to grab him when Rumpelstiltskin gets on his knees. Hordor then kicks Rumpelstiltskin in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

"Papa!" he runs towards his father. Hordor snarls and returns to his horse, the group leaves. Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. It turns out to be the beggar from earlier.

"No, no, no! No! It’s okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home." he puts him on his feet.

Bae smiles "Thank you, old man."

Rumpelstiltskin coughs "I don’t have any money to pay you." they begin walking.

"I can think of another way. Come."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is leaving the hospital for the day. He says goodbye to a patient sitting near there "Have a good day." Derek enters the room where he is.

"Hey." Stiles turns around "Where you going?"

"Home. I’m done for the day.” he glances Derek’s room “Shouldn’t you be resting?"

"Ah, actually, the doctor wants me to start physical therapy. I’m supposed to walk thirty minutes a day on a treadmill or outside with an escort. But they were kind of short on personnel because of something that happened."

"Oh..."

"So... Maybe if there was a volunteer willing to help?" he grins at Stiles, who just smiles.

 

* * *

Stiles and Derek are walking through a trail near a lake.

"I’m trying to remember this place. It’s like… It’s like I woke up in some strange land."

"Is there anything coming back? What about when you’re with her? You remembered your dog."

Derek scratches his neck "Yeah, I lied."

Stiles looks dumb folded "You did?"

"She’s so loving and I didn’t want to disappoint her. But none of it feels right. You know, a dog named Sonic? Who would name their dog after an animated blue hedgehog?" Stiles laughs at that "one of it makes sense. None of it… None of it feels real."

They both stop walking "That sounds lonely."

Derek turn to face Stiles "Actually, one thing does feel real. You."

"What?"

"I know it’s crazy, but I swear you’re the only thing in this whole place that feels… That feels right." they both, now facing each other, start closing the gap between them when Derek days "…Kate."

Stiles snaps out of the trance "Right."

"Kate!" Kate is behind them with a basket "You’re here."

"I know it’s outside of visiting hours, but, uh, I needed to see you. I made some cranberry muffins. They used to be your favourite."

"Well, I should leave you two." he goes to leave but Derek walks to him.

"Wait, Stiles!" the younger man stops "See you tomorrow?" Stiles smiles and then walks off.

 

* * *

Scott and Stiles are at Stiles apartment. Stiles slumps over his couch.

"I’m the worst person in the world."

Scott opens the fridge "Really? In the whole world?" and takes out two sodas.

"If Kate was horrible it’d be easier, but she’s so…nice."

He passes a soda to Stiles "And what, exactly, would be easier?

Stiles looks at Scott like a deer on highlights "Nothing."

Scott frowns "Nothing’s a good idea. You’re smart – you know not to get involved with a soon to be married guy. It’s not worth the heartache – trust me."

There’s a knock on the door. Scott answers the door and it turns out to be Peter. He has a large binder under his arm.

"Good evening, Scott. Sorry for the intrusion. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you." they both look at Stiles.

"I’ll let you two talk." he leaves the room.

Scott steps aside "Come on in."

"Thank you." he enters and Scott closes the door "I, uh… I heard about what happened."

"I don’t know what chance I have. She’s Mayor and I’m, well, me." Peter grins.

"Mr. McCall, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more." he puts the binder on the table "How would you like a benefactor?"

"A benefactor?"

"You mind?" he gestures to the table and both he and Scott sit down. He grabs the binder and opens it "You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter."

"The town charter?"

"Well, it’s quite comprehensive. And the Mayor’s authority? Well, maybe she’s not quite as powerful as she seems."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin and the beggar are sitting by the fire eating stew. Baelfire is asleep on the nearly bed.

Rumpelstiltskin sighs "Another day gone. There’ll be no fleeing, now."

"No. You need to find another way. You need to choose a different path."

"Choose? What choice do I have?"

The beggar smiles "Everyone has a choice."

"I’m the town coward. The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I’m lame, friendless… The only thing I’ve got is my boy." he glances at Baelfire sleeping "And they’re going to take him away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust."

"Not if you have power."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckles "You may as well say diamonds."

"Get a hold of yourself! Think. Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?"

That got the attention of Rumpelstiltskin "Tell me."

"The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He’s enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the true name of the Dark One." he grins "If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your son away from you."

Rumpelstiltskin shakes "To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave? No, I… I-I can’t. I’d be terrified."

The beggar then smirks "Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica, Bobby Finstock and several news reporters are gathered in Erica’s office.

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That’s why Bobby Finstock, economics teacher and coach of the best lacrosse team, is my choice for post of a new deputy. This man has put the needs of Beacon Hills above his own. Please welcome your new deputy!"

Erica goes to pin a deputy’s badge on Coach, when Scott enters.

"Hang on a second." everybody looks at him.

"Oh, Mr. McCall, this is not appropriate."

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him."

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-

" _A candidate_. You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

She shrugs "The term ‘candidate’ is applied loosely."

"No, it’s not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I’m running."

She glares at him "Fine. So is Finstock."

The Coach looks at her confused "I am?" Erica turns around and gives the coach a look "I am."

Erica smiles at the news reporters "With my full support." she turns to Scott "I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will."

 

* * *

At the hospital, Stiles passes in his letter of resignation.

 

* * *

Stiles is at the diner reading the newspaper when Erica walks in and approaches Stiles.

"Mister Stilinski, may I have a word?" she sits across the table.

"Of course." he puts down the newspaper.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend... Kate. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her fiancé Derek." Stiles eyes widen "You don’t belong together. He’s not yours, he’s taken, find somebody else."

"I haven’t done anything."

"Really? So he just up and left his fiancee on a whim?"

Stiles leans forward surprised "He did what?"

Erica stays still "You don’t know."

"Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, cause it’s in your best interest. Stay away. He’s in a fragile state, he doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing and you’re this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can’t be undone, let him remember who he was." Erica leaves Stiles alone in the diner.

Alice is sitting at a booth near there, reading a newspaper. Scott enters and sits down next to her.

"How was school?"

She shrugs, not taking her sight from the newspaper "Okay."

"You’re reading that paper pretty hard." Alice passes Scott the paper. On the front page, there’s an article titled _‘Ex-Jailbird – Scott McCall birthed babe behind bars’_. Scott gasps.

"Is it a lie?"

Scott know is better to tell the truth "No."

"I was born in jail?"

"Yes. These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you’re not scarred for life."

Alice gives him a little smile "I’m not. Well, not by this."

"Good. Then, let’s throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet."

"This is what I’ve been trying to tell you – good can’t be evil, because good doesn’t do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that’s why you can’t beat her. _Ever_." _We’ll see about that._

 

* * *

Scott enters Erica’s office at the Town Hall furious with the newspaper in hand.

"This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don’t know how you got it, but that’s abuse of power and illegal!" he throws the newspaper on her table.

"Oh, I’m sorry. You didn’t want people to know you cut her cord with a shiv?"

"I don’t care what people know, but this hurts Alice."

"She would’ve learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point." she stands up an begins walking towards the door. Scott and Erica exit the office and walk through the building.

"She doesn’t need to lose anything more. She’s depressed, Madam Mayor. She doesn’t have any… Any hope. Don’t you see that?"

"She’s fine."

"She’s not fine. I mean, think about it." Erica stops "Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth 'mother'? You don’t think that would be upsetting?"

"All I did was expose her to the truth. And as for the legality – I did nothing wrong. But you and Coach will have a chance to get into all that at the debate."

"Debate?" he asks confused.

Erica looks at him as if what she had said was the obvious thing in the world "Yes, McCall, there’s a debate. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Peter Hale. He’s a snake, McCall. You need to be careful who you get into bed with."

Scott looks offended "I’m not getting into bed with anyone. I’m just fighting fire with-

Erica opens the door and an explosion is set off, setting the next room on fire. Scott and Erica are thrown back from the blast. While that, Erica’s ankle is crushed by a piece of debris and is immobilized. Scott manages to free Erica.

"Alright, come on – let’s go!" he tries to help her to stand  "We got to get out of here."

"I can’t move!" she glances her ankle "You have to get me out. _Help me!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sadly I killed Allison. Please don't be mad. Don't worry, I think she'll come back. Cuz in OUAT I heard that they wanted to bring back Graham (who is the hunstman) later, so if that happens, Allison will be back. I'm gonna be tired this days, (thursday is my birthday) but I will post it on Friday.
> 
> In the next chapter it continues this whole chap! It was too long so I decided to slipt them into 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> See you on Friday, laddies!~


	9. Desperate Souls

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are outside their home making what look to be torches using wool.

"Why are we doing this, Papa? This is good wool. We can spin and sell-

"These are our keys to the castle, son. And once I’m inside – something I have to take."

"What do you need to take?"

"That old beggar told me a fine tale – about the Duke and his magical dagger."

"What does it do?"

"If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers."

"By god’s name." Bae turns around, shaking his head.

"Imagine me with those powers. Can you imagine me with those powers, Bae? I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good." he pokes him "I’ll save all the children of the Frontlands – not just you, my boy."

Baelfire kind of smiles "I’d love to see that, but if the law says I’m to fight, I… I can fight."

"No, no, no! The law doesn’t want you to fight, son." the boy looks at him confused "The law wants you to die. That’s not battle – that’s sacrifice, son. You look at that red in the sky." he points the sky "That’s not the… The fires of the battlefields – that’s the blood of our people, son. It’s the blood of children. The blood of children like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?

Baelfire looks at his father "So, it’s true."

"What?"

"It’s true. It’s true you ran."

He stops for a moment "I had no choice, son."

"And Mother? Did she leave you like the knight said? You told me she was dead."

He looks at him "She is dead."

Baelfire takes a moment, and breath deep "So, what do we need to do?"

"The Duke’s castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood."

"Why does that matter?"

He grins "Because wood burns."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Erica are still in the burning Town Hall, trapped. Scott goes to leave, but Erica grabs his arm and stops him.

"You’re going to leave me, aren’t you?" yells Erica at him.

Scott breaks free of Erica’s grasp and leaves into the next room that’s on fire. Erica tries to get up on her own, but Scott comes back with a fire extinguisher. He gets the fire under control and clears the way to the exit. Erica puts her arm around Scott’s shoulder and the two leave the building. Outside, a reporter takes a picture of them leaving and sirens are heard in the background.

Scott lowers Erica to the floor "Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!"

" _Seriously?_ You’re complaining about how I saved your life?" Erica ignores him " _Fine!_ " he throws his arms into the air "Next time I’ll just… I’ll just… Ah, you know what?" she looks at him "Next time, I’ll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do! That’s what good people do!" he walks away from Erica.

By the fire truck, Alice is talking with a firefighter.

"Did Scott really rescue my mom?" she asks excited.

Erica is on a stretcher with an oxygen mask. She overhears Alice and throws off the mask in anger. Scott and various people from town are talking in a group.

Stiles asks "Did you really rescue Erica?"

Alice comes running "He did! The fireman said it. They saw it."

Melissa smiles "You are a hero."

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." says Stiles.

Melissa snaps her fingers "We could make campaign posters."

Danny smiles "Oh, people would love that! That’s a great idea. Wait, so…-

The group walks away talking and sharing ideas, leaving Scott and Alice alone.

Scott kneels in front of Alice "You see, Alice?" he glances at the group talking "This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you."

She smiles "Maybe you’re right."

Scott smiles too and stands up "We don’t have to fight dirty." he turns around and sees something familiar lying in the pile of debris. He notices the same fabric that Peter was preparing in his shop when he spoke with him.

 

* * *

Peter is wiping off his hands with a rag when Scott enters the pawn shop. He has the fabric from the fire with him.

"You set the fire."

Scott lifts up the fabric "Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil." he throws it on the counter "Turns out it’s flammable. Why did you do it?"

"‘If’ I did it. If I did it, that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don’t know. Being the hero in a fire?"

"How could you even know I’d be there at the right time?" Peter shrugs "I could’ve run and left her there."

"Not the type."

"I can’t go along with this." Scott heads for the door.

"You just did." Scott stops and turns around "This is just the price of election, Mister McCall."

"A price I’m not willing to pay."

"Okay, go ahead – expose me. But if you do, just think about what you’ll be exposing and what you’ll be walking away from." Scott opens the door and leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are at the base of the Duke’s castle. They set one of the torches they made on fire and place it in a pile of straw. The fire spreads up the castle walls, burning the parts made of wood. Inside, the ceiling and rafters are falling apart. Rumpelstiltskin enters a room with several large flags in the wall. He pulls one aside, revealing the dagger hanging behind it, glowing. Rumpelstiltskin takes the dagger and sees the name ‘Zoso’ written on it. He quickly leaves the burning room.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek and Kate are standing outside of their house. She's holding his hand tightly.

"You know, you had the same look on your face before we bought it, too. You couldn’t see past the ugly windmill on the lawn and said you’d never buy an old lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I see the windmill’s gone."

She smiles "Come on. Everyone’s waiting."

"Who’s ‘everyone’?" They walk up the walkway and enter the house.

Most of the people of Beacon Hills are at Derek’s coming home party. Kate introduces him to various people, which he doesn't recognize. Over by the stairs, Scott and Alice are talking.

"You know why he doesn’t remember? The curse isn’t working on him yet." says Alice.

"Alice, Derek has amnesia."

"Well, it’s preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

Scott rolls his eyes "Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are."

"Right. And now’s our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he’s-

"He’s the Big Bad Wolf." finishes Scott.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Mister Stilinski together."

Scott grimaces "Didn’t we just try that?"

"And it woke him up." Derek joins them by the stairs.

"Hey. You’re the ones who saved me, right?"

Scott gets up "Oh, yeah. I guess."

"And, uh," he scratches the back of his neck "you’re also the only ones I know here."

Alice smiles "You can hide with us."

Derek grins "Fantastic." he turns to Scott "Scott, you live with Stiles, right?" Scott nods "You know if he’s coming tonight?"

"No, he couldn’t make it."

"Oh." he looks at the floor a little disappointed.

 

* * *

Erica and Kate are in the kitchen. Kate is taking a silver plate and putting food in it.

"You should go out there." she takes the silver plate form Kate hands "There’s plenty of food. Go. Be with your fiancée."

"I lost him once, now I have him back. But it’s like I still don’t have him back. You have no idea how that feels."

"Actually, I do. I lost someone once, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. But the love I lost – there’s no bringing him back." Erica takes her hand "You have a chance here. Go to him."

"You’re right." she's about to leave but stops for a moment "And Erica – thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend. It’s been so lonely. I’m not used to having one."

"Neither am I."

"Well, like it or not, you have one now." and she leaves, leaving Erica in the kitchen, for some reason with a little smile that suddenly disappears. Kate enters the leaving room and approaches Scott. “Hey, do you now were Derek is?” Scott looks around.

“Eh… No.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles is trying to hang a bird feeder in a tree. Derek calls to him from the sidewalk. "Did you not get the invite?"

Stiles looks at him surprised. "Derek." Derek jumps over the fence and hangs the bird feeder for him.

While hanging it, he talks "So, I heard you resigned from the hospital." Stiles looks at the other side "Was it me? Cause of what I told you, about how I felt about you…" he stands in front of Stiles "Oh, come on – don’t tell me it’s one sided."

"You have a fiancée. It should be no side."

"Should be doesn’t matter. Whoever wanted to marry Kate, it’s not me. I didn’t choose her. I’m choosing you. I know you feel it – I can tell."

"I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it’s because I happen to be the person who saved your life? So, why don’t we leave it at that." and Stiles leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Baelfire is sitting behind a tree in the forest when Rumpelstiltskin returns from the castle.

He sees him "Papa!" they hug "I was so worried for you. Are… Are you burned? The castle-

"I’m fine, son. I’m fine. I need you to go home and wait for me there."

Baelfire shakes his head "Come with me – _please_. I have a bad feeling."

"Bae, this is something I have to do on my own. Go home, son! Go home and wait for me, Bae." Bae starts leaving "I’ll be back. You go."

Once he is gone, Rumpelstiltskin pulls out the dagger. He holds it up in the air and chants the name.

" _Zoso_. Zoso. I summon thee!" Nothing appears to happen and Rumpelstiltskin lowers the dagger. When he turns around, he comes face to face with the Dark One. He stumbles backwards.

"You were asking for me?"

He raises the dagger "Submit, O Dark One! I control you!"

Zoso laughs "Yes, you do. Wield the power wisely. You can wield at any time now." he sees the sky "It’s almost dawn. That means it’s your son’s birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house."

Rumple seems scared "No, they can’t take him."

"You don’t control them – you control me. Have you ever wondered – was he really your child at all? Unlike you, he’s not a coward and yearns to fight and die in glory."

"No…"

"What a poor bargain that would be – to lay down your soul to save your bastard son. So, I ask you – what would you have me do?"

"Die." he stabs the Dark One with the dagger. They fall to the ground and the Dark One’s face morphs into the face of the beggar. He laughs at the other man.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at him "It’s you. You’re the beggar."

Zoso laughs in between coughs "Looks like you made a deal you didn’t understand. I don’t think you’re going to do that again."

"You told me to kill you."

"My life was such a burden. You’ll see. Magic always comes with a price and now, it’s yours to pay."

Rumpelstiltskin grabs him tight from the shoulders "Why me? Why me?!"

"I know how to recognize a desperate soul."

The Dark One stops talking and appears to be dead.

"No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!"

Rumpelstiltskin’s hand begins to change colour. He pulls out the dagger and sees that the name has changed to ‘Rumplestiltskin’.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is scrubbing at a dish in his kitchen, looking furious at it. Scott enters the apartment.

"You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad’s going to press charges."

Stiles leaves the dish "Dishes were just piling up…"

"This have anything to do with Derek stopping by? I saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

"We just, uh… He just…"

"Yeah, I know. You’re both just. And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case.

"But he’s still engaged."  Stiles nods "I know – I was just at the party."

"What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning. And have a drink." Scott goes over and grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He pours them both a drink "Here’s the thing – I don’t know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life." he helds up the glass as well as Stiles "Cheers." they clink glasses.

 

* * *

Derek is in his living room (after the party). He has a box of pictures in front of him and is looking through them. Kate enters and sits next to him on the couch.

"You look different. You have a beard." she touches his chin "You used to complain that you didn't like it cuz it was itchy and hard to take care of."

"I guess it grew while I was in there."

"So, I was going to go to bed. Do you…want to join me?"

Derek stops looking at the photos "You mean, go to bed go to bed, or _‘go to bed’_."

She smiles "Whatever you want."

"Why don’t we just sit and talk some more?" she leans and kiss him. He starts responding but moves her away.

"This isn’t right."

 

* * *

Stiles is in the school, preparing for another class when he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey.” Stiles stares at Derek.

"You can’t be here." he glances at the corners of the room to see if there's no one.

Derek enters the classroom and approaches him "I… I needed to see you."

"Tell me you didn’t leave your fiancée because of me? I don't want to destroy your soon marriage life." Stiles begins to put the books on each seat.

"You’re not. It’s me. I don’t want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kate would be me pretending." he leans over the desk, watching Stiles "She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

Stiles turns around to look at him "I’m really trying hard to stay away from you. To do the right thing."

"Why is that the right thing?"

"Because you already have a life."

In that moment the bell rings and kids start to file in the classroom. They both get closer to speak without anyone hearing.

"A life with someone I didn’t choose. The man who chose that life, whoever wanted to marry Kate, is gone."

"You really have to leave me alone." Stiles starts to push Derek out of the classroom.

Derek “Is that truly what you want?"

"Go."

"Meet me tonight" Stiles frowns "At least think about it. I’ll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don’t show, I’ll know. And I’ll never bother you again." Stiles thinks for a moment "But if you choose this – if you choose us – you know where I’ll be." Derek grins and leaves, leaving standing on the frame door.

 

* * *

Scott is sitting at his new desk on the station when the Sherriff enters with a box of donuts.

John smiles "Sometimes, clichés are true." he puts the box on the desk.

"Thanks" he opens the box "Oh, you bought a bear claw." Scott takes the bear claw and bites it. Stiles then runs into the room, looking a little flustered.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" he sees his father "Hey, dad." his father waves at him. The room is silent for a few seconds, when the sheriff gets it.

He coughs "I’ll just go patrol my office" Stiles mouths a _'thanks'_ at him. When they're alone, Stiles turns around to see Scott.

"He left her. _Derek_ – he left her. He left Kate." says all anxious.

"Okay, slow down."

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight. I mean, I’m trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?"

"I’d go." says Scott without doubting.

Stiles look at him dumb folded "What?"

"Well, he left her. It’s one thing to say that he wants you, but it’s another to actually make a choice and now, he has. That’s all you can ask for."

 

* * *

Is late night, Derek is walking down the main street of Beacon Hills. He has a map in his hands and looks lost. He turns and almost runs into Erica.

"Mr. Hale? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you." she glances at the map "Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I’m looking for the Toll Bridge."

Erica smiles falls "Where you were found." he nods "Trying to jog your memory?"

"No, I’m meeting someone."

"So you made your choice."

"Yes."

"Well, I don’t suppose I can convince you to change your mind?"

Derek shrugs "I can’t change how I feel."

"No, of course not." she starts pointing at the street "Walk down this street to Mr. Hale's pawn shop." she turns to him, putting her hands on the pockets of her jacket "You’ll find a fork in the road – go left. It’ll take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

Derek nods "Thank you... for understanding." and begins leaving.

"Good luck, Derek." he stops and she turns to see him "I hope you find what you’re looking for." he nods and starts running down the street.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is already waiting at the Toll Bridge. He glances at his watch, nervous.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Hordor and the group of knights are at Rumpelstiltskin’s house. They have Baelfire. One of the guards suddenly falls to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin is shown behind him with the dagger. He no longer looks human. Hordor kneels.

" _Dark One."_ Rumpelstiltskin walks towards him "No… Who are you?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirks "Have you forgotten me already? What was it you used to call me again? _Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot."_

“Papa?"

Hordor's eyes widen "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Wonderful. And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One." when Hordor bends over, Rumpelstiltskin grabs him, and then stabs him.

Baelfire yells "No, Papa!" Rumpelstiltskin kills the rest of the knights with the dagger. He turns to Baelfire "Papa? What has happened to you?"

Rumpelstiltskin grabs him by the shoulders "You’re safe, Bae. Do you feel safe, son?"

The boy shooks his head "No. I’m frightened."

"I’m not." he raises the dagger "I protected what belongs to me and I’m not scared of anything."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek arrives at the pawns shop. He looks around, but realizes that there isn’t a fork in the road. Derek opens the door to the pawn shop and yells in.

"Hello?" he enters and closes the door "Hello?" he looks around the pawn shop. He sees and comes to a glass wolf mobile. When he goes to touch it, Peter comes from the back door.

"Wolf."

Derek turns around confused "What?"

"The mobile. Isn't the wolf lovely? I can get it down, if you like."

"No, no. I mean, it’s… It’s very nice, but actually, I’m looking for the Toll Bridge. The Mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but-

Peter smirks "It seems Miss Reyes has lead you astray." Derek was about to say something, but Peter talked "Out of the door, turn right, two blocks you’ll find a trail. Can’t miss it."

"Thank you." Derek turns to leave. However, he sees a windmill in the shop and stops "Where did you get that?"

Peter smirks "That old thing? That’s been gathering dust for…forever."

Derek spins the windmill. He watches it go around and around, before something clicks on his mind.

"I think… This belonged to me." he turns to Peter "…I remember."

 

* * *

 

Stiles is still waiting at the Toll Bridge. He's fiddling with the ring on his finger when Derek runs up behind him.

Derek sighs "You came." Stiles turns around to see him.

Stiles smiles "You sound surprised." his smile begins fading "In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed."

"I remember."

"Kate?" Derek nods and walks up to Stiles.

"Everything." they're face to face.

"And you love her." he's not asking, he's telling him.

"I don't know. But I know I did. I remember how I felt and I think I have to honour that."

Stiles closes his eyes for a moment "And everything that you said to me-

"Is true. I do have feelings for you – intense feelings. Feelings I don’t quite understand."

"And you’re going back to her."

Derek nods "It’s the right thing to do."

Stiles looks at him furious "The right thing to do, was not to lead me on."

"I know." he sighs and tries to touch Stiles "I’m sorry-

Stiles holds up his arms "That’s okay. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be." and Stiles turns to leave, his face turning into an anguish one. With that, he walks off and leaves Derek alone.

 

* * *

 

Behind the scenes, Coach is getting ready for the debate. Danny is there practicing his opening speech.

"Citizens of Beacon Hills. Uh, we welcome you to, uh… Welcome, citizens of Beacon Hills, uh… Uh..."

Scott is waiting at the podium. Stiles comes up to him and hands him a piece of paper and a bottle of water "I’m not going to win."

Stiles frowns "What are you talking about? Everyone’s talking about what you did in the fire."

"No, Alice’s right – I can’t beat Erica at this. Not the way she fights."

Stiles crosses his arms "Is this really just about beating Erica."

"It’s just…-

"Alice."

Scott nods "I want to show her that good can actually win."

"That’s why you want to win it for her, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?"

"That is why. I want to show her that a hero can win. And if I’m not… If I’m not a hero and I’m not the saviour, then what part do I have in her life?" he covered his face with his hand "Okay. There it is."

Stiles smiles "There it is."

 

* * *

 

Danny is giving his opening speech to the audience "So, without further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the candidates – Coach Boby Finstock and Scott McCall." the audience applauds "Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Finstock – your opening statement."

Coach walks up to the podium "I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighbourliness, and strength. Thank you."

Coach sits back down and Danny calls upon Scott.

Scott walks up to the podium and clears his throat "You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… _Troubled_ past. But, you’ve been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing." he sees Peter in the audience "But here’s the thing – the fire was a setup." everybody gasps "Peter Hale agreed to support me in this race, but I didn’t know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don’t have definitive evidence, but I’m sure. And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can’t win that way. I’m sorry."

Peter gets up from the audience and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Scott is finishing off a drink at Granny’s Dinner.

"Another?" asks the counter girl.

"Oh, hell yes." she goes to get another drink and Alice enters the dinner. She sits next to Scott "Hey, Alice."

She pulls a walkie talkie out of her book bag and hands it to Scott.

"What’s this for?" he asks holding up the walkie talkie.

"You stood up to Mr. Hale. It’s pretty amazing."

"Well, he did something illegal."

"That’s what heroes do – expose stuff like that. I shouldn’t have given up on Operation Manhattan."

Erica and Coach enter the dinner. They reach Scott and Alice "I thought I might find you here. With a drink. And my daughter." she puts on a fake smile.

Scott looks at Coach "Here to card me, officer?"

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I’ll join you."

"Here? I don’t know. I think they’re setting up a back room for the victory party."

The Coach crosses his arms, looking around "Oh, well, you’ll have to tell me what that’s like."

Scott looks confused "Congratulations. …Deputy McCall." Erica pulls out the deputy’s badge and places it on the counter.

Alice is surprised "Wait, what?" The people from Beacon Hills start to file into the dinner.

Erica sighs "It was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a deputy brave enough to stand up to Mr. Hale."

Scott smiles "Are you joking?"

"She doesn’t joke." says Coach, receiving a look from Erica.

"You didn’t pick a great friend in Mr. Hale, McCall, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that."

 

* * *

 

Scott is at the station. He enters the Sheriff’s office and notices a jacket hanging on the coat rack. Allison’s jacket. Peter then walks in.

"I thought you might want it, cuz you have her necklace after all."

"You do know I’m armed, right?"

Peter grins "It’s all part of the act, my dear. Political theatre in an actual theatre." he sits on the border of the table "I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality, and I’m afraid saving old Erica’s arse from the fire just wasn’t going to do that. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me – and they did."

Scott's eyes widen " _No way._ There’s no way you planned that."

"Everyone’s afraid of Erica, but they’re more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way."

Scott narrow his eyes "You knew I’d agree."

Peter stood up "Oh, yeah. I know how to recognize a desperate soul."

"Why did you do this?"

"We made a deal some time back, Mister McCall. We established that you owed me a favour. I know that can be a bad feeling – owing someone. Now that you’re a deputy, I’m sure we’ll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me.” He grins and turns to leave “ _Congratulations."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Scott is now a deputy! Yay!  
> If there's a gramatical mistake just tell me where and I'll fix it.
> 
> See you on Tuesday! Hope I have time to finish that chapter, but don't worry. I'll do what I can.


	10. 7:15 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I introduce another Teen Wolf character, but you’ll have to guess who he is. If you don’t understand some things, just tell me and I’ll explain it.

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At night, Scott is in his office at the station. He has a pile of files and papers on the desk, which he’s sorting through. Alice, who has her book with her, enters the room.

Scott looks up “Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking…”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” he laughs at Alice face “What you’ve been thinking about?”

"Can you tell me about him?" Scott looks confused "My father. I told you about your parents and now, you’re even living with your 'mother'."

"Stiles isn’t… _He’s_ … Never mind."

" _Please?_ "

Scott sighs and pats the chair besides him; Alice sits "I was pretty young. I’d just gotten out of the foster system and the only job I could get was at this twenty four hour diner just off the interstate. And, um… Your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worst shifts, so he’d come in and order coffee and pie and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn’t sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night anyway."

"Did you get married?"

Scott laughs "Oh, no. Nothing like that. We just…" he smiles "We hung out a few times outside of work and…life happened. His got better and mine got worse and… I got into some trouble."

"And you went to jail."

Scott nods "Yeah. Before I went, I… I found out I was expecting you. And I tried to contact him, and I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building." he looks at Alice "So, you think I’m a saviour, Alice – he was. Your father was a real hero."

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I could see."

"I… I don’t. Alice, I’m sorry." he stands up "You should go, or your mom is going kill me. Come on."

 

* * *

The next day, at Stiles’s, Scott is eating breakfast as Stiles scrambles to get ready. A television airing the weather is on in the background.

"I can’t believe I overslept."

Scott looks at the clock "It’s only seven ten. You’ve got plenty of time to get to school."

"No, I have to be there at seven fifteen – science fair." he grabs a crochet beret "I’m helping the kids with their project before school."

"I’m sure if you’re five minutes late they’ll live."

Stiles stops to look at him "We’re making a volcano." and leaves.

 

* * *

Stiles arrives at Granny’s Diner. He sits at one of the tables, takes out a book, and fixes his hair in a spoon’s reflection. At seven fifteen, Derek enters the diner and walks up to the counter. Melissa serves him two coffees.

"One cream and sugar, one black."

Derek smiles "Thank you." he gives her the money and takes the coffees. When he turns to leave he notices Stiles sitting behind him "Good morning."

Stiles pretends to be surprised "Morning!"

They both keep silent, just looking around. Derek coughs "I-I… I should go. I’m going to be late for work."

"Oh, the animal shelter, right? How’s that going?"

"Well, the apes haven’t taken over."

"Yet."

Derek grins "Not on my watch." then he leaves. Stiles sees him meet Kate at their car, where he gives her the coffee and a kiss on the cheek. Scott comes out of the back room.

"This is making a volcano?" Stiles turns around.

"I was-

Scott held up his hand "I get it."

Stiles sighs "He comes here every morning at 7:15 a.m. to get coffee."

"For him and his fiancée."

Stiles covers his face with his hands "I know, I know, I know. I just like to…come here to see him."

"So you’re a stalker?"

Stiles sighs and slumps on his seat "Love’s the worst. I wish there was a magic cure."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim is walking through the streets on the kingdom when he senses that someone is following him. He starts picking up the pace and when there's no one near, he grabs a spear that's on the floor and holds it up "Ok, show yourself!"

A girl with strawberry blonde hair comes to him "Hey! It’s me." she held up her arms.

" _Belle!_ " he sighs in relief.

"The spear, Genim." she points at the spear, he's still aiming at her.

"Oh, sorry." he lowers the spear and walks over to Belle. They hug "So, how are things back in the woods?"

"Come on – ask what you really want."

"I don’t know what you mean." Belle gives him a look "Okay, fine. Tell me."

"The wedding’s happening. The Wolf is marrying Midas’ daughter. In two days time. You okay?"

Genim sits on the nearest chair "I just thought the longer I was out here, the easier it would be to forget him, but… Instead, all I do is think about him."

She grimaces "I’m sorry."

"I wish there was a way to get him out of my head." he sees Belle looking around, trying not to look at him "…What, is there?"

She seems startled "Of course not. That would be-

"Belle, what do you know?" she's about to say something but he interrupts her "Come on – I helped you when no one else would. What do you know?"

She sighs "Well, there are whispers. Whispers of a man who can achieve even the most unholy of requests. A man who can do what you ask."

"Who is this man?"

 

* * *

Genim paddles a rowboat through the fog. He reaches a pier, where he gets out and ties down his boat. Rumpelstiltskin appears behind him in the boat.

“Hey there…” Genim turns around.

"Umm, are you Rumpelstiltskin?"

Rumpelstiltskin appears standing on the pier "Indeed, I am. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” He looks at Genim from toe to head “Wow. You really are the fairest of them all, aren’t you?" Genim looks confused "What can I do for you?"

"I need a cure."

Rumpelstiltskin approaches him "What ails you, child?"

"A broken heart."

" _Ah_. The most painful of afflictions. Well, I’m afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do. And nothing can."

Genim laughs a moment "Oh, no. That’s not the problem. We can’t be together."

"Well that, I can help you with." he pulls out an empty vial and dips it in the water. When he takes it out, the water in the vial turns a cloudy white.

"That’ll do it?"

"Not yet. No two loves are exactly alike. We must make this personal." Rumpelstiltskin pulls out a strand of Genim’s hair and adds it to the solution.

"So, if I drink that, I’ll no longer love him."

"The next time you see the object of your grief, you won’t even remember who he is."

Genim frowns "Won’t remember him?"

"Love is the most powerful magic. The cure must be extreme."

"‘Extreme’ sounds like an understatement."

"Don’t doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift."

Genim crosses his arms "What’s your price?"

"These’ll do." He holds up a leftover strand of his hair.

Genim narrows his eyes "What do you need of my hair?"

"What do you need of it now? It’s been plucked from your head. Do we have a deal?" Genim takes the potion from his hand "I thought so. Drink it in good health, Genim."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is shopping, when he bumps into Kate. Erica is also in the same aisle, hearing at them.

"I’m so sorry!" says Stiles, helping her to pick up her things.

Kate smiles "It’s fine. Don’t worry about it."

"I wasn’t looking."

"Clearly." says Erica without seeing them.

"Oh, is this yours?" Kate hands him a chocolate bar.

"Um, yes, thank you. Um, this must…-

Stiles stops talking when he sees the object on his hand. _A pregnancy test._ He hands it to Kate, surprised. He fakes a smile "Good luck."

Kate takes the test "Thank you." she also smiles. She walks away, leaving Erica and Stiles alone.

"I trust you’ll be discrete?" Stiles turns to Erica "Their lives are their business – not yours." and she leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At King Midas's castle, the Wolf is standing on the balcony looking at the woods. On the lower part of the castle, there's a party. A woman, -Jill- enters the room with a box on hand.

"Hello, honey." she says smiling.

"How goes the feast?"

"Your absence is felt. It is, after all, in your honour." she holds the box and opens it, revealing a crown "It's a gift -from my father."

He looks at the crown "You could feed a kingdom for an entire winter with that crown."

"He send it for you to wear as you marry his daughter. _Me_." she puts the box aside "Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed not just the kingdom but the entire woods for all eternity."

 _Ok, that's it_ "Ok, we made a deal. You would stop the wolves hunting and help the ones that live in my woods if I marry you. The wedding’s in two days. I’ve honoured your wishes."

She gets closer to him "But I want your heart – not just your honour."

"My heart shall belong to you, Jill." he says mockingly.

She narrows her eyes "You think I’m a fool, don’t you? Your heart can’t belong to me when it’s held by another _woman_. And don’t deny it. I know that look. Who is _she_?" the Wolf snorted "What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't understand."

" _Try me_."

He looks at her and sighs "We met at a... weird circumstance. We haven’t seen each other since, but… " _he stayed with me._

She crosses her arms "Forget her."

"You speak as if that’s so easy."

"Watch it, wolfy. This is a choice you made. A role you have taken – honour it. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, because nothing is going to stop this wedding."

Jill leaves furious. The Wolf rushes to his desk and starts writing a letter that begins ‘Dearest Genim’. He attaches the letter to a carrier pigeon and sets it free.

"Find him."

 

* * *

Genim is at his room at the castle looking at the potion vial that Rumpelstiltskin gave him. The carrier pigeon from Derek lands on his hand and he unties the letter. He begins reading:

 _"Dearest Genim. I have not heard from you since our meeting and can only assume you found the happiness you so desired. But I must let you know, not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. In two day’s time, I am to be married. Come to me before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same and we can be together forever. And if you don’t, I will have my answer. I know, this sounds cheesy but the hell with that."_ he smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is at the apartment making coffee when the phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, it's me."_ sounds Scott's voice _"Is Alice there?"_

“No, just me.”

_“I’ll be there in a minute.”_

Moments later, Scott arrives. He starts pacing on the floor when Stiles hands him a cup of coffee "You alright?" Scott nods "Sure?"

Scott shakes his head and sighs "I feel bad at what I said to Alice. I don't know if she needed to know, if she was ready…"

"Hey, look – you told Alice the truth that her father’s dead and she’s handling it great."

"I didn’t tell her the truth." he takes a sip from his coffee.

"What?"

"Alice’s other father was no hero and trust me – she does not need to know the real story.”

“So, there’s a real story.”

"You can bet if there is, it’s something crazy.” he mutters “Something as crazier as Alice’s theory."

"Yeah? What’s Alice’s theory?"

"Well, that my parents put me in a magical portal and sent me to this world to save them."

Stiles goes to open the fridge "Aw. And who does she think they are?"

"Well, for one, _you_."

Stiles turns around " _Me?_ "

"Well, Red Riding Hood."

"Red Riding Hood has a kid?"

"Apparently that book you gave her?” Stiles nods “Not exactly the stories in the most traditional sense.”

Stiles closes the fridge and sits "I have a kid. You’d think I’d remember that." he laughs.

Scott laughs too "Yeah, you’d think."

"You do kind of have my chin." he says jokingly.

Scott for a moment looks sad "I think I need to go get some air." he gets up and leaves the room. Stiles follows him "I’m going to go think."

"If you’re going to be back later, I can wait to eat with you?"

Scott shakes his head "No, don’t do that." he heads for the door and Stiles notices Scott’s baby blanket in a box.

"Oh, what a pretty blanket."

"Thanks, I was looking for something and forget to put it away, sorry." he opens the door "Goodnight." Scott leaves. Stiles picks up the blanket and smells it. _It smells familiar_ , he thinks. He smiles but pauses, and puts it down.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim wearing his red hood to conceal his identity, carries a basket of flowers through the courtyard of King Midas castle. He approaches a gatekeeper.

"Flowers for the fiancée of King's Midas daughter."

"Top of the northeast spire. Take the service stairwell or the guards will toss you over the walls."

He walks past the gatekeeper and enters the castle. Inside, he ditches the flower basket and his hood. He continues down a hall, when he hears the sound of a door opening. Genim hides behind a pillar as the person walks past. He peaks and realizes it’s the Wolf, but when he's about to walk towards him, he is suddenly grabbed from behind by a guard. The guard takes him to the dungeon and throws him in one of the cells.

"Wait! No! I am a royal embassary!"

The guard leaves. Genim unsuccessfully shakes the bars and climbs up the front of the cell. Next, he attempts to climb up the stone wall at the back of the cell, but ends up falling. While laying on the ground, he hears whistling coming from the cell next to him.

"Who’s there?" he asks worried. A small man comes beneath the shadows.

"What are you looking at, brother?" Genim shrugs and stands up "Tried it all. Steel gets stronger as we grow weaker."

Genim grabs a rock "Well, I am not…giving…up." he tries to pry open the lock with the rock.

"Give it time. Grumpy."

Genim pouts "I’m not grumpy – I’m focused."

"No. My name – Grumpy. I’m telling you there’s no way out."

"Well, I'm Genim and- Did you just say 'Grumpy'? You're one of Snow White seven dwarves, right?" he nods "I'm so sorry for what happened to her..."

"You knew her?" Genim nods "Well, it's been a year, but it still hurts." he shakes his head "Anyway, you'll never get out of here."

"Well, I’ll find a way."

"You say so."

"There’s someone out there for me – someone I love very much. And I will not lose him."

Grumpy grins " _Love_ , huh? Good luck with that."

"Yeah? What do you know about it?"

"It’s why I’m stuck in this hole." Genim looks at him "I had it bad. She was beautiful as a fairy. But I lost her. I was desperate to get her back, so I came up with a plan. I worked at the diamond mines. Traded all my wages to the foreman for a diamond to propose. But I got swindled. It was a stolen rock and I took the blame. I’m no thief, but they think I am. Should’ve known better. But I wasn’t thinking clearly – all cause of love. And now here I am – trapped – with no way out."

A voice suddenly calls out "I know a way out." A figured dressed in black slinks toward the cells. It turns out to be another dwarf.

"Happy!"

"You ready to go home?" he looks at Genim "Who’s that? He’s pretty." Genim waves at him.

Grumpy growls "No one. Come on – let’s go!" Happy frees Grumpy and the two go to leave.

"Grumpy?" he stops "Good luck. I hope you get your love back." Genim smiles.

Grumpy starts walking but stops "Son-of-a… Give me that." he takes the keys from Happy and frees Genim "Come on."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is walking along a gravel road through the forest. He hears a cooing noise coming from the slope on the edge of the road. He slides down the incline and finds a dove trapped in some plastic netting.

"Oh, hey. How did you manage to get yourself… _Come on_ – it’s going to be okay." he frees the dove and takes it with him.

 

* * *

At the pet shelter, Stiles is talking to the vet. Derek is standing off to the side, hearing them.

"Well, the good news is, no broken bones. She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids and she should be just fine."

Stiles nods "And the bad news?"

"Well, this is a north Atlantic dove. It’s a migratory species. Very unique among American doves. They tend to form strong, monogamous bonds, meaning-

"If I don’t get her back to her flock, she’ll be alone forever."

"Well, it’s a long shot, but the alternative…" he puts the dove into a cage "She’ll heal, but she won’t be happy here."

"I’ll take my chances. Thank you, Doctor."

"You’re welcome. Good luck." the vet leaves. Stiles takes the dove's cage and turns to leave.

"Let me drive you." says Derek.

"I don’t need your help, Derek. I’ll be fine."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim, Grumpy and Happy are quickly, but silently, running through the tunnels of the dungeon. Genim stops when they pass a set of stairs.

"Oh, hey, wait! The stairs."

"No, we sneak out through the courtyard."

Happy shakes his head "No, it’s safer if we crawl over the curtain wall. Trust me."

"No, the courtyard is clear now. It won’t be for much longer."

Grumpy looks at Genim "Sorry, mate. Happy got me this far." Grumpy and Happy leave Genim behind and continue through the tunnel.

"Grumpy… Grumpy, wait!"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is driving along the same gravel road where he found the dove. He has the dove in its cage on the seat next to him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Grumpy and Happy make it to the courtyard. It seems to be clear, but King Midas and several guards appear around the corner. They both raise their hands.

"Where is the girl?" asks the King

 _"What girl?"_ says Grumpy.

"Kill them."

A guard approaches them and draws his sword, preparing to swing, but stops when Genim speaks up.

 _"Looking for me?"_ Behind them, Genim holds a torch over a pile of straw "Let them go, or this place will burn."

King Midas glares at Grumpy and Happy "Be gone, dwarves."

Genim smiles at them "Go." Happy and Grumpy leave.

King Midas turns to Genim "Now, Genim. We need to talk."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles continues along the gravel road, until he comes to a ‘Road Closed’ sign.

He sighs and looks at the dove "Well, the flock can’t be much farther. They’re waiting for you." he takes the dove’s cage and gets out of the car.

 

* * *

Stiles has set out on foot along the road. He suddenly hears a noise.

"Do you hear that? Your flock!" he looks over the edge of the road. He puts down the dove’s cage and goes closer to the slope. He ends up falling down the incline and over the side of a cliff. He grabs onto a branch and dangles over the river below. He attempts to crawl up, but ends up falling farther down. Suddenly, Derek appears and extends his hand to Stiles.

_"Here!"_

_"Derek!"_

"Grab my hand!" he does so "Hold tight! Come on."  Derek manages to pull him up. He grins to Stiles "You’d really think I’d let you come out here alone?” he stands up and stretches his hand to Stiles “You okay?"

Stiles stands up, ignoring the hand "Yeah. I’m fine, thanks." he walks up the incline and back towards where he left the dove. Derek follows him.

"Where are you going?"

"I came to find the flock."

"And I came here to get you before you got hurt. We have to go." drops of rain starts to pour on them.

"No." he grabs the dove's cage.

"Doing this on foot is not the best plan." mutters Derek.

"The gate was closed."

"I know. I saw. It’s too late – we have to go." he grabs his hand.

Stiles shakes his head "No! But the fl-

"Stiles, it’s not safe. We need to get out of here. Come on!" Stiles agrees and the two of them run to find shelter.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and King Midas are in one of the castle’s rooms alone.

"So, you’re the _one_. I thought you were a woman."

"I don’t know what-

" _Enough._ I know everything. You poisoned his heart, now his marriage with my daughter. And with that, the entire kingdom. All because of your feelings."

"I wish feelings could be helped, but they can’t."

He smiles "Of course they can. Love is a disease. And like all diseases, it can be vanquished in one of two ways – a cure or death." Genim looks at him "Do you know where your beloved is right now? He’s right down that hallway. Packing for his new life."

Genim nods "He’ll never know I’m here."

"Oh, yes he will." Genim looks confused "Because you are going to walk down that hallway, Genim. You’re going to sneak in and tell him you’ve received his letter. You’re going to tell him why you’re here – because you don’t love him. It will break his heart and that will cure him."

Genim smirks "Or you’ll kill me."

"Oh, no. I’ll kill _him_." Genim's face falls "Killing you would just make him love you more and the marriage – and the kingdom – would ultimately crumble." the King starts pacing the room "But if he were to die at an assassin’s hand, he would die a martyr."

Genim gets closer to him "Why such cruelty? Why would you that to the person your daughter loves?"

"Because he can never love her as much as he loves you. And I can't let that happen."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek and Stiles are still caught at the rain.

"There!" he points to a cabin "Come on!" he grabs Stiles hands. They run to the front door and look in the window.

" _Hello?_ Hello, is anyone in there?" he looks at Derek "It’s empty."

Derek kicks in the door "Now it's not." and the two of them rush into the cabin. Derek gets a fire going in the fireplace "Okay, let’s get you dry."

"Whose cabin is this? Are you sure it’s okay for us to be in here?"

"Well, you're the Sheriff's son, so I doubt he’ll arrest us for breaking and entering." he puts a blanket over Stiles shoulders "Here." but he shrugs it off "Hey, I’m just… I’m just trying to help. What’s going on with you today?"

" _What’s going on?_ ‘What’s going on’ is I still have feelings for you."

"What?"

"Why do you think I go to Granny’s every morning at seven fifteen? It’s to see you. I don’t even know why, because it just makes me miserable. Because every time I see you, it just reminds me that you chose Kate instead of me. And that’s why I didn’t want you to come to the woods with me. Because being around you is too… _It’s too painful."_ Derek laughs and Stiles looks at him furious "You think this is funny?"

"No. No, it’s just… The reason _I_ go to Granny’s every morning at seven fifteen is to see you." They slowly lean in for a kiss, but Stiles pulls back.

He has his eyes close "How can you do this?"

"What are you talking about?"

Stiles opens his eyes "Derek, I know."

"You know what?"

"About Kate."

"What about Kate?"

"That she thinks she’s pregnant."

Derek's eyes widen "What?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim opens the door to the Wolf’s chamber. He sees him packing, his back turned to him. He smiles sadly and take a deep breath. He shuts the door to get his attention.

The Wolf turns around and sees him "Genim."

Genim smiles "I got your letter."

" _You came_. You came!" He rushes toward Genim and picks him up in a hug "You came. You came." he leans in for a kiss, but Genim backs away.

"Wait, Wolf. _Us?_ It can’t happen."

The Wolf frowns "Wh-What’s wrong? Of course it can. You’re here. We can go. We can be together. We can leave all this. I know there are costs, but I’ve planned for everything. They can’t hurt us. And now that I know that you love me too-

Genim closes his eyes "I don’t."

The Wolf stops for a moment "What?"

"Love you. I don’t. I’m sorry." he opens his eyes again "You said I would always be in your heart and… That is too cruel a fate. Go live your life. Live it without me – because there is no place for us together – and fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have – the way I never will." he gives him back his letter and walks away trying to hold back tears.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek and Stiles are still at the cabin.

Stiles looks at him, shocked for what he said _"You didn’t know."_

"No."

"And you two aren’t trying?"

Derek grins "Not as far as I know." he gets closer to him "Stiles, you have to believe me. I-

" _Shh."_ the sound of birds chirping can be heard outside "The rain stopped." he picks up the dove’s cage "We need to get her out." and goes out the door. Derek follows him.

"Stiles, _please._ Can we at least talk-

"Shh. Listen."

A cooing noise is heard in the forest. They look up and see several doves flying above them.

Stiles smiles "The flock – it didn’t leave!"

"They must’ve been waiting for the storm to clear."

Stiles sets the dove’s cage on the ground and lifts the dove out "Okay. Okay, girl. Time to join your friends. You can do it." he releases the dove and it flies off to join its flock. Derek reaches for Stiles's hand, but he pushes it away "No, Derek. It's too painful."

"It doesn’t have to be. We don’t know if Kate’s pregnant."

"It doesn’t matter. You chose her."

"I know, but I still have feelings for you."

"You can’t have both."

"But I do have both. I know… I know it doesn’t make sense, but it’s like I have these two conflicting lives. Memories of feelings for her and real feelings for you."

"Who’s to say which is real?"

"I can’t get you out of my head."

Stiles sighs and looks at the ground "I know, me too. But we’re going to have to." he looks up to Derek "We’re just going to have to forget each other."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim is walking through the forest outside of King Midas’s castle. He runs into Grumpy, along with several other dwarves.

"You okay, brother?"

"Not even close."

"You didn’t find him?" asks Happy.

Genim smiles sadly "Worse – I lost him."

"Come." Grumpy grabs his hand. At Genim's confused look he says "We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So you’re coming home with us, Genim, and we’re going to protect you."

"The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed – my heart."

"It will get better.

"Yes." he pulls out the potion vial that Rumpelstiltskin gave him "Yes, it will. This will take all of my feelings – all of my pain – and destroy them."

Grumpy takes away the vial from his hands "No."

" _But why?_ You, of all people, should understand. You’ve lost love. What if your pain could be erased?"

"I don’t want my pain erased. As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. It makes me Grumpy. Look around, Genim. You’re not alone anymore." the other dwarves smile "I promise you that’s all the cure you need. If the pain’s too much, you can always drink it. But for today, put it away."

Genim, with tears on his eyes, nods "Okay."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek is getting dressed in his bedroom. Kate walks in and sits on the bed.

"Anything you want to tell me?" asks Derek.

"What do you mean?"

"Something’s up, isn’t it? What?"

She sighs "I feel like ever since you’ve come home, you’re here, but you’re not ‘here’. I know you say you’re trying and I know you’ve been through a lot, but-

"No, no. Kate, look-

"No, Derek. Please – just let me finish." he nods and she continues "I know it’s been hard on you, but it’s also been hard on me. I want a family with you someday. I want children. I’ll be honest – I thought I was pregnant. And when the test came back negative, at first I was upset. But then, I was relieved. We’re not ready. If I was pregnant now, it would be a disaster."

"Yeah."

"But I want to fix this. I want to fix us."

"Me too."

She looks at the clock "It’s seven ten. We should get going if you want your coffee before work." she stands up but he grabs her wrist.

"No. Why don’t we go downstairs and have some breakfast instead? Hm?"

She smiles "Okay." Derek kisses her on the cheek.

 

* * *

Scott and Stiles are sitting at the kitchen table at the apartment. Scott is eating breakfast and Stiles is staring at the clock. The clock reads seven fifteen. Scott reaches over and squeezes his hand.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf is running through the woods until he reaches a clearing with a cabin. He transforms into human again "Come on, come on. Genim! Genim! Genim! Are you there?"

Belle emerges from the field next to the clearing "He’s gone.” The Wolf turns to her “He never came back after he went to find you."

"Then I’ll find him. I will always find him." she smiles.

 

* * *

Grumpy runs into the dwarves’ home "Where’s Genim? Where is he?" Doc points to the next room "Genim! Genim! The wedding! The kingdom’s abuzz." he sees Genim on the bed, looking distant "It’s off, Genim. He left her. The Wolf left Jill. Did you hear me?” he smiles at Genim  “Your Big Bad Wolf isn’t getting married."

Genim smiles "Who?" Grumpy smiles falls and sees the empty potion vial is on a table next to him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is at Granny’s Diner, where Melissa serves him a coffee at the counter.

"Thanks, Melissa." he hears the bell of the door ring and turns around.

Derek enters the diner. He’s stunned for a moment, due to seeing Stiles there, and then quickly exits without saying a word. Stiles follows him outside.

Stiles reaches him "What are you doing here?"

He points the diner "It’s seven forty-five."

"I know!”

Derek crosses his arms "Well, I’m trying not to see you."

Stiles does the same "Well, I am trying not to see you."

"Well, how do we stop seeing each other?"

"Apparently, we can’t."

"This is a problem."

"Yes."

They both look at each other, not saying anything.

"She’s not pregnant." says Derek.

Stiles opens his mouth but closes it immediately, then he lungs at Derek, kissing him. Derek responds the kiss. Erica, who is parked across the street, sees them.

 

* * *

At night, Scott is reading his file in the car. One article reads ‘Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Scott remanded to foster system’ and another reads ’7 year old boy finds baby on side of road’. Alice walks up to the car with a box in hand.

"Uh, what’s that?"

Scott puts the papers away "Just an old file. What’s up?"

Alice shows him the box "Pumpkin pie. I… I thought you’d like some." Scott smiles "It was pumpkin, right?"

"Right." Scott gets out of the car to meet with Alice "Alice, about your father…"

"Yeah?"

Scott pauses for a moment "I’m glad I told you."

She smiles "Me too." and hugs him.

Scott smiles "Give me that." he takes the box from Alice. The sound of an engine is heard in the distance. A man on a motorcycle turns the corner and parks across from Scott and Alice. There is a large wooden box on the back of his motorcycle. He takes off his helmet and approaches Scott and Alice. He’s tall, has spiky dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes.

The stranger smiles "Hi."

"Hey."

"Is this Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah."

"Any place to get a room around here?"

Alice glances at Scott "Uh, you’re staying?"

He looks at Alice and smiles "That’s the plan. Just looking for a bed."

Scott nods "Granny’s Bed and Breakfast is just up the road – another two blocks."

"Thank you." he turns around and walks back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, I didn’t catch your name."

The stranger grins and hops on his motorcycle "Well, that’s because I didn’t give it." He drives off, leaving Scott and Alice alone.

"I thought you said strangers don’t come to Beacon Hills?" said Scott at Alice.

"They don’t." she answered looking to where the man was driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is looong. Well, it’s better that way cuz you have to wait until Friday. But still…  
> Anyway, do you know who is the stranger? I’m not that good to describe things or people so sorry if you don’t get it.  
> Also, Genim doesn't lives with the dwarves, he's just there until he feels well (cuz he still lives in the castle).  
> I changed the name Kate (from Hillsbeacon) to Jill (that is the name of the actress) so there's no confusion,
> 
> See you on Friday!


	11. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter is indeed long! Wow, I don’t know how I do this. Sometimes I write few but sometimes it’s wow! I'm on fire!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Superherolover2332.

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In a small castle in the forest, a group is strategizing around a large map on a table. The group is made up of Maurice -the king-, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, a young man and several knights. A knight enters the war room to deliver news.

"Sir, there’s news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen." the king sits on his throne.

"My God."

"If only _he_ had come..." said the young man, gripping the girl’s hand.

"Well, he didn’t, did he?"

The girl let go of the man’s hand and go over her father "He could be on his way right now, Papa."

Maurice touches her cheek "It’s too late, my girl. It’s just too late."

There is a loud banging at the door and everyone startles.

"It’s _him_. It has to be him." two knights remove the board blocking the door, and open it. They look out, but see no one there.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown." they all turn around to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting in the throne, behind them. "You sent me a message. Something about, um, ‘Help, help! We’re dying! Can you save us?’ Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price." he grinned.

“We will give you gold. As many as you want.”

"Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price…" he points at the girl "is her."

The man draws his sword "The young lady is engaged to me."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted "I wasn’t asking if she was engaged. I’m not looking for ‘love’ – I’m looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate." he point at her "It’s her, or no deal."

"Get out!" yelled the king.

"As you wish." Rumpelstiltskin heads for the door, but stops when the girl yells out to him.

"No, wait!" she approaches him "I'll go with him."

"I forbid it!" said the king. She ignored him.

"My family, my friends – they will all live?" she asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"You have my word."

She took a deep breath "Then, you have mine. I will go with you forever."

Her father approached her "Belle. Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please. You can’t go with this…beast."

She smiles and approaches her father and fiancée "Father. Gaston. It's been decided."

Rumpelstiltskin grabs her by the shoulders "You know – she’s right..." and they both go through the door, closing them behind them.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

A man -Mr. French is unloading flowers out of his delivery van. Mr. Hale and another man are watching him from the sidewalk.

"Well, this is just perfect. I’ve been looking for you, Mr. French."

Mr. French turns around and sees him "I’ll have your money next week.

"The terms of the loan were fairly specific. Take the van." The man with Peter gets into the driver’s seat of the van.

"Wait! No! Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. It’s the biggest day of… I’ve got a grand in roses in the back!" Mr. Hale’s lackey starts the van "Stop! You’ve got to let me sell them."

"I’m going to leave you two to continue this conversation." and he leaves.

"Oh, this is no way to do business, Hale. You are the lowest! People aren’t going to put up with this!" Mr. French attempts to block the van, but is unsuccessful. The man in the van drives away and Mr. Hale crosses the street, grinning.

 

* * *

The Stranger is tinkering with his motorcycle outside of the Mayor’s house. Alice walks up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

He gestures the motorcycle "Fixing my bike."

"No, I mean in Beacon Hills."

He shrugs "Just visiting."

Alice sees the box on the back of the bike "What’s that?"

"A box."

"What’s inside it?"

"Just something I need to do what I came here for."

In that moment, Erica opens her front door and sees the two talking.

Alice crosses her arms "Well, I thought you were just visiting?"

He grins "Doesn’t mean I don’t have something to do." He starts his motorcycle. Erica starts walking towards them and yells for Alice.

"Alice!"

"Better get to school." and he leaves.

Erica reaches her daughters shoulders "Alice, who was that?" Alice shrugs.

 

* * *

Stiles and Derek are both at Granny’s diner, but are sitting at separate tables. Derek is reading a book while Stiles drinks coffee.

Stiles sees the book "Oh, you got the book."

Derek grins "Yeah. Yeah, I just started it. It’s great. Can’t wait to see how it ends."

A girl comes over to refill Stiles’s coffee. She smiles at them "Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys-

Stiles panicks "Oh, no. We’re not together."

Derek lowers the book "No. No, that’s-

The girl leaves and Scott enters the diner. He sits down across from Stiles.

"Hey, Derek."

Derek nods "Hey." and continues his reading.

Scott turns to talk to Stiles "How’s your day going?”

"Alice’s fine."

Scott coughs "That’s not what I asked you." Stiles gives him a look "…You sure?"

"Really – she’s her normal self. Erica won’t keep you separated forever. When people are supposed to be together," he quickly glances toward Derek "they find a way."

"Yeah. So, she’s her normal self? She’s fine? She’s happy?"

Stiles smiles "Yes." he realizes how that sounded "No! She misses you – a lot. Trust me – I’m with her, like, six hours a day."

 _"Six hours? You take newborns? Cause I’d love six hours off."_ They turn around to see Ashley (aka Cinderella) entering the diner with her baby. She hands her to Melissa and joins Stiles and Scott at their table.

"Ashley! I didn’t… I didn’t even recognize you."

"Baby on the outside?” she says smiling.

"How’s it going?" asks Scott.

"It’s, uh… It’s, uh… I mean, baby’s great, but we really haven’t had time to do the whole getting married thing. So, that’s been rough. And Sean’s been working double shifts at the cannery."

"Well, he has to work."

The serving girl named Ruby comes over to give Ashley her coffee.

Ashley takes it "On Valentine’s Day? Yeah. He couldn’t get out of it."

Scott shrugs "I’m sorry. That sucks."

"It doesn’t have to." says Ruby "Come out with me. Let’s have a night out. We can all go. Stiles – Scott, too. If you leave the badge at home."

Scott smiles "I’m not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun." his phone vibrates and he checks it.

Stiles takes a sip from his coffee "What’s that?"

"It’s the station – something’s up."

 

* * *

Peter Hale walks up the walkway to the front door of his house, where he sees that the door is ajar. He pushes it open and enters the house. Inside, he draws and gun and slowly moves farther into the house. The floor creaks behind him. When he turns around, he sees Scott with his gun drawn and pointed at him.

"Deputy McCall."

"Your neighbour saw your front door open – they called it in."

He lowers the gun, as Scott does "It appears I’ve been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you."

"Yeah, well, I’m a difficult man to love."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle enter Rumpelstiltskin’s estate. They walk through the dining room, and then walk down to the dungeons.)

"Uh, where… Where are you taking me?"

Rumpelstiltskin grins "Let’s call it your room."

They arrive at a cell door.

"My room?"

"Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." Rumpelstiltskin pushes her into the cell and locks her in there. He walks away.

"You can’t just leave me in here!" she pounds on the door "Hello? Hello?"

 

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are in the dining room. He sits at the head of the table as she pours tea "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"I-I understand."

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing."

She nods "Yes."

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I’m spinning at the wheel."

She nods again "Got it."

"Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." Belle drops the cup of tea onto the floor from the shock "That one was a quip – not serious."

She gives him a little smile "Right." she kneels to pick up the cup. When she holds it up, there’s a chip missing on the edge "’m, uh… I’m so sorry, but, uh…" she holds it up for him to see it "It’s… It’s chipped. Y-You can hardly see it."

"Well, it’s just a cup."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Peter are still at Mr. Hale’s house.

"Deputy McCall, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I’ve got it from here."

"No, you don’t. This was a robbery – a public menace. And if you don’t tell me what you know, I’ll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don’t want to be behind bars."

"Indeed not." Peter grins "Alright, his name’s Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

"Okay. I’ll go get him – check him out."

"I’m sure you will – assuming I don’t find him… Let’s just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

Scott narrowed his eyes "Is that a threat?"

"Observation. Good luck." Scott nods and leaves.

 

* * *

The Sheriff is loading storm supplies -if needed sometime- into the trunk of his squad car when Scott arrives and begins helping him. Erica walks up to them.

"If you’re looking to blame me for the storm that happened the other day, I think you’re taking things a bit far now." says Scott but she ignores him and looks at the Sheriff.

"I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone’s in town – someone new."

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny’s the other night." the other two people look at Scott.

Erica blinks "You talked to him? What’d he say?"

Scott shrugs "He asked for directions. What’s the big deal? Who is he?"

"I don’t know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There’s something about him... Something familiar."

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed." said Scott to himself.

Erica glares at him "What?" Scott mutter _'nothing'_. She turns to the Sheriff, ignoring Scott "Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he’s doing here." she grins "In fact, why don't you investigate instead of the sheriff, deputy McCall? You’re going to do this because I asked you to. And because you’ll see it’s the right thing to do."

Scott crosses his arms "And why is that?"

"Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about – _Alice._ "

Scott looks at the Sheriff and then at Erica "I’ll look into him."

 

* * *

Alice is on her bike, heading towards the castle playground. Scott is already waiting there in his squad car. When he sees Alice get closer, he gets out to greet her.

"Hey, kid." Alice rides past him "Nice to see you, too." He catches up with her. The playground is noticeably damaged.

"The storm!" she starts to dig in the sand near the base of the playground "Do you think it’s still here?"

Scott squats besides her "What are you looking for?"

"My book."

"Why’d you bury it here?"

"So my mom doesn’t find it."

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn’t good enough?" Alice uncovers red metal box under the sand and starts to unlock it

"That’s the first place the Evil Queen would look."

"How about leaving it with me?"

Alice looks at him smiling "That’s the second place." she opens the box, revealing the book inside "It’s still here. Good."

"So, your mom doesn’t know about the castle?"

"No. This is our secret." Scott smiles. Alice closes and relocks the box, then starts to rebury it.

 

* * *

Scott and Stiles are eating at Granny’s Diner.

“Peter Hale was acting weird when I arrived at his house. I need to find this Moe French.”

Stiles nods and his phone vibrates. He sees a text from Derek that reads _‘We need to talk. Meet at our spot.’_

Scott looks at him "Everything okay?"

Stiles gets up "Yeah, I just need to go." and leaves the diner.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Belle is standing on a ladder trying to pull open the curtains. Rumpelstiltskin is on the ground next to her spinning straw.

"Why do you spin so much?" He pauses and looks at her "Sorry. It’s just… You’ve spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend."

He looks at the wheel "I like to watch the wheel – helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

"...I guess it worked." They both laugh. Rumpelstiltskin gets up and walks over to Belle "What are you doing?"

"Opening these." she tugs the curtains "It’s almost spring – we should let some light in." she tugs on the curtains again "What did you do? Nail them down?"

"Yeah." Belle tries pulling the curtains again, except this time, she pulls them entirely off the rod. She falls, but Rumpelstiltskin catches her.

She smiles at him "Thank you."

He sets her down "It’s no matter." and walk towards the wheel.

"I’ll, uh, put the curtains back up."

He turns around "Ah, there’s no need. I’ll get used to it."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the station, Scott pulls back a sheet, revealing several items on his desk to Mr. Hale.

Scott points the desk "You’re welcome. You were right – your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place."

"And the man himself?"

"Closing in on him."

"So, job well ‘half-done’, then."

Scott looks at the desk "In less than a day, I got everything back. Is something wrong?"

"You’ve recovered nothing. There’s something missing." He goes to leave.

"I’ll get it when I find him."

"Not if I find him first." and leaves.

 

* * *

Alice is watching a construction team tear down the castle playground. Erica is off to the side, talking to a group of construction workers. Scott arrives and joins Alice.

"Hey, what happened? I came as soon as I could but I was busy."

"The castle! She’s tearing the whole thing down! My book! It-it’s gone." furious, Scott approaches Erica to confront her.

"Congratulations, Madam Mayor. You destroyed the thing she loves."

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Alice and others. You see me as a villain, Mister McCall, but that’s just your perception and you’re wrong. Learn your place in this town or, soon enough, you won’t be in it."

 

* * *

Stiles meets Derek at the Toll Bridge. "I got your text. What’s going on?"

"Follow me." he takes Stiles by the arm and leads him farther into the forest.

"Derek, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?"

"What’s wrong, is you’re late. And the wine’s getting warm." they arrive at a clearing by the water, where Derek has laid out a picnic. The two of them share a kiss.

Stiles smiles falls "We have to stop doing this."

"We just started doing this." they lay at the sheet on the ground.

"We have to figure out what we’re doing."

Derek nods "We will. Tomorrow."

Stiles grins "Okay. _Tomorrow._ "

 

* * *

Scott walks into Granny’s Diner. He sees the Stranger sitting at one of the booths by himself, with the box from the back of his motorcycle sitting under the table.

Scott reaches him "We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because you’re suspicious."

"Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee. I wonder what kind of hell I would’ve raised had I ordered a donut."

Scott crosses his arms "You were talking to Alice."

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for her? Being curious and precocious?"

"What were you doing outside her house?"

"My bike broke down. It happens."

Scott glances at the box "Your mysterious box – what’s in it?"

The Stranger grins "It’s awfully frustrating not knowing, isn’t it?"

"Just tell me."

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course it’s not."

Tthe Stranger looks at Scott for a moment before grinning "You really want to know what’s inside it, don’t you?"

"No." the Stranger gives him a look "Well, maybe." Scott sits in front of him.

He leans backwards on the seat "I’m going to make you wait. You’re going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing – only guessing – what could possibly be inside that box?" he leans towards Scott "Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I’ll tell you right now."

"You want to buy me a drink?"

"Yes."

"Okay. A drink it is."

The Stranger takes the box from underneath the booth and puts it on the table. He unlocks it and opens it up, revealing a typewriter.

_"Really?"_

"I’m a writer."

"That’s why you’re here?"

"I find this place provides…inspiration. Don’t you?" the Stranger closes the box and locks it back up. He gets up from the booth.

Scott looks dumb folded "Wait. Have you been here before?"

"I didn’t say that." he  goes to leave.

"What about that drink?"

The Stranger grins “I said sometime."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is near the table at dining room, holding a cup and Belle comes closer to him. She sits on the table.

"Why did you want me here?"

"The place was filthy." he takes a sip from the cup.

She narrowed her eyes and smiles "I think you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely."

"I’m not a man." he sits beside her on the table.

"So, I’ve had, uh, a couple of months to look around, you know. And, uh… Upstairs there’s, uh, clothing – small, as if for a… A child?" she looks at him "Was it yours, or… Or was there a son?"

"There was. There was a son. I lost him – as I did his mother."

"I’m… I’m sorry. So you… You were a man, once. An ordinary man. If I’m never going to know another person in my whole life, can’t I at least know you?"

"Perhaps… Perhaps you just want to learn the monster’s weaknesses." she's about to say something but he holds his finger "No. No, no, no."

She smiles "You’re not a monster. You think you’re uglier than you are. That’s why you cover all the mirrors up, isn’t it? _Hm?_ "

There’s a knock at the door. Rumpelstiltskin answers it, and sees Gaston standing there with his sword drawn.

"I am Sir Gaston. And you, beast, have taken-

Rumpelstiltskin snaps his fingers, turning Gaston into a rose in a puff of smoke. He returns to Belle with the rose behind him.

"Who was that?"

"Just an old woman selling flowers.” he shows her the rose “Here – if you’ll have it." and hands Belle the rose.

She takes it "Why, thank you." he bows just as she does.

Rumpelstiltskin sits down as she searches for a vase "You had a life, Belle. Before…this. Friends. Family. What made you choose to come here with me?"

"Heroism. Sacrifice.” she opens a drawer and grabs a vase “You know, there aren’t a lot of opportunities for women in this land to… To show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you arrived, that was my chance.” she puts the rose inside the vase “I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow."

"And is it everything you hoped?"

"Well, uh… I did want to see the world." she sits at the table "That part didn’t really work out. But, uh… I did save my village."

"And what about your, uh, betrothed?"

She rolls her eyes "It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. You know, to me, love is… Love is layered. Love is a… A mystery to be uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he." she locks eyes with him. She then shakes her head and smiles "But, um, you were going to tell me about your son."

"I’ll tell you what – I’ll make you a deal. Go to town and fetch me some straw. When you return, I’ll share my tale."

"But… Town? You… You trust me to come back?"

" _Oh, no_. I expect I’ll never see you again." she looks at him confused.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the bar, Stiles, Ruby, and Ashley are drinking at a table.

"Pace yourself, Ashley." says Stiles.

"I am! This is the first night out since I’ve had the baby – I am making up for lost time."

Ruby sees behind Ashley "Ooh, Ash – check out those guys." she points to a group of guys standing by the bar.

"Oh, honey, I’m still with Sean."

"You’re not married, and he’s not here."

"He’s working."

"He’s always working. Have fun moping." Ruby goes over to talk to the guys, leaving Ashley and Stiles alone.

"She’s right – he is always working. I thought love would be different."

Stiles sighs "Me, too."

 

* * *

Derek is looking through the display of valentines at a convenience store. He selects two and heads to the line to pay for them, where Peter is also waiting.

"Two valentines – sounds like a complicated life." says Peter looking at the cards.

"Oh, no. I… I just couldn’t decide."

"These are both for the same woman?"

"Well, they’re both so…us."

"I see. Well, you’re fortunate you have someone that loves you."

"I really am."

Peter gets to the cashier and puts a roll of duct tape and rope on the counter "Love – it’s like a delicate flame. And once it’s gone, it’s gone forever.” he grabs the plastic bag with his items “Best of luck to you."

"Thanks." Derek gets to the cashier as Peter leaves.

 

* * *

Peter is driving the rose van from earlier. In the back, Mr. French is tied up and gagged with duct tape.

 

* * *

Peter drives the van to the cabin in the woods. He gets out and opens the back doors of the van. He draws his gun and points it at Mr. French.

"Walk." Mr. French gets out of the van. He leads Mr. French to the cabin and they go inside "You see, here’s the thing – I don’t normally let people get away." he closes the door.

 

* * *

Alice is writing/drawing things on a piece of paper with markers at Granny’s Diner. The Stranger enters and sits next to her.

"Whatcha working on?"

Alice doesn't look at him "Uh, no time to talk. I got to write it all down before I forget."

"Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me."

"They’re not my ideas. They’re stories from a book that I lost."

"Must be a hell of a book. What’s it about?"

Alice looks at him "Stuff."

"Sounds exciting."

She stops writing "You seem awfully interested in me and my book."

"No, I’m just being neighbourly."

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills?"

"I’m a writer."

"You can write anywhere. What are you really doing here?"

He grins "Stuff." Alice smiles "Good luck with the stories." The Stranger leaves the diner.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Belle is walking along a path through the forest. Suddenly, the Evil Queen’s carriage drives past her. The carriage stops and the Evil Queen opens the door.

She smiles "Did my carriage splash you?"

" _Oh._ Oh, no, um… I’m fine."

"You know, I’m tired of riding – let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell." The Evil Queen gets out and joins Belle. They walk together "You carry very little."

"I don’t want to be slowed down."

" _Mm._ You’re running from someone. The question is, master or lover?" she sees the look on Belle's face " _Oh._ Master _and_ lover."

"I might take a rest. You… You go on ahead.""

The Queen puts her arm around Belle and they continue walking "So, if I’m right, you love your employer, but you’re leaving him."

"I might love him. I mean, I could, except… Something evil has taken root in him."

"Sounds like a curse to me. And all curses can be broken." Belle looks at her confused "A kiss born of true love would do it. _Oh, child, no._ I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?"

"Right."

"Besides, if he loves you, he would’ve let you go. And if he doesn’t love you, well, then the kiss won’t even work."

"Well, he did let me go."

"Yes, but no kiss happened."

"And a kiss… A kiss is enough? He’d be a man again?"

"An ordinary man. True love’s kiss will break any curse." Belle smiles.

 

* * *

 

Rumpelstiltskin watches the road to his estate from a tower. He sees Belle and rushes to his wheel before she arrives, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Oh, you’re back already. Good… Good thing. I’m, uh… I’m nearly out of straw."

 _"Hm."_ she walks to him "Come on – you’re happy that I’m back."

"I’m not unhappy." she laughs.

She leaves the basket on the floor "And, uh, you promised me a story."

"Did I?"

 _"Mmhmm."_ she sits near him "Tell me about your son."

"I lost him. There’s nothing more to tell, really."

"And, since then, you’ve loved no one. And no one has loved you."

He leans over "Why did you come back?"

"I wasn’t going to. Then… Something changed my mind."

She leans over and kisses him. They separate and Rumpelstiltskin briefly looks human again.

"What’s happening?"

She smiles "Kiss me again – it’s working!"

"What is?"

She grabs him by the face "Any curse can be broken."

Rumpelstiltskin quickly stands up. He reverts back to looking non-human "Who told you that? Who knows that?"

"I-I… I don’t know. She, uh… She… She…"

 _"She…"_ He angrily storms over to the covered mirror. He pulls off the sheet and starts yelling into it _"You evil soul! This was you!_ You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me?"

She walks towards him "Who are you talking to?"

He turns around "The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?"

"The-The Queen? I don’t-

"I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah!” she walks to her “You’re working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?"

She tries to grab his hands "It was working-

But he brushes her "Shut up!"

"This means it’s true love!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Why won’t you believe me?"

He grabs her by the shoulders "Because no one – no one – could ever, ever love me!"

Rumpelstiltskin grabs Belle and takes her to the dungeons. He throws her into a cell and locks her in.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott enters Erica's office with a folder in hands.

"May I help you, Mister McCall? I thought you had work to do."

"That can wait."

"Oh, then tell me what I owe your visit?"

"In my hand, I am holding documents proving that you stole funds from the city to build yourself a lavish home. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn’t the truth, is it? The truth is, you are a thug that doesn’t care about anyone, or anything, but yourself. That is who you really are."

Erica smirks and stands up "You are right, Mister McCall." Scott looks dumb folded "I am building a house – a playhouse. I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my daughter, and all the children of Beacon Hills, could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of Alice's books. So, there you have it."

Scott glares at her "Don’t pretend like you’re so innocent."

"Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you’re going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Alice."

"But that’s-

"Not open for discussion. You’ve lost the high ground, deputy. If I wanted to, there’s not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you’ve done. You don’t get to see my daughter unless I say so." she gets closer to Scott "And right now? I don’t say so."

 

* * *

 

At the new playground, Scott is watching Alice from his car. Alice notices him and waves. She takes out his walkie talkie to talk to him.

"Why are you so far away? Come out here!"

"Sorry, kid. I can’t today."

"You’re undercover, aren’t you? For Operation Manhattan?"

"No, Alice. I’m not undercover. Your mom – she doesn’t want us seeing each other for a while."

"You don’t have to listen to her."

"Actually, this time, I do. I screwed up, Alice. I got mad at your mom about you and the book and everything and… Well, we’re just going to have to be apart for a little while.

"I don’t want to be apart."

"Neither do I. But, right now, we have to. Don’t worry – I’ll find a way back in. And hey. If it’s out there, Alice – I will find your book."

"Good luck. It’s probably gone and it’s probably never coming back."

 

* * *

 

The Stranger breaks the lock off of the metal box containing Alice’s book. He opens it and takes the book out.

 

* * *

 

In the cabin in the woods, Mr. Hale has taken the duct tape off of Mr. French’s mouth and has him sitting on a chair.

"Let me explain, okay? Let me explain."

Mr. Hale grabs another chair and sits in front of Mr. French. He pushes the end of his cane into Mr. French’s neck, cutting off his air.

"Oh. Well, that is…fascinating. Truly fascinating. I’m going to let you breathe in a second, and you’re going to say two sentences. The first, is going to tell me where it is. The second, is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Good. Let’s begin."

Mr. Hale pulls the cane back from his neck. "I needed that van!"

"Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence." he hits Mr. French with his cane.

 _"Ow!_ Hale! Listen!"

"Tell me where it is!" he yells and hits him with his cane again.

_"Ow! Stop!"_

"Tell me where it is!" He hits him again.

_"Ow! Stop! It wasn’t my fault!"_

" _‘My fault’_? What are you talking about, ‘my fault’? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out!" He hits him again.

_"Ow!"_

"She’s gone. She’s gone forever – she’s not coming back. And it’s your fault! Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It’s yours!" he starts to hit him with his cane repeatedly.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In a rage, Rumpelstiltskin takes his old cane and smashes the glass of the armoire in his dining room.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter is still beating Mr. French with his cane.

"It’s your fault! It’s your fault!" As he draws back to strike again, Scott appears behind him and grabs his arm.

"Stop."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Still in a rage, Rumpelstiltskin starts smashing the teacups one by one against the wall. He hesitates when he gets to the chipped cup and instead of smashing it, places it on the table.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Peter are standing outside the cabin. Mr. French is on a stretcher and is being loaded into an ambulance by paramedics.

"So, I heard you managed not to break anything he needs. You’re lucky, Mr. Hale."

"You got a funny definition of lucky."

"You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?"

"He stole."

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt her – what happened to ‘her’? Who was that? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help."

"No. I’m sorry, deputy. I think you heard that wrong."

"You really don’t want to cooperate?"

"Look, we’re done here."

"Actually, we’re not. You’re under arrest." Scott takes out a pair of handcuffs and starts to cuff him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles returns to the table at the bar, where Ashley is sitting alone.

"Night’s out's really working out for you."

She grimaces "I thought it would make me feel better. But the truth is, I need a ‘be with my guy night’. But he’s never around, and I’m at home with the baby all day. I mean, what’s the point of being together if we’re not together?"

Something in Stiles's mind clicks "I get it." she looks at him "Loving someone you can’t be with – it’s a terrible, _terrible_ burden."

"You know, this was a bad idea." she stands up and grab her purse "I should… I should go home."

Behind her, Sean arrives at the bar with a bouquet of flowers "Ashley?"

She turns around "Sean?"

"Hey."

"I thought that you were working tonight?"

"I am – it’s my break. And I… I had to see you. And ask you something." Sean gives the flowers to Ashley. He take a deep breath, then kneels and takes out a ring "Will you marry me?" she gasps and turns to see Ruby and Stiles smiling; everyone else is watching lovingly "I only have a twenty minute break, so, um, anytime now."

She nods smiling "Yes!" he puts the ring on her finger and they embrace as everybody applaudes.

"My truck’s outside if you want to take a ride before I head back to work. It’s not much of a date-

"It’s the best date." she kisses him.

"Then, your carriage awaits." The two of them leave. Ruby also goes to another place and Stiles, alone at the table, also goes to leave.

 

* * *

Outside, Stiles sees Ashley and Sean get into Sean’s truck. Derek appears.

"How’s night’s out going?"

"Derek?” he approaches him “What are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew you’d be here. And I, uh… I wanted to give you your Valentine’s Day card." He pulls a card out of his jacket pocket and hands it to him.

Stiles smiles "Check up on me?"

"Maybe a little. I didn’t want you finding somebody else."

Stiles opens the card and his face changes "Like you?" Derek looks the card and his eyes widen. Stiles reads the card out loud "Kate, I woof you…"

"No." Derek takes the card from him "I’m so sorry." and takes out another one from his pocket "I meant… I meant this one."

"I-I… I always thought, that if two people were supposed to be together, they’d find a way. But, Derek, if this is our way, I think we should find another one."

"Stiles-

"I think you should go home to Kate."

"I know. You’re right, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to give up. We’ll find that way."

"I hope so."

Derek looks around "Happy Valentine’s Day."

Stiles snorts "Happy Valentine’s Day." and they walk different paths.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin opens the door to Belle’s cell.

"So, what are you going to do to me?"

_"Go."_

"Go?"

"I don’t want you anymore, dearie."

She stands up and she goes to leave, but turns around and walks back to the cell, facing him "You were freeing yourself! You could’ve had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn’t take the chance."

"That’s a lie."

She shakes her head "You’re a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn’t change."

"I’m not a coward, dearie. It’s quite simple, really. My power, means more to me than you."

"No. No, it doesn’t. You just don’t think I can love you. Now, you’ve made your choice. And you’re going to regret it – forever. And all you’ll have, is an empty heart – and a chipped cup." Belle leaves the dungeon, leaving the man standing there, alone.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter is sitting in a cell at the station. Scott watches him, while eating lunch in his office.

"Pastrami – you want half?" Peter gives him a look "You know, I still owe you that favour. Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books."

"Well, I don’t need a reminder that you owe me a favour. And when the day comes that I make my request, it’ll be for more than half a sandwich." Scott grins.

Erica and Alice enter "Deputy McCall?” Scott gets up and goes over them “I’m letting you have thirty minutes with Alice. Take her out – buy her ice cream." she turns her back.

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?"

"Twenty nine and a half minutes."

Alice smiles "Hi, Scott."

"Hey." he also smiles. He looks over to Peter.

Peter raises his eyebrows "Bring me back a cone?"

Scott smiles and looks at Erica "Just this once." he grabs his coat "Come on – let’s go." and leaves with Alice.

Peter looks at Erica "Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn’t you?"

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it."

"Please – sit." Erica walks over to a couch near the cell and sits on the edge "Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

She grins "Yes."

"So, you did put him up to it, then."

"I merely suggested, that strong men take what they need."

"Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn’t you?"

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Hale. Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want – what is it you want?"

"I want you, to answer one question. And answer it simply – what’s your name?"

"It’s Peter Hale."

_"Your real name."_

"Every moment I’ve spent on this earth, that’s been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?" she stays still.

He looks at her eyes "What are you asking me?"

"I think you know. If you want me to return what’s yours – _tell me your name_."

He looks at her for a moment and then grins _"Rumpelstiltskin."_ he stands up and gets closer "Now give me what I want."

"Such hostility."

"Oh, yeah."

Erica pulls out the chipped cup from her purse "Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake." she dangles it in front of him until he grabs it from her.

"Thank you… _Your Majesty_." he sits back "So. Now that we’re being honest with each other, let’s remember how things used to be, shall we? And don’t let these bars fool you, dear. I’m the one with the power around here. I’m going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

She grabs the bars from the cellar and gets closer "We shall see." and leaves Peter alone with the chipped cup.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is sitting at the wheel spinning straw. The Evil Queen enters and goes straight to making herself a cup of tea.

"Flimsy locks. I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid."

"I’m not dealing today."

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"

"Your little deception failed. You’ll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you’re never going to beat me."

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm?” she grins “What was her name? Margie? …Verna?"

_"Belle."_

"Right. Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

He stops spinning and walks over to the Queen "What tragedy?"

She licks the spoon and turns to look at him "You don’t know? Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here – her association with you – no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out."

"So, she needs…a home."

"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died."

He glares at her "You’re lying."

She smirks "Am I?"

"We’re done." With his magic he opens the door for her to leave.

She lowers the cup and sighs "Fine – I have other calls to make." and passes her hand on the table "The place is looking dusty, Rumpel. You should get a new girl."

The Evil Queen leaves. Rumpelstiltskin opens his armoire and takes out the chipped cup. He then walks over to a pedestal with a goblet on top and replaces it with the cup.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Mr. French, who is in a wheel chair, sits in the waiting room at the hospital. Erica walks past the receptionist towards a door with a keypad. She enters the code and heads down to a psychiatric ward in the basement. She hands the nurse at the desk a rose.

"Pretty..."

Erica shrugs "Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her?"

"No, ma’am. Not today," she grinned "not ever."

Erica walks down a corridor with several doors on each side. She comes to a door with sliding hatch to look inside. She opens it, revealing a girl with strawberry blonde hair –Belle- in a padded room, sitting with her hands resting on her legs and her head between them. Erica smiles and Belle lifts her head, looking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, so much emotions! Alice lost her book and the new guys has it. Ashley/Cinderella is engaged. Will Stiles and Derek be together at the end? Peter remembers who he is and Belle is alive!
> 
> Let's see how this works out (mischievous laugh).
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	12. What Happened To JR

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Jill's carriage arrives at an area in the forest, where King Midas –her father and several of his men are waiting. He extends a hand for her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she smiles. Frantic noise is heard in the background "Is everything okay?"

"Just the excitement at the royal wedding. We want to ensure the safety of our guests. So, if you’ll excuse me." he walks away from Kate and approaches one of the knights _"Find him."_

The Wolf is shown being chased by several knights on horseback. They attempt to shoot him with arrows, but continuously miss. They come to a fallen tree, which the Wolf’s horse manages to jump over. King Midas’s men end up losing sight of the Wolf.

"Split up!" says one knight.

The Wolf watches the knights scatter from afar. When he turns around, two hooded figures kidnap him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek and Kate are eating dinner at home.

"Chicken’s delicious."

She wipes her mouth and stares at him for a moment "Derek, there’s something we need to discuss."

"Okay."

"I applied to law school."

Derek smiles "That’s amazing! Why didn’t you ever tell me?"

"I don’t know. Maybe cause I didn’t think I could actually do it, but I did. I got this today – I got in." she hands him a piece of paper.

"It… It’s in Boston." he looks at her.

"I know things have been hard between us, but maybe a fresh start is what we need. Maybe we’ve been fighting too hard to recapture old memories, when we should’ve been making new ones instead."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The hooded figures have the Wolf hostage in the forest. His wrists are tied in front of him. One of the hooded figures walks towards him with a knife.

"Who are you? What are you waiting for? Do you think I fear you?"

The hooded figure cuts the Wolf’s binds. Confused, Jill then appears in front of him.

"Jill? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get my hands on you before my father ripped you to shreds." she takes off her gloves.

"How did you know I was going-

"Because I have ears in the King’s court. And, despite what feelings I may have for you, you love Genim and you have no intention of marrying me."

"I won’t marry someone I don’t love. If that means suffering the consequences, so be it."

She shakes her head in disbelief "You’re prepared to lay down your life. How charming. But I didn’t come here to see you die – I came here to help you escape."

He looks at her confused "Why would you do anything to help me?"

"Because even thought you don't love _me_ , I do love _you_. And, I learned a long time ago that if you really love someone, you wish for their happiness... even if it's not with you."

"Wow. Jill, that's deep..."

She smiles and shrugs "What? Did you think I was some kind of cold hearted bitch?"

He grins, "Hey, you can't blame me for that."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles gets out of his car and meets Derek on the main street. They start walking.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I needed to take a walk. Clear my head. Think about it."

"I’m guessing you didn’t tell her that the walk was with me."

"No. No, of course not."

"Why is that our default? Lying?"

"Because I don’t-

"We’re not being honest. I know it’s hard, but we have to tell her the truth about everything – about us."

Derek stops walking "I don’t know if I can."

Stiles stops walking at turns to face him "You have to. If we can’t be honest with other people, how can we be honest with each other?"

"Is it really the best plan?"

"What’s your plan?" Derek shrugs and they start walking again "Moving to Boston?"

"No."

"The only way no one gets hurt here, is if we don’t want to be together. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Well, then we have to stop hiding and do something. It’s better she hears it from you than from someone else. You have to make a choice."

Derek smiles for a moment "I choose you."

"Then, it’s time to tell Kate." Derek nods and Stiles continue walking alone.

 

* * *

 

The Strangers motorcycle is parked out of Granny’s Diner. Scott arrives at the same time that the Stranger is leaving.

The Stranger grins "I’ve been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised."

"Is that you asking me out?"

"Well, if putting a label on it makes you more comfortable, sure. Let’s call it a _date_."

"I thought you came here to write – find inspiration."

"I’m optimistic about our date."

"See, I have a policy – I won’t go out with guys who won’t tell me their names. I find it weeds out the ones who like to keep secrets, like they’re already married or they store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talking to you." Scott walks past him to enter the diner.

"It’s Jackson." Scott turns around "Jackson Whittemore." he starts walking away "So, there goes your reason for not meeting me here after work."

Scott shakes his head and enters the diner alone. Stiles is already there waiting, drinking a coffee cup.

"Who was that?"

Scott sits "I don’t know yet."

"Yet? So, you’re going to find out?"

"It’s nothing."

"Nothing with you means something. Because if it were nothing, we wouldn’t be talking about it."

"I’m sorry – I thought you called me here to talk about you?"

"Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now."

"What is it? What’s going on?"

They lean forward and lower their voices to a whisper.

"Remember when you told me to stay away from Derek and I agreed?"

"Yes."

"I didn’t."

Scott smiles "Yeah, I know."

Stiles looks confused "You do? How?"

"Because I’m a deputy, and you are a lovesick school teacher. Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit."

He yells "Well, I’ve been discre-" he looks around and lowers his voice again _"Discrete."_

"Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines. It was not hard to connect the dots."

Stiles looks at his shirt "Plunging?"

"When I met you, you were a top button kind of boy."

"Huh. Why didn’t you say anything?"

Scott smiles "I’m not your mother."

Stiles shrugs "No. Well, according to Alice, I’m yours." and takes a sip from his cup.

"I just figured that you would let me know when it was time. I’m assuming it’s time."

"He’s telling Kate."

Scott raises an eyebrow "Everything?"

_"Everything."_

 

* * *

 

Kate is on the computer, when she hears Derek return home.

"Derek? Derek, come take a look." he enters the lounge "I found a whole bunch of great apartment options. I have no idea which neighbourhood to look at, but…" she turns to him "Have you ever been to Boston?"

"No. No, I’ve never been."

"Maybe we should ask the deputy, Scott. He’s from there. He could probably help-

"Kate. I can’t go to Boston with you."

She looks a moment at him and then at the computer "Can’t? Or won’t?"

"I’m sorry." he kneels beside her "I am so, so sorry. I… I don’t know what to say."

"Try the truth." she looks into his eyes and frowns "Derek, is there something going on that I don’t know about?"

"No. No, something happened. I don’t know what it is, but there is something that’s preventing me from connecting. And it’s not fair to you to let that screw up your life. You’re right – you need a fresh start. It’s just not with me."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

By horseback, Jill, the Wolf, and Jill's men arrive at a clearing in the forest.

"We have reached my father’s realm. We should be safe here.” she gets off the horse “I have provisions waiting for you." she hands him the bag, but he throws it aside.

"I can’t take any of it. Not until you tell me what’s really going on."

"I told you, I was just-

"Stop playing games. If you have feelings for me but don't want to marry me, as you’ve said, why show me any kindness at all? What haven’t you told me?"

"This isn’t about you, - it's me." she sighs "My brother, David. We all called him J.R. He was really important to me."

"What happened?"

"We all have our own tragedies; I thought reuniting you with yours might grant me some consolation."

"Well, I’m afraid I’m not able to help you, then.” she looks at him confused “My ‘love’ told me in no uncertain terms that he does not feel for me as I do for him. You can’t fight for something that doesn’t exist. So, there’s my tragedy."

She shakes her head "That’s no tragedy. Come – follow me." she leads him to a small shrine, which is built around a golden statue of a man. She turns to her guards "A moment, please." The guards leave the two of them alone "This is where my beloved brother JR sacrificed his life."

"I’m sorry. Did he die in battle?"

"We were traveling with our father, King Midas, when our caravan was ambushed. JR bravely defended us and was cut down saving our father’s life."

The Wolf gets closer to the statue "It’s a fitting tribute. The craftsmanship is… Is remarkable. I’ve never seen anything quite so lifelike." he touches the statue.

"That’s because the hand you’re touching, is actually JR’s.”

_"Excuse me?"_

"It’s not a statue. JR saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of our father, knocking him to safety. Because of my father’s curse, he was instantly turned to gold."

"All curses can be broken. Have you tried true love’s kiss? I mean, on the forehead or something."

"Until my lips bled."

The Wolf understood right away "The gold got in the way. There must be something else to do."

She turns her head towards him, hesitant  "There is legend of a lake – Lake Nostos. Its waters are said to have magical properties, that can return to you something that was once lost."

"And, yet, you haven’t tried it?"

"Of course I have. But the lake is guarded by a ghastly creature that drowns its victims. No one who’s ever faced it has lived to return."

"Don’t give up hope just yet. I will face this guardian and return with the water that will undo this wretched curse."

"None have succeeded."

He grins "None have my fearless bravery."

"Or fearless disregard for their own safety."

"Either way, one of us should have our happiness."

She frowns "And if you die, neither of us will."

"No, not true. Don’t you understand? If I succeed, you will be reunited with JR and your misery ends. If I fail, the misery that ends will be mine." she looks at him with a sad look and then at the statue of her brother.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Jackson is shown with Alice’s book. He has taken it apart and is treating each of the pages. Around the room, he has several of the pages hanging on a clothes line to dry. On the table, part of the book has already been rebound. Jackson takes a dried page off of the line and adds it to the stack. He starts to rebind it with string.

 

* * *

 

Erica and Alice are sitting on the couch in Erica’s office. Alice has a box with a bow on her lap.

"Oh, go on. Open it."

"What’s the occasion?"

"The occasion is I love you. Go on." Alice opens the box and pulls out a video game "Now, I know you miss your book, but with this, you can do the heroics. You can save the princesses, you can be the hero. Or heroine, in your case. Alice, you have to believe me. When I tore down the playground, I did it for your safety. Please, don’t be upset with me. I really didn’t mean to destroy your book."

"It’s not just the book."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"It’s Scott – I want to see him."

Kate opens the door of Erica's office "Erica, do you got a min- " she sees Alice "I’m sorry."

"Oh, don’t worry about it. Alice, why don’t you get home and start your homework? I’ll be there in a bit and we can have dinner." Alice leaves. Kate starts to cry and Erica walks over to her "Oh, Kate, what is it?"

"It's Derek. He’s leaving me."

Erica shakes her head in a disbelief manner "That little home wrecker."

Kate looks at her "Excuse me?"

"He just couldn’t stay away, could he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, Stiles Stilinski, of course."

"What’s Stiles Stilinski got to do with this?" Erica seems disturbed "What’s Stiles Stilinski got to do with any of this? Erica, do you know something?"

"They’ve been having an affair."

Kate covers her face with her hands and then calms down "How do you know this? How? Did you see something?"

"I saw pictures." Kate turns around and closes her eyes "The periodist, a friend of mine, was always looking for scandal – it sells papers. He showed me. I buried them, of course."

"Show me."

"Kate-

"Show me!" Erica sighs and walk over to her desk where she pulls out a folder. She gives it to Kate. Kate opens it, and takes out several pictures showing Derek and Stiles together "Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Because I thought you two were working it out. I wanted you to work it out." she bites the inside of her cheek " _Believe me,_ I want you two together."

"Why? Why do you care about any of this?"

"Because I’m your friend."

"No, you’re not. A friend wouldn’t do this. A friend wouldn’t lie. Everyone’s lying to me." Kate leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Jill and the Wolf come to a small shrine. There are candles, helmets, swords, and other things placed around it.

"What’s this?"

"It’s a shrine to the guardian of the lake. Every man who faces it leaves an offering here first, asking for the creature’s mercy."

He grins and sees the path "I go the rest of the way alone."

"No, this is for me. You have to let me come with you."

"No. The only life I want in my hands, is my own."

She grimaces and nods "Good luck, then. And don’t forget…" she looks at the shrine.

"A lot of good it did them." he leaves without leaving anything at the shrine.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek is at his house, looking through pictures, when he decides to call Stiles. At the school, Stiles is walking through the halls when his phone sounds.

He answers it "Hey. Did, uh… Did you do it?"

"Yeah. It’s bad."

"I’m sorry."

"No, it was, um… It was really bad."

"But you told the truth. So, now, we can pick up the pieces. We can start over from a real place."

"Hey, I want to see you. Can I come by when you get done at school?"

Stiles smiles "Of course! I’ll see you then. And, Derek – you did the right thing."

They hang up. Kate enters the hallway and heads towards Stiles. She bumps into the gym teacher in the process.

"Oh, hey! Watch where you’re going."

Stiles sees Kate "Kate. I'm... I'm sorry." Kate slaps him. Everybody around them stops talking and look at them.

"Screw you, you're sorry."

Stiles looks behind him "I understand you’re upset. You have every right to be."

"Thank you for that insight."

"Can we… Can we please talk somewhere private?"

 _"Private?_ Why do you get any consideration at all? You have shown none for me – either of you. All you did was lie."

"We should have talked to you sooner, but we’ve been completely honest. We didn’t lie."

"You didn’t lie? You snuck around. You had him break up my engagement with a pack of lies. With some crap about not being able to connect? He didn’t have any trouble connecting with you."

"Derek didn’t tell you about us?"

"No, of course not. That would have been the honourable thing to do."

Stiles swallows "But, he said he would tell you."

"Well, then he lied to you, too. Good luck making it work. You two deserve each other." she goes, leaving Stiles standing there hurt.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf arrives at Lake Nostos. He takes off his cloak before approaching the edge of the lake. He dips a canteen into the water, causing a ripple to spread throughout the lake. He steps back.

"Where are you? Make yourself known to me!" he draws the sword Jill gave him "Beast! Show yourself."

Bubbles appear in the middle of the lake, along with a glowing light. A siren with long blonde hair then emerges from the water.

"Here I am." she smiles at him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Jackson pulls up to Granny’s Diner on his motorcycle. Scott comes out to meet him, while Melissa watches off to the side.

"You going to come in? I thought you wanted that drink."

"I do, but I didn’t say here. Hop on."

"You want me to get on the back of that bike?"

"That’s what ‘hop on’ means."

"How about if we go somewhere, I drive?

"How about you stop having to control everything and take a leap of faith? You owe me a drink. Hop on. I know a good watering hole."

"If you don’t, I will." says Melissa. Scott smiles and sighs. He walks over to the bike and Jackson hands him a helmet. The two of them ride off.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Jackson reach a well at the edge of the forest. They get off the bike and walk over to it.

Scott laughs "A watering hole? Literally?"

Jackson grins "Well, say what you want about me – I always tell the truth."

"I just thought a drink was, like, wine or whiskey."

"What, do you want me to get you drunk?"

"No."

Jackson shrugs "Next time." he brings over two cups. He hands one to Scott, then begins to pull up the well’s bucket "They say there’s something special about this well. There’s even a legend. They say that the water from the well is fed by an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties."

" _Magic?_ You sound like Alice."

"Smart kid. So, this legend. It says that if you drink the water from the well, something lost will be returned to you."

"You know an awful lot about this town for being a stranger."

"And you know very little for being a deputy."

"How do you know all this? You’ve been here before?"

"I know all of this for one very simple reason – I read the plaque." he glances over the plaque on the well.

Scott laughs "You actually believe that?"

"I’m a writer. I have to have an open mind."

"Yeah, but magic?"

"Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshipped it. It flows throughout all lands, connecting the entire world. If anything had mystical properties – if anything had magic – well, I’d say it’d be water."

"That’s asking a lot to believe on faith."

"If you need evidence for everything, Scott, you’re going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time."

"Maybe. Or, maybe I’ll just find the truth before anyone else."

Jackson hands him one of the cups, "Well, Mister Skeptic, there’s one thing I can tell you for sure that requires no leap of faith, and I know you’ll agree with me."

"What’s that?"

"It’s good water." they toast.

 

* * *

 

As Stiles walks down the street, he crosses paths with several people who appear to be talking and whispering about him. Due to being distracted, he bumps into Melissa.

"Oh, gosh!"

"I'm sorry, Melissa."

"I’m sorry, I didn’t…" she sees it is Stiles "Oh. _You._ "

"Excuse me?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." she quickly continues on down the street, leaving Stiles alone and with tears on his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At Lake Nostos, the siren walks across the water towards the Wolf.

"What’s your name? Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone you want me to be."

He points his sword at her "Stop – I know what you are. You’re a siren. Your deceitful words are a spell meant to lure me to my death.

She apart the sword "I would never hurt such a brave, powerful man like yourself." she reaches and begins touching his clothed chest "Not when there are so many other things we could do."

He grabs her hand "I said stop! I will not fall prey to your deceptions."

"Really? You’re immune to me." she bends over and cups a handful of water. When she pours it over herself, she transforms into Genim "Like me more now, sourwolf?" he/she asks.

"No. You’re not really him. It’s an illusion. I know it’s not real."

"Sometimes, illusions are better than truth. Everything you want that you can’t have, I can give it to you." he/she faces him, his/her lips near his. "All you have to do…is kiss me. I know you want to. I can feel it."

"No."

They kiss. Emerged into the kiss, the Wolf drops the sword into the lake. When they break apart, the siren begins to lead the Wolf into the lake.

"No. I don’t want an illusion. I want reality or nothing."

"This doesn’t feel real?" he/she kisses him again.

They separate _"Genim..."_

He/She smiles "That's right. It's me." he/she kisses him again "I love you."

 _"No."_ he separates them "No. It’s not you."

"Yes, it is. I love you."

"No. This is not real love. I’ve felt it, and this isn’t it. I know the difference."

The siren grins "Congratulations, Big Bad Wolf – you’re the first." the siren pushes the Wolf into the water and drags him under. She lets him go, then tries to coax him closer to her. He notices several skeletons and bodies of armor at the bottom of the lake. He attempts to swim away, but is grabbed at the ankle by a piece of seaweed. Trapped, the siren swims towards the Wolf. He sees a knife on the ground. When the siren kisses him again, he stabs her. Now free, he swims to the surface of the lake.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek fruitlessly tries to scrub the word ‘tramp’ off of the side of Stiles’s Jeep, which has been written with red spray paint. Stiles sees him when he gets to his car.

"Who did this?"

"I don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know how any of this happened."

"You don’t know? _Really?"_

Derek gets closer to him "Stiles, I can’t control what other people do."

"No, but you can control what you do. And you lied. And, now, everyone is calling me a tramp."

"Who told her?"

"That is exactly the wrong question. The real question is, why didn’t you do what we discussed? Why didn’t you tell her?"

"I thought we could spare her feelings."

"Right – _you_ thought. Not _we_ – _you_. And we discussed this."

"I didn’t want anyone to get hurt."

"Now everyone is hurt. We had an understanding. We had an agreement. But you not only lied to her, you lied to me.

"Stiles, _please_. Listen to me. If we want to see if… If this – if what we have – is love… We have to do what you said. You know, we have to pick up the pieces, and we’ve got to move on."

"Derek, this isn’t love. What we have is something else entirely. What we have is destructive, and it has to stop." he has a tear rolling down his cheek.

Derek reaches to cup Stiles face, but he turns his head to the other side "What are you saying?"

"That we shouldn’t be together."

 

* * *

 

Scott is brushing the leaves off of his yellow beetle, when he notices a red metal box in the gutter. Realizing it’s the same box that Alice’s book was hidden in, he opens it. The book is inside, fully intact. Jackson watches Scott from around the corner.

 

* * *

 

Erica is watering the plants in her office when Kate enters "It’s beautiful. I had no idea you were so good with plants."

"Well, better than with people, it would seem." she grins for a moment "What are you doing here? I thought after what happened yesterday, I’d be the last person you’d want to see."

"So did I. And then I thought about it, and I realized I owed you an apology."

"Kate, you don’t-

"I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. I was just so angry, and confused, and I snapped. I’m sorry. I’ve just been fighting so hard to hold on to Derek, I’ve never stopped to ask myself why."

"He’s your fiancée. You love each other. You always have."

"No, we haven’t." Kate takes out a picture of Stiles and Derek "See the way he looks at him? He’s never looked at me like that, not even before his accident."

"Kate, relationships take work. You can’t give up so easily."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Once."

"Then, you’re lucky. Because what I’m coming to understand is… Is that I haven’t." she looks again at the picture "What they have is real. It’s true. My engagement to Derek, it… It just was like an illusion. I don’t know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way Derek looks at Stiles – that’s what I want for me. And I’m going to go out there, and I’m going to find it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I’m sticking to my plan. I’m moving to Boston. _Alone._ If I stay here, I’ll never be happy."

"And what about Derek?"

"I wrote him a letter – him and Stiles. I told them they should be together."

Erica seems dumb folded "Uh, I’m sorry. You did what?"

"I can’t see him. Not now. It’s just too painful." she hugs Erica, causing Erica to awkwardly hug her back "I’m going to miss you, Erica. You’ve been a good friend to me."

"You’re really going?

"You know, it’s funny. I’ve always had this irrational fear of leaving Beacon Hills, like something’s just holding me back. Is that crazy?"

Erica smiles "No. Change is always frightening. But you know what, Kate? This just may be what you need. Maybe you’ll find what you’re looking for." Kate smiles at her too.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf returns to JR’s shrine, where Jill is waiting. She smiles at seeing him return safe.

"Water from Lake Nostos, as requested." He hands her the canteen of water.

"Remarkable. But how did you manage to slay the beast?"

"Well, the fate of your fraternal love was at stake, and it was a battle I couldn’t afford to lose." she smiles and nods.

She goes over the statue and pours the water over JR’s statue. The golden statue transforms into a human, JR. He sees Jill and the two of them hug; she kisses his cheek.

"Jill, what happened to me?"

"You were trapped, but now you’re free." she hugs him again and turns to the Wolf "This is a friend of mine. He’s the one who freed you."

JR shakes the Wolf’s hand "I am forever indebted to you."

"Well, pay me back by taking care of your sister here. She's sure a gem. And, perhaps, giving me some supplies for a journey as well?

JR smiles "Done."

"Thank you." she takes his hand "So much. Where will you go?"

"To find Genim."

She smiles tenderly "You are going after him."

"True love isn’t easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

"You really love him, don't you?" he nods "Well, then... How will you know where to find him?"

"Well, a bird helped me track him down once. Hopefully, it can again."

"Well, then, good luck." he begins to leave but she stops him "Oh, and, Tyler – please, make haste. When King Midas, my father, discovers that our union is done, he will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others." he nods and leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica opens the front door to Derek's house using her skull keys. Inside, she sees Kate’s letter to Derek on the counter. She takes it and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Alice is playing her video game on a bench outside the school. Scott walks up to her with a bag and sits down next to her.

"Wow, I love that game. Space Paranoids, right?"

"Yeah, my mom got it for me."

"I used to play that all the time when I was a kid. Relax – it’s all in the wrists." the game ends.

She looks up to Scott. "My mom’s picking me up in, like, five minutes."

"Alright. I’ll be quick, then. I just have something I’d like to give you." he takes the book out of his bag and gives it to her.

She sees it and excited grabs it "You found it! Where’d you get it?"

"I found it in a gutter. It must have fallen off the dump truck on the way to the junkyard and got tossed around in the rain. And, somehow, made its way back to me."

"Wow. That’s crazy."

"What other explanation could there be?"

"I don’t know."

"Well, whatever happened, it came back to me."

"Maybe, it means our luck is changing. Operation Manhatan is back on. It’s a sign. Things are going to be better."

"I hope you’re right, kid. I got to go." she nods and he leaves. Alice opens the book and the page shows the Wolf -in his wolf form running through the woods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The exact image on the book is shown; the Wolf is running through the woods until he reaches a clearing with a cabin. He transforms into human again. "Come on, come on. Genim! Genim! Genim! Are you there?"

Belle emerges from the field next to the clearing. "He’s gone." The Wolf turns to her, "He never came back after he went to find you."

"Then I’ll find him. I will always find him." she smiles "And I will convince him that we belong together. I will always fight for him, no matter what comes between us."

"It won’t be much of a fight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Genim wants to be with you more than anything."

"Don’t mock me. Genim told me that we can’t be together because he doesn’t love me."

"He left the kingdom to break up your wedding, because he’s in love with you." she looks thoughtful. "Unless, something changed his mind along the way…"

That clicks on his mind "Not something – _someone."_

The sound of horses is heard in the distance. King Midas and his men are seen charging towards them.

Belle hides behind him. "Tyler? Who are they?"

"That’s someone – King Midas."

 _"Bring me his head!"_ The King yells.

"Come on!" he transform into wolf again and she hops on him. The two of them take off as King Midas shoots arrows in their direction.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is lying on his bed when Scott enters the apartment. He goes over to Stiles, back facing him.

"You feel like talking about it yet?"

 _"Nope."_ sounds Stiles broken voice.

"You want to be alone?"

_"Nope."_

Scott smiles sourly and lies down next to Stiles on the bed, to give him comfort.

 

* * *

Erica takes Kate’s letter out of a drawer in her office desk. A can of red spray paint is also seen in the drawer. She grabs a lighter from the table and heads to the fireplace. Sitting in her car, Kate takes a deep breath before driving off. Using the lighter, Erica sets the letter on fire. Kate drives along the road that leads out of Beacon Hills. She sees the Beacon Hills sign in the distance. Erica briefly watches the letter burn in her hand, then throws it into the fireplace. The gym teacher from the school -who is also JR from Hillsbeacon, is driving along the road that leads out of Beacon Hills, comes across Kate’s crashed car at the base of the Beacon Hills sign. When he gets out to investigate, he finds the car empty and the airbag deployed. Erica stares at the fireplace as Kate’s letter burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Strangers identity is revealed! He is Jackson, ladies and gentlemen *bows*~
> 
> Now, Kate turns out to be a good person and not a cold hearted bitch. Also his counterpart is good. And King Midas –who is, if you haven’t notice, Gerard- is the real bad guy. Shocking (in a sarcasm tone). And just when Kate wanted Derek and Stiles be happy, she disappears. The big interrogate is: Where the hell is she? What happened to her?
> 
> Stay tunned and see what happens! See you on Friday!


	13. There's A Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll see a little more about the past of Belle/Lydia, and how she and Genim met. Also a little in love Grumpy/Leroy. And what happened to Kate? We’ll see that too.
> 
> Enjoy~

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Belle is at her grandmother's house at night, laying on her bed and reading a big blue book. Suddenly she hears a sound outside her window. She leaves the book on the bed and quickly goes open the window. There's nothing, nor a person, or an animal. She sees nothing and when she's about to close the window, she hears a branch like crack. She turns her sight to where the sound comes from and, at the distance, she notices a pair of big red eyes. _Big red eyes_ looking right at her. She begins to feel drawn to those eyes and-

 _"Belle! Belle!"_ the voice of her grandma shakes her out of the trance and looks at the door, then at outside the window. She sees nothing. She shrugs, closes the window and exits her room. She goes to where her grandma is: the front door where several men with torches are talking to her grandmother.

"What’s going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Just a bunch of fools trying to get themselves killed over a few dead sheep." answers her grandma.

"The wolf took out a dozen last night."

Belle shrugs "So, you called me in here to what? Just to keep me in sight?"

A man bows "Good evening, Belle. We’re just forming up a hunting party."

"You’re hunting the wolf?" she turns to her grandma "Can I go with them, please? I’ll be safe in a big group."

"Don’t be ludicrous. You are staying inside." she turns to the people "Now, go home you damn fools." and she shuts the door in their faces "Now, come on. You know what to do." Belle and her grandma prepare the cottage for defense against the wolf. They barricade and lock the doors and windows, as well as barring the fireplace "Now, child." she turns to Belle "Go to sleep."

"Fine, fine..." she goes into her room, while her granny sits facing the door with a crossbow.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Leroy (aka Grumpy) is eating breakfast at the counter in Granny’s Diner. When he finishes he gets up to leave as Stiles walks in.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone’s attention, please?" The diner goes silent "I’m sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner’s Day. As always, the nuns of Beacon Hills are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?" everyone ignores him and goes back to what they were doing. Leroy heads to the door, which Stiles is still standing in front of "Leroy, you want to volunteer?"

"I want to leave, brother. You’re blocking the door."

Stiles nods "Of course. Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-

"Oh, yeah. Right. Quite a team we’d make – town hoe, town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me, is you. If you’re coming to me, you’re screwed."

Leroy leaves. A moment later, Stiles also leaves. Scott follows him outside and walks along with him.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Stiles shrugs "So, what the hell is Miner’s Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?"

"It’s an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal."

"Coal? If they were mining for lobster, I’d understand."

"Look, I don’t know. Now, they use it as a fundraiser. It’s an amazing party – everyone loves it."

Scott glances back at the diner "It doesn’t seem like everyone loves it."

"It’s not Miner’s Day – it’s me. Last week, I had ten volunteers. This week, they all dropped out."

"You think this is about what happened with Derek?"

"Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me as much. I’ve never…been a home wrecker before."

"It’s going to blow over. You made a mistake with Derek – it happens. But, you don’t have to do charity to try to win people’s hearts back."

"I have to do something, and this is the best I can do!" he sighs "Love ruined my life."

Scott's phone rings "Deputy McCall. Yeah, I'll be right down." he hangs up "Well, apparently, duty calls. See you later." he waves at Stiles and goes.

 

* * *

 

The citizens of Beacon Hills are setting up for Miner’s day. Leroy walks past a ladder, and a tape falls. He looks up and sees a young nun with a box.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I let something fall?" she asks.

"No problem." he grabs the tape and she climbs down the ladder.

"I really am so sorry. I… I was so busy trying to get the lights to work, that I didn’t realize I was about to knock it off the ladder."

"Let me take a look at those lights for you." Leroy climbs up the ladder "Here’s your problem – you’re overloading the transformer. You kept messing around with these lights, the whole thing could’ve blown up on you."

"Oh. Then I guess that makes you my hero."

"I’m nobody’s hero, sister."

"Oh. You can just call me Astrid."

He grins "I call everybody sister. I’m Leroy." he tinkers with the lights, which then turn on.

"How did you do that? Are you an electrician?"

"I’m in the custodial services game." Leroy climbs down the ladder.

"That’s… Wonderful."

"No, it’s not."

She smiles at him "You know, someone once told me, you can do anything as long as you can dream it."

Leroy look at her "You really think so?"

"Sure. Look how easily you fixed those lights. I bet you could do anything. I should, uh, get back to the Volunteer Center." she turns to leave "Nice to meet you, Leroy."

 

* * *

 

The Sheriff is investigating Kate’s crashed car. Scott arrives at the scene.

"You mind if I take a look, too?"

"Be my guest."

Scott gets closer "So, what do we got here?"

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road abandoned. Engine running, no one around. Registered to Kate Argent. She’s MIA." Scott nods "She got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe, after Derek dumped her, she decided to leave town. Car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way. That’s what I would do if I was running away from my problems."

Scott opens the trunk of the car. There is a suitcase inside "And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car?"

The sheriff looks worried "Time to pull Kate’s phone records and find out who she spoke to last." the sheriff turns around "There he is." Derek's car pulls up along the side of the road.

Scott sighs "Time to break the news."

"You really think he doesn’t know?" asks the Sheriff.

"I’m about to find out." and he walks toward Derek.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Belle exits her room and finds her granny still guarding the front door.

She puts her hands on her granny's shoulders "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"I’ll sleep with the trolls in the afterlife." she gets up "I’ll get the shutters. You go check if that wolf left the chickens alone." Belle nods and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Belle is collecting eggs in the chicken coop. When she goes to leave, she hears a noise coming from the corner. Genim shows himself.

"I’m sorry. I can go."

"Hey, hey. It’s… It’s all right."

He sighs "Thank you. It was just that, um, last night… There was something out there. There was howling, and… I heard it. And it was so cold, so…"

She nods "Come on – come with me. I'm Belle."

"I'm Gen-Red"

She smiles and looks at his hood "Red? _Really?"_

Genim huffs "No. It’s just that…"

"You don’t know or trust me yet." he nods "Hey, I-I get it. I just need something to call you."

"Uuh, Stiles. No, what's that?" he shakes his head "Uh, Dylan."

"Well, then, Dylan -come on."

Genim follows Belle out of the chicken coop and into the forest. They head towards a well.

"I just got to bring in some water before we go in. It’ll just take a second."

"What was all that howling?"

"There's a killer wolf out there. As big as a pony, but a lot more bloodthirsty. It’s been stalking the area pretty regular. It kills cattle and… Hang on." she grabs the rope of the bucket in the well "It sticks sometimes. Could you just…" Genim nods and helps Belle pull up the bucket. When she turns around, she seems shocked by what she sees "Look. Look at that. Dylan, look at the water." The water in the bucket is red. She notices that Genim isn't there "Dylan. _Dylan?_ Dylan?" Belle turns around and sees what Genim is staring at. Behind them in the clearing, there are several bloody bodies.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is filling out forms at a table at the Volunteer Center. Leroy enters.

"Where can I sign up?" Stiles ignores him "What? I want to volunteer to sell candles."

"No, you don’t. You made that very clear this morning at Granny’s."

"Well… I have a reputation to maintain, ok? Or... Maybe, I saw the light. What difference does it make, brother? It looks like you can use all the help you can get." he say looking around.

Stiles sighs and nods "Okay, I need help manning the candle booth. No swearing, no drinking, and I get to call all the shots."

 

* * *

 

Derek and Scott are still at the crash site.

_"She’s just gone?"_

Scott narrows his eyes "You really don’t know anything, do you?"

"I-I don’t… I don’t understand. What happened?"

"I don’t know. I’m trying to find out. What can you tell me? When was the last time you spoke to Kate?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Okay, look. I know there has been lies and deceit, and I’m really not judging you, but is that the truth?"

" _Yes._ I haven’t spoken to her since we… _I_ ended things. And I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That’s what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?"

"No. I know when people are telling the truth, Derek, and you are. She hasn’t even been gone twenty-four hours. She’s not even technically missing. But, if she is, trust me – I will find her."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

All of the village’s citizens are gathered at the tavern. One of the men who was with the hunting party speaks to the group.

"The one thing I know, is that last night, was the very last massacre." everyone cheers "You know, if I had stayed with that party for another ten minutes, I, too, would be among the dead." Belle, her grandma, and a disguised Genim enter the tavern "And, when I think if I’d only doubled back, maybe…I could’ve caught it in the act. Maybe, I would’ve been able to slay the creature. But now is not a time to remember and to wonder 'what if'. Now it's the time when we fight back!" everyone cheers and yells.

"This is bad..." says the grandma. Genim and Belle look at each other worriedly.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the Miner’s Day festival, Stiles and Leroy are trying to sell candles at their booth.

Stiles has a candle in his hand "Buy your Miner’s Day candles here! Handmade by Beacon Hills’s very own nuns! Light your way to a good cause! By buying a candle…" he turns to Leroy "This isn’t working."

"You’re right. We should pack it up."

Stiles frowns "Now you’re quitting?"

"If the customers won’t come to us, we got to go to them – door to door." he grins.

"If they hate us here, what makes you think they’ll like us in their homes?"

"Exactly. They’ll pay us just to leave."

Elsewhere at the festival, the Sheriff is playing ring toss. Scott walks up to him.

"What are you doing?" asks Scott funny.

The Sheriff stops tossing and looks around awkwardly "Um, what is it?"

"I just got off the phone with Kate’s school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up."

"Something did happen."

"It looks that way."

Stiles and Leroy rush past them, but Stiles stops when he sees Scott.

"Oh, Scott! Help me out! What’s more sympathetic. Um, scarf or no scarf?" he puts the scarf on and takes it.

"Sc-Scarf." answers Scott, not knowing too well what happened.

"Okay."

Leroy nudges his shoulder "Come on – we’re on a schedule."

"Oh, uh, thank you. Got to go. Bye dad!" Stiles and Leroy run off.

The Sheriff looks at his son and then to Scott "Ok... Just get me those phone records." Scott nods.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Leroy go to their first house. A man eating a carrot answers the door. A woman then appears beside him.

"Hi. We’re selling candles for Miners Day."

She snorts "We’re not interested." and she shuts the door. Stiles and Leroy try several more houses, but have the door slammed in their face every time.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and Belle are in Belle's room; she's sitting on her bed and he's sitting near the fireplace. She lets out a big sigh.

"I feel like a rat in a trap. I can never leave if my grandma isn't there. It was the same when I was with my father."

Genim looks at her surprised "You have a father?" she nods "I thought your grandma-

"Was my only familiar left?" she smiles "Yeah. My father wanted me to visit my grandma; she's been a little lonely. But she doesn't let me go out. And now, my granny’s too afraid of the wolf to let me out alone. You saw what the wolf did." she slumps over her bed "Sometimes, I wonder if she’s right."

"Oh, she’s right about the wolf. But, she’s wrong to use it to keep you from going outside."

She sits "You think that’s what she’s doing?" he nods "Then let’s kill the wolf." she stands up and goes to retrieve her things.

"Hang on." he tries to make her stay but she continues.

"We’d be heroes."

"Belle, teams of trained hunters have been killed."

"But they go at night when it’s got the advantage. If we went now, we could find it slumbering in its den and kill it in its sleep. Come on." he grabs her arms and stops her.

"Belle, I don’t know."

"I’m going – with or without you." Genim bite his lips "But, you’re right – I can’t let her keep me trapped forever."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the station, the Sheriff is looking at pictures from the crash site on a bulletin board. Scott enters with a folder.

"You find something?" he asks Scott.

Scott hands him the folder "Kate’s phone records. Every call she made the day she crashed her car."

"Including an eight minute call between her and Derek within an hour of the accident." says the sheriff.

Scott looks dumb folded and grabs the folder "That’s not possible. He said he didn’t speak to her that day."

"Then, he’s lying."

"No. I know when someone is lying, and Derek-

"It’s right here on paper, Scott. Phone records don’t lie – people do. And our friend Derek does it better than most." he sees the look on Scott face "Don’t beat yourself up over this. You’re not the only person Derek fooled."

 

* * *

 

Leroy enters the Volunteer Center and approaches Sister Astrid. Stiles watches from the other side of the room.

"Sister Astrid?"

She turns around and smiles at him "Hi."

"I have to talk to you. See, I have some bad news."

"Oh, no. What is it?"

"The bad news is, that…" he sees the look on her face and gulps "That… You nuns are going to be real busy making candles, cause me and Stiles just sold them all." she smiles "You’re not losing the convent. You’re not going anywhere." Astrid hugs Leroy. Afterwards, Stiles pulls Leroy aside.

"How could you tell Astrid that we sold all those candles? That is five thousand dollars, Leroy. _Five thousand dollars_ that we don’t have."

"Don’t worry about it, alright? I got a plan."

"What plan? A plan like going door to door and having everyone in town laugh in our faces?"

"Just give me till the end of the day. I’ll figure something out."

Stiles narrows his eyes "And why is this so important to you?"

Leroy glances at Astrid "The nuns… They’re going to have to leave."

Stiles gasps "Oh, my God. You like her! She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possibly pick anyone any less available?"

"Says the one who went after a engaged guy?"

 

* * *

 

After a few hours later, Stiles is having a drink at Granny’s Diner. Leroy comes in and sits next to him.

"I’ll have what he’s having."

"Well? Did you get it?"

"What do you think?"

Stiles sighs "I think you’re right. I was dreaming if I thought the town hoe and the town drunk could accomplish anything."

"Yeah. Just dreaming."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and Belle are searching for tracks in the forest.

"What about that?" he points at a small paw print.

Belle shakes her head "That’s a dog. See how small that is? Don’t look where the snow’s drifted – it covers tracks."

"Hey. Over here."

She glances at it "That…is a rabbit. What we’re looking for will be huge. Like a dog print, but big. Like, eight inches across with big, long claws."

"Like these?" There is a trail of massive paw prints leading through the forest.

"Yes." they follow some prints "And those. Oh, my gods. How big is this thing?"

Belle hears a sound and turns around. But they don't sound like noise... more like, voices. The kind of voices she heard when she was little. She looks forward and points "Come on – over there. Through the brush, and off towards the hill."

Genim looks at her "You’re good at this."

Belle smiles "I don't know but, I’m good at finding things."

 

* * *

 

Genim and Belle are still tracking the wolf through the forest.

"Here’s another one."

"Right. And then here’s…" she looks down, and notices that the tracks no longer resemble just paw prints.

"What?"

"This print – it looks like it’s… Half-wolf and half-boot. See?"

"Wolves don’t wear boots."

"No, they don’t."

"Then it just continues like it was a man?" he looks at her "Belle, what kind of monster is this?"

The two of them continue to follow the tracks. Suddenly...

Belle's eyes widen "Did you hear that?" Genim looks around trying to hear anything but he doesn't "You don't hear that?" he shakes his head " _That!_ How couldn't you hear that?"

"No, Belle. I didn't hear anything." She looks around and shakes her head.

"Never mind. Let's keep looking."

They keep walking until they reach a cabin. They hear rustling inside and approach the window. They decided to peek inside "Hahahaha, I can't believe those fools!" said one guy "You scream 'wolf' and they tremble! Haha" Genim heard a crack sound behind them and when he turned around he saw a man and everything got black.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Leroy and Stiles are still drinking at the diner.

"Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can never happen?"

"Yeah, yeah. My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can’t do. She was the first person that said I could do anything. Who believed in me. I didn’t want to disappoint her."

"But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to. I mean, look at me. I am a pariah in this town."

"What about your good memories?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn’t you have moments with him that you love? Do you regret them?"

"No, of course not."

"Isn’t that what life’s about? Holding on to your good memories? All I wanted was a moment with Astrid. One moment to give me hope that any dream’s possible. You’ve had all that, Stiles. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it. Because I haven’t."

Stiles smiles "Is nice having someone to support you, you know? Especially in these moments."

"Don't you have a best friend? Or at least a _friend?"_

Stiles frowns and sighs "I think... I think I had... A long time ago."

"Well, if I had a friend, I’m sorry to say, it wasn’t worth it. Just like the dream."

"And sitting here drinking won’t end this pain."

Stiles looks at his glass "What will?"

Leroy grins "I can only think of one thing."

 

* * *

 

At the Miner’s Day festival, Leroy, who has a pick axe, is on the roof of one of the buildings. He sees a transformer near him.

"Perfect."

Stiles also climbs onto the roof "Leroy! What are you doing? Please, don’t do it!"

Leroy rolls his eyes "I’m not going to jump."

Stiles looks confused "You’re not?"

"No, are you crazy? I could hit someone. You know how much damage I could do? I’m solidly built."

"Leroy, what are you doing up here?"

"I’m going to get my moment." he holds up the axe.

Stiles eyes widen "Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What?"

"You might want to duck." Leroy hits the transformer with the axe. The power goes out at the festival.

"What are you doing?"

Leroy turns to him and grins "I’m selling candles, brother."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

She heard voices. _Manly voices._ When Belle could open her eyes, she was tied up near Genim, who was still unconscious. They were inside the cabin with some guys.

"Look what we have here."

"Did you came for fun, sweetheart?" and they started laughing.

"You idiots! You have to get out of here before the wolf comes and kills us all!" then men started laughing like maniacs. She frowned "I dead serious! The wolf-

"It's not coming." said one of the guys.

Belle didn’t understand. _What did he mean? Why did they were so calm about it? Why was the print a human one? Why-_

Then it clicked "There was never a wolf." she said opening her eyes.

"Of course not." he grins "Just the impeccable work of a butcher and viola."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Then why...?"

" _Why?_ Why would we kill innocent people. Pretending it was a wolf." he shrugs "Easy. _Money_." he starts pacing around them "You see, if there was a vicious wolf out there, people would hire anyone who can kill it. They would pay unnecessary amounts of money just to keep them safe."

Genim begins to wake up "Looks like our little fella wants to join the party."

"Wha-what's going on?"

"What's going on is that the wolf is going to kill you. Not only kill you, but tear you apart." one of the men grabs Genim and puts him on his feet "You see, Belle. We killed those people because they didn't believe we were hunters. They thought we were just babblers who wanted money. They doubted that we could kill a beast, so we proved them wrong." He grabs her and makes her stand up "But you, Belle, you're not like them. We are not going to kill you because you doubted. We have to kill you because..." he is now facing her "You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, a girl who _knew_ too much." he grins "And now, you'll see the people you care for die before I'll kill you. And everyone will think that was the wolf's actions." he starts laughing, the other man gripping more tightly to Genim's neck, and grabbing a dagger.

Belle stood there, not being able to do something. The man got the dagger closer to Genim's neck. She becomes agitated and in an attack of fear, she screams at full lung. But this scream seemed different than any other human scream. The men covered their ears and fell to the ground, knocked out. The one that was grabbing Genim fall also. Belle stopped screaming and breathed deep.

 _"Belle."_ she looks at Genim, who had his eyes wide open.

The man got up and look at her "Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you?" he grins at her confused face "A 'wailing woman'. A banshee right before my eyes." He got closer, dagger in hand "You're going to pay for that." she heard a noise again, just like a few minutes ago. She could heard it now more clear. Her eyes widen and looked at Genim.

"Get down!" she yelled at Genim and knocked him to the ground. A big blast was heard and the front door exploded. When the smoke dissipated, the whole town was there, weapons in hand. Belle's grandma was leading them.

"There is your supposed wolf." said the granny pointing at the men inside the cabin. The townspeople entered and started surrounding them while granny go to Genim and Belle "We have to go, now." she helped Belle and Genim get up "Belle, we need to get you out of here. Come on." they started walking outside the cabin when they could faintly hear the man yelling _'That girl! She... she's a...!'_ but nothing more. The three of them were running through the woods but Belle stopped moving.

"Belle." Genim try to get her move but he couldn't "Belle, hey."

"Hurry, child. We're close home."

"Belle-

"No, stop!" she yells and they stop "I'm not moving until someone tells me what the hell was that! What the hell he meant?" she got closer to her grandma "Is it true? I'm a... a whatever he said?" she look directly at her grandma.

"Yes, child. Your father and I knew a long time ago."

She nods understanding "That's why I never go out alone."

"We wanted to protect you."

"You never told me." she covers her face "Why didn't anyone told me about it?"

"Because we wanted you to be safe and sound. We were afraid someone might want to use your power for evil. We didn't wanted you to get hurt, my child." she cups Belle's face.

"But, what's a... what's a banshee?" The hunting party is heard shouting in the background.

"I’ll explain it later. Don’t you hear them?"

Genim nods "We have to go." he grabs Belle hand "No, Belle, we must hurry." The shouting gets louder "It’s okay. It’s going to be okay."

The granny turns to him "Dylan, there’s no time."

"I know. I’ll get her out of here." supporting Belle on his shoulder, Genim leads the two of them to the woods. The granny stays behind as the hunting party arrives.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

All of the people at the Miner’s Day festival mob Stiles and Leroy to buy candles. Stiles then notices that all of the boxes are empty.

"Leroy. We sold out." The two of them hug. They see Astrid standing with the other nuns "Well, go on – give her the news. Have your moment."

Leroy brings the box of money over to the group of nuns. Astrid notices him "Excuse me." The other nuns leave, leaving Astrid and Leroy alone.

"Five thousand bucks. Piece of cake."

"You sold them all?"

"I had a little help."

"You made it happen."

"You have no idea."

"I don’t know what to say."

"You’re welcome." he smiles at her.

Astrid returns the smile and sees around "Oh. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?" They look around the festival and see everyone holding the lit candles.

 

* * *

 

Scott is looking over Kate’s phone records at the station. The name ‘D. Hale’ is highlighted. Erica enters.

Scott looks at her "If this is about the blackout, I’ve got the guys from the power company down there working on it."

"That’s not why I’m here. It’s been twenty-four hours since my friend, Kate, went missing. Have you found anything?"

"I found something. I just don’t know what it means."

Erica crosses her arms "Well, what is it?"

"At this point in the investigation, it’s best I don’t divulge that information."

She narrows her eyes "If you’re covering for someone, if you’re not doing your job, deputy McCall I’ll find someone who will."

 

* * *

 

Stiles makes a ‘sold out’ sign and puts it at the front of the candle booth. He walks to his car, which still has the word ‘tramp’ spray painted on it. He stares at it for a moment, and then decides to go back to the Miner’s Day festival. He has a candle on his hand and when he passes near Melissa she stops him and relights his candle. Derek watches Stiles walk past with the  Sheriff as Scott arrives. Scott approaches him.

"Derek, we need to talk."

"Did you get a hold of Kate?"

"No, I’m afraid not."

"Then, what is it?"

Scott sighs "I need you to come to the sheriff’s station with me and tell me everything."

"I’m sorry. I thought I already did."

"So did I." Scott leads Derek to the back seat of his squad car. Stiles looks on worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how Belle/Lydia met Genim. From then and now they’re best friends. Also her banshee abilities are included.  
> Did Derek had something to do with Kate's disappearance? Or is it a mistake?
> 
> If I have time, I’ll upload two chapters on Tuesday, cuz I’m going to be busy on this weekend. But I hope I can manage to upload on Friday.
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	14. Red-Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Beacon Hills. There’s no character’s past, sorry. Oh, and here appears another TW character~

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Derek are sitting in Scott’s office at the station. Scott hands him a mug of tea.

"Thank you." he takes it "I hope Kate’s somewhere warm, not out in the cold."

"Derek. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your fiancée is missing. You are in love with another person. There’s this… Unexplained phone call."

"I know, I know. I just… I can’t explain why it says that. I didn’t do anything to my fiancée."

"I’m pretty good at spotting a liar. And, honestly, liars have better material. Now, go home."

Derek raises his eyebrows "I can go?"

"We don’t even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep."

"Thank you." Derek stands up to leave.

"And, Derek?" he turns to Scott "Maybe… Get a lawyer."

 

* * *

 

At Granny’s Diner, Cora is talking to Jackson, who is sitting at one of the tables.

"You can’t be serious. _A whole year_ without a roof over your head?"

Jackson shrugs "Well, you get used to it. Plus, I had the motorcycle. So, if I didn’t like a place after a while…"

Melissa calls for Cora _"Cora?"_ but Cora ignores her.

"I’ve never even been out of Beacon Hills." she leans over "What was your favorite place?"

"Nepal. Best people. They have these prayer temples carved into mountains that are overrun with lemurs."

"What’s a lemur?" she coos her head.

_"Cora!"_

She turns to Melissa "Just give me a sec!" and then to Jackson.

"They’re little animals. And they have these eyes that reflect light. So, at night, it looks like they glow."

Melissa, again, calls Cora over to the counter "Cora! Stop flirting and get over here!" Cora rolls her eyes and finally goes to meet Melissa at the counter.

"I can’t believe you did that. That was humiliating."

Melissa ignore her "I want you to start working Saturday nights."

Cora pouts "Come on – we have an agreement about Saturday night."

"I want to start training you to do the books and the reorders. Business is booming lately, and, with more money, comes more paperwork."

"Yeah. None of that sounds good."

"It’s got to be done."

"Is this a punishment for talking to that guy?"

"If I wanted to punish you, I’d have better reasons. For one thing, you were late. For another thing, Liza, you dress like a drag queen during Fleet Week."

Cora crosses her arms "And you dress like Norman Bates when he dresses like Norman Bates’ mother."

"Cora, you’re a grown woman. You can’t keep acting like some kid."

"You just want me to act like you until I turn into you. Well, I am not a fossil yet, Melissa. I should be out there having adventures with lemurs!"

"Well, as long as you work here, you are going to listen to me."

"I didn’t ask to work here."

"Well, then what’s keeping ya?"

Cora gasps "Nothing! I quit!" and she storms out of the diner.

 

* * *

 

At night, Stiles runs to catch up with Scott on the street. The two of them walk together.

"Is he okay? Derek?"

"Oh, yeah. He’s a little shaken up, but he’s headed home. He’s fine."

"Any word from Kate?"

"Nothing new."

"Did you check with Boston again?"

"She’s not there, Stiles."

"So, we have no idea what happened to her?"

"All we know, is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared."

"Well-deserved?" they stop "Do you really believe that?"

"No. I’m just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think." he sighs "You two are going to look bad until we figure the truth out."

"You mean Derek? Th-That people are going to think in order to… Be free with me…"

"Some are. And, he’s not doing himself any favours. So, if there’s anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night-

They start walking again "He wasn’t with me. We really are through."

The two of them come across Cora, who is waiting at a bus stop, and Dr. Whale, who is talking to her.

"Sorry. No, don’t need a ride."

"It’s awfully cold out here." he says.

"I’m fine – really."

But he insists "I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?"

"Dr. Whale?" asks Stiles.

He turns around and looks at them "Stiles. Scott. Hello there." he gulps "I was just having a talk with Cora here. But, I should, um…"

"Yeah. Yeah, you should."

"Yeah…" he leaves.

Stiles turns to Cora "Was he bothering you?"

"The day I can’t handle a lech is the day I leave town." she looks at her bag "Which this is, I guess."

"You’re leaving?" asks Scott.

"I had a fight with Melissa. Quit my job."

"You quit? Where you going?"

She shrugs "I don’t know. Away."

"Yeah, well, buses out of town don’t really happen. And, you might want a destination first." says Scott, to which she nods.

"Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us." he glances at Scott.

"Yeah, uh. Yeah. Just for a little while."

"Come on." Stiles grabs her things and they go towards the apartment.

 

* * *

 

At the morning, Stiles drives his car along the road out of Beacon Hills and pulls over just before he reaches the sign. He gets out and goes into the woods. A short ways into the woods, he hears a rustling sound. Suddenly, Derek appears through the brush.

"I-it’s you. You okay? You’re looking for Kate, too?"

"I’m looking."

"He knows you didn’t do anything. Scott, I mean. He can tell when people are lying, so… He knows. And I’ll stand with you. I’ll tell everyone this isn’t possible. She’s going to turn up somewhere. That’s why we’re out here, right?"

"I’m looking." Stiles notices that Derek isn’t quite all there.

"Derek?" Derek begins to wander back into the woods. Stiles yells to him, "Derek? Derek!" but he doesn’t seem to hear him.

 

* * *

 

At the station, Alice is searching the internet for a job for Cora. Cora is sitting next to her, while the phone on the desk continuously rings.

"Want to be a bike messenger?"

"Bike messenger?"

"That’s about taking things to people in a little basket."

"Nope. Yeah, see, I’m not so great at bike riding."

"How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?" she smiles at Cora.

"I’m not so sure that’s a real job." The phone rings again "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when the Sheriff or Scott’s busy."

The phone rings, again, but Cora answers it "Sheriff’s station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I’ll get him to return. Thank you, too." she answers the next call "Sheriff’s station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that’s not a prowler. That’s Danny’s dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He’ll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Scott? Great. Glad I could help."

Scott, who has overheard Cora on the phone, walks in "How’s it going, you two?"

"Great. Except I can’t do anything."

"I’m sure that’s not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good."

She glances at the phone "That? That’s nothing."

"No. No, it isn’t. We actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here."

She stands up "Yes! Thank you! Yes." she hugs him "Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful."

"I’m swamped with the Kate Argent thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

She nods "Done." she turns to Alice "You want anything?"

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog."

Cora looks at Scott who whisperers "She ate at school." As Cora goes to leave, Stiles enters.

"Hey! Lunch, Stiles? I’m getting for everyone."

"Uh, no. I’m not hungry." Cora leaves and Stiles turns to Scott "Derek's in the woods. There’s something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It’s like… It’s like he was a different person."

 

* * *

 

Cora enters Granny’s Diner and walks up to the counter to order.

"I need a couple of grilled cheeses. I’m working over at the sheriff’s station now." Melissa nods "Sort of like a… Like a Deputy, you know? I guess sometimes, your fate finds you."

Melissa writes down the order "Seems kind of like you’re doing the same thing you always done."

"Plus so much more."

"Those will be right up." she meant the order.

Cora nods "Yeah." she taps the counter a few moments "I help solve crimes."

"I’m sure you do. I hope you’re finding what you’re looking for."

"I am."

 

* * *

 

After Stiles leaves, Scott and Alice are at the station. Scott is getting ready to leave, while Alice is hiding her book.

"Okay, kid. Don’t mean to kick you out, but I got to go see if Derek’s in some kind of trouble out there."

"It’s okay. I’m supposed to meet my mom." she locks her book in one of the desk drawers "There." she smiles at Scott.

Scott looks at her "Nice."

Cora returns with the food as Alice leaves "Hey, Cora."

"Hey, Alice." Cora turns to Scott "Got your grilled cheese." she gives it to him.

"Thank you. You all right?"

Cora shrugs, a bottle of water in hand "I guess. I mean, this is something I know how to do. So, _yay._ " she says without enthusiasm and takes a sip from her water.

"Okay, let’s pack these back up, and we can eat it in the car. I need to do a little wilderness search, and I need your help."

"I’m pretty sure I’m just going to screw it up. I mean, I’ll screw it up with flair, but…"

"No, you won’t. Come on – you can do this."

 

* * *

 

Scott and Cora are searching through the woods.

"This place is massive. How are we supposed to find one guy?" says Cora.

"Hey, _shh_. We might be able to hear him."

"It’s massive."

Scott point at the ground "I’m following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close."

"I shouldn’t even be here. I’m just going to screw everything up. _Oh,_ wait." she stops walking and Scott bumps into her.

"Cora?"

"I hear him."

Scott turns around to see if he saw something "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I hear him or…something. I… I know where he is. Don’t you?" Cora takes off through the woods.

"No. What are you doing?"

"He’s over here!" she yells running.

Scott follows her, moving branches out of his way and trying not to fall "Cora! Cora?" Scott finds Cora standing over a bleeding and unconscious Derek "Derek?" Scott kneels next to him, and tries to shake him awake "Oh, god. Come on! Derek, come on! Wake up! Derek, wake up!"

Derek wakes up and looks at Scott "Scott? What?" he see Cora "Cora?"

"Do you remember where you are?"

"No, I… What the hell?" he sits up "I was… I was in your office. Did you bring me here?"

Scott glances at Cora "You don’t remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?"

Derek shakes his head "No, I don’t."

 

* * *

 

Scott and Derek are at the hospital, where Derek is being treated by Dr. Whale.

Dr. Whale turns to Scott "Well, he’s bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What’d you expect."

"He’s got a cut on his head."

"It’s superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Mahealani for a mental health eval, but, it’s my opinion, that whatever caused this blackout, is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later."

Scott turns to Derek "We will figure it out."

"It’s so strange. I can’t even believe it happened."

"How functional could he be during one of these episodes? I mean, he talked to someone." says Scott.

"Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car."

"You want to know if I could’ve made that call." says Derek. He looks at Scott "Or more. You… You want to know if I could’ve… What, _kidnapped her? Killed her?"_

"Now, take it easy there." says the doctor.

"No one’s saying you did anything bad, Derek."

"No, but it would explain why it didn’t seem like I was lying. I wouldn’t know."

Erica quickly storms into the room "Stop talking, Derek." she sees Scott "What are you doing here? Why doesn’t this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?"

"No, because he’s not under arrest. We’re just talking."

"Right. Just talking." she looks at him suspicious.

Scott narrows his eyes "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Mayor Reyes is still Mr. Hale’s emergency contact." says the doctor.

Scott rolls his eyes "You have to be kidding me."

Derek frowns "I thought that changed to Kate?"

Erica nods "Well, Kate’s currently unavailable. Some people haven’t found her yet." she glances at Scott "Stop trying to place blame and just find her."

"There’s a whole lot of places to search, Erica."

"Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out." Scott looks at Derek and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Cora answers a phone call at the station.

"Sheriff’s station, thank you for calling. How may I direct your-

_"Hey, stop. It’s me."_ says Scott _"Here’s the thing – the last time Derek went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one? It’s a crazy hunch, but I want you to take my bug and go and see if he was there."_

"No, I could get somebody else to."

_"Cora, you were great out there. I still don’t know how you found him. You can do this."_

Cora sighs "I don’t know."

_"It’s going to be dark out soon. Derek’s going to be let out. If there is something there, we’ve got to get there first. We don’t have time to argue. Can you do this?"_ Cora bites her lip on the other side of the line.

 

* * *

 

Cora drives Scott’s bug to the Toll Bridge. She gets out, while still on the phone with Scott.

"I mean, what am I even looking for?"

_"Anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn’t belong there."_

Cora heads toward the bank of the river flowing under the bridge "And…if I find something?"

_"Just follow your instincts."_

Cora finds a board near the water. She flips in over, revealing a patch of sand underneath it. Cora puts Scott on speaker and places the phone on a nearby rock. She grabs a stick and begins to dig, until she hits something hard. Cora brushes the sand away with her hand. The object turns out to be a small jewelry box "You…can’t give me a clue what I’m looking for?"

_"Anything of Kate’s."_ She lifts up the jewelry box _"Cora? What’s going on? Did you find something?"_ Cora takes a deep breath and opens the box, but abruptly drops it. She begins screaming _"Cora? Cora?"_

 

* * *

 

At the station, Scott and Cora stare at the opened jewelry box sitting on the desk.

"Is… Is that what I think it is?"

Scott nods "Yeah."

"I can’t look." Cora turns around and Scott shuts the lid of the box.

"You okay?"

"I don’t know what I am."

"It’s going to be all right." she sits "We can figure out what happened now. Cora, you did good."

She glances at the box " _This,_ is doing good?"

"Yeah. It’s amazing. First, you found Derek, and now, this. I know you say you don’t know what you are, but, whatever it is, I got to say, I’m impressed."

She smiles "Don’t be. I’m… I’m scared out of my mind." she wipes the tears rolling down her cheek.

"But you did it anyway."

 

* * *

 

The next day Cora enters the diner. Melissa is at the counter and sees her.

"You look good."

Cora smiles "Thanks." she hangs her bag on the coat rack.

"Want something for the Sheriff?"

"No."

"What are you doing here, Cora?" Melissa begins cleaning the counter "You here to tell me more about your fine new job?"

"I want to come back."

"Why? You were pretty mad."

"I wasn’t mad."

"Looked like mad from here."

"Mmhmm, yeah. Here’s the thing – um… You were talking about having me do all this stuff, and I…wasn’t sure. I-I said that, you wanted me to turn into you, but… What I meant was, I don’t know how to be you. You’re a tough act to follow."

Melissa looks at her "Oh."

"And then you wanted me to take on all this extra responsibility, and I… Guess I just got scared."

"Don’t be. You shouldn’t be."

"Well, I am. But, it’s okay. I can do it anyway. I sort of found someone in myself that was more than I expected."

"What about adventure? What about lemurs?"

"Scott was my lemur. Did that, found out I could do that, and also that I don’t want to. I don’t want a job where a good day means ruining someone’s life. I want to do something that makes me happy. Somewhere I love." she caresses the counter.

"Look – just so you know, I wanted you to do the books and everything, so you could take over when I retire. Own the whole place."

Cora's eyes widen "Own it?"

"Sure. I mean, who else would I give it to but someone who loves me back?" Cora lauches to hug her and Melissa returns he hug "I'm proud of you." she goes to the other side of the counter.

Cora grins "What was that?"

"You heard me." Cora smiles at her.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles are at the animal shelter at night. Derek is pacing around.

"Derek, it’s going to be okay."

"Really? How do you know that? Because, I honestly can’t say anything about my actions anymore."

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

Derek sits "You’re right. But the problem is, I don’t think it’s a good one." Stiles is about to say something but Scott enters the clinic.

They both see the look on Scott's face "What is it? Did you find her?"

"We found a box."

Derek looks at Stiles and then at Scott "Wait… Wait… What does that mean?"

Scott gulps "We think it… We think that she…" the words don’t come out of his mouth, he's stuttering.

"What?"

"There was a human heart inside it."

Stiles eyes widen and he covers his mouth "Oh, my god."

Derek breaks down in tears "No. No." he also covers his mouth.

"We’re going to send it out for some tests, but there aren’t any other missing people."

Stiles says at Scott "Maybe you should go." and goes over Derek.

"There’s more."

Derek holds up his head "What?"

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. I ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match."

Stiles looks confused and looks at Derek. Derek sees the look on Scott's face and stands up "Arrest me."

Stiles shakes his head "No. Derek!" he stands up too.

Derek is in front of Scott "Arrest me, Scott. Do it!"

"Derek, the fingerprints weren’t yours."

Derek frowns "What?"

"They were Stiles’s." Stiles turns to look at Scott. Derek also turns but to look with eyes widen at Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was pure Beacon Hills. The next will be normal, don’t worry.
> 
> Oh, and what about Cora? Mmm? You got that, what she could do was because of her being a wolf (in the past), right? And she’s living with Melissa; she’s kind of her tutor.
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	15. Heart Of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened to Genim after he drank the potion. Remember? And other things happen in Beacon Hills too, obviously.

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the forest, Belle and the Wolf have set up a rest spot. A flaming arrow shoots through the air, heading towards Belle.

"Belle, look out!" he deflects the arrow with his sword. They then see King Midas and his men riding towards them "We need to move. They found us."

The two of them run towards the woods. He's about to transform but looks at her, standing giving him her back "Go. I’ll take care of them."

"Belle, I’m not leaving you."

"Find Genim. That’s all that matters. _Find him!"_

"What are you going to do?"

She smiles "I’m giving you a head start." he nods and transforms. He runs while Belle stays behind. She rushes towards the knights and lets out a powerful scream, which makes the knights fall from their horses.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott is taking Stiles's mugshot at the station.

"Please turn to the right."

He does so "Scott, this is a mistake. I didn’t kill Kate."

"Of course you didn’t. But, while I am your friend, I am also a deputy. And I have to go where the evidence leads."

"Which points to me? Scott, yesterday it was Derek. There’s something not right here."

"I know. But, your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not. So, now we have to deal with this."

"Evidence that says I cut out Kate’s heart…and buried it in the woods. This is insane."

In that moment the Sheriff enters the room.

"Stiles!" he goes over to him and hugs him "What are you doing?" he turns to Scott "This is mi son we are talking about, he-

"Dad. It's okay." he smiles at him "You have said it too many times. 'If you've got nothing to hide, you've got nothing to fear.' I'll be okay." the Sheriff nods.

"Please, believe me I don't want to do this, but... If I don’t book you, with all this evidence, it’s going to look like favouritism. And then, Erica will have cause and she will fire me. And then, you know what she’ll do? She’ll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please – just try to be patient and trust me. We can’t even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kate. And I am still waiting for the DNA test results. But, in the meantime, you need to bear with me. I have to ask you a few questions." Stiles nods and looks at his father.

"This is crazy. Stiles would never hurt anyone."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim hums a song while he sweeps his room at the castle. A bluebird flies in. He coaxes the bird over to him, then sets it on a table. He then aggressively tries to swat it with the broom. Erica walks in and sees him.

"Umm, Genim? What are you… What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the vermin in this house." he again tries to swat the bird and, eventually, successfully drives it out the window.

"It’s dinner time."

Genim pouts "I’m not hungry."

Erica sighs "Well, if you need anything-

"I will ask it to some guard. I know, I know." Erica nods and leaves the room. Genim stick his tongue out at the door. A cricket enters his room and places himself on a nightstand.

 _"Genim, Genim."_ he turns around at the sound of his name "Over here, young one." Genim sees the cricket on the table "My name is Jiminy, and your friends have asked me to be here tonight." Genim frowns "The dwarves."

"Why?"

"Because they care for you."

"Yeah, right." he turns to his bed "Nobody cares for me."

"Genim, you’ve changed. You’ve-

"Changed?" he sits on his bed "And who are you to tell me I’ve changed?" before Jiminy can say something, Genim grabs his pillow and starts swatting it to the cricket "Get out!" Jiminy sighs and leaves him alone. Genim sighs and sees the window slightly open. He grins and grabs his red hood and climbs out through the window.

 

* * *

 

Genim enters the dwarf’s place and finds them at the dining area. The dwarves are gathered around the table.

Grumpy is the first one to talk "Genim."

"What is this?"

Jiminy flies and lands on the table "Genim, why don’t you have a seat?"

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" he says looking at Jiminy.

"Genim, please." he sighs and sits.

"Ok, what now?"

"We wanted to talk about something..." Grumpy looks at the other dwarves and they nod "You’ve changed. You’ve become angry, irritable, and downright mean. And we’re all here because we… We care about you. Who wants to go next?"

Sneezy takes out his letter and starts to read "Uh. You brought bales of straw into the house last night, even though you know that I’m…" he sneezes "Allergic."

"You are allergic to everything." says Genim.

"You broke my mug!" yells Happy.

"You’re lucky it wasn’t that mug you call a face!"

Happy gasps "You are the worst, most nasty, horrible-

"Enough! Look what you’re doing to Happy. That potion you took – the one that erased the Wolf from your mind? You haven’t been the same since you drank it."

" _That_ , helped me forget whatever, or whomever, I needed to forget. And I am clearly better off for it. That potion was the solution, not the problem. The problem is, that I’m here in a house full of dwarves instead of in my palace, with my father, as a prince. But I can’t do that anymore, can I? Because he was murdered. The only thing left I have is Erica and I'm not going to disappoint her!"

"Then what are you going to do?" asks Happy.

"I'm going to find the responsible." he stands up but Jiminy flies in front of his face.

Happy stands up "You can't kill the Queen, she-

 _"The Queen?_ Mmm, now that's more easy."

Jiminy nods at Happy "Wait. Revenge is not the answer. No, it’s going to change you. It’ll turn you into something darker than you can imagine. You don’t want to go there-

Genim puts a glass container over Jiminy to silence him. Grumpy also stands up "Genim, Where are you going?"

"To kill the responsible. To kill the Queen." Genim leaves, taking a bag and a pick axe with him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the station, Scott leads Stiles into an interrogation room. Erica is already there.

"Hello, Mister Stilinski."

Stiles turns to Scott "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial. It can only help you."

He sits "I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything."

Scott turns on the tape recorder "The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?"

"Yes, many times. It’s where Derek and I liked to meet."

_"Mr. Hale."_

"Yes."

"And, you met there… For what purpose?"

"We were having an affair. I’m not proud of what happened, and I’m sorry. But that doesn’t change the fact that I did not kill Kate."

Scott takes the jewelry box out of a cabinet and places it on the table in front of Stiles "Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, it’s my jewelry box."

"That’s what we found the heart in."

Stiles eyes widen "Don’t you see what’s happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m innocent!"

"Mister Stilinski, it’s okay. I know what you’re going through. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing Derek Hale did to you."

"But, I haven’t changed. I’m still the same person I’ve always been – a good person. I did not do this."

Scott turns to Erica "Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?" Scott and Erica go out into the hall to talk "I told you to leave the questioning to me."

"How do you know he didn’t do it? If that box was stolen from his as he claims, don’t you think there’d be signs of a break in? Well, you’re his roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? He is a man who’s had his heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim hides behind a tree in the forest, as a knight on a horse rides closer. When he gets close enough, Genim clotheslines him and he falls to the ground. Using the blunt end of the pick axe, he crushes the knight’s ankle.

"It’ll heal. Eventually."

"What do you want?"

"Information. Where’s the Queen?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"Do you know what a diamond is? It’s the strongest substance known to man or beast. Beautiful, precious, nearly impervious to destruction. Nearly. This…" he shows the axe "This is an axe from the Dwarf Mines. It’s a special blade. It can, believe it or not, actually cut a diamond. Imagine what it can do to human flesh. Soft, pliable, tender flesh…" Genim raises the axe, but stops when the knight starts to speak.

"She’s at her castle, but only for the night. In the morning, she leaves for the summer palace. Please! That’s all I know."

Genim hits the knight in the head with the handle of the pick axe, which knocks him out. He steals his armor and goes to leave, but is stopped by a voice. It turns out to be Grumpy.

"What do you think you’re doing?"

"I already told you. I’m going to kill the Queen."

"By stealing the armor off a knight?"

"Whatever I have to do to get into that castle. So, get out of my way. I have to get there before she departs."

Grumpy grabs him by the wrist "Have you lost your mind?" he grabs the armor "You really think this disguise is going to fool anybody?" and throws it to the ground.

Genim grins "I’m getting in there." and starts walking.

"Listen to yourself! All you care about is revenge. You can’t even see reality anymore."

"What I don’t need, is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude."

"I didn’t come here to lecture you. I came here to help you."

"Help me? _How?"_

"By taking you back to Rumpelstiltskin. He’s the one who gave you the potion in the first place – the one that took away all your memories of your Wolf. If anyone can give them back to you, it’s him."

"I don’t want my memories back. That’s why I took the potion."

"And it changed you. Maybe he can at least bring you back to the person you used to be. He’s the most powerful man in the world. He can do anything."

Genim raises an eyebrow _"Anything?"_

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott due to speaking with Erica, goes to investigate Stiles’s apartment. He checks the locks of the door and windows. Alice enters.

"Alice. What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in school?"

"We have to help Stiles."

"I am helping him. That’s why I’m searching the apartment. But you got to go home."

"Not gonna to happen." she smiles at Scott.

Scott sighs "Just stay out of the way."

"So, what are we looking for?" they walk in on Stiles's room and towards the window near the bed.

"I’m trying to see if maybe, someone broke in. Looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing."

"So, you think someone’s setting him up."

"It’s the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody’s got a motive."

"My mom does."

Scott grabs a picture from the desk "Erica?"

"She hates Red Riding Hood." Scott glances at her "Hey, you wanted a motive."

"Well, I don’t think ‘she hates Red Riding Hood’ will hold up in a court, Alice." he looks at the picture of Stiles in the classroom along Alice.

After looking at the pictures on Stiles’s desk, Scott flops down on the bed. Suddenly, the heat noisily turns on. Searching for the source of the noise, Scott looks to the floor and sees a heating vent. He takes off the grate of the vent and sticks his hand in.

"Did you find something?"

Scott pulls out a hunting knife wrapped in a cloth. He looks at Alice surprised.

 

* * *

 

Alice is drinking a hot chocolate at Granny’s Diner. Jackson enters the diner.

"I don’t think that hot chocolate’s going to drink itself." he says and sits next to Alice "You’re upset about your teacher, aren’t ya?"

She has her head rest on her hand "He didn’t do it. Why can’t anyone see that?"

"Because most people just see what’s right in front of them. And I don’t think you’re going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug."

"Then where?" she takes a sip from her hot chocolate.

"That a book in your bag? You know I’m a writer. So, I’m partial to finding my answers in the literary form."

"It’s just a book."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"I think we both know that that’s not the case. Can I get a water, please?"

Alice looks at him "What do you know about it?"

"I know it’s a book of stories."

"Aren’t all books?"

"Stories…that really happened."

Alice's eyes widen "You think my book is real?"

"As real as I am."

"How do you know?"

"Well, let’s just say that, uh, I’m a believer. And I want to help others see the light. That, my friend, is why I’m here."

"But I already believe."

"Oh, I’m not here for you, darling. I’m here for Scott."

"So, you want to get him to believe? Why don’t you just tell him?"

"Well, there are some people – like you and me – we can go on faith. But others – like Scott – they need proof." Jackson taps Alice’s book. He leaves and Alice opens her book. The picture of the Wolf in the forest check the tracking some prints in the snow.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the forest, the Wolf is checking the tracks in the snow. He draws his claws and follows them, eventually coming to the naked knight that Genim attacked earlier.

"Put your hands where I can see them." the knight turns around, only covered by the helmet he’s holding in front of him " _Uh,_ on second thought, don’t." the Wolf takes out a blanket from the bag he had and throws it the knight "Who did this?"

"He’s crazy. He had a pick axe. He threatened to skin me."

"Who?"

"Genim."

The Wolf gets closer to him, threaten him with his claws "What?"

"He said he wanted to kill the Queen. I’ve never seen someone so bloodthirsty."

"No. Genim is not bloodthirsty. He is not a killer. I know him."

"Maybe you don’t."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is peeling an apple in her office, when Derek knocks at the door.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." she puts the apple aside.

He enters "These accusations against Stiles – they’ve been gnawing away at me. He didn’t do this."

She pats the chair beside her "I understand what you’re going through. It’s painful when someone we care about betrays us."

"He’s a good person. I know him."

"Maybe you don’t. Maybe, you just want to. Everyone has a dark side, Derek."

"Yeah, sure, but having a dark side and doing something so evil – that’s a different thing. That’s not what he is."

"Perhaps. I always believe that evil isn’t born – it’s made."

"All due respect, Erica, I don’t think you know much about evil." he stands up.

She smirks "Well, if he didn’t do it, then who did?"

"I don’t know. That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out. But those blackouts I’ve been having – they’ve made everything so hazy."

She also stands up "Please, tell me you’re not accusing yourself."

"You know, maybe if I could clear up my missing time, I could prove Stiles’s innocence."

"You’re very sweet, Derek. But you’re also wrong. Evil doesn’t always look evil." she stands in front of him "Sometimes it’s staring right at us, and we don’t even realize it."

 

* * *

 

At the station, Scott is with Stiles, who is locked in a cell.

Stiles is grabbing the bars "The heating vent? Scott, I don’t even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren’t any."

Stiles looks at him "You don’t believe me."

Scott gets closer "Of course I do. But what I think doesn’t matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?"

"I’m saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer."

Peter enters "An excellent idea."

Scott turns around "Mr. Hale. What are you doing here?"

"Offering my legal services."

"You’re a lawyer?" asks Scott.

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I’ve been following the details of your case, Mister Stilinski. And I think you’d be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" asks Stiles.

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges."

"Asserting your influence isn’t what’s needed here. We need to find the truth." says Scott.

"Exerting influence may be exactly what’s needed here."

"What’s needed here, is for me to do my job."

"Well, no one’s stopping you. I’m only here to help."

"Enough." says Stiles "Please go."

Scott with his arms crossed looks at Peter "You heard him."

"No, I was talking to you." Scott turns to face Stiles "Oh, Scott, he’s right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I’m screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you’ll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help."

Peter gets closer "Trust me. This is in Mister Stilinski’s best interests."

"Good luck, Stiles." Stiles nods "I hope your best interests are what he’s looking out for." Scott leaves the two of them alone.

"I can’t pay you."

"I didn’t ask for money."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Let’s just say, I’m invested in your future."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is spinning straw in his tower. Grumpy and Genim walk in.

"The potion you gave Genim – it changed him. He’s not the same."

"Well, of course it changed him. It took away his love, left a big hole in his heart. There is no cure for what he’s got. The person he was… There’s no way to bring him back. No potion can bring back true love." Rumpelstiltskin opens a cabinet containing several rows of labeled potions. There is a missing potion above the heart label "Love, is the most powerful magic of all. The only magic I haven’t been able to bottle. If you can bottle love, you can do anything." he turns to Genim "But you don’t care about that, do you? Now, what is it you really want?"

"I want your help to kill _the Queen._ "

"Now we’re talking, dearie." he grins.

Grumpy shakes his head "Genim, don’t."

Rumpelstiltskin takes a string and a piece of wood and fashions a bow.

"Now, what is this?"

"This…is how you kill the Queen." he gives it to Genim.

"How will that help me get into the castle?"

"No, no, no. That’s impossible. You have to kill her when she’s on the move. When she’s on her way to the summer palace." he takes out a map and shows it to Genim "Fire the arrow from this spot here, and you’ll be hidden from sight. An arrow fired from this bow will get you exactly what you need. It always finds its target."

Grumpy puts himself in front of Genim "I can’t stand by. If you take that weapon, you do it alone."

Genim takes the bow and arrow from Rumpelstiltskin "That was always my plan. So, what do I have to do in return?" he asks Rumpelstiltskin.

"Do? You don’t have to do anything, dearie."

Genim narrow his eyes "Everything comes with a price with you. Last time you took a strand of my hair. What’s in it for you this time?"

"Let’s just say, I’m invested in your future."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek knocks on the door of Danny’s office. Danny answers the door.

"Derek. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Mahealani, I need your help." he lets him in.

"Okay. What… What is it?"

"I’ve been having these blackouts… And I need to remember what happened during them."

"Why?"

"I think I might know something that can help Stiles." Danny closes the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf barges through the front doors of Rumpelstiltskin’s estate.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Show yourself." Rumpelstiltskin appears behind him "I’m here about Genim. Rumour has it, he’s after the Queen and he came to you for help."

"Yes, indeed."

"What did you do to him?" he draws his claws.

"What did I do to him? You mean, what did you do to him. You caused him pain. Without that pain, he would never have drank my potion to forget about you. That’s what changed him."

"Undo the potion. All magic can be broken."

"Oh, yes. With twoo wuv (true love)."

"So, that’s it then? True love’s kiss will awaken him?"

"Most certainly. But, it’s going to be hard to kiss him when you don’t know where he is." Rumpelstiltskin swats the Wolf’s hand and starts to walk away.

"Name your price."

"How about…your jacket?" he points at his jacket.

"My jacket? Why would you want my jacket?"

"It’s drafty in here.

The Wolf takes off his jacket and places it on the table "Where is he?"

"On his way to the Queen’s Highway." he magically produces a map "This is the route he’s taking, but you better be quick. Because, if he kills the Queen, he becomes as evil as the woman whose life he takes."

"He could never become that evil." the Wolf begins to leave.

"Evil isn’t born, dearie – it’s made. If Genim starts down that road, you’ll never get him back." when the Wolf leaves and he door closes, Rumpelstiltskin grabs the jacket and grins.

 

* * *

 

Genim is preparing himself at the spot that Rumpelstiltskin specified. Suddenly, the Wolf ambushes him from behind.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Genim." The Wolf turns him to face him.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

"I’m helping you remember." he kisses him "I told you – I will always find you."

Genim punches him in the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott walks up the stairs in the building of Stiles’s apartment, where he finds Alice sitting on a step.

"I have proof." she holds up the ring of skeleton keys "This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Mister Stilinski."

"Did you steal these from her office?" Scott takes them.

"Yeah. The book said they could open any door."

"There’s no way they’ll even fit in the lock."

"We have to try." she stands up and tries to open the door with multiple keys, but is unsuccessful.

"See? What did I tell you? Come on, Alice. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Manhattan-

"It is!"

Scott bits his lips "But, sometimes the real world needs to come first."

"Just try one more. Please."

"Okay, one more. But then we’re done."

"You do it. This one."

Scott takes the keys from Alice "Okay." and tries the key he picked out. The door unlocks to Scott's surprise.

Alice looks at him "Do you believe now?"

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf comes around while Genim watches him, arms crossed.

_"Ge-_

He realizes that he is tied to a tree.

"I assume you’re the man Rumpelstiltskin helped me forget. What’s your name again?"

"It’s me – Wolf."

" _Wolf?_ Beginning to see why I drank that potion." he turns to grab his bag.

"This doesn’t make any sense. True love’s kiss should’ve restored your memories."

Genim faces him "It’s not true love…because I don’t love you."

"Yes, you do. You just don’t remember. You love me, and I love you."

"Words, words, words. That’s all that love is. And, unfortunately for you, words don’t mean anything to me. You know what does mean something to me? Taking action. And that’s exactly what I’m going to go do." he begins to leave.

"Genim! _Genim_ , listen to me!" Genim turns around "You can’t do this. It’s not who you want to be. You can’t kill her."

"Really? Watch me." he starts to head back into the forest.

"Don’t do it! Genim! Genim!"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

In Danny's office, Derek is lying on the couch in a hypnotic state, with his eyes closed.

"Now, Derek, listen very closely. Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Okay, I want you to go back in your memory. Back to the last time you and Kathryn spoke. The last thing you remember. Tell me – where are you?"

"In my bedroom."

"When?"

"The night she left."

"And what were you doing?"

"I called her on her cell."

"And what did you talk about?"

"She said she realized she needed to start a new life. Without me. She thought Stiles and I should be together."

"And how did that conversation end?"

"She said she was hurt… But she wanted me to be happy."

"And do you remember anything after that?"

"Yes. I saw Stiles in the woods."

"And what was he doing there?"

Derek has a flashback to his meeting with Genim in Fairy Tale World. Specifically, he thinks he remembers trying to stop Stiles from killing _‘her’_.

_"You can't kill her."_

_"Really? Watch me." he starts to head back into the forest._

_"Don’t do it!"_

" _Derek._ Derek! "Danny pulls Derek out of hypnosis.

"What happened?"

"I had to wake you up. You went too deep into hypnosis. Something was disturbing you. What did you see?"

Derek sits up "It was…" he looks at Danny.

"What? Tell me, Derek. I can help you." Derek stands up and grabs his jacket "Derek. Derek, tell me. What did you see? I can help you."

"No, you can’t." Derek rushes out of Danny’s office.

"Derek!"

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf, who is still tied to a tree, struggles against his binding. He sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they're yellow and he pulls on the ropes again and finally breaks them. Standing there, he howls and runs towards the direction Genim had gone.

 

* * *

 

Accompanied by her knights, the Evil Queen rides on horseback through a road in the forest with her cloak covering her face. She rides past rows of peasants, who are watching from the side.

"Clear the road! Bow your heads before the Queen!"

On top of a small cliff and hidden by the trees, Genim follows the Evil Queen and her entourage from a distance. When he gets to the spot that Rumpelstiltskin specified, he takes aim. He shoots the arrow, but the Wolf jumps in the way and is struck in the shoulder.

Genim run to him "What do you think you’re doing? Why would you do this?"

"Well, because… You said you appreciate… Action more than words." he manages to stand up against a tree, "So, now… You’re going to get both." Genim breathes out, rolling his eyes, "I love you, Genim."

"But I don’t love you. I don’t even remember you."

"Well, I don’t care. The only thing I care about is that you don’t forget who you really are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness." he closes his eyes.

Genim looks at him, eyebrows frown "You would really die for me?"

The Wolf looks at the wound on his shoulder, "Does it look like I’m making this up?"

Genim is almost whispering, "No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. No one’s ever been willing to die for me."

"No one you can remember." The Wolf crouches a little, still in pain; then Genim puts his hand on his shoulder. The Wolf faces him and they kiss. In the kiss, Genim opens his eyes and looks at the Wolf.

When they separate he smiles at him,  _"Wolf..."_

The Wolf smiles, "Yes. It’s me." They kiss several more times, but are interrupted by the sound of King Mida’s men approaching. "King Midas’s army." the Wolf covers Genim’s face with his red hood. Several knights grab the Wolf, while several others grab Genim. One knight pulls the arrow out of the Wolf’s shoulder. He cringes in pain.

"Leave the boy. We have who we came for."

The knights drop Genim and drag the Wolf to a horse drawn cell.

"No!"

Genim stands up and run towards him. "Tyler!" one of the knights hits/slaps Genim in the face, making him drop to the ground with blood on his mouth. Then he draws his sword and raises it above Genim.

From his cell the Wolf yells "No!"

"Enough!" says one knight and the other one stops. King Midas’s men head off through the forest with the Wolf in tow.

"Genim… Genim!"

Genim manages to stand up.  _"Tyler!"_

_"Genim!"_

"I will find you! I will always find you." he says while watching them disappear.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is lying on the bed in his cell, when Derek enters.

"Stiles."

He stands up "Derek."

"Scott said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted to tell you, that Dr. Māhealani helped me remember what happened during my blackouts."

"And?"

"Uh, I… I only, um, got pieces of the memory, but… We were in the woods, and I kept saying, _‘don’t do it’_."

"Don’t do what?"

"Don’t kill her. That’s what I kept saying."

 _"Kate?_ You think you remember me wanting to kill Kate?"

"Can you explain why I have that memory?"

"Derek? Are you asking me if I had something to do with Kate’s murder?"

"Scott found a heart in _our_ spot. It was in your jewelry box." he got a step closer and Stiles a step back, "The weapon was found in _your_ apartment. And I have these… These memories. So, yes, I’m asking." Stiles could feel a lump in his throat.

"When your phone records came back, when I found you wandering in the woods, when everyone thought you killed Kate, I stood by you." he had tears in his eyes "I never once doubted you. And, now that everything is pointing to me, you actually think I am capable of that kind of evil?" he sees the look on Derek's face and that's it,  _"Get. Out."_ he turns his back to Derek. Derek sheds a tear and nods. He leaves Stiles alone.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim slowly climbs up to his window. He lands on his feet and the door opens. Erica enters furious.

"Where the hell you have been? You weren't here on the diner."

"I..." he glanced the window.

She follows his movement, "You went to the woods?! You crossed the wall?! Genim, what did I told you!"

"I'm sorry, I just needed..." he sighs. Damn, he's tired "Erica, I'm tired, can we have this discussion tom-

She cuts him by grabbing his wrist, "You disobey me. _Why. Did. You. Go. Out?"_ the pressure in her grasp was getting tighter.

"Erica..." he has never seen her like this.

"I've made rules in here and you think you can disobey them whenever you want?"

_"Erica, my arm-_

" _I'm_ the Queen, ok? You have not power in this kingdom. I have." she is breathing hard and suddenly she lets go of his hand. Her fingerprints on his wrists burned and he looks at it. Erica ran a hand over her hair and coughs, "Don't go out again, ok? I have things to do, so rest." and she leaves.

Genim had his eyes wide open. _What the hell was wrong with Erica?_ She was never like this. She was never mean. Then it clicked on his mind. There was not a Queen on the woods. The only Queen known was Erica. _His step-sister. Erica._ No way...  She couldn't be the bad guy, couldn't she? He would notice. He shook his head; he didn't have time to worry about that. He needed to go to the dwarves.

 

* * *

 

Genim arrives back at the dwarves’ home. When he enters, they are all eating dinner at the table. He takes a stein out of his bag and places it on the table.

Happy looks at him, "What’s this?"

"An apology."

Happy smiles but Grumpy shakes his head. Genim sees that action, "We don’t care about mugs." says Grumpy.

"It’s the only thing I broke that I could replace. I’m sorry. All I can say is… I’m sorry." everyone looks at him stunned.

Grumpy smiles and stands up "…It’s you."

Genim nods, "It’s me." the dwarves and Genim group hug.

"You can have your old room, if you like." says Happy.

Genim chuckles, "Thank you." they separate, "I can’t stay."

"Where are you going?"

"King Midas took Wolf. I have to get him back."

"No, Genim, you can’t do it." says Grumpy.

"I can’t let the King just kill him. He came back for me. It doesn’t matter what happens to me now. I have to try."

Grumpy shakes his head "That’s not what I meant. What I meant was, you can’t do it alone." he turns to the dwarves and they nod in agreement, "But, luckily, you won’t have to." They grab their pike axes "Let’s show that King what Red Riding Hood and seven dwarves can really do!" Genim sees them and smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Still in his cell, Stiles makes his bed. When he tucks in the sheets, something falls out and clinks on the ground. The object turns out to be one of Erica’s skeleton keys. Stiles tries the key in his cell door, and ends up being able to open it. When he hears Scott return, he quickly removes the key and shuts the door. Scott enters with a bag of food and a coffee.

"Hey. Breakfast." He gives it to Stiles.

"Thanks." He goes over to sit on his bed.

"I know Mr. Hale doesn’t want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart… And the DNA was a match for Kate." Stiles eyes widen "She’s dead. I’m sorry – for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It’s going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?"

Stiles nods "Yeah."

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed. And I think Erica’s behind it."

"Then why am I still in here? Why don’t you confront her?"

"Because, belief is not proof."

"But you just said-

"If I don’t do this right, things will end up worse for you. Every time I’ve gone up against Erica, she’s seen it coming, and I’ve lost."

"So, what makes this time any different?

"Because she doesn’t know I suspect anything."

"Why would she do this to me?"

"I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. And I promise, neither your father and I won’t stop until expose what she’s up to."

"And how are you going to do that? This is her town."

"I’m working on it. I have faith in you. And now, I need you to have faith in me." Scott grabs Stiles’s hand on the bar, "Can you do that?"

Stiles smiles "Of course."

Scott leaves. Stiles looks down at the key in his hand.

 

* * *

 

Peter is in the back room of his pawn shop when Scott enters.

"Mr. Hale."

"Just taking inventory. What can I do for you, Mister McCall? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?"

"Yes. Erica set him up."

"And this surprises you? Show me your evidence, and we’ll get this over with immediately."

"Yeah, that’s the thing. There isn’t any. Anything that’s court-worthy. But I know it now."

"Look who’s suddenly become a woman of faith. Why are you here, Mister McCall? To spin conspiracy theories?"

"I need help."

Peter looks around, "From me?"

"Every time I’ve gone up against Erica, I’ve lost. Except for once, when I became a deputy. When _you_ helped."

"As I recall, you don’t exactly approve of my methods."

"I approve of your results. And this time, I have something more important than a job. I need to save my friend."

Peter leans "And you’re willing to go as far as it takes?"

"Farther."

Peter grins, "Now we’re talking. Fear not, Mister McCall. Erica may be powerful, but something tells me you’re more powerful than you know."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is looking through the Wolf’s jacket with a magnifying glass. He finds what appears to be a human hair and picks it up with tweezers. He drops the hair in a vial that already contains a strand of Genim’s hair. The two hairs begin to glow and then wrap around each other, forming a double helix. Rumpelstiltskin places the vial in his cabinet above the heart label.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the station, Stiles’s cell is empty and the door is unlocked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tun tun tun! Genim recovered his memories! But the Wolf was captured! Also, Genim saw the true colors of Erica!!! How are the things going to be next?  
> And in Beacon Hills the things aren't going too well: Stiles is being framed and Derek doesn’t believe him! 
> 
> See you on Friday, if I have time... If not, taht's why I updated two chapters the smae day. But I'll try!


	16. Hat Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry you didn’t get any chapter on Friday. I started to feel a little sick on Wednesday at night and been sick until today, that's why I didn't updated on Friday. But now I’m here with another chap! And guess what?..........
> 
> There’s another TW character! Yay!

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles, who has escaped from his cell, has fled to the woods. Meanwhile, Alice sits on a bench reading her book at the station. Scott and Mr. Hale walk down the hall and approach her.

Scott frowns at seeing her, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you."

"For what?"

"Your genius plan."

"And what plan’s that, Alice?" asks Peter. Alice doesn’t respond and looks around. Peter rolls his eyes, "Right."

Peter leaves Scott and Alice alone in the hall; the little girl turns to Scott, "Sorry. I thought Mr. Hale was in on it, now that he’s Mister Stilinski’s lawyer."

"In on what?"

Alice looks at him confused, "The escape plan."

"The what?"

 _"Deputy, could you join me, please?"_ called out Peter from the other room. They join Peter and see Stiles’ empty cell, "He’s gone."

"Alice, what did you do?" Scott walks over the cell, eyes wide.

"Nothing. He was gone when I got here."

"His arraignment’s tomorrow. If he’s not there-"

"He’s a fugitive. Doesn’t matter if he’s convicted for Kate or not – he’s screwed." he turns around and goes over the desk, "I have to go find him before someone notices he’s missing."

"Oh, you mean Erica?" asks Peter with a grin.

Scott opens a drawer and grabs his keys, "The arraignment’s at eight A.M. I’m sure she’ll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."

"Well, you have until eight A.M., then."

Alice looks between them, "Uh, what about me? How can I help?"

"Go home."

Alice walks beside him and lowers her voice "Scott, if he leaves Beacon Hills-"

Scott grabs her, "Not now, Alice. Come on." and goes over the exit but stops when Peter approaches him.

"Mister McCall, I know time is of the essence, but if Mister Stilinski doesn’t return… His future’s in jeopardy. And if you’re caught helping him, so is yours."

"I don’t care. I’d rather lose my job than my friend." he leaves. Scott gets in his car and drives down a deserted road near the woods.

In the fog in the distance, a figure can be seen. Scott doesn’t notice in time, and narrowly avoids hitting a man. He jumps out of the way and falls down an incline. Scott gets out of his car to assist him.

"I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t see you there." he helps him stand up. Then man has dark skin and brown eyes.

"Uh, I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"I’m fine. I’m not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You’re a deputy, aren’t you?"

"Yeah."

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I’m just looking for a lost dog." _nice, Scott._

"Well, I hope you find it."

"Thank you." The man tries to walk, but has an obvious limp. Scott notices, "Oh, you are hurt!"

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I’ll make it okay."

"No, let me drive you. I insist."

The man shrugs, "Thank you." he offers his hand to Scott, "I’m Deaton."

Scott takes it, "Scott." and the two of them get into Scott’s car.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Deaton runs through the woods, seemingly trying to escape from something. He stops to rest by a tree, but is caught by a tanned skinned woman with long black hair.

"Caught you, bro." she said smiling.

"You certainly did. You must be part bloodhound, my dear Marin." he sighs, "I’m afraid playtime’s over. Though, you can still use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms. Enough to sell at market tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?" she nods "Ready or not, here we come." They head back to their house, where the Evil Queen’s carriage is parked outside, "Wait." he stops her.

"Whose carriage is that?"

He sighs, "The Queen’s."

"In our house? Do you know her?"

"Of course not. Now, listen carefully. I want you to stay hidden in the woods. Like our game." she bits her lips but nods, "I’m going to find out what she’s doing here."

Deaton walks to the house, while Marin runs off into the forest. Inside, the Evil Queen is waiting, looking around the house.

She looks at him once he enters, "I’d like to say you’re looking well, Deaton, but I’d be lying. Poverty doesn’t suit you."

He closes the door, "What are you doing here, Erica?"

"I have a job for you."

"I don’t do that anymore."

"Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your sweet sister Marin?"

"Because of my work, we lost our mother. I don’t want her to lose her brother, too."

"So, now you’re foraging for fungus. What kind of future does your sister have here with you?" he looks at the ground and she approaches him "Do this one last favour for me, and you can give her the life she deserves."

"That’s why I’m staying. You don’t abandon family. That’s… What she deserves. Now, please leave."

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you’ve been before. Do it, and I can change your life." She hands him a piece of paper.

He reads it "What business could you possibly have there?"

"Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back."

He returns her the piece of paper "Then, find someone else to get it."

"I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you, but I understand. There’s nothing more important than family." she smirks and leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Deaton pull up to a large house on a hill. The two of them get out.

" _Wow._ This is your house? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family."

"Nope. It’s just me." Scott sees Deaton struggling to get up the stairs, "Here. Wait." and goes to help him inside.

Inside, Scott is waiting in the living room when Deaton enters with a tea tray "Here we go. I thought you might want to warm up for your search." he gives him a cup "It’s cold out there."

Scott takes it "That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it."

"I know. That’s why I brought this. I’m a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog." He lays out the map on a table.

"Wow."

"What’s his name?"

Scott thinks for a moment "Spot."

"Cute." Scott looks over the map while he sips his tea, "Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so…" he begins to act drowsy "So, if I just follow that, I _should…_ Be able _to…_ "

"Is something wrong?"

"I’m just, _uh…_ Feeling a little…" he falls but Deaton catches him.

"Oh. Let me help you." he drags Scott over to the couch.

_"Dizzy."_

"Let’s just lie you down here." he lays Scott on the couch "There you go. Let me get you some air." Deaton begins walking away and Scott notices him.

"Your limp…"

"Oh. That." he walks towards Scott, "I guess you caught me."

Scott drops the cup on the floor, "Who are you?" and faints.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Deaton and his sister are at an outdoor market. They come to an old woman, who is selling toys on a cart. There are several kids and Marin picks up a stuffed rabbit.

"It's just like the one I had when I was a little girl, remember? When we had tea parties with mom and dad."

Deaton sees the look on his sister's face and turned to the woman "Excuse me. How much for the rabbit?"

"That costs one silver."

Deaton checks his satchel "Would you take it for eight coppers? It’s all I have."

The woman smiles "Oh, you are good brother. Your last coppers for your little sister’s happiness, ah?"

He extends his hand to her "Thank you."

"Oh, I did not say I accept. Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy." she grabs the rabbit "You understand."

"It’s okay, Alan. Come on – people are waiting." she grabs his hand but he stops.

"I will not take no for an answer."

"Alan, please. I don’t need it."

He grimaces and nods "Come on."

The old woman walks away from the crowd to a mirror. The old woman’s face briefly morphs into the Evil Queen’s.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott wakes up bound and gagged on the couch. He looks around and sees that Deaton is gone. He sits up and notices his fallen teacup on the floor. Scott throws a pillow over the cup to muffle sound, and then breaks it with his feet. He manoeuvers himself onto the floor, grabs a shard of the broken cup, and cuts through his binds. He tries to open one of the windows, but discovers that they’re all locked. By the windows, there is a telescope pointed at the Sheriff’s station. Scott hears a noise coming from the room across the hall. He peeks in and sees Deaton sharpening a pair of scissors.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

At their home, Deaton finishes making a stuffed rabbit. He places it on a chair next to Marin.

"I know it’s not the same as the one in the cart, but...."

She smiles and grabs it "I love it, Alan. Thank you."

He looks at his sister for a few moments and coughs to have her attention "Marin… I want you to go to the neighbours’ for the rest of the day. There’s work I have to do."

"This has to do with the Queen’s visit, doesn’t it? Whatever she wants you to do, don’t do it."

"Marin, I have to. I want you to have what you need."

She takes his hand "All I need is you, Alan. Please, stay."

"Come here." he hugs her "I know. I’m sorry. I have to go."

"Just promise me you’ll come back. You have to promise."

"Of course."

She helds her pinky "Promise?"

He smiles and takes her pinky with his own "I promise. Go." Marin leaves. Deaton opens a locked chest, and pulls out a hat box.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott slows edges out into the hallway. He slowly creeps down the hall, but steps on a creaky floorboard. Panicking, he quickly enters the closest room.

 _"Scott."_ Scott turns around. Inside the room, Stiles is gagged and tied to a chair,  _"Help me."_ Scott starts to untie him.

"What is going on?"

Scott ungags him, "Scott, _thank God_."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the woods, trying to get away. Then, this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?"

"I’ve been trying to find you. You escaped, remember?" he unties his feet, "How did you get out?"

"There was a key… In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." he stands up, next to Scott.

"Who?"

"I don’t know. I’d like to know just as much as you."

Scott checks the hall and sees that it’s clear. He turns to Stiles and nods. The two of them start down the hallway, but are stopped by Deaton.

"I see you found _Spot_." he’s armed with a gun.

"I’ve already called for backup. They’ll be here any second."

"You haven’t called anybody. For the same reason you didn’t tell me about him." he points at Stiles, "You don’t want anybody to know you’re here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie him back up."

Inside the room, Scott ties Stiles to the chair, again.

_"Scott…"_

"It’s going to be okay." He gags Stiles again with full sorrow. Scott stands up and turns to Deaton, "Your telescope – you’ve been watching me. Why?"

"I need you to do something." Deaton takes Scott out of the room, leaving Stiles alone.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Deaton meets with the Evil Queen at her castle. He enters with the hat box and is escorted by several guards.

"Deaton. So good to see you looking more like yourself. I assume you’re here because you’ve reconsidered my offer?"

"I want your guarantee. That, if I do what you ask, my sister will want for nothing."

She bows "You have my word. Now, let’s open that box of yours and see what it can do." he puts the box on the floor and Erica approaches him.

Deaton pulls a top hat out of the box.

She grins, "I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion."

Ignoring her, Deaton places the hat on the floor and spins it. It begins to spin on its own.

"Step back." The hat, still spinning, forms a purple vortex, "After you!"

She looks at him, "Together!" she raises her arm. They link arms.

"Hold on!" They both jump into the vortex and are transported elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Deaton brings Scott to a room with several top hats lining the walls.

Scott faces him "I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I’ll make you regret it."

Deaton closes the door "Hurt him? I’m saving his life."

"How do you figure that?"

"Don’t play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Beacon Hills."

"What are you talking about?"

_"The curse."_

"What curse?"

"The one keeping us all trapped. All except you."

"Have you been reading Alice’s book?"

"Alice? You mean the Queen’s best friend/almost sister?"

"Alice, the mayor’s adopted kid."

"Oh, Alice. _Your_ Alice. And her book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe, if you knew what I know, you wouldn’t."

"Why have you been spying on me?"

"Because, for the last twenty-eight years, I’ve been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks, and things start to change."  Scott frowns, "You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Scott. You’re special. You brought something precious to Beacon Hills – magic."

"You’re insane."

"Because I speak the truth?"

"Because you’re talking about magic."

"I’m talking about what I’ve seen. Perhaps, you’re the one that’s mad."

"Really?"

"What’s crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that’s exactly what you’ve been doing since you got to our little hamlet. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn’t it about time?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get it to work." Deaton sits Scott down in front of a table of sewing supplies and materials.

"You want me to get what to work?"

"You’re the only one that can do this. You’re going to get it to work."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Deaton and the Evil Queen end up inside Deaton’s hat. There are several different coloured doors lining the walls.

Erica grins "I forgot how magnificent you are."

"I’m not here to relive the past. I’m here for my sister." He points toward a door made of glass "Here – this is the entrance. It’s important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It’s the hat’s rule, not mine."

"I understand."

Deaton reaches his hand and goes through the mirror, while Erica looks amazed. She then does the same and arrive in Wonderland. Along the path, they encounter the Caterpillar.

Every time he speaks, he throws smoke at their faces, "Who are you? Who? Who?"

Deaton walks, "I hate Wonderland." and Erica follows him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Deaton are still in the sewing room.

"Make one like that." he points at the hat.

"You want me to make a hat? You don’t have enough?"

"Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn’t be here." he sits on a sofa chair in front of Scott "Now, make a hat, and get it to work.

"I don’t-

"You have magic. You can do it."

Scott looks and sees some cups of tea and all the room "The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior… You think you’re the Mad Hatter."

"My name’s Deaton."

"Okay. You’ve clearly glommed onto my kid Alice’s thing. They’re just stories. The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland – a book. A book I actually read."

"Stories. Stories? What’s a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?"

"Yeah, of course."

"How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?"

"History books are based on history."

"And storybooks are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic." he points the gun to Scott "Now, get it to work."

Scott grabs the fabric, "Here’s the thing, Deaton – this is it. This is the real world."

" _A_ real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don’t. And some _need_ magic. Like this one. And that’s where you come in." he grabs a big scissors "You and your friend are not leaving here, until you make my hat. Until you get it to work." and drops them bear Scott, on the table.

Scott begins to cut "And then what?"

"Then I go home."

 

* * *

 

**[In Wonderland, Character’s Past]**

In  Wonderland, Deaton and the Evil Queen come to a hedge maze.

"You want to go in there?" he points the maze.

"What I want is a short walk through."

" _A short walk?_ You know who this belongs to."

She turns to him "The Queen of Hearts. She’s not one for subtlety."

"This wasn’t part of our deal. You know what she does to anyone that crosses her."

"Indeed. Better than most. You can’t leave Wonderland without me. Two go through, two go back. You’re not going to let the Queen of Hearts keep you from returning to your sister, are you?" Deaton says nothing and begins to follow her "That’s what I thought."

He stops her "Wait." he picks up a branch from the ground and throws it towards one of the walls. The hedge grabs the branch and pulls it into the wall "Stay away from the walls."

"I’ve got a better idea. The walls should stay away from me." she magically creates a fireball, and blasts a path through the maze. The two of them proceed until they reach they reach a vault containing a wall of hearts like the Evil Queen’s. She pulls a drawer open and takes out the box.

"Okay? You got what you need. Shall we?"

The two of them go to leave, but are suddenly ambushed by several of the Queen of Hearts’ guards.

_"Trespassers! Halt!"_

Deaton and Erica begin to run through the hedge maze. The guards follow and try to stop them, but are thwarted by the Evil Queen’s magic. They run back to the burned path, where the Evil Queen magically causes the hedges to reform. They end up back at the mirrored door they entered through.

"The Looking Glass! There it is!" Deaton sees that the Evil Queen has stopped WC- "What are you doing? We can’t stop now. We got to get out of here. "

"There’s something I need to do first." she breaks off a piece of mushroom, "A little snack." she grins and walks over Deaton.

"Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?"

"I’m well aware." The Evil Queen sets the opened box on the ground and places the piece of mushroom inside. Purple smoke emerges from the box and materializes into Alice, her friend.

"Oh, Alice!" she hugs her friend.

"This is what she took from you? Your best friend?"

They turn to him, "The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat. So, she wanted some leverage. I got it back." the yells form the guards can be heard from the distance.

Alice grabs Erica's hands, "The Queen’s soldiers – we must hurry." they begin to walk towards the mirror but Deaton's voice stops them.

"You knew only two can go through the hat…" Erica turns around to face him, "Which is why you didn’t tell me about your friend."

"It was the only way to make sure you’d help me."

Deaton tries to chase after them, but his feet are swallowed by the ground. Erica's magic, " _Wait!_ Wait! Wait, please. My sister… Marin… She’s… She’s waiting for me. I promised her I’d…"

"A promise which you now have broken. If you truly cared for your sister, you never would’ve left her in the first place. You were right, Deaton. You don’t abandon family." she grabs Alice's hand. The Evil Queen and Alice go through the mirrored door.

"No! _No…_ "

The Queen of Hearts’ men finally catch up to Deaton.

"Take him to the Queen." Two of the guards drag him away.

 

* * *

 

The guards bring Deaton before the Queen of Hearts and several other citizens of Wonderland. Her face is covered by a veil and uses a tube to speak through.

"Her Majesty says she knows you’re responsible for helping to steal from her."

"The Queen, she tricked me-

Everybody gasps at the mention, "That woman’s name is Erica! There is only one Queen – the Queen of Hearts." he points at the Queen.

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Now, _please_ …"

The Queen says something and the knave of hearts talks "Her Majesty wishes to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go home to my sister?"

The Knave of Hearts laughs and the Queen says _"Off with his head."_ One of the guards decapitates Deaton with an axe. However, he does not die. Another guard holds up his head.

 _"I’m alive?"_ he looks at his body on the floor, "I’m alive!"

"If you wish your body back, then answer. How did you get here?"

"The… The… The hat. My hat. We used my hat."

"Where’s the hat now?"

"She took it – Erica."

"If all you require to travel to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely, you could make another."

"I can’t. A hat without magic is just a hat. It won’t work."

"Then, there’s your task. Get it to work."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Deaton are still in the sewing room. Scott has made a top hat but drops it on the table.

Scott stands up in defeat, "I can’t make it work. What you’re asking me is impossible."

"No!" Deaton stands up too "It has to be. If it’s not, I’m never going home. I’ll be cursed to live in this house forever."

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It’s beautiful. It doesn’t seem cursed to me."

"It’s cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look." He gestures for Scott to look through a telescope. He sees a woman writing on some papers at school, while drinking a tea of coffee "Her name is Marin. Here, she's Ms Morrell. But it’s Marin. Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? Without me?"

"You think she’s your sister?"

"I don’t think – I know. I remember." he sits on the border of the table "She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That’s my curse."

"To remember."

"What good is this house, these things, if I can’t share them with her?"

"If you really think she’s your sister, why don’t you reach out to her? Why don’t you tell her?"

"And destroy her reality? I’m trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I’d inflict that awareness on my sister? It’s hard enough to live in a land where you don’t belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head…will drive you mad."

Scott frowns "That’s why you want me to make the hat work, isn’t it? You just want to take Marin home – to your world."

"It’s the one world where we can be together… Where she’ll remember who I am."

Scott has a lump in his throat "I know what it’s like to be separated from your family." he goes over to watch through the telescope.

"Yeah, you do, don’t you?"

"It can make you feel like you’re losing your mind."

"I’m not losing my mind. I’m not crazy. This is real."

" _Maybe._ Maybe, it is." he looks like he is thinking.

"You believe?"

"If what you say is true, that man in the other room is my father. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you’re right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing."

"So, you’re… You’re going to help me? You can get it to work?"

"I can try." when Deaton turns around, Scott grabs the telescope and hits him in the head. He’s knocked unconscious, "Crazy son of a bitch."

Scott takes Deaton’s gun and heads to the room where Stiles is tied up, "Hey, it's alright." he ungags him, "I’m going to get you out of here." and begins to untie him "You’re going to be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore."

"Scott! Look out!"

Deaton tackles Scott, who then falls into Stiles, causing the three of them to fall on the floor. The gun is knocked from Scott’s hand, and he and Deaton scramble for it. While that, a scar can be barely seen on Deaton's neck. The two of them fight, while Stiles tries to untie himself from the chair. Deaton eventually wrestles away the gun and points it at Scott. The scar around his neck can now be seen. He grabs the hat and puts it on.

_"Off with his head."_

Stiles frees himself and grabs a bat, which he uses to hit Deaton. While he is temporarily distracted, Stiles kicks him out the window. Stiles turns to Scott, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

They look out the window, but Deaton is gone and only the hat remains. The two of them head outside. Stiles looks at the hat and grabs it, "There’s no sign of him anywhere. Who was he?"

"A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?"

Stiles chuckles, "I have no idea where that came from."

They walk around the side of the house, and discover Scott’s car under a tarp. Scott removes the tarp and looks inside. He finds the keys in the car and grabs them. He then goes over to Stiles.

"So, deputy, I guess you’ll be taking me back now."

Scott throws the keys to Stiles,  _"Here. Go."_

"You want me to run?"

"No, but it’s your choice. Just know something – running ain’t easy. I’ve done my share of it. And once you go, there’s no stopping."

"Scott, everyone thinks I killed Kate."

"Stiles, you have to believe me. You have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this."

"Why is it so important to you what happens to me?"

"Because, when Erica framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why. And you said you trusted me. And then, when I wanted to leave Beacon Hills cause I thought it was best for Alice, you told me I needed to stay because that was the best for her. And I realized, all my life, I have been alone. Walls up. Nobody’s ever been there for me – except for you. And I can’t lose that. I cannot lose my _family_."

Stiles smiles,  _"Family?"_

"Friends. You know what I mean. Wouldn’t you rather face this together than alone?"

Stiles gives the keys back to Scott, their hand grabbing each other. In the distance, the clock chimes.

Scott looks at him, "The arraignment." his eyes widen, "Erica."

 

* * *

 

Erica arrives at the station. She notices that Scott's car isn't there and smirks. Inside, she is surprised to find Stiles sitting in his cell reading the newspaper.

Stiles notices her, "Madam Mayor."

Erica manages not to stutter, "Good morning."

Peter appears through the door, "Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors."

"Of course not."

"I’ll see you out." Peter and Erica go out into the hall to talk.

"What is he doing here?"

Peter shrugged, "He came back."

"You said this was going to work. That he’d take the key, that he’d go."

"And he did. But, it seems that Mister McCall is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, Your Majesty. Mister Stilinski is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want."

"Oh, I better." she smirks, "The only reason I made a deal with you, Hale, is because I wanted results."

"And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment." Erica leaves.

 

* * *

 

Alice is sitting on a bench outside of her school, when Scott approaches her.

"Alice." he sits next to her, "Well, I found Stiles."

"How is he?"

"He’s okay. Other than being on trial for murder, he’s fine."

A group of kids walk past them, and with them the tanned woman Scott noticed he saw earlier, "Hi, Alice." she smiles at Alice and goes into the school.

"Who is that?"

"She's Ms Morrell. She's a guidance counselor and also French teacher."

Scott thinks for a moment, "Alice, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?"

Alice grabs her backpack, "Yeah. Why?"

"I’m just curious about something."

Alice takes the book out of her backpack and gives it to Scott. Scott flips to the story about Deaton and his sister. He frowns, he can't believe what he's seeing.

"What? What is it?"

An image of Deaton's head with wide eyes is seen. He shakes his head, "Nothing."

 

* * *

 

**[In Wonderland, Character’s Past]**

The same image of the book is shown. Deaton's in a large room filled with hats of every type, size and color. He's sitting on the floor, making a new hat and frantically muttering to himself:

 _"Get it work. Get it work. Get it work. Get it work! Get it work! Get it work! Get it work! Get it work!_ _Get it work! Get it work! Get it work!"_

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

_"Scott? Scott?"_ Scott gets out of his trance and looks at Alice. The bell rings, "I got to go."

"Right. Can I hold on to this?"

Alice looks astonished but immediately grins, "Absolutely." and she leaves to school, leaving Scott looking at the image of the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think?  
> See you on Friday!


	17. The Stable Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oww, god. Now i'm feeling a lot worse than the last week... Being sick sucks... Oh well.
> 
> In this one, we’ll see how Erica was when younger. And also about her mother and the love she lost.  
> Genim has 13 and Erica 17 when they first met. When everything happened… 
> 
> And also it ends with a cliffhanger! I think…

**[In Beacon Hills – One week ago]**

Erica is in her office fiddling with a ring. She holds it to her lips, when Peter enters.

"Remembrance of things past?"

She has her back to him "What do you want?"

"I need a favour."

She turns to him " _You_ need a favour from _me_?"

Peter stars walking inside the office "Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me…pending. I really don’t relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now, someone with your influence can make the D.A. suddenly realize what a flimsy case they have." he gets closer to the mount of apples she has "Isn’t that right… Your Majesty?" he grabs one,

"What do I get out of it?" she sits on her chair.

"Help, with your Stiles problem. You see, I’ve noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, he and his ‘charming’ friend just keep finding ways to be together."

"What are you suggesting?"

"If you want to inflict pain…" he sits "Then you must inflict pain. If something tragic were to happen to Derek’s fiancée, and if Stiles should take the blame-

"He’d be ruined."

"And you’d have your victory, at last."

"A trial could be very messy."

He grins "A trial? Who said anything about a trial? Now, once Mister Stilinski has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in his cell. And, once he tries to leave Beacon Hills, well… We all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town."

She glares at him "Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

He stands up "Because I always honour my agreements. Do we have a deal?" he throws the apple to her.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A younger version of Erica is practicing horseback riding as Alice watches. She jumps over several barricades, and then comes to a stop near her friend. She gets off and hugs her.

"That’s beautiful, sweetheart."

Erica smiles, "Thank you, Alice."

Gage, her mother, approaches them, while the stable boy named Daniel, who is holding a saddle, trails behind her, " _Beautiful?_ I’d hardly call that beautiful."

Erica turns to her mother "You didn’t like it, mother?"

"You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle."

Erica is petting her horse and lets a little laugh escape, "I was just having fun."

"Well, you’re getting a little old for fun. Who’s going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?"

"Maam, please leave her alone." says Alice, grabbing Erica's hand,

"Stop coddling her. She’s becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. Even this one." she points at Alice, "I had such high hopes."

Daniel coughs and approaches Erica, "Milady, perhaps this saddle-

"I’m done riding for the day." Erica hands over her horse to Daniel, "And don’t ever interrupt me and my mother again." he leads the horse away. Gage has a proud smile on her face, having seen her daughter treat him the way she did "Why do you always have to criticize me?" she turns to Gage.

"I’m not criticizing you – I’m helping you." Erica huffs and goes to leave "Don’t you walk away from me." Gage uses her magic to lift Erica off of the ground and bring her closer.

" _Mother!_ You know I don’t like it when you use magic."

"And I don’t like insolence. I’ll stop using magic, when you start being an obedient daughter."

Erica looks around frustrated, "Why can’t I just be myself?"

"Oh, because you can be so much more. If you’d just let me help you…"

"I don’t care about status. I just want to be-

Gage magically wraps the reins around Erica, cutting off her air supply.

Alice looks at her, "Madame, please."

Erica coughs in struggle for air, " _Please…_ I’ll be good."

Gage smiles and puts her down, "Excellent. That’s all I wanted to hear." once her feet touch the ground, Erica runs away to the stable.

 

* * *

 

In the stable, Daniel is brushing one of the horses. Erica enters after her encounter with her mother.

"Daniel. I’m sorry I snapped at you."

"That’s alright." he gets closer to her "You’ll just have to find some way to make it up to me." they kiss. When they break apart she smiles at him and kiss again.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott is leaving Granny’s Diner, when Derek calls out to him.

"Scott." he turns to Derek "Hey." The two of them talk as they walk to his car.

"Derek, I don’t have time."

"No, I-I understand. It’s Stiles. How’s he doing?"

"How do you think he’s doing?"

"Well, I think the last time we spoke, he didn’t quite get what I meant."

"Oh, you mean that you basically told him you thought he might be guilty?" Scott takes out his car keys.

"Look, it’s this situation. It’s been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, Scott, I don’t think he’s guilty. I need him to know that. Can I see him?"

Scott opens the door "He doesn’t want visitors."

"You mean me. He doesn’t want to see me."

"Honestly, Derek. I’m sure your heart is in the right place, but the last thing he needs right now is words of encouragement from you." he gets in his car.

"What does he need?"

Scott looks at the floor and then at Derek "A miracle."

 

* * *

 

At the station, Stiles is sleeping in his cell. He senses something and when he wakes up, he sees Erica watching him. She's sitting in front of his cell.

"They say only the guilty sleep in prison."

Stiles narrows his eyes "What are you doing here? Where’s Scott?"

"He hasn’t arrived yet. I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial. The chance to confess."

Stiles gets up and goes over the bars "But I didn’t kill Kate. Why won’t anyone believe me?"

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment, your fingerprint was on the box containing Kate’s heart… Shall I go on?" she stands up and faces Stiles "Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone? Because confession or not, you’re leaving Beacon Hills." she has a smile on her face.

"And you like that. Why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" Erica was about to say something, but simply shut her mouth.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

By horseback, Erica meets with Daniel in a field. She gets off to greet him.

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic-

"I can’t. I have to be back in an hour – tea time." she murmurs "A lady never misses her tea time."

"This is absurd. Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell everyone about us?"

"It’s not _everyone_. It’s _her_."

"I don’t understand. So, I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn’t she, of all people, understand?"

Erica nods "She does. But… But, she thinks one’s trajectory needs to keep moving up and…"

"And I’m down." he turns around but she grabs his hand.

"She believes that, Daniel. I know better."

He puts his hands on her hips "Erica, tell her. She’ll get over it. What can she do?"

"Have you not seen her magic? Th-The real question is, what can’t she do?"

"Who cares about magic?" he caresses her cheek "True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."

A distressed voice calls out _"Help!"_

Ericas’s eyes widen "Shh. Someone’s here."

A younger Genim flies past them on an out of control horse "Somebody, help me!" Erica gets on her horse and chases after Genim "Come on, please, stop! Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!"

She eventually catches up with the runaway horse. She extends her hand to Genim "Give me your hand!" Genim takes Erica’s hand, who then pulls him onto her own horse. Genim’s former horse continues to run, while Erica’s comes to a stop. Genim tumbles off the horse and she goes to assist him "It’s okay, dear. You’re safe."

With wide open eyes, he say "You saved my life."

"Are you alright?" she asks searching for any wound.

He nods "Yes. But I’ll never ride again."

She smiles at him "Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."

He smiles "Thank you."

"Erica."

"I'm Genim." he hugs her and she returns the hug.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the station, Stiles is sitting in his cell, while Scott and Peter argue.

"A pretrial interview with the prosecution? Explain to me how that is a good idea."

"The D.A. merely wishes to ask Mister Stilinski a few questions."

"He’s done answering questions. And why are we kissing up to the D.A.? Why aren’t we going after Erica? She’s the one who’s setting up Stiles."

"And what proof do we have of that, deputy? Just because you found the Mayor’s skeleton key in the cell, doesn’t mean we can prove she put it there."

"So, what’s your plan?"

"I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset."

"What’s that?" asks Stiles.

"Well, that’s you, dear. A sweet, kind, elementary school teacher. Doesn’t exactly fit the prototype of a killer, now, does it?"

"That’s how you’re going to get him acquitted? By using his personality?"

"Perception is everything, Mister McCall – not just in the courtroom, but in life. As such, I’m sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Mister Stilinski, if he agreed to cooperate with the District Attorney. These things engender trust. It shows the jury he’s at least trying-

Another deputy, Parrish, enters with a vase of flowers, and interrupts the conversation. "Scott? Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt. I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up." he goes into Scott’s office to set the vase down. Scott joins him.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. I-I’m sorry, Scott. I tried, I really did. I looked into her phone records. I talked to the people at the Toll Bridge. But look, what can I say? Erica knows how to cover her tracks."

"What about the murder weapon? You find anything tying her to that?"

"From what I can tell, she never bought or owned a hunting knife."

"That’s all you were able to uncover?"

"Don’t worry – I’m going to keep digging. And I won’t stop until I do find something." Parrish leaves and Scott returns to Peter and Stiles, who are talking.

Stiles looks at Scott "I’m going to do it. I’m going to talk to the D.A."

"Are you sure?"

"Peter’s right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

 _"Excellent decision, Mister Stilinski_. _"_ The D.A., Gerard Argent –who is King Midas-, and Erica enter "My name is Gerard. I’m the District Attorney. Shall we begin?"

Stiles smiles "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

Stiles, Gerard and Peter are in an interrogation room. Erica and Scott watch from behind a large window. They listen to the conversation through a speaker.

"After she learned about your affair, Misses Argent, the deceased, came to your school to confront you. Is that correct?"

Stiles nods "She was hurt, and she felt betrayed."

"She struck you… In the face, was it?"

"Yes, but-

"That must’ve made you angry."

Peter glances at Stiles "You… You don’t have to answer that."

"No, it’s okay." Peter nods "I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her."

"Mister Stilinski, this is not a courtroom. I’m not here to judge you. You can be honest with me."

Peter sighs "Shall we end this?"

Stiles looks at him confused "I _am_ being honest with you."

"The fiancée of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum. Surely, you must have felt some anger towards Kate?"

"Yes, I was angry-

"And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?"

"Of course not."

"I have a hard time believing that."

Stiles looks at Peter and then the D.A "Wh… Why?"

"Because you wanted Kate Argent gone."

_"I never said that."_

"Alright." Peter stands up "My client is answering no more questions for the day."

"Your client agreed to this interview because he claimed he had nothing to hide."

"I don’t have anything to hide."

"Then, what is your answer? You wanted Kate gone, didn’t you?"

_"No."_

"Even after she tried to keep you and Derek apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?"

"Yes, of course I wanted her gone. She was the only thing keeping us apart. So, yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?" Gerard slightly smirks and Stiles notices what he had said. Peter closes his eyes for a moment and looks at the ceiling. Behind the window, Erica smiles.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Erica is dressed in her usual riding outfit. She checks herself over in the mirror, when Gage enters.

"No, this won’t do." Gage magically engulfs Erica in a puff of purple smoke.

"What are you doing?" When the smoke clears, her riding outfit has been transformed into a gown and her hair has been let down.

"You remember the man I told you? The one I've been seeing."

Erica seems confused "Yes."

"Well, he's here. And he wants to meet you."

Erica slightly smiles "Mother, I can’t. I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

"Well, that’s been canceled. Now, smile. We don’t want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint? Who? Your new boyfriend?"

"The King."

" _The King?_ You've been dating the King?!"

"Yes, but that's not all."

"Weren't you finished?" her mother looks at her "Okay, sorry. Go on. "

"Well, you’ve finally done something right. That little boy you saved? Is the King’s son." Erica's eyes widen. Gage leads Erica to where the King and his escorts are waiting.

"Gage, beautiful as ever." she takes his hands and bows. He then kisses lightly her cheeks "Is that her?" he asks when looking at Erica.

"Yes." she turns to her daughter "Erica, honey, this is Genim’s father." Erica starts to kneel, but King stops her.

"No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my son’s life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honour to meet you."

"Erica, dear, the King’s honored to meet you. Say something."

She smiles nervously "The honour is mine."

The King smiles at her "You’re quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Genim has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago."

"I’m so sorry." says Erica.

"Since then, I have scoured the land looking for a wife. A woman who can guide my son, who has experience with kids, especially of her own. A woman who is kind... I’ve yet to find that woman... Until now." The King turns around and takes a ring from one of his guards. He goes down on one knee and proposes "Will you marry me, Gage?"

Erica looks shocked and Gage is covering her mouth "Yes, Yes!"

 

* * *

 

Erica abruptly enters the stables to find Daniel.

"Daniel?" he appears "Daniel!"

"What is it?"

She runs to hug him.  When they look at each other she smiles "Marry me."

"Erica, what are you doing? What’s happened? Did you tell your mother?"

"No. Now, I can never tell her. She won’t understand. That boy I saved…was the King’s son. And now, he’s proposed to my mother and she... She accepted! And she wants me to marry some noble man, friend of the King."

_"What?"_

"The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back."

He takes her hands "Erica… Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as a princess."

She smiles "Being princess means nothing. I don't want _that_ family, I want _you_." she holds his face in her hands "Daniel… All I care about is you."

He kisses her hand "Then, if I am to marry you, we must do this properly." Daniel goes over to one of the saddles and unclips a ring. He then puts in on her ring finger "Here." they smile and kiss, but break apart when a noise disturbs them. They see Genim at the entrance to the stables.

"Genim! Dear, what are you doing?"

"You said to get back on the horse and…" he looks at Daniel "Don't you want us to be family?"

"Genim, I can explain." Genim takes off " _No, no, no. Genim!_ Genim!" Erica chases after Genim through the forest _"Genim! Genim! Wait! Genim!"_ Genim trips and Erica catches up to him, who then tries to help him "Genim! Are you okay?"

He has tears in his eyes "No. No. Why were you saying those things to that man in the stable? Your mother is to marry my father. You’re to be my sister." he slurps his nose "And they want you to marry a very nice friend of my father."

"Oh, Genim, please. Listen to me. Hey. Your father, King John, he’s a kind and fair man… And I know he's good at making choices, but I don’t want to marry his friend."

Genim frowns "I don’t understand. Why not?"

"Love doesn’t work that way. Love, true love, is magic." he smiles "And not just any magic – the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

"And that man in the stables… You love him?"

"With all my heart."

Genim smiles "Then you must marry him." they both laugh "I will go tell Father and your mother right away." Genim goes to get up, but Erica stops him.

"No, no, no, no. You can’t."

"Why not? Surely he’ll understand."

"Perhaps. But not everyone will. My mother, for one. She’ll stand in the way."

"That’s why you’re running."

"It’s the only way our love can survive. Genim, do you know what a secret is?" he nods "If you really, truly want to help me…"

"I do."

"Then, what you saw, what I told you – you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

She places her hand on his cheek "I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And, above all, you mustn’t tell my mother. Will you do that for me?"

He nods "Yes, I promise." they hug and Erica sighs in relief.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the pier, Scott is sitting on a bench and reading through Alice’s book. Jackson walks up to him.

"What you doing?"

Scott sighs "Grasping at straws."

"Still trying to find a way to prove your friend’s been framed?" he shows Scott the newspaper with Stiles case in it.

"Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts… _Superpower._ Ah, I don’t know."

Jackson sits beside him "It sounds like you got a case of writer’s block. Only without the whole writing part."

"Maybe."

"You know, when I get struck by a block, I usually reread what I’ve done, rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes, I find there’ll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind."

"You mean start over?"

"I mean, when I start writing, I usually have one idea. And then, in the middle, I may get another idea, and things are different."

"So, your perspective changes."

"Exactly. When you started this investigation, what was it about?"

"A missing person."

Jackson nods "Then, it became a murder, and then a cover-up. If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently." Scott realizes something and gets up "Where you going?"

"Scene of the crime." he begins walking away.

Jackson stands up too "I’ll drive." and follows him.

"No, I’m fine."

"No, you’re not. You haven’t slept in days. And, let’s be honest – it was my idea." he grins at Scott, who just rolls his eyes but follows him.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Jackson drive on Jackson’s motorcycle to the Toll Bridge. The two of them walk down an incline to the spot under the bridge where the heart was found.

"Cora found the box with the heart right over here, just by the shore." Jackson grimaces in pain and Scott notices "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing." he continues walking.

"It doesn’t seem like nothing. Here, let me look." Scott reaches his hand to his leg but Jackson walks away.

"No, it’s okay. It’s just a shin splint. Just…let me walk it off." he turns to Scott "Sorry. I know this must be hard on you."

"Yeah, that’s an understatement." Scott begins to clear rocks away from the heart site.

"I don’t know you that well, but, it seems to me, that aside from Alice, Stiles’s the closest thing to family you’ve got. It’s okay to admit it."

Scott kneels "Jackson, look." and pulls a piece of metal out of the sand where the heart was buried.

Jackson takes it "What is it?"

"It’s a shard. From a shovel. Must’ve broken off when it hit a rock." then it hits him "If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Stiles didn’t bury the heart. We can prove that he’s innocent."

Jackson smiles "And I’m going to guess you know exactly whose shovel it is." and return the shard to Scott, who just grins.

 

* * *

 

At Erica’s house, Erica checks on Alice, who is pretending to be asleep. When leaves and gets in the shower, Alice grabs the walkie talkie from under her pillow. Scott and Jackson are outside the house awaiting instructions.

"The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure."

"Alice. I left the code book at home."

Alice rolls her eyes "She’s getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat."

Scott, who is outside the house, takes the key from under the mat and the two of them enter the garage. He turns to Jackson "Don’t touch a thing." Scott and Jackson search Erica’s garage with flashlights. Scott comes to several shovels, one of which is missing a piece in the corner "Hey." he calls for Jackson. Scott tests the shard they found, and it ends up being a perfect fit. He grins "We got her."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim is staring at the flowers in the castle. He reaches out to touch one, but is stopped by Gage.

"Careful, sweetheart. A flower is a delicate thing." she approaches him "Be gentle." she touches the flower "You want it to grow and not pluck it before its time."

"Sorry."

"It’s alright. You needn’t fear me. I’m only trying to help. Perhaps, you can be the flower boy at the wedding. I can already see how close you and Erica have become. She’s going to make a very good sister for you." Gage leads the two of them to a couch to sit.

He nods "She is kind to me."

"Indeed. It warms my heart how you two share everything… Already." she says the last part melancholic. She then look at Genim "Perhaps, you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"A mother knows her daughter. Erica’s pulled away. I love her so much, but she’s not letting me help her. And I… I know she’s unhappy. Has she said something? I’d do anything to make her happy."

Genim looks at her eyes "You’d do anything?"

"Of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother. He told me how much she loved you. Losing her must’ve been so hard."

"It was."

"Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Erica. I don’t want us to lose each other." Genim was trying to be firm, but her words hurt "If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness."

Genim abruptly stands up "Then, don’t make her get married."

Gage blinks "I’m sorry?"

Genim takes a breath "She doesn’t want to marry my father's friend. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell…" he sits again "But she’ll lose you. She can’t lose her mother. No one should."

"Oh, sweet Genim." she caresses his cheek "It’s alright. She won’t lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me." Genim nods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott knocks on Erica’s door. Erica answers and sees Scott and smiles.

"Can I help you, deputy McCall?"

"Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me."

"And, why would I do that?"

"Because I have a search warrant that says that you have to." Scott hands her a piece of paper.

"On what grounds?"

Scott holds up a bag containing the metal shard "I found this near where the heart was buried. Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind. Then, I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the Toll Bridge the day the heart was found."

Erica raises an eyebrow "An anonymous call?"

"Yeah. Well, I can’t control the fact they didn’t leave a name. I suppose they didn’t want to risk pissing you off."

"Hm."

"Now, open the garage, or I’ll find a way to do it myself."

Erica leads Scott to the garage. Scott goes over to where the broken shovel previously was, but instead finds a shovel that’s completely intact "Where is it?" he turns to see her.

"Where is what, deputy?"

He opens his eyes in realization "You knew I was coming."

"How on earth would I know that?"

Scott gets closer to Erica "Stiles is a good person. He doesn’t deserve this."

"Mister Stilinski is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won’t change. He’s going to pay for what he’s done. That man has destroyed the last life he is ever going to destroy."

 

* * *

 

Scott knocks on the door of Jackson’s room at the inn. Scott waits for him to open, and Jackson answers.

"Hey."

Still outside, Scott rants "How could you do this? How could you do this to _me_? To _Stiles_?"

"Whoa. Slow down. Do what?"

"The shovel was gone when I got there. Erica knew I was coming for it."

Jackson frown "You… You think that I told her?"

"You were the only other person who knew about it."

"I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you."

"Why should I? How do I know you’re not lying about this? About everything?"

"I’m not a liar."

"That is exactly what a liar would say." Scott shakes his head and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is sitting in his cell with his head in his hands. Erica enters and wanders around the room.

"Having a bad day?" Stiles looks up at her.

He stands up "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you while I can."

"What does that mean?"

She goes near him, to the other side of the bars "Simply, that the trial starts tomorrow, and it be won’t a long one. And, you’ll be sent out of Beacon Hills for good, and I will never have to see you again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can."

"Enjoy what?"

"Justice."

 _"Justice?_ Watching an innocent suffer?"

"You’ve always seen yourself that way, haven’t you? _Innocent_."

Stiles goes to the bars, grabbing them "I am innocent! I don’t know what this is about! I don’t know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Erica… I’m sorry. I truly am." he says with tears in his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Apology not accepted." she smiles.

"Please. Don’t do this to me. I don’t deserve this. I did not kill Kate."

"Oh, I know." Erica reaches through the bars to gently stroke the side of Stiles’s face. Stiles faces falls and then she grabs his chin "But you do deserve this." she lets him go and leaves Stiles shocked.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Erica with a bag in tow, meets Daniel at the stables.

He goes over her "Are you ready?" they kiss.

She grabs his hand "Let’s go." they go to leave, but run into Gage at the entrance.

"You could’ve at least left a note." Gage produces a wave of magic and pushes Erica and Daniel back into the stable. She then proceeds to shut all of the doors and locks them in.

"Mother, I-

" _Don’t_. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night, and think I won’t notice? How dare you." they get up.

"You’re impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."

"Oh, you don’t know what you want. But I do. I didn’t make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

"But it’s my life."

Gage laughs "You foolish girl. It’s mine. After what I had to do… The deals, I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?"

"Stay strong, Erica." whisperers Daniel to her.

"Your magic can’t keep us apart. I love him."

"And I love her." says Daniel.

Gage looks at him "And I love her, too.

"If you loved me, you wouldn’t try to keep us apart."

"And if you loved me, you wouldn’t try to run away."

"I’m sorry, but this is my happiness. We’re going."

Gage raises her hand that glows with magic "No, you’re not." they stop.

"So, what’s your plan? You’re going to keep us here forever? Because that’s what you’ll have to do."

Gage looks at her daughter "So, this is… Your decision? This will make you happy?"

Erica smiles "It already has."

Gage bites her lips and looks at them "Then, who am I to stop you?" Erica, happily hugs her.

They separate "Thank you, mother." Gage looks at Daniel.

"Daniel." Gage takes Daniel aside to talk to him "If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there’s one important lesson I can impart on you. It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children."

He nods "Thank you. I understand." he looks at Erica "Because that’s what you’re doing now."

"Yes. It is." she plunges her hand inside Daniel’s chest.

"Mother!" Gage rips out Daniel’s heart. He falls to the ground "No! No!" and Erica rushes over to him "No, no, no, no." Gage crushes Daniel’s heart to dust. Erica turns to her mother "Mother, why have you done this?"

"Because this is your happy ending."

"What?" she kisses Daniel while her mother talks.

"Oh, you have to trust me, Erica. I know best. Love is weakness, Erica. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it’s an illusion. It fades. And then, you’re left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don’t have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I’ve saved you, my love."

"You’ve ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!"

"Enough! I’ve endured this long enough." she helps Erica to stand up "Now, clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now… You’re going to be a princess. And then... a Queen." Eerica looks at her mother with horrified eyes, but her expression changes.

 

* * *

 

Erica is being fitted for her maid of honor dress in her chambers. Genim enters.

"Wow… You are most certainly the fairest of them all!"

Erica smiles sadly "Thank you, dear."

"I know that after this, you and Daniel will be so happy together."

Erica looks at him "What?"

"Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him. Once she knew how happy it’d make you, once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness."

She goes down from the pedestal where her dress was being fitted "Genim…" she makes all the ladies in there leave " _Did…_ Did you…tell her about me and Daniel?"

"Yes."

Erica raises her hand "But I…" Genim is startled a little and Erica takes a deep breath to continue "told you…very specifically not to."

"I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to lose your mother. Like I’ve lost mine." Erica turns around, her back to Genim. She gasps but suddenly her rage disappears "Are you mad?"

She turns to face Genim "No. I’m not mad at all. You were just trying to help me." Genim nods "However, I’m not marrying Daniel."

Genim frowns "But… I thought… You were in love."

"So did I. But I was wrong. Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn’t real. It was an infatuation. You see, that’s the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected places. And that day it’s not just about our parents. It’s about all of us. We’re going to be a family."

"We are?" Genim smiles.

"That’s right." Erica smiles too "I’m going to be your stepsister, and I couldn’t be happier."

"Me, too." Genim hugs Erica, who fakes her smile. Gage enters.

"Genim. You need to go to your room and help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey, and we’re heading to your castle first thing in the morning."

Genim sees Erica and Gage and smiles "You’re both going to love it there."

Gage gets closer "I know we will." Genim leaves Gage and Erica alone. Gage goes to Erica "Well-played, dear. You’re learning."

"I should change. I wouldn’t want to ruin the dress before your big day." she beins to leave but Gage's voice stops her.

"I am so proud of you."

Erica turns to her mother "You knew the King was traveling through our land to visit you, didn’t you? That steed with Genim on it… It didn’t go wild on its own, did it?"

Gage shakes her head "I have no idea what you’re saying." and smiles.

Erica also smiles and begins to leave "I should’ve let him die on that horse."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is, again, fiddling with the ring Daniel gave her. She holds it to her lips and whispers to herself "We got him, Daniel. We got him." she looks out of her windows, smiling.

 

* * *

 

At the station, Stiles is being handcuffed by the police. The Sheriff, Scott and Peter watch. Stiles is in front of his father, who looks at him with sad eyes. Stiles nods at him and passes near Scott.

Scott looks at him _"Stiles…"_ Stiles is led out of the room. Scott walks to Peter "You told me you could fix this, that’s why I came to you. So that you could make sure Erica didn’t win."

"She hasn’t, yet."

"Well, she’s going to. And now, my friend is going to pay for me trusting you."

"Look, deputy. I know this is emotional, but it’s also not over. You must have faith. There’s still time."

"Time for what?"

"For me to work a little magic." Peter leaves and Scott goes into his office. He leans against his desk, and then, in anger he picks up the vase of flowers that deputy Parish brought. He smashes it against the wall, but then notices a wire tap amongst the debris. Something clicks on his mind:

_Deputy Parish enters with a vase of flowers "Scott? Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt. I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up." he goes into Scott’s office to set the vase down._

Scott looks at the bug in realization.

 

* * *

 

Scott arrives at Granny’s Diner as Jackson exits.

"Hey. I’m sorry."

"For what?" he walks towards Scott.

"For doubting you. I made a mistake." he shows him a bag containing the bug from the vase.

"What’s that?"

"Evidence. Evidence that proves that I’ve been trusting all the wrong people. I should have listened to you. This bug was from Erica. In some way she must have give this vase to a deputy for him to give them to me." he sighs "I should’ve seen it."

"Well, don’t beat yourself up about it, Scott. Sometimes, it’s hard to see what’s right in front of us, but I knew you would."

"I’m trying."

Suddenly, a scream is heard from behind the diner. Scott and Jackson go to investigate. They see Cora walking in the opposite direction, breathing heavily.

"Cora! What’s going on?"

 _"She… She…_ She’s in the alley." she points at the alley.

"Who, Cora? What happened?"

Cora back to the wall, and Jackson holds her so she won't fall "Hey, you alright?"

Scott goes around to the parking lot in the back of the diner. There is a body laying face down on the ground. Scott leans down to turn the body over, revealing a conscious and very alive Kate. Jackson and Cora get there and Scott looks at them, surprised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUN TUN TUN!!!! Kate it's still alive!! And what about Stiles? What's gonna happen to him?
> 
> See you on Tuesday! The end of season 1 is coming!


	18. The Return

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Jackson, who is sleeping is his bed at the inn, wakes up to find his leg shaking uncontrollably. He attempts to grab his leg, but instead ends up stiffly falling out of the bed. He hobbles over to the phone and dials a number.

"Hey, you there? Good. This is taking too long. We need to accelerate the plan."

 

* * *

 

Jackson and Alice are lurking across the street from Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop.

"It’s almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?"

"Operation Manhattan is always ready. I just…" she hesitates.

"You just what?"

"I don’t understand what this has to do with getting Scott to believe."

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

He smiles at her "We’re a go." Alice runs across the street and enters the shop.

"Hey, Mr. Hale."

Peter looks at her "Good morning, Alice. What can I do for you?"

"I want to get a gift for Mister Stilinski."

"Oh, I see."

"Since, he didn’t kill that woman."

Peter grins "Good thinking."

As Alice distracts Peter, Jackson enters the shop through the back door.

_"Are these bells? Cool."_

_"See anything you fancy?"_

Alice continues to discuss purchasing a bell with Peter, while Jackson searches through Peter’s office out back. He sees many things in there.

"May I help you?" he is caught snooping by Peter.

"Yeah. I’m looking for some maps. I’m a bit of a collector."

"Yes. Well, there’s maps through in the shop. This is my office.

Jackson nods "I thought this was the entrance."

"It’s not. The shop’s through there." he points at the shop. Jackson walks towards there, leaving Peter wondering why he was there.

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, Kate is awake and is being assessed by a doctor as Scott enters.

The doctor smiles at him "Scott. Come on in. Look who’s awake."

Scott reaches her side "Kate, hi. Listen, I don’t want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?"

She sighs "I don’t know much. Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn’t see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged."

The doctor nods "Yeah. We’re still trying to flush that out of your system."

"And then, I woke up in a field at the edge of town, and I started walking. That was it."

"You saw no one? You didn’t hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?" asks Scott.

"Nothing, no. I’m sorry." she looks at the doctor "I wish I could help. Especially since…" and then at Scott "While I was gone, you thought I was dead?"

"Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They’re grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results." says the doctor.

She frowns "Why would anyone do this?"

"I think someone was trying to frame Stiles."

"But why? I mean, who would do something like that?"

 

* * *

 

Erica and Peter are in Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop.

"You broke our deal." she says to him.

"I broke one deal in my life, dear. And it certainly wasn’t this one."

"Kate was supposed to die, and Stiles was to get the blame."

"Yeah, murder seems so much worse here, though, doesn’t it? You can’t just turn someone into a snail and then step on them, can you? You didn’t say ‘kill her’. We agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now, abduction is tragic."

"The intent was perfectly clear."

"Oh, let’s not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything."

"Please." she gasps. Peter goes out behind the counter.

"This is going to raise all kinds of questions about where she was and how the test results were fake."

"Oh, yes. And, um… And who put the key in his cell."

Erica grabs her necklace and her eyes widen "It’s all going to lead to me, isn’t it? _You bastard_." he grins "This doesn’t make any sense. You and I – we’ve been in this, together, from the start."

"Oh, have we?"

"You created the curse for me. The curse that brought us here, and built all this."

"Yes, it’s about time you said thank you."

She faces him "Why did you do it?"

He leans forward "Well, you’re a smart woman, Your Majesty. Figure it out." Peter leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In a small village, Baelfire and several kids are playing with a ball outside. The ball is knocked in the path of a donkey cart, driven by a man. When Baelfire goes to retrieve it, he trips and scrapes his knee.

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road, boy?"

Baelfire turns around to face him "I’m sorry. _I-I…_

"Hey, I know you." his face changes in horror "It’s fine. It’s fine. It was the donkey’s fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs?"

"It’s alright, no. I should probably just…"

_"What’s going on?"_ Rumpelstiltskin appears and everybody freeze, looking at him.

"It’s nothing. It was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going." he points at Baelfire "But, he says he’s fine!"

The boy approaches his father "I’m fine, Papa. Really."

"Are you sure, Bae?"

"Yes. I’m fine." he looks at the man, who nods.

"Well, I suppose it won’t happen again." he glares at the man.

At the same time, the man and Baelfire said "No. No. It won’t."

Rumpelstiltskin raises his hand "What’s that?" he points down, and everyone’s attention is drawn to Baelfire’s bloody knee.

"It’s nothing." says Baelfire.

"It’s nothing!" the man echoes.

Rumpelstiltskin, with his hand raised, points at the man "Don’t. Bother."

In a puff of purple smoke, Rumpelstiltskin magically transforms the man into a snail. Balefire and the rest of the villagers watch in pure horror.

Rumpelstiltskin walks towards the snail "No, Papa. No. _Please,_ Papa, don’t." he goes to crush the snail "No, Papa! Papa!" Rumpelstiltskin crushes the snail under his foot. Everybody tremble and leave.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek is in Kate’s room at the hospital. She is asleep. He leans over to kiss her forehead, but she wakes up.

"I’m sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to kiss you on your forehead. It was meant to be sweet."

She smiles "Well, thank you. It’s good to see you."

"Kate, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I cheated on you. I’m just… I’m sorry for all of this."

"Derek, it’s okay. You know, what we had… It wasn’t it for you. Maybe for both of us." he bows his head "I can’t blame you for just being the first one to see it."

He huffs "You are, uh… Kind of amazing."

"Yeah, I am." they both laugh "Now, go on. Get out of here so I can get some rest."

"I’m going to give you that kiss on the forehead now."

"Knock yourself out." He kisses her forehead. She smiles at him as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

At Stiles’s apartment, most of the citizens of Beacon Hills are gathered for Stiles’s welcome home party. Melissa enters and Danny welcomes her. Stiles and Scott are at the punch bowl watching everyone.

"All of these people… Just to welcome me home?"

Scott shrugs "You’ve got a lot of friends."

"Didn’t feel like that yesterday." Stiles leaves to serve drinks "Here you go." he gives one to Danny and Melissa, who thank him.

Off to the side, Alice and Jackson are talking and watching Peter from afar.

"How bad was it?" she asks Jackson.

"Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off."

"What were you looking for? Did you find it?"

"Nope. But I have a feeling it’s going to find me." Jackson spots Stiles "There he is. Why don’t you give him your present?" Alice nods and goes to Stiles.

"Hey. I have something for you." Alice hands Stiles a present and a giant card.

He smiles at her "Well, thank you." Stiles opens it and reads it: "We’re so glad you didn’t kill Misses Argent…" he looks akwardly around.

"It’s from the whole class, and I got you a bell."

Stiles smiles "Thank you. Tell everyone I’ll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Hey, Alice, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won’t be pretty." says Scott tapping her shoulders.

Scott and Alice head for the door. They find Derek standing on the other side.

"Hey, Alice. Leaving already?" Scott turns around to look at Stiles, whose face clearly shows disapproval. Scott mouth a question to him.

"Yeah. Got to get home and do homework." Stiles shakes his head in disapproval and Scott sighs.

Scott faces Derek "He’s kind of tired." Derek glances inside “I think if you just give it some time…"

"I just wanted to-

"Hey, Alice. Why don’t you head home with Derek?"

Alice smiles "Okay."

Derek looks at him "Sorry."

Derek huffs, but nods "Okay." Derek and Alice leave, and Scott shuts the door. Peter approaches him.

"Hard to let her go, isn’t it? Your daughter."

"Yeah. Pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren’t talking about, was it you?"

"Was what me?"

"Did you make Kate suddenly materialize? Cause it sure played that way to me. Was that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor, innocent woman, just to let her go-

"Are you proposing I’m working with Erica, or against her?"

"I don’t know. Maybe, diagonally."

"Well, you keep working on that one. My question’s about something else – what do you know about him?" he points at Jackson, who is talking to a bunch of people.

Scott glances at him "Goes by Jackson. He’s a writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in stubble. Why?" then he looks at Peter.

"He was poking around my shop today. Jackson Whittemore. Clearly a false name. There’s one thing I know about – it’s names."

"Writers go by pseudonyms. What does it matter?"

"You trust him?"

"Yeah. A lot more than I trust you." Scott leaves to talk to Jackson, as Peter watch him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire arrive back at their house. Inside, their maid is cleaning up.

"Thank you, Onora. You can fetch our supper now, dearie." she nods and leaves.

Baelfire checks his wound "You killed that man."

"Well, you were hurt. Speaking of which…" Rumpelstiltskin begins to heal Baelfire’s knee, but Baelfire stops him.

"No. I don’t want magic. It’s just a scrape."

"This will heal it."

Baelfire gets a first aid kit from a cupboard "So will this."

"As you wish." Rumpelstiltskin sets to mend the knee.

"You’re different now. You see it, don’t you? You hurt people all the time."

"I created a truce in the Ogres War, Bae. I walked into the field of battle, and I made it stop." Baelfire bites his upper lip "I led the children home. Surely, a man who’s saved a thousand lives-

"Is done. A man who’s saved a thousand lives can be done with it. You can stop doing things." Rumpelstiltskin pours some liquid on Bae's knee.

Rumpelstiltskin stands up "I can’t. I need more power so I can protect you."

"I wouldn’t need protecting if you didn’t have power."

"Well, I can’t get rid of it."

"Have you tried?"

_"Tried?"_ Rumpelstiltskin pulls out the dagger of the Dark One "If someone kills me with this, then they gain the power. Now, you know that, Bae. Is that what you want?"

"That’s not what I want. I just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power. Have you looked for…"

The maid returns and sees the two of them discussing the dagger. Rumpelstiltskin hides the dagger in his ropes.

"Well, you look for other ways, Bae. But don’t get your hopes up." the maid leaves the food on the table and leaves. Rumpelstiltskin begins pouring the food on a plate.

"Papa… If I find a way for you to get rid of the power… A way that doesn’t kill you or hurt me… Would you do it?"

"It’s not possible."

"If it was, would you do it? Don’t you miss how it was?"

"Are you really that unhappy, Bae? I can conjure anything you desire. Name it. What do you want?"

"I want my father."

"All I want is your happiness, Bae. If you find a way, I’ll do it."

The boy smiles "Good." Baelfire extends his hand. The two then shake on it "The deal is struck."

"Struck." they start eating.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter picks the lock to Jackson’s room at the inn. Inside, he finds Jackson’s typewriter on his desk, along with stacks of papers and a donkey shaped paperweight. He moves aside a paper, revealing a drawing of Rumpelstiltskin’s dagger.

 

* * *

 

Deputy Parish is drinking coffee at Granny’s Diner. Scott enters, and sits across from him.

"Hey, deputy."

"Same here, McCall." he takes a sip from his coffee "And, what brings you here today?" Scott pulls out the wire tap and places it on the table "Is that a bug?"

Scott nods "I discovered it the other day. On a flower vase. _The_ flower vase you gave me."

Deputy Parish's eyes widen "Oh God, Scott I swear, _I didn't-_

"I know."

He frowns "You know?"

"Yeah. Did Madame Mayor gave them?"

"Yeah, she told me she wanted me to drop them, but not to tell she send them." he opens his eyes "She put that in there." Scott nods " _Oh God,_ I feel like a fool. I though she was shy."

"It's okay. She's not going to get away so easily. Trust me."

 

* * *

 

On the main street, Jackson gets on his motorcycle and drives off. Peter, who is watching from a distance, follows him in his car.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the forest, several children are play dueling with wooden swords. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire cross them.

"Hey, why don’t you join in, Bae? I have some business nearby that would bore you."

"Alright."

Rumpelstiltskin heads towards a house up the hill, while Baelfire goes to join the children. However, as he approaches them, the children scatter. He sits on a log by himself, when a girl his age joins him.

"Baelfire." she sits beside him.

"Careful, Morraine. You don’t want to be seen with me. I’m dangerous."

"They’re just scared of your Papa. But I’m not. You won’t let him hurt me. I don’t think he’s so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting. It was like a miracle."

"Now, he’s getting worse every day. But he said he’ll change back if I find a way. I just don’t know where to look."

_"Reul Ghorm."_

He looks at her "What?"

"I heard about it when I was in the trenches. The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. _The original power."_

"Bigger than Papa, or worse than Papa?"

"Bigger than anything." Baelfire smiles at that. A crack is heard in the background "He’s coming back. Good luck to you." Morraine leaves and Rumpelstiltskin returns.

He points at her "Your friend didn’t want to say hello?"

"You frighten them."

"What is there to be frightened of, Bae? They’ll get over that in time."

Baelfire looks down "You have stains on your boots." They look down, where blood can be seen on Rumpelstiltskin’s boots.

"Oh, yes, that. Uh, we need a new maid."

Baelfire covers his face "Gods, no!"

"She heard us talking about the knife."

"She was mute! She couldn’t tell anyone."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs "Even mutes can draw a picture." he leaves Baelfire looking at him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the convent, Jackson and Melissa are talking. Jackson leaves, and Melissa encounters Peter on the step.

"Mother Superior. Good afternoon. Or should I say Granny? Or maybe Melissa."

"Our rent is paid in full."

"I’m not here about the rent."

"Well, good day to you, then." she begins to leave.

"Tell me – that man who just left here… Who did he say he was?" she smiles "What did he want?"

She turns to him "I don’t have to tell you that."

"And I don’t have to not double your rent. What did he want?"

"Advice and counsel. He came to town looking for his father after a long separation, and he recently found him."

"Ah. And a happy reunion has already taken place?"

"No. He hasn’t spoken to him yet."

"And why not?"

"Mm, it was a difficult parting. There are many issues to be resolved between them."

Peter looks at the ground "I see."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Baelfire heads to a deserted area of the woods and sits down. He then attempts to summon ‘Reul Ghorm’.

He sits _"Reul Ghorm?_ Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to me." he closes his eyes. The Blue Fairy -Melissa- appears. He opens his eyes "Can you help me?"

"I can help."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I’m on the right side."

"You’re a fairy."

"Oh. And you’re not untouched by magic, are you, child? There’s something dark in your life."

"My father. He is the Dark One."

"Oh. I can’t make him the man he was before, but I can send him someplace where he won’t be able to use his powers."

"Not a jail. I want to be with him. Like it used to be."

She lets a little laugh escape "Not a jail, young one, just a place without magic."

"But magic is everywhere."

"In this world, yes. You see, what ails your father is specific to our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape this wretched curse."

"Go? We have to leave?"

"Yes. It is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?"

"If it means I get my father back, then yes."

"You’re a very good son, Baelfire. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that still glows. It’s his love for you. Hold out your hand." he does so and she tosses him a transparent looking bean.

Baelfire looks at it "What is it?"

"A magic bean. The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us. You just use it wisely, and follow wherever it leads you. It will save you both." The Blue Fairy disappears. Baelfire returns home.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Derek is waiting outside of a building. When Stiles appears, Derek approaches him.

"Stiles." he ignores him "Please wait. Look, I’ll leave if you want. I… I just think we need to talk."

"So, talk." but he doesn't stop.

"I need to apologize."

"Yes, you do. Keep going."

"I didn’t believe you. I didn’t stand with you."

Stiles gets to his jeep and stops "You know, I will never forget that moment… The moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… He isn’t there."

"Look at what was going on. It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment-

"It was a setup."

"And a really good one." Stiles frowns "I’m human. I fell for it. I’m sorry," Stiles closes his eyes for a moment "but… We have to move forward."

"But we can’t. It’s like something in this world doesn’t want us together."

"Like what? _Dark forces?"_

"Maybe. I don’t know, but it’s like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don’t want, is to have all of those good memories… Replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you, and I saw that you didn’t believe me…"

"No. I know. I am so sorry."

"I know." he takes a deep breath "I know."

"But, I love you."

Stiles smiles bitterly with teary eyes "And that… Is what makes it all so sad." Derek nods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is spinning straw at his wheel, when Baelfire enters.

"Papa! Papa. I found it. I-I found a way for things to be like they were. I want you to come with me. I can make things right. Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm?"

He stops spining straw. "The Blue Star. The Blue Fairy? Oh, son, please tell me you didn’t. Fairy magic doesn’t mix well with what I am."

"But you promised. She can help us. To take us to a place without magic."

"A place without magic?" he stands up "I’d be powerless. Weak."

"Like everyone else. It wouldn’t matter. We’d be happy."

"We could be happy here."

"Father, please. You’re getting worse. And you promised. This can work. It can. You made a deal with me. Are you backing out?"

Rumpelstiltskin looks around the room and then looks at him "No."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Peter knocks on Danny’s door. He shakes his head and begins to leave but Danny answers and looks at him.

"Mr. Hale? Are you here for the rent?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"Well, because you, _uh…_ Never mind. Would… Would you like to talk?"

"I don’t know."

"Well, um… If you’d like to get something off your chest, please come in." The two of them go inside Danny’s office. _"A son?"_ moments later, they are sited on Danny’s office "Wow, I-I didn’t know you had a son _. How… How old is he?"_

"Let’s start with something easier."

"O-Okay. Um, what do you mean to say that you may have found him?"

"Let’s just say, there’s someone acting the way I would expect them to act."

"So, you… So, you recognize him?"

"Maybe. Or, perhaps, I’m just seeing what I want to see. I don’t know."

"Okay, well, I mean, wouldn’t he recognize you?"

"There was conflict. I’m not sure he’s ready for a tear soaked reunion."

"So, he sought you out and he’s hanging back? Maybe, he’s watching to see if he’s welcome. Looking for a sign that all is forgiven."

"No, no, no. He’s not the one that needs to be…" Danny frowns "I think he might still be very angry."

"Anger between a parent and a child is the most natural thing in the world."

"I think he might be here to try to kill me."

Danny gaps " _Ah._ Right. That’s… That’s not."

"I let him go. I’ve spent my entire life since trying to fix it, and now, he’s finally here. And I just don’t know what to do."

"Be honest. Just tell him what you told me, and ask him for forgiveness. And when you’re face-to-face, you’ll know what to do."

"Honesty’s never been the best colour on me."

Danny shakes his head "There’s no other way." Peter looks at the ground.

 

* * *

 

Jackson is roaming around outside of the cabin in the woods, seemingly searching for something. Peter appears and confronts him.

"I know who you are." Jackson approaches him "And I know what you’re looking for."

Jackson shrugs "Well, then… I guess all the lying can stop… _Papa_."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin head through the forest to a clearing.

"Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this we’re going to? What kind of world is without magic?"

Baelfire holds up the magic bean "A better one." and throws it on the ground. A green vortex forms in the ground.

"My gods, boy! It’s like a tornado!"

"We have to go through it!" he grabs his father hand.

"No, no! I don’t think I can!"

"We must! It’s the only way!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! It’s a trick! It’ll tear us apart!"

"It’s not! It’ll be okay! I promise!" Baelfire gets pulled down towards the vortex. Rumpelstiltskin hangs on to him and uses his dagger to prevent falling "Papa! We have to go through! _What are you doing? Papa!_ It won’t stay open long! Let go!"

"I can’t! I can’t!"

"Papa, please! It’s the only way we can be together!" the vortex continues to drag them.

"No, Bae! I can’t!"

_"Papa, please!"_

"I can’t!"

_"You coward! You promised_! Don’t break our deal!"

"I have to!" he lets go of his son’s hand.

_"Papa!"_ Baelfire gets sucked into the vortex. The vortex disappears, leaving only a hole in the ground behind.

Rumpelstiltskin breathes heavily. "Bae? Bae! No, no, no, no, no. No, no, Bae. I’m sorry, Bae!" He begins to start digging "I want to come with you! I want to come with you, Bae! I want to come with you! Bae! Bae! Bae!"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Jackson and Peter are still outside of the cabin in the woods.

"You were right, Bae. You were always right. I was a coward, and I never should’ve let you go. I know it’s little consolation, but… I just want you to know, that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space, in every waking moment… I’ve been looking for you. And now that I’ve finally found you… I know I can’t make up for the past, for the lost time." Jackson takes a deep breath and Peter places himself in front of him "All I can do, is to ask you to do what you’ve always done. And that’s to be the bigger man…" Jackson shakes his head "And forgive me. I’m so sorry, son. I’m so sorry, Bae." they both have tears in their eyes. Jackson goes to hug him, and Peter returns the embrace _"Oh, my boy. My beautiful boy._ Can you truly, truly forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Papa."

They separate "You were looking for the knife."

Jackson nods "I thought that if you still had it, it would mean that you hadn’t changed."

"Well, let’s go and find it and see." Jackson nods again.

The two of them go to a spot in the woods. Jackson begins digging with a shovel.

"I buried it here shortly after Scott came to town. Things were changing. Didn’t want to take the chance of Erica finding it."

"Of course."

"It should be right about here, son. Here. Look, look." Peter picks up the dagger out of the hole, which is wrapped in a cloth. He unwraps the dagger and hands it to Jackson "I want you to take it. Destroy it, the way I know you always wanted to. I found you, and I don’t need it anymore. I chose it once. Now, I choose you."

Jackson takes the dagger and examines it "It’s remarkable." he holds up the dagger and points it at Peter "By the power of the darkness, I command thee… _Dark One."_

"You’re trying to control me?"

Jackson says it with more strength _"I command thee, Dark One!"_

Peter points at him, angry "You’re not my son. You’re not Baelfire."

"Papa, why would you say that? I’m just trying to use your power to help us."

"Enough! It’s over, Whitemore. Or whoever you are. My son would never try to use me. And he would know, that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world, because there is no magic in this world. That’s why he chose this place. He didn’t want me…" Peter grabs the dagger from Jackson "Dabbling."

"So, why bury a useless knife?"

"Oh, I wouldn’t say it was useless. It still cuts through flesh rather nicely. It’s about time you start answering some questions, sunshine. Why the theatrics? Why didn’t you just come to me?"

"I needed you to work for it. I needed you to want it so bad, you would ignore what your eyes were seeing. Do I even look like him at all?"

"How do you know about this knife?"

"I hear things."

Peter points the dagger at Jackson, until he ends up backed up against a tree "No one here knows about this knife."

"No one here remembers."

"And, yet, you do. You’re from there, aren’t you? From my world."

"The fact that you’re asking the question means you know the answer."

"Well, now that that’s settled…" Peter lunges at Jackson, pinning him against the tree behind him. He holds the dagger to his throat "How about my other question? Who told you about me and the knife?"

"A little fairy."

"Why did you want it? If you know who I am, then you know who I am. The chances of you surviving this little encounter are pretty slim. So, why take the risk?"

"Because I’ll die anyway."

Peter frowns "What?"

"I’m sick. I’m sick, and I need magic. I was going to get the saviour to believe. But that man… I don’t think I’m going to make it long enough to see that happen."

"He trusts you – it might be enough." Peter removes the dagger from Jackson’s throat "Try again." he begins leaving.

"You’re going to let me live?"

"You’re going to die either way. This way, at least I might get something out of it." and he leaves, as Jackson falls until he's sited in the ground.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Rumpelstiltskin is in a clearing in the forest.

" _Reul Ghorm!_ Show yourself!" The Blue Fairy appears "How do I follow him?"

"You had the way, you didn’t take it. And there are no more magic beans."

"That’s a lie."

"We don’t do that."

_"A lie."_

"You will never make it to that world."

"Oh, I’ll find a way. There must be other paths. A realm jumper? A time turner?"

"No."

_"A mage?"_

"There is no-

_"A curse?"_

She stutters for a moment "No."

He grins and points at her " _Ah!_ So, it is a curse."

"Of course you would think of a curse instead of a blessing. Your magic is limited by its own rotten core, Rumpelstiltskin. Anyway, it can’t be done. Not without a great price."

"I’ve already paid a great price."

"So, you’d be willing to sacrifice this world for the next? Because that’s how great the price is."

"Well, what do you think?" he grins.

"Well, then I’ll comfort myself knowing that such a curse is beyond your abilities."

"Oh, for now. But I’ve got all the time in the world. I will do nothing else, I will love nothing else. I will find a way." he points at her with his dagger "You took my son, but I will get him back."

"I didn’t take your son."

"You took my son, but I will get him back!"

"You drove him away." he swipes at her with his dagger. The Blue Fairy disappears.

_"I will find him! I will find him!_ I will find him…"

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott arrives back at the station, where he finds Erica waiting for him.

"Congratulations, deputy McCall There’s about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened." she stands up.

"Oh, I’ll hang on every word you say."

"Coach Finstock. You can come in now." the Coach enters "Tell him what you told me."

"It was me. I confess. I abducted Kate, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results.

"And the other thing."

"I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Erica and…planted the knife in your apartment."

"My keys. Can’t help but feel personally violated about that part."

"I am supposed to believe you did this for why now?" Scott crosses his arms.

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero. Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I don’t know. It sounds crazy now."

Scott approaches him "I don’t know about crazy. But false, yes. False as hell."

"I have maps to where the house is. You’ll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I’m sure – hers and mine. But, I didn’t hurt her."

Erica walks towards them "The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn’t been himself for a while."

"Yeah. It’s like his words aren’t his at all."

"Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can’t even see the truth anymore."

Scott looks at her "A word in the hallway, please." he says mad. Erica and Scott meet in the hall alone "Well, that’s the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard."

"I’m pretty sure that’s not true."

"That poor man. I know you are behind all this. I understand that you own the game, and that you’ve set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game. I don’t care about what happens to you. I don’t care about what happens to me. All I care about, is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave her alone."

Erica puts an amusing face. "Am I?"

"Uh-uh. I’m talking. You’re a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love. And now… I’m going to take away someone you love." he looks deeply in her eyes "I am taking back my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now ok! But he and Derek are not. Poor Coach! Erica sure is an evil witch! And Scott is sick of Erica and now he’s changing the rules. He’s having his kid back!
> 
> Aclarations: Melissa is like a combination of Granny and the Blue Fairy. That's why she owns the "Granny's Diner". Just so you know.
> 
> See you on Friday!


	19. The Stranger

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At Stiles's apartment, Jackson installs a deadbolt on the front door. Scott and Stiles watch.

"No one…" he closes the door "Is getting through that."

Scott has his arms crossed "Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?"

"You don’t like it? I call it Medieval Chic."

"I don’t care what it looks like, as long as it keeps Erica and her skeleton keys out." says Stiles.

"This is pretty handy for a writer. Where’d you learn how to do all this?"

"Wood shop. Eighth grade."

"Oh, speaking of school, have to get going." Stiles walks towards the kitchen.

Scott and Jackson follow him "Um, are you sure you’re ready to go back?"

Stiles is pouring some coffee "After a stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth graders be? Besides, aren’t you the one we need to be worried about?"

"Me? Why?" Scott frowns.

"Well…" they look at Jackson at the table "You did threaten to take Alice away from Erica."

"Oh, that wasn’t a threat. I’m hiring Mr. Hale to help build a case against her." both Jackson and Stiles are silent. Scott turns to Stiles "She tried to frame you for murder."

"But, you do know what happens if you win?"

Scott nods "Yeah."

"And you’re ready? To be her dad?"

He smiles and nods again "Yeah."

_"Code red. Code red."_ Alice’s voice comes through the walkie talkie.

Scott picks it up and responds "Hey, Alice. What’s going on?"

_"Meet me at Granny’s. It’s an Operation Manhattan emergency."_

"I’m on my way."

Scott leaves and starts walking down the main street towards Granny’s Diner. Jackson follows him.

"Scott, wait up."

"You heard the kid – Operation Manhattan calls."

"I didn’t think you believed any of that."

"Oh, I don’t. But, sometimes, it’s the only way to get through to Alice."

"You know, a custody battle against Erica isn’t going to accomplish anything. You need to look at the big picture. That’s the only way you’re going to understand what you’re up against. That’s the only way you’ll know how to beat Erica."

"Okay, new guy. How’s that?"

"Take the day off. Come with me, and I’ll show you."

They both stop "And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?"

"If I told you, you would never come." Scott shrugs and walks on ahead "Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me, and I promise you – you’ll find exactly what you’re looking for."

Scott turns around "My kid needs me. I don’t have time for faith." and leaves Jackson in the middle of the street.

 

* * *

 

Alice is sitting at a booth in the diner. She has a cup of hot chocolate, a plate of food, and her book on the table. Scott enters and sits next to her.

"Hey. What’s the emergency?"

_"Shh! This is sensitive."_ She whispers.

"If it’s sensitive, why are we at Granny’s, out in the open?" he whispers too.

"I’m hungry." Scott rolls his eyes "Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff’s station?"

"No one. Why?"

"Someone changed it. There’s a new story in it." she passes the pages.

"Why would someone add a new story?"

"To tell something we need to know about the curse."

"And what would that be?"

"I don’t know. The story isn’t finished."

"Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story, and then not bother finishing it?"

"That’s what’s weird. The story’s about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends."

"Well, maybe that’s why it was left out."

"Or, maybe, there’s more to it."

"Alice, you are going to be late for school. Let’s go." he nudges her shoulder and stands up. Alice look at the book one more time.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Geppetto and Pinocchio are on a makeshift raft/sailboat in the middle of the ocean. They are in the middle of a violent storm and are being chased by a whale. They are struggling to stay aboard.

"Hold on, my boy!"

"I’m trying, father!" he looks at the whale. _"Faster, father!_ Faster! He’s catching up!"

"The current! It’s too strong! Don’t let go!"

"What is it?"

"We must abandon ship. Take this. This is the only one." Geppetto hands Pinocchio a life preserver.

"No, father. I’m made of wood. I’ll float. We can both survive."

"No. We don’t risk."

Another wave hits them " _Whoa!_ No, father! You take it! Save yourself!"

The whale approaches the raft, prepared to swallow them. Pinocchio throws himself off the raft and into the water.

_"Pinocchio!"_

 

* * *

 

Geppetto wakes up on the shore, alone, holding onto the life preserver. The raft has been smashed to pieces and is scattered along the shoreline.

"Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" he sees the You saved me… Oh, where are you? Oh, where are you?" He sees Pinocchio a few feet away. However, he is not moving and appears to have turned back into a puppet. Geppetto rushes over and gathers Pinocchio in his arms "Oh, no. No…. I wish I could’ve saved you, my boy."

The Blue Fairy appears "We still can."

"Please. Save him."

Pinocchio is consumed by a blue light, then is magically transformed into a human boy by the Blue Fairy. He looks up at Geppetto "Father?"

"Pinocchio. Look." he raises the boys arm.

"I’m a… A real boy. I’m a real boy!"

"Thank you. I don’t know how I can ever repay you. Th… This is all I… I ever wanted."

"You and Pinocchio have found each other. Now, go. Live your life together as a family." she smiles at them.

Geppetto smiles at his kid "Come, my son." He helps him get up.

"Remember, Pinocchio. Be brave, truthful, and unselfish. So long as you do that, you will always remain a real boy. If not... something bad will happen." she smiles heartily, then she sends a kiss as farewell.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At his room at the inn, Jackson sits at his desk. He picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Mr. Hale? We need to meet. It’s about Scott. There’s a…problem. Mmhmm." he hangs up. Jackson goes to leave, but grimaces in pain as he reaches the door. He falls back onto the bed and pulls his pant leg up, revealing a lizard like skin.

 

* * *

 

Stiles is outside the school, watching the kids play. Erica arrives with a lunchbox.

"Mister Stilinski. I see you’re back."

"Yes. Isn’t it wonderful? Everything worked out."

Erica bites the inside of her cheek "Alice forgot her lunch. Have you seen her?"

"She’s with her father." Stiles says smiling.

Erica notices the tone "Mister Stilinski, is there a problem?"

"Not any more. Though, someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I had done something horrible. But they failed."

"Yes, Coach Finstock. Who’s safely incarcerated."

"If, it was Coach Finstock."

"Well, ask your roommate. He confessed."

Stiles narrow his eyes. "Of course he did."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Yes, I am. But I forgive you. Even if you can’t admit what you did, I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness, if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else’s happiness. It’s so sad, Mayor Reyes, because, despite what you think, it won’t make you happy. It’s only going to leave a giant hole in your heart." he leaves Erica wordless. He notices Alice "There’s Alice now."

Stiles leaves as Alice approaches them "What are you doing here?"

Erica coughs "You forgot your lunchbox."

Alice takes it "Thanks?"

Erica grabs Alice and takes her to a near bench and sit "Alice, it’s time for a change. I think it’s time to transfer you to a new class with a new teacher."

"Why do you want me out of Mister Stilinski’s class? Is it because you framed him?

Erica gasps _"Alice!_ Do you really think I’m capable of doing something so horrible?"

"Of course. You’re the Evil Queen."

_"Enough._ Those fairy tales are not real. Mister Stilinski should never have given you that book. He should be grateful I’m not trying to get him fired."

Alice stands up angry "Go ahead and try. It won’t work. No matter what you do, Red Riding Hood _will have_ his happy ending. He and the Wolf _will_ be together. _The curse will end. Good will win._ And I’m not transferring classes." and she leave Erica on the bench.

 

* * *

 

Jackson enters Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop. Marco is there discussing a clock with Peter.

"Ah, Mr. Whittemore. I’ll be with you in a moment. On second thought, tell me – as one admirer of antiquities to another – do you think it’s worth my while having this clock repaired?" he says nothing as he stares at Marco "I’ll take your silence as a yes, then."

While they talk, Jackson looks another way. "You know, I’m very busy right now. And, uh, I’m just a one-man shop. But, uh, I’ll get to the clock as fast as I can."

Peter nods."I wouldn’t ask for anything more."

Marco picks up the clock and goes to leave. "Good day." he says as he passes Jackson.

"H-how are you?" Jackson says as Marco exits the shop.

"First time seeing dear old dad since you arrived at Beacon Hills?"

Jackson turns around. "I’m so-sor…" he stops at seeing Peter.

"You know, what surprises me is, why a man who claims to be at death’s door can’t even bring himself to say hello to his father. What are you afraid of?"

"That’s, uh… That’s my business."

"Oh. Fair enough. Let’s talk about ours. You claim to be the only person who can make Mister McCall believe. That you could get her to do exactly what he was brought here to do. And yet, for a man who’s running out of time, you don’t seem to be in much of a hurry."

"It’s not me slowing us down. It’s him. All he can think about right now is getting custody of his kid."

"Sounds like deputy McCall needs a course correction."

"He’s coming to you for legal advice."

"And you want me to steer him toward you?" he points at Jackson.

"I can get him there. To believing. Trust me."

Peter chuckles. "Ah. I’m sorry. It’s just that, knowing who you are and your nature, trust is a big ask." he comes out of the counter. "Fear not. A gentle nudge I shall provide." and goes to the back part of the shop, leaving Jackson standing there.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Geppetto and Pinocchio are fixing a clock in Geppetto’s wood shop.

"Align the gear on the spindle. Now, press the spring." he does so and it starts to work. "Oh! Good work! You fixed it, eh? _Bravo!_ "

Jiminy Cricket pops out of the clock, tied to where the cuckoo bird usually sits. "Aah!"

Geppetto looks at his son. "Did you do this, Pinocchio?" the little kid has a smile on his face. "Remember what the Blue Fairy told you about being a good boy?"

Jiminy is released "Thanks." and he flies towards Pinocchio. "Oh, it’s okay. He meant no harm. I’d be laughing, too, if… I wasn’t so dizzy."

Geppetto chuckles a little as the Blue Fairy appears.

"I’m sorry. I meant to be good." said Pinocchio.

She smiles kindly at him. "I’m not here because of you, Pinocchio. I’m afraid I bring bad news."

Geppetto goes to his son. "Wait in your room, my boy. Go on." the kid starts climbing the stairs.

"H-hang on, Pinocchio. I’ll come with you." said Jiminy as he accompanied him.

Geppetto and the Blue Fairy are left alone to talk. "What is it?" he asks her.

"The Evil Queen… She’s threatened the entire kingdom with a curse. A curse that will rip away all that we love."

"Then, we must stop her."

"It is too late for that."

"So, all is lost?"

"No. There is hope… If you will help us."

He points at himself. "Me?"

"Genim is about to give birth to a child. A child who will save us all when he reaches his twenty-eighth year. But only if he can be protected from the powerful effects of the dark curse."

"But how can I protect this child?"

"There is an enchanted tree, much like the one you carved Pinocchio from. If fashioned into a vessel, it can protect the child from the Queen’s magic. Will you do this?"

"I cannot lose my boy. I have lost… So much. I cannot lose him, too."

"Then build the wardrobe. That’s how you will save us all." Geppetto then nods.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott is talking to Peter in his shop.

"I have to save her. I have to get Alice away from Erica."

"I must admit, your intentions are admirable. However, I won’t be taking your case." Peter starts walking behind the counter.

"What?" Scott starts following him. "You know what Erica did."

"Yes, but we can’t prove it. And, given the Mayor’s sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long and drawn out and futile. The only certainty is, Alice would suffer." Peter frowns "You can’t do that to your girl."

"So, we leave her in the same house with that sociopath?"

"I’m sorry, deputy. My mind’s made up."

"Well, then change it. The only person I’ve ever seen go head-to-head with Erica and winis you."

"That’s because I know how to pick my battles."

"Then, pick this one."

"I’m sorry. I’m afraid I’m just simply not the man to help you beat Mayor Reyes."

"No. You’re not." Scott storms out of the shop.

 

* * *

 

Scott knocks on the door to Jackson’s room. Moments later, Jackson answers.

"Scott."

"Hey." Scott pushes past him and goes into his room.

"Take it easy. Is everything okay?" he closes the door.

"No. I am just about out options."

"Just about?"

"You told me to beat Erica, I need to see the big picture. Show it to me."

 

* * *

 

Derek is leaving work, when he sees Erica looking under the hood of her car.

"Oh!" she hits her head under the hood. _"Ow!"_

He walks towards her. "Car trouble?"

"It won’t start. Got a car full of groceries, and, well, it hasn’t exactly been a banner day."

"Well, now, let’s see." he tries the ignition, but the car doesn’t start. "The battery’s dead."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"I don’t have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home in my truck."

"Oh, no, no. Thank you, but I couldn’t impose."

"I insist. Unless you want to have a car full of melted rocky road."

She laughs and smiles at him. "Sure."

 

* * *

 

The two of them walk up the walkway of Erica’s house. Derek has the groceries bags with him.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." she smiles at him.

"Well, it’s more like flannel. But, you’re welcome."

They make it to the door. "Hey. Why don’t you stay for dinner? I bought more than enough for me and Alice, and… Well, I’m making lasagna." she smiles as she raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, I-I shouldn’t. It’s getting late, and I’ve got to get up early tomorrow for work."

She nods. "Of course." Erica unlocks the door and the two of them enter. She has a sad look on her face as she closes the door. "Oh, you can just set the bags over there." he does so. Erica spies a folded piece of paper on the table. _‘Mom’_ is written on the front of it. She picks it up.

Derek notices. "What is it?"

Erica pretends to read the note, but really, it’s a blank piece of paper. "Alice. She’s having dinner with Danny after her session instead of coming home."

"I’m sorry."

"Lately, it seems like she’ll do anything to avoid spending time with me. But I-I shouldn’t be burdening you with my problems. You’ve already helped me more than enough for one day. Thank you."

Derek goes to leave but sees Erica sad and feels pity."You know what?" he starts walking towards her "I do love lasagna." Erica smiles at him.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the woods, the Blue Fairy leads Geppetto and Pinocchio to the enchanted tree.

"The Evil Queen will stop at nothing to destroy Genim and the Wolf’s happiness. We must stop at nothing to undo her curse."

They arrive at the tree. Geppetto looks at it. "It’s beautiful."

"This is the last enchanted tree in the entire realm."

He touches it. "It can be done. I can make a beautiful wardrobe out of this."

"The tree contains enough magic to protect two from the Queen’s curse. Before the curse strikes – before Genim gives birth to his child – he and the Wolf will enter the wardrobe and travel to a distant land. A land without magic, where Genim will give birth to his child. Then, when he reaches his twenty-eighth year, he can begin the battle that will defeat the Evil Queen. You see why it is vital that you complete the task at hand?"

Geppetto grabs his kid by the shoulders. "Pinocchio wasn’t always a real boy. When the curse strikes, when the things we love are ripped away, he will be turned back into wood again, won’t he?" the kid's eyes are wide open.

"I’m afraid it’s impossible to say."

Jiminy coughs. "Uh, um… You’re frightening the boy."

Geppetto kneels. "Oh, no. Shh." he then looks at the Blue Fairy. "I will build your wardrobe, on one condition… If Pinocchio can take the second spot in it."

"You can’t bargain like this. Not when the entire realm is in danger." says Jiminy, standing on his shoulder.

"If I don’t, I will lose my boy. Maybe forever. I-I can’t risk that. Genim can raise the child without his husband."

"Geppetto, think about the example you’re setting for Pinocchio."

Geppetto makes Jiminy go off his shoulder. "You may be a conscience, but you have not earned the right to tell me what to do." Jiminy sushs. "Good." he then looks at his kid. "Hey. Hey. Here. Here, boy." Pinocchio jumps into his arms. "Pinocchio goes through… Or no one does."

The Blue Fairy frowns. "And what will we tell the Wolf and Genim?"

"You will tell them that the tree contains enough magic to protect only one." he caresses his son cheek. "Do we have a deal… Or no?"

 

* * *

 

Everyone is gathered around a table at the castle. The Wolf is leading the discussion. Guards enter, dragging behind them a piece of the tree.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse." says the Blue Fairy. She then looks at Geppetto. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy, we can do it." he answers as he pats his boy head.

"This will work. We all must have faith." she bits her lips. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." Genim and the Wolf look at each other. She glances at Geppetto. "A choice must be made."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Jackson are on Jackson’s motorcycle. They approach the boundary of Beacon Hills.

They stop. "Jackson, you going to tell me where we’re going, and how it’s going to help me beat Erica?"

"We’re going on a trip, Scott, so I can tell you somebody’s story."

"Whose story?"

"Mine." They drive past the Beacon Hills sign, leaving the town.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Erica are finishing dinner.

Erica smiles at him. "How did you like it?"

He wipes his mouth. "Best lasagna I ever had. You really know how to work some magic. Here. Let me get the dishes." he stands up.

"Oh, no, Derek."

He starts pickin up the dishes. "No, no, no, no. It’s the least I can do."

"You saved me from having to call the tow truck today, and now, you’re doing my dishes. It doesn’t seem right."

"Please." they go to the kitchen. "The last couple of weeks haven’t exactly been easy for me, and you’ve been there the whole time." he rinses the dishes.

She leans over the counter. "Well, I can’t help it. I feel responsible for you. Ever since I… Found you."

"You know, after all this time, no one’s ever told me the story." he wipes his hands and lays the towel near.

"What story?"

"About how you found me."

She smiles. "That’s probably because I’m the only one who knows it." she chuckles. "I was working late. It… It was a cold night. Must’ve been ten below. And on my drive home, I realized I left my phone at the office. I remember thinking just to forget about it and I didn’t really need it. But… Something inside me told me to turn around and go back."

"And, that’s when you saw me?" he leans near.

"You were on the side of the road, unconscious. So cold you felt like ice. The doctor said if I found you ten minutes later, it would’ve been too late. It’s amazing, isn’t it? If I hadn’t forgotten my phone, I wouldn’t have been on the road at that time."

"Yeah, it’s almost… Almost like the universe wanted you to find me." Erica is looking at him and then leans in for a kiss, but Derek stops her. "Uh… I-I’m sorry. I-I hope you didn’t get the wrong idea."

She frowns. "No, I’m sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

"You don’t have to apologize." she looks around. "I just… We… This is great like it is." she nods. They go to the entrance, and Derek looks at Erica. "Thanks again for dinner."

She smiles and Derek leaves. Erica stares at herself in the mirror for a moment, then smashes it with a wine glass. It shatters.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Evil Queen and her cohorts and seen traveling through the forest towards the castle. The purple smoke of the curse is behind them. Genim, who is in labour, is screaming as the Wolf tries to comfort him.

"It’s going to be okay. The wardrobe’s almost finished. Just… Just hold on." Genim continues screaming as he grabbed his hand.

 

* * *

 

Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy are working on the wardrobe. The Blue Fairy appears.

"Circumstances have changed."

Geppetto frowns, kneeled in front of the wardrobe. "What do you mean, changed?"

"Genim is going to give birth early. The saviour will be born at any moment." Geppetto stands up. "Pinocchio can’t go. Genim must accompany his son, or all will be lost. He must be protected. This is a land with no magic. He will need someone to guide him. Someone to make him believe in his destiny. Who better than his mother?"

"But we had a deal."

"There is no time to argue. The curse is almost upon us, and I must return to the fairies to make final preparations. It is vital that you tell Genim what I just told you. His child is our only hope. He is the only one who can save us."

"And my boy… What will happen to him?"

"All we can do is have faith that, one day, the saviour will restore all that we have lost." the Blue Fairy exits.

Pinocchio looks at his father. "Shall we tell Genim?"

"No." he turns around. "Get in the wardrobe, my boy."

"Geppetto, you can’t." says Jiminy. "Things have changed. The saviour needs his mother/father."

"No, he needs someone to protect him – to make him believe in his destiny. My boy… He can do that."

"I don’t understand, father. She said-

"I don’t care what she said. All that matters, is you are safe."

"But you told me to be honest, father. You told me not to lie."

Geppetto kneels in front of the little boy. "Sometimes… We have to lie to protect the people we love, eh? You must look out for the child in this new land. You must protect him."

"I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you." he hugs his father.

"Pinocchio, you must remember what the Blue Fairy said. In twenty-eight years, you must make sure the saviour believes. Promise me you’ll do that. That is the only way we’ll… We’ll see each other again."

Pinocchio closes his eyes. "I promise."

"Oh, good. Here." he gives him a bag.

Jiminy flies in front of them. "There will be many temptations in this new world, Pinocchio. But, as long as you remain brave, truthful, and unselfish, you will not fail."

Geppetto opens the wardrobe. "Here. Get in. Get in. Get in." Geppetto guides Pinocchio into the wardrobe. "You’ll find me again. And, on that day, I will look at you with pride. You will be a great man, my son." they hug again, both with tears in their eyes. Geppetto shuts the door and the wardrobe begins to rumble. When the noise stops, he checks the wardrobe and Pinocchio is gone. He sighs and turns around, tears falling down his cheek.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Jackson arrive at their destination, which turns out to be a diner at the side of the road.

Scott hops off and takes out his helmet. "What the hell is this?"

"Last I checked, it was a diner."

"No more screwing around. I am not a character in one of your books. What the hell are we doing here?"

Jackson takes his helmet and gets off his bike. He frowns as he looks at Scott. "I think you know. You’ve been here before." he takes out a newspaper article and shows it to Scott. "This is the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby."

"So, you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you."

"It is. This is my story, and it’s your story."

"And how is that?"

"That seven year old boy who found you… That was me". Scott takes a step back.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the middle of the woods, a tree begins shaking and then breaks apart. Pinocchio, who has been transported to the Real World, climbs out. He looks around, and then hears a plane flying overhead. Scared, he tries to climb back into the tree, but is thrown back by a force. Pinocchio has a series of flashbacks about his time in Fairy Tale World and what Geppetto told him to do. When he comes to, the tree begins shaking again. Baby Scott, wrapped in a blanket, appears inside the tree. Pinocchio picks him up as he starts crying.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Jackson are walking through the forest.

"Why are we in the woods?"

"All the answers you’ve been searching for are right where I found you."

"See? You’re not that seven year old boy. I wasn’t found in the woods. I was found on the side of a highway."

"Why do you think that? Because you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?"

"No. But it occurs to me that you’ve been lying to me about everything." they both stop. "And I’m done listening." he starts walking away.

"When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket." Scott stops. "And the name ‘Scott’ was embroidered along the bottom of it." he turns around, eyes widen. "That wasn’t in the article, was it? How would I know that unless I was there?"

"Okay. Let’s say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me?"

"I lied to protect you."

"From what?"

"That." he points to a tree.

"A tree?"

"You’ve read Alice’s book, right?" Scott sighs. "You know about the curse, don’t you? Your role in it? It’s true, Scott. We both came into this world…" he turns around and walks towards the tree. "Through this tree."

Scott walks to the tree too. "You’re asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?"

"Pinocchio."

Scott nods. "Right, of course. Pinocchio. Explains all the lying." he then narrows his eyes. "You’re the one who added the story to Alice’s book."

"I needed you to know the truth."

"The truth is, you are out of your mind, and you’re not even a very good liar. Why not write the end of that story?"

"Because this is the ending, and we’re writing it right now."

"And how does this story end?"

"With you believing."

They both look at each other. "Not going to happen." Scott starts to leave.

"Scott?" Jackson attempts to chase after him. "Scott, wait." but the pain in his leg causes him to fall down.

Scott stops and walks towards him. "What. Is wrong. With your leg?"

Jackson laughs. "I failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn’t matter. You don’t believe." he tries to stand up with trouble.

"If you think that by making me feel sorry for you that something’s going to change, you are wrong."

Jackson stands up. "I am not screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don’t, this is real, Scott. I am sick."

"That’s an understatement."

"You ever been to Phuket? It’s beautiful. Amazing island, full of pleasures. The perfect place to lose oneself. That’s where I was when you decided to stay in Beacon Hills."

Scott frowns. "How do you know when I decided to stay in Beacon Hills?"

"Because at eight fifteen in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain in my leg. That’s eight fifteen at night in Beacon Hills. Sound familiar? That’s when time there started to move forward again." Scott is looking at him uncertain. "I was supposed to be there for you. And I wasn’t. Because I was halfway around the world, I got a painful reminder of just how far I’d strayed." he rests on a log. "If that tree won’t make you believe, maybe this will." Jackson pulls up his pant leg, revealing his lizard-like leg. However, from Scott’s perspective, his leg is normal.

"How does that prove anything?"

Jackson looks at his own leg. "Look."

"Jackson, I’m looking."

"You don’t see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It’s preventing you from seeing truth."

"Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it’s not me."

"You don’t want to believe." Jackson then gets mad. "After everything you’ve seen, why can’t you just do it?" he yells at Scott.

"Why is it so important to you that I do?"

"Because I, the town… Everyone needs you!"

"I don’t want them to need me!"

Jackson laughs. "Well, that’s too bad, because we all do."

"You’re saying that I am responsible for everyone’s happiness? That is crap! I didn’t ask for that. I don’t want it." Scott responds screaming as well.

"Right now. A little while ago, you didn’t want Alice, either. But then, she came to you, and now, you are fighting like hell for her."

"For her! Because that is all I can handle right now. And I’m not even doing a good job at that! Now, you’re telling me I have to save everyone? That is beyond ridiculous. I don’t want any of it."

"Well, that’s too bad, Scott," he stands up. "because that doesn’t change the truth. You are our only hope."

"Then you’re all screwed." Scott with anguish on his face, leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[Unknown - Past]**

At an orphanage, there are several kids doing their bed. In another room, Scott is crying in his crib while Pinocchio tries to settle him.

"Shh. Shh. Don’t cry, Scott. Look at me. Watch this." he makes funny faces at Scott, who stops crying. "There. That’s better, right?" he smiles at the baby. He kneels to get a toolbox when a man enters.

"Do those tools belong to you?" he asks the kid.

"I was just trying to fix the crib. I didn’t want Scott to fall out and get hurt."

The man grabs his arm. "Don’t ever touch anything in this house again. Nothing belongs to you."

"Yes, Mr. Raskind."

The man takes the toolbox from Pinocchio and leaves the room. Another boy enters.

"Hey. You okay?" Pinocchio nods. "Uh, can you keep a secret?" Pinocchio nods. The other boy pulls out a wad of bills.

"Wow. Where’d you get that?"

"I stole it from the sock drawer. It’s enough to buy us all bus tickets out of here."

"You’re leaving? When?"

"Right now. You want to come?"

Pinocchio looks at Scott on his crib. "I told my father I’d take care of Scott. Can he come? Please?"

"We can’t take care of baby. You want to stay here for the rest of your life, be my guest." the kid leaves.

Pinocchio stays there for a moment. "Wait!" he sees the other kids from the other side of the glass. He turns to the crib. "I’m sorry, Scott." Pinocchio kisses his hand and presses it to Scott’s forehead. He then leaves with the other kids.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Marco is in his garage, attempting to repair the clock from Peter. Jackson walks by, then stops to help him fix it.

"Faster and faster. Come on. Work, work, work…" Marco has his back turned to him.

"Align the gear on the spindle, then press the spring." Marco does as he says, and the cuckoo works.

He smiles at Jackson. "Who taught you that?"

"My father."

"He taught you well. He must be very proud."

"I don’t know about that. Don’t think I became the man he wanted me to be."

"Well, have you tried to make it up to him?"

Jackson starts walking into the garage. "I made him a promise… A long time ago. By the time I got around to making good on it, I think it was too late."

Marco walks towards him. "But you kept your promise. You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. That’s important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me." he then walks back to the garage.

Jackson bites his lips. "You look like you might be shorthanded."

"I get by."

"How would you feel about… Taking on an assistant?"

Marco smiles at him. "I can’t pay you."

"That’s okay. I just feel like fixing things."

"Come in. Vieni, vieni." Jackson walks into the garage, while inside, Marco begins showing him all the things.

 

* * *

 

Alice is sleeping, when Scott’s voice comes through the walkie talkie.

_"Code red. Code red. Alice?"_

Alice wakes up and grabs the walkie talkie under the pillow. She then answers. "Scott, what’s wrong?"

_"I need to talk to you."_

"About Operation Manhattan?"

_"No. About us. Meet me downstairs."_ Alice gets out of the bed and grabs a jacket. She meets Scott in his bug parked outside of the house.

"If my mom sees me out here talking to you, she’ll get really mad."

Scott takes a breath and looks at her. "Alice, I need to ask you something very important." he waits for a moment. "Do you want to get away from Erica? Do you want to come and live with me?"

Alice smiles. "More than anything."

"Okay. Then, buckle up. You ready?" Alice does so but a little confused.

"Why? Where we going?"

"We’re leaving Beacon Hills." Scott starts the car and the two of them drive off in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson/Pinocchio’s story is the same, except the part where he turns into something horrible if he isn’t brave, truthful, and unselfish. I bet you guess into what (winks).
> 
> See you on Tuesday! There’s two more chapters!


	20. An Apple As Red As Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In here, we’ll see what happened to the Wolf after the knights of King Midas take him. Remember? Genim was going to save him with a little help. Also, Erica will try to get rid of Scott and this chapter will end with a kind of cliffhanger.

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At night, Erica and Alice are eating dinner at home. They eat in silence, until the doorbell rings.

"I don’t recall us expecting any company." Erica gets up to answer the door. It’s Scott. "Deputy McCall. What are you doing here?"

"Alice invited me."

"Do you honestly believe, I’d allow you into my house for dinner, after all the threats you made to my family?"

"I didn’t come for dinner."

"Then, what did you come for?"

He grins _"You."_ Confused, Erica looks behind her into the kitchen and discovers that Alice is gone. She turns back to Scott, where several other Beacon Hills citizens have gathered behind her. "We all did."

Erica turns around and starts to retreat into the house, when she sees Alice holding a noose at the top of the stairs. "Alice." The mob brings Erica to the main street, where an apple tree has sprung up in the middle of the road. "No… No…." Danny and Cora tie her to the tree as she protests. "Let me go. I command it!" The rest of the town watches on.

"After everything you’ve done to all of us?" says Cora angry.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but my conscience is clear!" says Danny.

Leroy points at her. "You’re not Queen anymore, sister!"

"Tighter!" yells Melissa. "She needs to feel our pain!"

Stiles and Derek are holding hands while Stiles shouts. "You took our love and ripped it apart!"

"And now, you’re going to pay!" spits Derek.

Scott approaches Erica and picks one of the blackened apples off the tree. He holds it in front of Erica and crushes it in his hand. It is rotten and it slips through his fingers as Erica watches horrified. "Rotten to the core." he throws it away.

Erica begins weeping. "I just wanted to win… For once."

Scott grabs Erica by the throat. "You took away our happiness, and now it’s our turn to take away yours." Scott lets go of Erica’s neck and walks towards the crowd.

Erica frowns. "…What?" Derek pulls out a sword and hands it to Scott.

"Alice." Alice walks towards her. "Alice, please don’t let them do this to me."

"You did this to yourself!" she says to Erica, going backwards.

Wielding the sword, Scott aims for Erica and swings. Before the sword hits her, Erica awakens from the dream and jolts upright in her bed. She quickly gets up and heads to Alice’s room to check on her. Inside, she sees Alice underneath the blanket. Erica exits and it is shown that the form under the blanket isn’t Alice, but instead a pile of pillows.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Alice are driving along the road that leads out of Beacon Hills.

Alice looks at the back of the car. "Is that all your stuff?"

"All I need."

"Wait. You want to go now? We’re leaving now?"

"Uh-huh. I’m getting you out of here. Away from all this. Away from her."

"No, no. Stop the car! You can’t leave Beacon Hills. You have to break the curse."

"No, I don’t. I have to help you."

"But you’re a hero – you can’t run. You have to help everybody."

Scott huffs "Alice, I know it’s hard for you to see it, but I’m doing what’s best for you. That’s what you wanted when you brought me to Beacon Hills."

"But the curse… You’re the only chance to bring back the happy endings."

"Alice… "Alice sees the 'Leaving Beacon Hills' sign, so she reaches over and grabs the steering wheel. _"Alice!"_ she causes the car to veer off the road and into a ditch. "Alice!" he grabs her by the shoulders. "What were you doing? You could’ve gotten us killed!"

_"Please! Please,_ don’t make me go! We can’t go! Everything’s here… Me, your parents, your family. Please, Scott. They need you. Your family needs you."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the town, two guards bring the Wolf before King Midas.

"Did you really think that I would let you get away? _Hm?_ You appear to have had quite the adventure since then."

"Whatever it is you’re going to do to me, get on with it."

The guard raise the Wolf so he is facing the King "I would’ve given you everything. The crown, the kingdom. All you had to do was marry my daughter. But, you decided to follow ‘true love’."

"Losing my life for love… That’s a sacrifice I am happy to make."

"As you wish." the guards drag the Wolf over to the guillotine, where they secure his head under the blade. "Release the blade."

The blade is released, but magically dissolves into water before it reaches the Wolf’s neck. The King stands up. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Evil Queen enters with her cohorts. "Sorry to drop in on you."

"Erica. What do you want?" he walks to her.

"I want the man who was to be your son in-law. And I’m prepared to pay any riches in return for him."

He raises his eyebrows and glances at the Wolf. "What do you plan to do to him?"

"Oh, I promise he’ll suffer." at the distance, two guards take the Wolf. "Far more than some swift and simple beheading." and bring him to them.

"How?

"By using him to destroy his one true love. By using him to bring an end to Genim."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

From the window, Erica notices that her apple tree is wilting. When she goes to investigate, she finds that the apples are beginning to rot. She heads for Mr. Hale’s shop.

Peter glances at her "Your Majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure?" and goes back to what he was doing.

The shows him an apple "My tree is dying. Why?"

"Perhaps, it’s your fertilizer." he grins.

"You think this is funny? Well, I’ll tell you what I think. I think it’s a sign of the curse weakening because of Scott. But do you care? No. You’re content to just sit back and do… Whatever it is you’re doing, while all my hard work burns."

"That’s not all, is it? Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest." he comes out of the counter.

She crosses her arms "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Alice. Mister McCall wants her."

"He’ll have that girl over my dead body."

"The curse was meant to take away Genim and the Wolf’s happiness. Perhaps, you giving up Alice is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

"I think I’d rather just get rid of him."

He laughs "Well, well. You’re going to have to be quite creative." he looks at Erica "We both know the repercussions in killing Mister McCall."

"The curse will be broken." they both say at the same time.

"That’s because you designed it that way. Undo it."

"You know… Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. Magic… Well… Is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken." she whisperers "Why?"

"That’s not something I care to discuss."

"Don’t bother. You can shove your reasons." she approaches him "I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Scott without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I’m already planning a trip." he goes over the counter.

"I’ll give you anything."

He has his back to her and laughs. Then, he turns around. "You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I’d plan a trip of your own. Because, once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them… They are going to be looking for blood." Erica only looks at him, with a concern look.

 

* * *

 

Outside the school, Erica finds Mrs. Morell car park. She sticks a ‘White Rabbit’ card to the back of it and walks away. At Stiles’s apartment, Scott returns.

Stiles is serving juice "Oh." and doesn't even look at him "Thought you’d left."

"Stiles…"

Still not looking, he continues "But I couldn’t tell for sure, because you didn’t bother to say goodbye." then he looks at him "Do you remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said, we have to stick together. That we’re like… _Family._ "

"Yeah. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left."

"You’re right – you shouldn’t have. So why, after everything, did you just go?" he asks angry.

"I don’t want to be a deputy. I don’t want people relying on me. I don’t want this. Any of it."

"What about Alice?"

"I took her with me.

Stiles crosses his arms "You abducted her?"

"Maybe."

"So, you don’t want people to rely on you, but you took your daughter? Now, that sounds like a stable home for her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want what’s best for her."

"And running is what’s best for her? Or, is that what’s best for you? You’re reverting, Scott, into the person you were before you got here. And I thought you’d changed."

"You thought wrong."

"Well, regardless, you have to do what’s right for Alice now."

"What’s that?"

Stiles shrugs "Oh, I don’t know." he points at Scott "You’re his father – that’s your job. So, you figure it out." and takes a sip from the juice.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim and his ‘army’ are stationed outside of King Midas’s castle. Genim spies on the guards through a telescope.

"If we’re going to get him out, we’re going to have to get over that wall. There’s a soldier on every parapet."

"We’re going to need some air support." says Belle's grandma.

"Air? I know just the person who can help us – someone who owes me a favor." says Grumpy. Genim looks at him and smiles.

A noise is heard in the forest behind them. Everyone turns, aiming their weapons, when Cora and Belle wander out. Cora has blood near her mouth. "Don’t shoot. It’s only us."

"Uh, Cora, you know, you got someone on your chin." says Grumpy.

She wipes her chin "Sorry."

"What were you able to find out?"

"Your wolf is still alive." says Belle.

Genim narrow his eyes."Then, why don’t you look happy?"

"Because I also heard word the King Midas is here." everyone gasps.

"He was supposed to be on a trip to another kingdom." says  Grumpy.

Genim nods. "He knew I’d come for him."

The grandma looks at him "It’s a trap."

"Indeed. It matters not. I can’t stop now." Genim turns around "But I’ll understand if any of you want to turn back."

"No! Not a chance!" says all the group.

Genim smiles "Oh. Well, then there’s no time to waste." The group sets out towards the castle.

 

* * *

 

The Evil Queen enters the dungeon where the Wolf is being held.

"Leave us." The guards leave the two of them alone. With her magic she opens his cell and enters.

"What do you want?"

"Hm… I suppose I see the allure." she tries to touch him but he snaps her hand "I wonder if you’ll be quite so incorruptible after your precious Genim is gone."

"Whatever he did to you, leave him alone and take my life instead."

"Oh, who said anything about taking his life? _Oh, no._ I have a far more satisfying brand of punishment for him." she turns around and begins to walk out of the cell. Smirking, she takes out a leather satchel, and pulls out the poisoned apple as the Wolf lungs at her, but the cell closes.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica is staring at her apple tree from the window of her office, when Deaton enters with the card on his hand.

"Deaton. So, you got my message."

"How could I miss it? You know I watch her."

She walks past him "It must be so painful, your sister Mrs. Morell being oh, so near."

"Marin. Her name is Marin. You should know that – you changed it." he turns to look at her "What do you want?"

She begins preparing a pair of drinks. "Your help."

"And what makes you think, I won’t kill you after everything you’ve done?"

"Because you don’t have it in you. If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I’m dead, you’ll never get back to your sister. And I have a way for us to both get what we want." she offers him a drink but she puts the card inside the drink.

She rolls her eyes and puts the drink away. Erica retrieves Deaton’s hat box and places it on the table. "My hat."

He opens it "I want you to use it again."

"I can’t make it work. No one can. Not here. Not without magic."

"Well, then you’re in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot… But hopefully, enough…" she takes the hat out "For one last journey." and gives it to Deaton.

"Where?"

"Back to our land. Where there’s a solution to a very delicate problem I have… How to get rid of the one person who could break my curse."

_"Scott."_ she smiles "And why shouldn’t I let him do just that? End the madness and go home."

"To your hovel? Selling fungus at the fair?" she puts the hat inside the box again "Why? When you could just stay here in the mansion I gave you?" he shoves his hands on his pockets. Erica chuckles and passes past him "My problem, Deaton, is the same as yours. It’s family. We both want our family back, and we both can get them, if we work together."

"Why should I trust you now?"

"You shouldn’t. But it’s the only offer you’ve got. After we’re through, I’ll wake up your dear Marin, so she remembers who you are."

"No." he walks towards her "Remembering is the worst curse. Two lives in her head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story, a fresh start, here."

She smiles "Well, my dear Deaton, then that’s exactly what you’ll have. Oh. _After_ we take care of Mister McCall."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim, the dwarves, and the granny wait positioned outside the castle. They hear a howl in the distance.

Genim closes his eyes and sighs. "Thank you, Cora. Do it." One of the dwarves fires a flaming arrow into the sky. "Move out." the group starts towards the castle.

In the sky, the Blue Fairy, along with the rest of the fairies, are waiting for the signal. They see the flaming arrow below them. "We’re a go. Fairies! Attack!" A massive horde of fairies swarm the castle. Below, Genim and company begin scaling the walls of the castle. Once up, several guards attempt to attack them. They fend them off and continue down to the courtyard. In the courtyard, they battle with King Midas’s guards. They eventually manage to defeat all of them, but are stopped when another wave of guards arrive and surround them. However, they are saved by the fairies, who wipe out all of the guards with fairy dust. The group continues into the castle.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Alice knocks on Jackson’s door at the inn.

_"Hang on."_ Jackson’s voice comes from inside the room. Alice knocks again and Jackson answers the door.

"Jackson, please. I need your help." Alice pushes her way into the room. "Scott wants to leave."

"What? Slow down." he closes the door.

"Y-You were going to make him believe. You have to."

"I know, Alice. I’m sorry. I… I failed."

_"Failed?"_

"I tried to show him. At first it was my legs, and now… Now take a look… At the unvarnished truth." Jackson pulls back his sleeve, revealing a lizard-like arm.

"It’s... _lizardly_."

"Yes."

She begins smiling "All of this… I was right. The curse… It’s real!"

"You’re a smart kid."

"And you’re Pinocchio." he grins "But, why are you turning into a lizard? Your story… You should be real."

"It's not a lizard, it's a kanima." he shakes his head. "And I’m changing because… I haven’t exactly been a good boy. _This_ " he glances at his arm. "Is my punishment. And… Well… If the curse doesn’t break… This doesn’t stop."

"So, we show Scott that you’re turning into some weird lizard, and then, he has to believe. And, when he does, he could break the curse."

"I tried that. He doesn’t want to see, so he doesn’t. There’s nothing more that I can do. I-I’m getting tired. It’s hard to ride and it’s hard to walk. Soon, it’s going to be hard to breathe."

"So, we have to do something fast."

"There’s nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father and my best friend."

Alice smiles "Marco and Danny."

"Told you you’re a smart kid." he smiles at her and goes open the door.

"So, everyone’s giving up."

He looks away "I’m afraid that I don’t have a choice." and then at her "I’m sorry, kid, but I’m out of Operation Manhattan. Now, it’s up to you." he closes the door. Alice is looking at the floor and then she then has a serious look on her face.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Danny are sitting in Granny’s Diner.

"Scott, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you don’t have any case for custody."

"Even after everything she’s done?"

"Which you can’t prove." Scott leans backwards "Let me just ask you a question – with this war raging on, who really is getting hurt here?"

"I know. Alice. But isn’t it a good thing that she’s spending time with me? I’m her father. Her family."

"Yes, you are. And so is Erica. And l-look, the court is going to come in and look at her and see how she’s been since you’ve come into her life."

"And she’s been happier, right?"

Danny shrugs "Maybe. I mean, objectively? She’s skipped school, she’s stolen a credit card, she’s run off, she’s… She’s endangered herself, repeatedly. And so, in the eyes of the law, it’s not so-

"And what about in your eyes? What do you think?"

Danny licks his lips "I mean, a while ago, I told you to engage her in his fantasy life, and… And perhaps I was wrong, because she’s only retreated further into it."

"You think she’s better off with Erica?"

Danny shakes his head. "I never said that.

Scott looks around and leans forward, whispering. "Do you think that Erica would ever hurt her?"

"No. Never. I mean, everyone else, but not her. Look, right or wrong, her actions have all been defensive. I’m not judging, but… In many ways, your arrival has woken a sleeping dragon."

"Tell me honestly – has she been better off since I got here?"

"It’s not a matter of better off. It’s… It’s a matter of this war has to end. If you two are going to be in her life, you have to figure out the best way to do that." Scott lets out a sigh.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim enters the dungeon. He sees the Wolf in his cell.

"Wolf… Wolf!" he goes over him.

_"Genim…"_

Genim he grabs the keys and opens his cell, only to discover that there is only a mirror in the cell "You’re… " with the Wolf’s reflection. " _No…_ No… Oh, no!" he touches the mirror.

"They took me to another palace."

Genim has tears in his eyes. "But I’m rescuing you."

The Wolf chuckles. "Genim…" he puts his hand over the mirror, and Genim does the same.

"Is this always going to be our life? Taking turns finding each other?"

"We’ll be together, I know it. Have faith."

The Wolf’s image is obscured by purple smoke. When it clears, an image of the Evil Queen is in his place. _"Genim."_

He looks confused at her. "Erica... Wha-what are you doing in there?"

"I wanted to help. I... I was trying some new potions and, well..." she looks around. "I manage to find you." he grimaces "But since the fight we had the other day..." he looks at the floor. "Please, let's just talk. And then... I'll help you find the Wolf." Genim looks at her.

"Really?"

"Of course, Genim. Nothing matters to me more than your happiness." he smiles at her. "Have you ever heard of a parley?" he shakes his head "We break off all this messy fighting and have a little talk. Just you and me."

"Where do I meet you?"

"Where it all began." and disappears in a puff, leaving him confused.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica leads Deaton down a set of stairs, leading to what looks to be an underground tomb. Several urns and boxes line the walls.

"Watch your step."

"What is this place?"

"Where I’ve kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me."

Deaton places his hat in the center of the room. Nothing happens. "It’s not spinning. It’s not working."

"It needs to absorb the magic that’s here. I have some things left. A few trinkets." she takes a box from one of the side walls, and dumps its contents into the hat. Once again, nothing happens.

"It’s not enough. You need something that still works." Erica pulls out Daniel’s ring and holds it up. Produced by magic, Daniel’s face can be seen in the middle of it. "Who’s that?"

"Someone long gone."

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that, and let me see what I can do with it." she hesitates "If you want your daughter back, if you want your revenge, give it to me."

She points at him to drop the hat on the floor. He does so. Erica drops the ring into the hat. A slight purple vortex begins to form, but the hat stops spinning. "What’s wrong? Why isn’t it opening a portal?"

He kneels in front of the hat "The magic – it’s not enough. We can’t go anywhere."

"Then you failed."

"Maybe not. There’s enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to… Reach through and retrieve something."

She wonders something and kneels beside him. "I can bring something back?"

"Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps, I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small. Something that you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?"

She grins "Yes. Yes, I believe there is."

"Then, you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists." Deaton hands the hat to Erica.

_"How?"_

"Think about it. Guide the hat." Erica closes her eyes and thinks for a moment. When she places the hat back on the ground, a proper vortex begins to form. They both stand up. "Excellent. It appears to be working. Now, what is it we’re after?"

She looks back at him and grins. "An apple."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Genim enters the stables from the Evil Queen’s childhood, which is the designated meeting place. Erica is already there, waiting for him with a sad face.

_"Hello, Erica."_ she puts on a poker face and turns around to greet him.

She nods. "Follow me." Erica leads Genim into the field, where they come to a tombstone. It has a heart etched into it. "Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Genim? Do you remember when I saved your life?"

Genim half smiles "Of course. It all looks the same."

"Not quite. This is new." she means the tombstone.

"Is that…"

"A grave. _Daniel’s_ grave."

Genim's eyes open. "Daniel? I thought…-

"He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings out of…kindness. But he died because of you."

He didn’t knew what to say or what to do. "I-I’m… I’m sorry. "

"I’m sorry, too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did." she turns to Genim, little almost invisible tears on the corners of her eyes. "You promised to keep my secret. You promised, _but you lied_."

"I was very young, and your mother-

"She ripped his heart out because of you. Because you couldn’t listen to me." she takes a breath. "But it's okay... I know it wasn't your intention." Genim looks at her confused. "I know it wasn't... That's why I told you to come. I want to have a peace offend."

"Wh-What?"

"We're family, and... we need to stay together..." she smiles. "That's why I brought this." she pulls out from her satchel two red apples "Do you remember how much our father loved apples? "

"How couldn’t I?" he takes one. "He ate one after every meal as a dessert." he smiled melancholically. "He said he couldn’t have just one…"

"For the past to stay in the past…" she raises her apple.

Genim smiles and does the same. "The past is in the past."

Erica takes the apple to her mouth but she doesn't eat it. Genim takes a bite of the apple. Simultaneously, the Wolf experiences a stabbing pain in his chest. Within seconds, Genim starts feeling dizzy and collapses to the ground. The Wolf scrambles to the door of his cell and begins yelling. "Genim… What have you done to him? What have you done? _Genim!_ "

Erica looks at Genim, who is lying on the ground, eyes closed. "What you need to learn, dear Genim is that... There's always an evil queen. Sometimes she's the head cheerleader. Sometimes she's the fairy stepmother. Sometimes" she smirks. "Sometimes she's your sister." The apple rolls from Genim’s hand through the little hills on the ground and disappears through a portal.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The apple appears in the Real World through the hat. Deaton catches it in the air.

He glances at Erica. "Is this it?"

She takes it and nods. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"And my sister? Marin?"

"First things first. The deal’s not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get this saviour to taste my forbidden fruit…"

 

* * *

 

In her kitchen, Erica chops up the apple and fashions it into a turnover. While it’s baking, Scott rings the doorbell. Erica answers.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I imagine we do. I was just about to call you. Come right in." Erica lets Scott into the house. "Do what you’re so skilled at and make yourself at home." she notices Scott looking around idly "I believe you came to see me."

"Right. Look, this isn’t easy. I think that this… Whatever is between us needs to end."

Erica looks at him surprised "At last, something we can agree on."

"I want to make a deal with you about Alice."

"I’m not making any deals with you-

"I’m leaving town."

Now she's indeed surprised "What?"

"This… What we’re doing is a problem, and I’m going to go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Alice. I get to visit and spend time, whatever."

"And you get to see her. You’re still in her life."

"Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But, let’s be honest – we both know the world where I’m not in her life no longer exists, and there’s no one who can do anything about that."

The timer on the stove beeps. Erica smiles. "You’re right. Would you mind following me for a moment?" They head to the kitchen. Erica takes the turnover out of the oven. "So, what are you proposing?"

"I don’t know. Just figure it out as we go."

"But she’s my daughter."

Scott sighs. "Yeah." Scott goes to leave, but Erica stops him.

"Oh, Mister McCall?" Scott turns around and returns to the kitchen "Maybe a little something for the road?" she say as she takes out a Tupperware container and gestures to the turnover.

"Thanks."

"If we’re going to be in each other’s lives, it’s time we start being cordial." she packs up the turnover "My famous turnovers. Old recipe. But delicious." and hands it to Scott.

Scott takes a moment to take it. "Thank you." he smiles.

"I do hope you like apples." she also smiles at him as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

Belle and Cora arrive at the stables to search for Genim, while the dwarves search the field.

"Genim was here. I can smell it." says Cora.

"Did you hear that?" asks Belle. "It's like... a voice with sorrow."

Cora looks at her. "Sometimes you scare me." she shrugs it off. "Genim! Genim!"

_"He’s over here!"_ Grumpy yells in the distance.

Belle and Cora run towards the source and find Grumpy and the rest of the dwarves gathered around the unconscious Genim. "I found him lying here like this. Is he…"

"Cora, give me your dagger." asks Belle. Cora gives it to her as Belle kneels beside Genim.

"Maybe she’s just sleeping." says Bashful.

Belle places the dagger under Genim’s nose. "He has no breath." she takes a deep breath "He’s gone. He died… For true love." all the dwarves take out their hats.

"He died for all of us." says Grumpy.

The Evil Queen watches them through the mirror in her castle with a smirk. She waves her hand and magically switches scenes to the Wolf’s cell.

_"Genim! What have you done to him? What have you done?"_

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Erica enters Mr. Hale’s shop.

"I hope you bought travel insurance, because no one’s going anywhere." she says smirking.

_"Oh, really?_ And why’s that?" Peter asks not looking at her.

"Because I found a solution to my Scott McCall problem."

"Oh, yes?"

"An old, reliable solution."

He stops what he's doing and looks at her. _"A sleeping curse."_ she smiles "Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Beacon Hills?"

"By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left."

"So, you made magic from magic. Well, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you that, uh, all magic comes with a price."

She leans over the counter "Then you can pay it. Because now, the curse is going to be stronger than ever. And you will be right here where you belong." he leaves to another counter. "Don’t you understand? I won. So, whatever plan you had… Whatever reason you wanted the curse broken… Too bad. Because it’s never going to happen." she then leaves.

 

* * *

 

At Stiles’s apartment, there is a knock on the door. Scott answers it. It’s Alice, who he lets in.

"Hey, Scott. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie."

"Oh, um…" he closes the door "No, I’m okay. Just, um… Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can’t take you out of Beacon Hills. But I can’t stay either."

_"What?"_

"I have to go."

"Go? You mean leave Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah. I spoke to Erica, and we made a deal. I’m still going to be able to see you, just not… Every day."

" _No!_ No, you can’t trust her!"

"I have to. It’s my only choice. It’s what’s best for you, Alice. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt."

"No, no, no! You’re just scared. This happens to all heroes. It’s just the low moment before you fight back."

Scott kneels in front of Alice, his voice trembling. _"Alice!_ This isn’t a story. This is reality. And things have to change. You can’t skip school, you can’t run away, and… You can’t believe in curses."

"Y-you really don’t believe?"

"I… This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She’s telling the truth. She’s going to take really good care of you."

"Yes, but she wants you dead."

"Come on, Alice!"

"You’re the only one that can stop her."

Scott stands up. "Stop her from what? All she’s ever done is fight for you. It just… Got out of hand. I’m sorry."

Alice shakes her head and hugs Scott. The two of them continue to embrace, when Alice notices the turnover on the table. "Where did you get that?"

"Erica gave it to me."

Alice goes over it and smells it. _"Apple!"_

"So?"

"You can’t eat that. It’s poison."

"What?"

"Don’t you see? The deal… It was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the saviour."

"Alice, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was going to go?"

"Because as long as you’re alive, you’re a threat to the curse."

"Alice, you’ve got to stop thinking like this."

"But it’s the truth! And you leaving isn’t going to change that."

"I’ll prove it to you." he's about to take the turnover.

"No!" Alice grabs the turnover from Scott and goes away.

"Alice… What are you doing?"

"I’m sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you." she takes a bite of the turnover. While she chews, nothing happens.

"See?" says Scott unamused. "You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about…" Alice suddenly collapses. Scott stands still. "Alice? Alice? Alice!" the grip on Alice hand's goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUN TUN TUN!!! Alice took the bite instead of Scott. What will happen to her?
> 
> See what happens in the last chapter of season 1!


	21. A Land Without Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fellas. This is the last chapter of season 1, but don’t worry. There will be more. I’m gonna see when, maybe on Friday 23. It’s just one week, so it’s ok, right? Yep, on the 23rd I'll be back.
> 
> Ok, here it is, the last chapter! Enjoy!

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf is attempting to break the lock on his cell with a rock. Unsuccessful, he slides down to the floor.

"I will find you, Genim. I will always find you."

Two guards arrive. "It’ll be hard to do that without your head. Get up." they raise him up. "The Queen is looking forward to your execution." The two guards shackle him, hauling him out of his cell and into the hallway. As they’re walking, the Wolf slumps to the ground. "Get up! On your feet."

The Wolf gets up and attacks the guards. After incapacitating them, he flees down the hallway. Farther down, he encounters another guard who is armed with a bow and arrow. Another guard arrives. "Shoot him." the guard commands.

The archer-guard takes aim but, instead of shooting the Wolf, shoots the other guard instead. The Wolf frowns and looks at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The guard removes his helmet, revealing that she is the Huntress. "A friend." she approaches him "I don’t know you. But I know Genim."

"Is he okay?"

The Huntress unlocks the Wolf’s shackles. "The Queen was traveling to meet him. His fate is in a precarious place. You must hurry. Follow me." they begin to walk. "I can get you out. I’ll try and stall the Queen. The rest is up to you." the Huntress hands him a bag and a sword. "Your weapon and some provisions. Good luck."

The Wolf is leaving but notice that she isn't following him. "You’re not coming with me?"

She shakes her head. "I cannot. I must stay here and get the Queen distract so you can escape. Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain. Find him." the Wolf nods and disappears through the door.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

At the hospital, Alice is wheeled in on a gurney as Scott follows.

"Alice, can you hear me? _Come on, Alice_." Dr. Whale and several nurses attend to Alice. "Wake up, please. Come on, Alice. Come on. You can do it." They put her on a bed.

A nurse approaches Scott. "Mister, let me take you to-

_"No, I am not going anywhere!"_ he yells.

"There’s no pupil response." says the doctor as he checks her eyes. "What happened? Did she fall? Hit her head?"

"She ate this." Scott holds up a baggie containing the turnover. "I think it’s poisoned."

The doctor check her throat "Her airway’s clear. Did she vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?"

"She took a bite of this, and then she just collapsed. So, run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could’ve done this to her!"

"The girl is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever’s going on," he takes the bag form Scott. "this is not the culprit."

"Well, what else could it be?" asks Scott, worry write on his face.

"I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out." he goes to put away the bag with the turnover.

"She’s going to be okay, though, right?"

"Right now, we just need to stabilize her, cause she’s slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?"

"I already told you everything. Do something!" Scott goes over to grab Alice backpack.

"Look, I understand you’re frustrated, Mister McCall, I do." Scott dumps out the contents of Alice’s backpack onto a table. "But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It’s like…" he doesn't finish and he turns around.

Scott sees Alice's book on the table and he frowns. "Like magic."

Scott picks up the book and his mind is filled with memories from the Fairy Tale World; his baby blanket with his name on it, Alice voice saying _"Every story in this book actually happened.",_

Genim and the Wolf with him as baby, saying goodbye to him. _"Goodbye, Scott."_ Genim kisses his forehead, the Wolf fighting the guards and getting injured,

_"You should know more than anyone, because you’re in this book."_ Scott being put in the portal on the wardrobe.

The Wolf kissing his forehead. _"Find us."_

Scott comes around and his face shows determination. When he comes to, Erica frantically rushes into the room.

"Where’s my son?" she goes over Alice.

Scott was now pissed off. _"You did this."_ he turns around and grabs Erica and drags her to a storage room. There, Scott throws her against a storage rack. _"You did this."_ Scott continues the attack, while Erica struggles to defend herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott ultimately ends up pinning Erica to the wall, one hand griping her right hand and his arm over her throat. "Stop this! _My daughter-_

"Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me? She ate it!"

Erica opens her eyes. "What? It was meant for you!"

"It’s true, isn’t it?"

Erica frowns. "What are you talking about?"

_"It’s true, isn’t it?"_ Erica's eyebrows join. _"All of it."_

Erica hits the back of her head on the wall as she closes her eyes. "Yes."

"I was leaving town. Why couldn’t you just leave things alone?"

"Because as long as you’re alive, Alice will never be mine!"

"She’ll never be anyone’s unless you fix this. You wake her up!"

_"I can’t!"_ she yells.

Scott is talking through his teeth, trembling. "Don’t you have magic?"

She shakes her head. "That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep!" Scott releases his grip on Erica.

"What’s it going to do to her?"

"I don’t know. Magic here is unpredictable."

Scott’s face shows anguish. " _So…_ So she could…"

"Yes."

He breaths deeply. "So, what do we do?"

Erica shakes her head, thinking. She begins walking, hands on her hips. "We need help." she turns to face Scott "There’s one other person in this town who knows about this… Knows about magic."

Scott realizes. _"Mr. Hale."_

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin." Scott turns to look at her.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Evil Queen is pacing in her chambers. The Huntress arrives.

"Where is he? The prisoner!"

"Escaped."

Erica magically throws the Huntress into the wall. Then she approaches the Huntress. "A palace full of guards, and you let him escape?"

"I did my best."

Erica faces her "You failed. And do you know what happens to people who fail me, Huntress?"

"I’ll find him. You needn’t worry. Leave him to me."

"That won’t be necessary." Erica sees the Wolf through her mirror. "He’s mine." she waves her hand, and the Wolf is warped through a portal.

 

* * *

 

The Wolf is transported to a clearing in the middle of a forest. Lost, he begins to run in a random direction. Then it is shown that the forest he’s stuck in is extremely vast. The Wolf arrives at another clearing.

_"Lost, are we?"_ He turns around to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting on a log, waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I’m just here to help."

"Well, no need. I’ll be fine."

"No, I don’t think so. This is the Infinite Forest. There’s no way out. Well, except… _My way."_

"I want nothing from you."

"Not even this?" Rumpelstiltskin holds up a ring.

The Wolf sees it. "My mother’s ring. It was just…" he notices that it's not on his pocket. "How did you get it?" he growls.

Rumpelstiltskin stands up "The same way I get everything I want – magic. The same magic that allows me to do… This." Rumpelstiltskin flips the ring and catches it in his hand. The jewel on the ring now glows. "This ring is now enchanted. The closer you get to Genim, the brighter it will glow. Interested?"

The Wolf extends his hand. "Give it to me."

Rumpelstiltskin retracts his hand "Ah! It’s not something for nothing, dearie. Time to make a deal."

" _No!_ No more deals!" The Wolf draws his sword and attacks Rumpelstiltskin. However, Rumpelstiltskin simply catches the blade with his hand. The Wolf draws back again, but finds that Rumpelstiltskin has disappeared.

"Over here." Rumpelstiltskin appears behind him, now armed with a sword. The Wolf lunges at him. Rumpelstiltskin pats him with the sword on his backside "Persistent." The two duel briefly, until Rumpelstiltskin disappears and reappears again. The two continue to duel. "Had enough?"

"Never." the Wolf strikes back and ends up cutting Rumpelstiltskin’s face, which he magically heals instantly. Rumpelstiltskin again gains the upper hand and gets the Wolf disarmed on the ground.

Rumpelstiltskin holds the Wolf's sword against his neck. "Looking for this? So brave. So gallant. So pointless. Bravery won’t get you out this forest, dearie. Magic will. Trust me. This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing."

"What’s that?"

"Why, you and your true love to be together, of course." he extends the ring on his finger and grins.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Stiles is leaving Granny’s Diner and is headed to his car.

Derek approaches him. "Hey."

"Derek."

"I was wrong. About you, about me, about… Everything." Stiles looks at him confused "I didn’t believe in you, and I wish I had a good reason why. But, it’s like I keep making these wrong decisions, and I don’t understand why they keep happening. You know, ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn’t made a lick of sense. Except for you… And what I’m feeling? It’s love, Stiles."

"Derek, why are you here?"

"Because Kate put a down payment on an apartment in Boston. She’s not going to use it," Stiles looks at the ground. " but I am." and then at Derek. "Unless, you give me a reason to stay."

"Derek…" Derek smiles. _"I can’t."_ and he nods, understanding. Stiles, with nothing left to say, hops on his jeep. Derek just closes his eyes and leave.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

In the forest, Rumpelstiltskin holds up a vial of the bottled ‘true love’.

"Behold. The most powerful magic of all… True love." the Wolf is about to touch it but Rumpelstiltskin holds it back. "Ah! Careful. This is all I have left of it."

"What do you know of true love?"

"Well, not so much as you, perhaps, but not so little as you might think."

The Wolf raises his eyebrows. "You? You loved someone?"

"It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness."

"What happened?"

"She died. That’s the thing about true love, dearie. It can slip through your fingers. It’s the most powerful magic in the world. The only magic powerful enough to break any curse. It must be protected at all costs."

"I don’t understand. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me protect it by putting it in a safe place for me."

Rumpelstiltskin produces an egg shaped container, which he puts the vial in. "And where is that?"

Rumpelstiltskin shuts the egg container. "Inside the belly of a beast, of course." and tosses it to the Wolf.

"Why hide it?"

"Let’s just say, I’m saving it for a rainy day." he then laughs.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott and Erica enter Mr. Hale’s Pawn Shop.

Peter has his back to them when he turns. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?"

Scott approaches the counter. "We need your help."

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend." he looks at Erica. "I told you, magic comes with a price."

"Alice shouldn’t have to pay it." says Erica.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are."

"Can you help us?" asks Scott.

"Of course. True love, Mister McCall… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

Erica eyes are widening. _"You did?"_

"Oh, yes." he points at Scott. "From strands of your parents’ hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

Scott gasps in realization. "That’s why I’m the saviour. That’s why I can break the curse."

"Now you’re getting it."

"I don’t care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Alice."

"Which is why it’s your lucky day. I didn’t use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day."

Scott turns a little his head "Well, it’s storming like a bitch. Where is it?"

"Where it is isn’t the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

Erica sighs. "Enough riddles. What do we do?"

"You do nothing." Peter says, pointing at Erica. "It has to be Mister McCall."

Erica frowns. "She’s my daughter. It should be me."

"All due respect, but it’s his daughter." he says pointing at Scott. "And it has to be him. He’s the product of the magic. He must be the one to find it."

Scott nods. "I can do it."

Erica shakes her head. "Don’t trust him."

Scott turns his head to look at her. "What choice do we have?"

"That’s right, dearie. What choice do you have?" says Peter, looking at Erica.

Scott turns to look at Peter. "Where is this magic?"

Peter is still looking at Erica. "Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?"

Erica frowns at him, showing her teeth. _"Oh, you twisted little imp_. You hid it with her?"

"Oh, no, no. Not with her. _In her._ I knew you couldn’t resist bringing her over."

Scott frowns "Who is _‘her’_?"

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you’re going, you’re going to need this." Peter opens a long box on the counter, revealing a sword and a scabbard.

"What is that?" asks Scott.

Peter looks directly at him. "Your father’s sword." Scott’s eyes open as he looks at the sword.

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, Scott speaks to a comatose Alice. He is holding the book.

"Alice… You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I’m sorry." he places the book under her pillow. "For when you wake up." Erica arrives as he goes to leave. "Say what you got to say. You got ten minutes."

"You know where to meet?"

Scott is at the door. "Yeah. Don’t be late." Scott leaves Erica and Alice alone.

Erica reaches Alice's bed. "I’m sorry…"

"Pity, isn’t it?" Deaton, who is lurking in the shadows, speaks up. "There’s nothing harder than not knowing whether you’ll ever see your family again."

"Deaton, now is not a good time."

"For you. Well, for me, it’s the perfect time. I’m here to collect. Where… Where is she… My sister?"

"Scott was supposed to eat that apple, and he didn’t. As far as I’m concerned, that makes our deal null and void."

Deaton goes over Alice's bed, facing Erica. "I did what you asked, and you’re going to screw me over again?"

"Look at it however you want, Deaton. The fact is, I’m done with you."

"But I’m… I’m not done with you."

Erica leans over. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can’t."

"Do you?"

She lets a laugh escape. "Yes. You don’t have it in you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my daughter." she leaves.

 

* * *

 

Scott knocks on the door of Jackson’s room at the inn.

" _Jackson?_ Please open up. I know you’re in there. Open the door."

_"I can’t."_ comes Jackson’s voice from inside his room.

Scott frowns but breaks down the door. Inside, he finds Jackson lying in bed, almost completely turned into a kanima (from his toes to his upper body). Scott eyes widen. _"No."_ he reaches the bed, next to Jackson. "What’s happening to you?"

Jackson grins. "You can see it now. You believe."

"Yeah. I-I do, but… H-how do I stop this?"

"Break the curse."

Scott nods. "I’ll try – I promise. But I got to save Alice first, and I need your help."

"No, you don’t."

"Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just… Talked to the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can’t do it, Jackson. I can’t. No normal person can."

"Luckily for us, you’re not normal." he smiles at Scott. "You can save Alice. You can save all of…-

The remainder of Jackson’s body turns into a kanima and his eyes -now yellowish- close. Scott touches his shoulder. "Jackson?" Scott lowers his head.

 

* * *

 

At night, outside the library, Scott waits for Erica. He has his sword with him. Erica arrives, and the two of them enter the building.

"What is this place?" asks Scott looking around.

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?"

Scott shakes his head "Lead the way." Erica walks up to one of the walls and places her hand on it. The wall raises, _"Whoa!"_ revealing an elevator. The elevator door opens.

Erica gestures the elevator. "Get in."

"After you."

Erica glares at him. "It’s a two-man job. The elevator’s hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down."

"And I’m just supposed to trust you?" Scott walks towards the elevator.

"I don’t think you have much choice in the matter, Mister McCall."

"This battle I’m supposed to fight… Who is it? What is down there?" asks Scott, glancing at the elevator.

"The child of an old friend."

"Then why don’t you go talk to them?"

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else’s." she bits her lips. "I trapped her… In a different form. She doesn’t want to hear from me. You have to trust me on that."

"Okay. I will go down there. But let’s be clear about something… _Your Majesty._ The only reason you’re not dead is because I need your help to save Alice. She dies? _So do you_." he threatens.

"Well, then let’s get on with it. Now, this is what you’re going to have to do." Scott enters the elevator and is lowered down a shaft.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

A young girl with brownish hair and green eyes is walking towards a throne in the middle of a large chamber and sits on it. From behind the throne, the Wolf ambushes her, holding his claws against her throat.

"Where is it?" he then faces her, claws still in her throat. "Where is the beast that reigns over this castle?"

She magically throws him across the room. "That would be me." she stands up. "But, beast is so harsh. I prefer Maleficent. _Malice Maleficent_. Daughter of Alice Maleficent, the great sorceress."

The Wolf glances at the egg on his hand. "I’m going to need a smaller egg."

"Such a shame. So handsome." Malice waves her hand, extinguishing all of the candles lighting the room. In the darkness, she laughs.

The Wolf grabs his sword. "Show yourself, witch." behind the Wolf, Malice has transformed into a giant fire breathing dragon.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

The elevator carrying Scott arrives at the bottom of the shaft. He finds himself in a cavern. Scott starts to walk through, looking around, when he comes across Genim’s broken glass coffin. He touches it and steps back, his back touches the wall behind. The wall behind him turns out to not be a wall, but instead Malice in her dragon form. The dragon awakens and breathes fire, Scott covering himself while looking at the dragon horrified.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf hides from the dragon behind a pillar, while it breathes fire all over the place. While the dragon searches for him, he notices a glowing weak spot near its head.

He looks back at the egg and sighs. "Come on!" he shouts, drawing attention to himself.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Meanwhile, in the cave, Scott is poised to fight the dragon.

He looks at the sword. "To hell with this." he drops the sword on the ground and draws his gun instead. He uselessly shoots at the dragon, which only ends up provoking it.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf continues to be chased by the dragon. He manages to scale a set of stairs, giving him the chance to jump onto the dragon’s neck below. The dragon struggles against him, but he manages to hold on. He positions himself and plunges the egg container into the glowing weak spot near the dragon’s head.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott runs from the dragon, which ends up falling into a large gorge in the cave. Scott looks over the edge, and the dragon is nowhere to be seen with all the smoke.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

With the egg securely inside the dragon, the Wolf escapes the castle by jumping through one of the windows as the dragon chased him. He lands in the water below, looking up at the dragon breathing fire angrily.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Then at the cave, Scott is standing up looking at any signal of the dragon. Out of nowhere, the dragon flies up out of the gorge.

 

* * *

 

At the hospital, Stiles reads an excerpt from the book by Alice’s bedside.

"(Reading) _And, yes, he was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was his end. When the Wolf saw his beloved Genim in his glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give him one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Genim and bringing light to the darkness."_ he closes the book, looks at Alice and touches her hand. "Alice… When I gave you this book, it was because I knew…" he takes a deep breath. "I _know_ life doesn’t always have a happy end. But I thought…" the machines monitoring Alice start to go off. "What is it? Dr. Whale!" Dr. Whale and several nurses enter the room. "Dr. Whale, what is that? What… What… what’s wrong?"

The doctor checks her pulse "Nurse, get him out of here now!"

A nurse grabs Stiles by his hand and guides him out. "What is it? What is it?"

"Her heart rate’s falling. Come on, Alice." Dr. Whale and the nurses try to resuscitate Alice. "Alice?"

Elsewhere in the hospital, Deaton, disguised as a nurse, enters the psychiatric ward in the basement.

He hands the nurse at the desk a tea. "Your tea."

She takes it. "Thank you. What’s the commotion upstairs?" she takes a sip.

"There’s a sick girl. She took a bad turn."

"How tragic. Is there any hope for a…" the nurse passes out.

"Recovery? Doubtful." Deaton takes the keys and walks down a corridor with several doors on each side, where he walks past a patient who is mopping the floor. Deaton turns to one of the doors and unlocks it. It turns out to be Belle’s room. She is lying on her bed when she sees him. He extends his hand to her. "Come with me."

She takes it and stands up. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Deaton, and I need your help to do something that I can’t. There’s a man. His name is Peter Hale. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you’ve been, and that Erica locked you up."

"Wait a minute, what?" she frowns.

"It’s very important. Mr. Hale’s going to protect you, but you have to tell him Erica locked you up. He’s going to know what to do. You understand?"

She nods. "Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Hale."

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf swims to shore, where Rumpelstiltskin is waiting with a fire.

"Impressive, dearie. Very impressive, indeed. Come warm yourself."

"I have done what you’ve asked. Return my ring to me."

"Of course – you’re in a bit of a rush. How rude of me." he takes out the ring. "With this… Wolf… You will find him." Rumpelstiltskin hands him the ring.

The Wolf takes it as it glows. "Thank you." he passes Rumpelstiltskin.

"Something’s missing." Rumpelstiltskin magically transforms the Wolf’s outfit into something more ‘princely’. "Now, you’re ready for your big moment."

"Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs. "I’m a fan of true love, dearie. And, more importantly, what it creates."

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

Scott stares stunned at the dragon. He shoots him several times but it doesn’t work.

"Really?"

The dragon attacks and Scott, again, attempts to shoot it. Dropping his gun, he spies the sword on the ground near him. As the dragon throws fire, he rushes over to pick it up.

"Hey!"

When the dragon turns to him, he throws the sword towards the dragon’s belly. The dragon lights itself in fire and then disintegrates into pieces ash. Scott covers himself and when everything ends, he looks at the egg container resting neatly on top of the pile of ashes. He goes and picks it up, breathing heavily.

 

* * *

 

**[In Hillsbeacon, Character’s Past]**

The Wolf was running through the woods, the ring glowing inside the satchel he had. He finally reached his destination: over the fairy tales characters mourning around a glass coffin, where Genim was lying. Belle stepped into his way.

"You’re late… As always." she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What do you want? There’s nothing we can do."

"Just… let me try, ok?" the girl glared at him, but moved aside. The Wolf reached to the side of Genim lying on the crystal coffin. He cupped his cheek softly and looked at him with sorrow. He leaned down until his lips touched Genim's. Suddenly, a big wave passed between them, all who were there could feel it. Upon parting from the kiss, Genim opened his eyes. Everyone was stunned and look at each other happily. Genim's eyes landed on the Wolf.

"You." he smiled at seeing the Wolf. The Wolf returned the gesture.

 

* * *

 

The two of them go for a walk along the shore, holding hands.

"How did you do it?" asks Genim.

"With this." he shows him the ring. "It’s my mother’s ring. It… Led me back to you. And now… I never want it off your finger." he gets down on one knee to propose. "Will you marry me?" he places the ring oh Genim's finger.

"What do you think?" the Wolf gets up and they kiss. Genim then breaks away, looking a little worried.

"What is it?" asks the Wolf.

"There's the little matter of my stepsister."

"Ah. That. Well, I’m open to suggestions."

"Here’s one..." Genim glances over the castle over the horizon. "Let’s take back the kingdom."

"How?"

"Like we shall do everything… _Together_." They both look at the castle, Genim resting his head on the Wolf’s chest.

 

* * *

 

**[In Beacon Hills]**

On the main street, Derek is packing up his truck. He looks at the clock tower one last time, then drives off. Meanwhile, Scott is heading up the shaft in the elevator, when it suddenly comes to a halt.

"Erica! What the hell was that?" he looks up. _"Erica?"_

He then sees Peter leaning over the edge of the shaft. "Mister McCall? You got it?"

"Mr. Hale. What are you doing here?"

"I’ve come to check on you. I’m glad I did. Erica abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator."

" _What?_ I’m coming up." he begins to climb.

"Now, there’s… There’s no time for this. You can’t possibly scale the wall and carry that."

"Yeah? Well, I can try." Scott climbs on top of the elevator with the egg.

"No, you can’t. Just toss it up. Your girl’s going to be fine." Peter rests a hand over his chest. "I promise. We’re running out of time. Toss it up."

"You hold on to it. I’ll be right up." Scott tosses the egg up to Peter. Once he has it, he leaves. "Mr. Hale? _Hale!"_ Scott scales the shaft and arrives back at the library. There, he finds Erica gagged and tied to a chair. _"Erica."_ Scott rips the tape off of her mouth.

"He tricked you!" Scott begins to untie her. "How could you give him that?"

"Where is he?"

"Gone. Hale. He manipulated all of this." now untied, she stands up.

"Come on. He can’t be that far." they are about to run when both Scott and Erica’s cell phones ring at the same time.

"It’s the hospital." they say at the same time and with the same thought in mind: _Alice_.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Erica arrive at the hospital and rush to Alice’s room. They arrive in time to see the doctor and Melissa leaving the room.

The doctor turns towards them. "We did everything we could."

Melissa grimaces. "I’m sorry. You’re too late."

Scott enters the room, where the nurse is unhooking the machines from Alice, who is pale and not moving.

 

* * *

 

In the back room of his shop, Peter unlocks the egg container. He takes out the vial of ‘true love’ and pockets it. He hears the bell ring at the front of his shop and quickly hides the egg. A feminine voice sounds.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Mr. Peter Hale?"

"Yes, I am. But I’m afraid the shop’s closed…" he turns around to see Belle standing there. He looks shocked as well as she looks confused.

"I was, uh… I was told to… To find you and… Tell you that Erica locked me up." he approaches her. "Does… Does that mean anything to you?"

He extends his hand and gently squeezes her shoulder. "You’re real. You’re alive. She did this to you?"

"I was told you’d protect me." he nods and hugs her, leaving her more confused.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I’ll protect you."

They part away. "Um, I’m sorry. Do… Do I know you?"

"No. But you will."

 

* * *

 

Scott, Erica, the doctor and Melissa are gathered in Alice’s room at the hospital.

Erica begins crying. "No… No…" she leans over the doctor, who comforts her.

Scott gets closer to Alice's lifeless body over the bed. He grabs her hand and leans to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Alice." he says, tears running down his face. Scott kisses Alice on the forehead, which causes the spell she was under to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout Beacon Hills. Alice's still for a moment, and then she wakes up and gasps.

Erica and Scott smile. Scott touches her forehead as Alice smiles at him. "I love you, too. You saved me."

"You did it." says Erica surprised.

The pulse of magic awakens everyone in the town. It hits Stiles, Danny, Melissa, and Derek, who was about to leave Beacon Hills. Soon, a crowd begins to gather in Alice’s room.

"Alice... What’s going on?" asks Scott confused.

"The curse. I think you broke it."

Melissa approaches them. "That was true love’s kiss."

Erica shook her head. "No, no…"

Melissa looks at Erica. "If I were you, Your Majesty, I’d find a place to hide."

Erica ignores her and goes to Alice. "Alice... No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." and she flees the room.

 

* * *

 

Derek, after turning back from the edge of Beacon Hills, sees Stiles in the street. He looks a little disorientated. Derek smiles.

"Genim!" he yells. Stiles turns towards him and smiles.

"Wolf." they run towards each other. "You found me." says Stiles.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Stiles laughs and they kiss.

 

* * *

 

A dejected Erica sits in Alice’s room at their house. She grabs one of her pillows off the bed and cries into it.

 

* * *

 

Belle and Peter are walking through the woods. She then suddenly stops.

"Wait."

"No, no, we’re very close."

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait." he turns around to see her. "I-I remember. I… I love you." he smiles and goes over her and hugs her.

"Yes. Yes. And I love you, too." he kisses her forehead "But, hey… There’ll be time for that. There’ll be time for everything. But first… There’s something I must do." they reach a well at the edge of the forest. The same well Jackson took Scott.

"What is this?"

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost." he approaches the well and drops in the potion vial. A thick purple smoke starts to emerge from the well and begins to spread.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Alice, along with the others, are still at the hospital.

"Alice… What’s going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn’t they go back?"

Alice looks confused too. "I… I don’t know."

A nurse suddenly drops the tray she was holding after she looks out the window. Scott goes to check what the problem is. "Are you okay?" he notices that the nurse is looking at the window. He looks and also becomes entranced with something outside.

 

* * *

 

Still in Alice’s room at home, Erica moves to the window. She sees the purple smoke from the well spreading over the town.

 

* * *

 

Scott and Alice are watching the purple smoke take over Beacon Hills.

"What is that?" asks Scott.

"Something bad."

 

* * *

 

Peter and Belle continue to watch the purple smoke pour out of the well.

Belle looks at him confused "I-I don’t understand."

"We’re in a land without magic, Belle." he looks at her. "And I’m bringing it. Magic… Is coming."

"Why?"

" _Why?_ " he grins. "Because magic… Is power."

The purple smoke continues to engulf Beacon Hills. Erica, still observing from the window, smirks, knowing what’s coming. Derek and Stiles, still standing in middle of the street, watch the smoke coming towards them. They both hug, covering/protecting each other while they close their eyes as the smoke engulfs them. The smoke wraps around the clock tower, as the clock strikes 8:15.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! This was the end of the first season! Wait for more on a few days, sweeties!~ I’ll shall continue, so worry not!
> 
> Did you like it? Did you like this season? Tell me what you like/love and what you didn’t. Don’t be shy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. I think it’s kind of lame T.T
> 
> If you have any question or something you didn’t quite understand, feel free to ask me. I’ll try to answer without giving you a spoiler. Maybe, just maybe, the things that you don’t understand will be because I’m going to explain it in the chapters to come. Let me know what you think~
> 
> -This is what Alice (Scott's daughter) looks:  
> http://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/mackenzie-foy-premiere-breaking-dawn-2-03.jpg


End file.
